Somebody I Used To Know
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa returns back to Burgess after being away for two years. Once she has, she discovers that Anna's neighbour is none other than her old flame, Jack Frost. Will love bloom again or will they find somebody else? Jelsa, Kristanna with some Flynn/Rapunzel. Modern with no powers.
1. An Old Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians as much as I want to, I don't.**

**So this is just an idea I had for a Jelsa fanfic. Just a bit of background information, it is set in modern times with no powers (so Jack and Elsa have no ice powers neither do the Guardians who should all feature) The couples in this are going to be all the main ones such as Jack and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn. It will also feature Jamie and Emma (OC) and Tooth and Bunnymund. Other couples such as Ariel/Eric, Aurora/Phillip etc. may also appear. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: An Old Face**

"_Flight 714 from Arendelle to Burgess has now arrived,_" the flight attendant said over the intercom. "_Please be aware that overhead baggage may have moved during flight. Thanks for flying with Air Arendelle. I hope you think of us the next time you fly._"

Elsa stood up from her seat. She edged her way across the aisle of seats, dodging a woman pulling down a large bag as she went. Elsa waited until the man who had been sitting next to her got his bag before Elsa reached up and grabbed her backpack. She swung in over one shoulder and continued to make her way along the aisle to the front of the plane. The attendant said thanks to her while she passed and Elsa did the same to her. Elsa continued to make her way back towards the gate. She followed the rest of the people on the same flight as her to Baggage Claim.

She walked up to the conveyer belt. She waited until she saw bags started making their way down the conveyer belt. People started walking forward to claim their bags. Elsa didn't see her one yet. She figured it would be a while before she saw hers. Her one was often at the back anyway. Slowly the line of people thinned as they collected and then walked away with their bags. Elsa soon saw her black bag coming down the belt. She got a little excited when she saw it. She walked forward and grabbed it. She then left Baggage Claim and headed through the airport. She headed out into the cool crisp air. It felt so good to be outside, stretching her kegs after being cooped up in a plane for hour after hour.

She looked around and saw a line of shuttles all ready. She started to walk over to them but then she saw a rush of people walking over. They would be all fully booked way in advance and this was kind of a spur of a moment trip. Slowly she saw the shuttles being filled up and then driving on. Elsa continued walking onwards looking for some way out of the airport. Some taxis were waiting in the taxi bay. People were already there talking to drivers, Elsa bit her lip. She craned her neck. There were only several taxis and they looked all filed up. She wondered if it was possible to somehow manage a taxi. She then saw the taxis pull away as they got paying customers. That's when she saw it. There was one taxi right at the end of the bay and it looked like someone else had spotted it too.

Elsa sprinted as fast as she could in the direction of the taxi. She only had her backpack and an extra bag while the other person had a trolley with two large suitcases that looked quite heavy. Maybe she could simply outrun the woman with the trolley as she looked lighter than the other person. Elsa then looked up and saw that she had seen her as well. They locked eye contact. She had a look that said 'oh no she isn't' and she started running faster to try and beat her competition. That just spurred Elsa to run faster. The taxi came closer to her. Elsa slowed down and managed to get there first. The other woman looked highly disappointed. Elsa couldn't laugh in triumph as she was still panting pretty hard. Elsa slid into the backseat and the driver asked her where to. Elsa pulled out a scrap of paper and showed him what was on it. The driver looked at it and nodded. He handed it back to Elsa who put it back in her pocket. On the scrap of paper was an address given to her by her sister. She had given it to her a couple of years ago when she moved into her new place and told her that if she ever needed to stop by for any reason, she could.

The driver pulled the taxi away from the bay and then drove out of the airport. Elsa leaned against the window and stared out at the familiar view of Burgess. It had been two long years she had she returned here. She had gone on some massive trip to clear her head and now she was returning. She had wanted to return. She had missed Anna, she had missed her friends and she had missed Burgess. She watched as the driver got onto the highway and sped down it. Elsa could see places she used to eat at, used to shop, and used to hang out with her friends. She hadn't seen those places in a long time. It felt as if a lifetime had passed since she was last here. She wondered what kind of reception she would receive. Probably a chilling one as she hadn't exactly told anyone she had run off or kept in touch with people while she was away. She had needed to get out of Burgess, away from everyone. She had just needed some time to herself to clear her head and to think straight. It was just something that she had needed to do. It may not have been the smartest thing she could have done but it sure felt like the right thing. At least it worked. Her head was clear and she was finally thinking straight again.

The driver pulled into a familiar street and started to slow down. Elsa saw the familiar buildings rushing by her as he drove by them.

"Here we are Miss," the driver said parking his taxi.

Elsa pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him.

"Keep the change," she said.

She grabbed her stuff and exited the taxi. She breathed in the cool familiar air before she crossed the street to the building opposite her. She paused outside the apartment building and stared up at it. It was quite tall and large. In one of these apartments lived Anna. Elsa just hoped that she was still there and the address she had wasn't out of date. She took out the scrap piece of paper again and gave it one last look. The address was correct so she was in the right place.

"Apartment twenty," she read. Was that on the second floor or on a much higher floor? Well guess Elsa was about to find out. She walked up to the door and saw that you had to be buzzed in to be able to enter. She ran her finger down the list of apartments and found the one that was Anna's. She paused, unable to breath. This was a mistake. She couldn't do this. Anna probably hated her by now and just waltzing into her apartment with no warning wasn't perhaps the best idea. She would just go find a hotel or something and maybe come back, well that's if she had the guts to come back. Elsa started to freak out a little. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just drop by after all this time and just say hello. She turned around. She wasn't ready. She would just go to a hotel and maybe leave a message on her answering machine sometime later after carefully constructing a well thought out message.

Then suddenly the door opened as someone came out of them. The person held the door open for her.

"What to go in?" he asked.

Elsa paused. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. Should she or shouldn't she? She could say no and leave now or she could go onwards and greet her sister who she hadn't seen in years. The man continued to hold the door open for her while she thought about this.

"Yes," she said. She did need to do this. She shouldn't chicken out. She smiled at him while she spoke. "Thanks."

She walked pass him and up the stairs. She then paused as she realised she had no idea which floor Anna's apartment was on. She turned around and walked back down.

"Do you know what floor apartment twenty?" she called out to him.

He quickly doubled back.

"Yeah," he said. "It's on the fourth floor."

"Thanks," Elsa replied.

Elsa then raced up the stairs. She kept going until she found a sign that said that the floor she was on was indeed the fourth. She then followed down the corridor until she found a door with the number twenty in gold lettering. Elsa paused outside it. She took a deep breath in. Well she had found it. She had managed to find Anna's apartment. This was it. All she had to do was knock. She raised her fist. She then froze. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just do this, she couldn't just drop by after two years without so much as a text message. Wait, Elsa told herself, she had to say something. Two years was long enough. Her sister was probably worried out of her mind about her. Elsa then forced herself to knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"No way," Anna said closing her fridge door and taking a sip of the coke she just grabbed from her fridge. "She did not do that."<p>

"She did," Rapunzel said grinning at their mutual friend.

"I told a guy I like I was a world class fisherman," Merida groaned into her hands. "I don't even like fishing. I even hate fish. Why did I do that?"

"How can you hate fish?" Kristoff said. "Fish is nice especially with chips."

Anna sat down next to her boyfriend. He along with their friends and Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, were sitting at Anna's kitchen table. They were discussing Merida's date that she had set herself on from online dating service. The guy had apparently been so hot but they had nothing in common so Merida had leapt at the first opportunity that she had.

"I didn't know what to say," Merida said. "He was talking about all these things that he likes and I couldn't decipher a single thing that he was saying. Then he said something about fish and I obviously knew what fish were so I jumped at that so I told him I liked fishing which made him really excited."

"You don't know the first thing about fishing," Eugene said placing his arm around his wife who giggled.

"I don't even think you've ever been fishing," Kristoff said.

"I went once," Merida retorted.

"When?" Anna said clearly amused by it all.

"When your father took us," Merida said to Anna, "when we were like seventeen."

"Us?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, you, me and Elsa."

A silence then fell. Elsa's name hadn't been mentioned in a while and it was a bit of a sensitive topic for Anna. Elsa had run off leaving Anna nothing but a note saying that she just needed some time to herself and not to call. Anna had agreed as Elsa had been going through a very hard and painful time. Anna had thought that maybe Elsa had gone back home to their family estate or maybe upstate to one of their beach houses. Atlas, that didn't happen. Elsa had decided to go on some backpacking trip around the world, at least, that's what Anna thought. She didn't really know much. The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. It had been two years and Anna hadn't even gotten a phone call saying that she was alright. Elsa could be dead for all she knew. Despite this, Anna wasn't angry, she was just worried. Elsa had been in a bit of a dark place before she left and if leaving helped her, then Anna was all for it. Maybe staying in contact was too much for her and she needed some time alone. Anna just hoped that Elsa was alright. She had spent many nights worrying about her and pacing up and down wondering what was going on with her. It had worried her to her core.

"Anna?" it was Kristoff. He had one hand on her shoulder and was peering into her face. Anna then realised she hadn't spoken in a while and that everyone was looking at her. This had been a common occurrence ever since Elsa had just got up and left everyone.

"I'm okay," Anna said in a bit of a horse tone. "I'm just worried about her. That's all."

"We all are," Rapunzel said softly.

"Where did she even go?" Eugene asked.

Anna shrugged. She didn't really know anything. She knew that Elsa had gone back home to Arendelle for a while but that was it. Anna had tried contacting some of her relatives back home like their grandmother Ingrid, Uncle Klaus or Cousin Astrid but no one knew anything. People were starting to wonder if something happened to her but Anna didn't have that feeling that something had gone bad. Anna would know if something had gone down, wouldn't she? She would know, deep inside of her, wouldn't she?

"So what happened next?" Kristoff asked Merida. Anna knew what he was doing. He was trying to change the conversation as he knew that talking about Elsa would always make her feel a little upset. Anna had cried in bed the first few nights she had gone or whenever Elsa was brought up in conversation.

Merida looked a little confused at what Kristoff had said but managed to recover.

"So we talked about fishing for the rest of the evening," Merida said getting back to her story. "I don't know how I managed to keep the conversation going considering I know zippo about fish."

"She thinks Snapper are fish that will snap at you," Rapunzel said which earned her a glare from Merida and a roar of laughter from everyone else.

"Thankfully Eugene and Kristoff had their fishing obsession only a while ago as one of Kristoff's work colleagues had gotten them into it, so somehow, I managed to picked up some pointers from them."

"And you said we would achieve nothing from it," Eugene said to Rapunzel who laughed.

"So then what happened?" Anna asked.

"Well we went back to his place," Merida continued, "and the next morning he's cooking eggs and bacon for me for breakfast in bed."

"Wow, whole night," Rapunzel said. "Was he any good?"

"You know how you can cook the most delicious meal and it looks so mouth-watering," Merida said. There were a few nods and noises of agreement. "But then eating it makes you want to throw up."

"Ah," Anna said. "I get where you're going with this."

"That bad huh?" Eugene said.

"I think at one point, I nearly fell asleep."

There was a groan of sympathy from everyone in the room.

"Maybe he was nervous," Kristoff suggested.

"Oh believe me," Merida said. "He wasn't nervous. If anything, he was over confident. That man had an ego the size of Jupiter."

"So what did he think?" Anna asked.

"Oh he had a fun time," Merida said. "I was unbelievable. It wasn't me who was the issue. It was him."

"That's not good," Kristoff said.

There was suddenly a knocking at the door.

"I'll get that," Anna said. She got up and headed to the door. She opened and it let out a gasp. She almost fainted in shock as she stared at the one person she would never have expected to show up right out of the blue like this. The person behind the door was none other than her sister, Elsa.

"Hi," Elsa said nervously waving her hand.

Anna just stared at her sister. After two years, she suddenly shows up out of nowhere without any forewarning at all. She was carrying a large black bag and had a backpack over one shoulder. Anna wondered if she perhaps had come straight from the airport or something. Elsa looked a little nervous but that was nothing to how Anna felt. She was stunned. She was beyond disbelief. She hadn't expected this at all. Anna opened her mouth but no words came out. What do you say to your sister who randomly shows up after two years without a single phone call, text, email or any method of communication? Everyone just stayed where they were. Nobody moved or even breathed. They all just stared at each other.

"So, um," Anna said breaking the tension and the silence. "How have you been?" She still had one hand on the door. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to slam it in Elsa's face or not.

"Been okay," Elsa shrugged.

"Oh okay, come in then," Anna said after several more moments of silence. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Elsa said.

Anna shut the door behind Elsa and helped her place her things on the table. She just stood there looking around the place. Anna then realised that Elsa had never set foot in apartment. She had got it just after she finished her nursing degree as a sort of a present to herself for completing University. Elsa had never seen it as she left only a week before Anna had even moved in.

"Nice place," Elsa commented.

"Thanks," Anna said.

Anna's apartment wasn't too big nor was it too small, it was just the right size for her. It had two spacious bedrooms, a large longue like area with a big TV, sofas and chairs, a kitchen and a bathroom. There wasn't much too it but Anna had fallen in love with it. She spent a while picking out what kind of furniture she wanted for the apartment. She had dragged Kristoff along to help her out even though he didn't really like shopping. Anna had wanted Elsa to come with her but Anna knew that if Elsa was going to come, she would have to force her out as she had been all curled up in her bed full of pain and misery at the time.

Anna pulled out a seat and offered it to Elsa. Elsa sat down. Anna knew that she felt kind of like a stranger. Anna wished that Elsa didn't but that was the way things were and Anna couldn't change them.

"So," Rapunzel said really drawing out the word. "Where have you been?"

"Oh," Elsa said brightening up. "All over, you wouldn't believe the kinds of places I've been, the people I've seen, the things I did."

"What places?" Anna asked. She was actually very interested in knowing what Elsa had gotten up to.

"Well I started in Europe," Elsa said. "I wanted to go home for a bit but then I explored the world."

Anna listened to what Elsa had gotten. She listened how Elsa ate exotic foods in many different countries, how she did things that seemed so dangerous and daring such as hiking through forests full of dangerous creatures or walking across bridges two hundred feet up. Anna nearly went green when she heard the kinds of food that Elsa ate in China.

* * *

><p>Elsa had fun discussing all the details of her trip, how she went around Europe, up to Russia, through Asia, through China and Japan, into Africa and into the pacific to see countries like Fiji, Samoa, Tonga, Australia and New Zealand.<p>

"So you had fun?" Anna asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah I did. It felt so good to be out and about in the world."

"Good," Anna then picked up a pillow and smacked it across Elsa headfirst. Elsa let out a yelp and Anna placed down the pillow. She felt a little better.

"What was that for?" Elsa said.

"_That_," Anna lay great stress on the word, "is because you never rang, texted, email, telegrammed, Skyped, Facebook messaged, sent a carrying pigeon or used any known commination known to man to contact us to let us know you were okay."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. There were some tears in her eyes when she spoke. "I just panicked and ran. I thought that if I stayed I would do something stupid and well I couldn't talk to you guys. I wouldn't have a clue what to say for starters and as time went on, things just got awkward."

"I know," Anna said gently. "I'm just venting. I know you went through a very tough time and you did need to get away from it all. I just hoped that running away from your problems solved them."

"They didn't solve them," Elsa said. "Running never does. It did though help me calm down, think a little and allowed me to grow and see the bigger picture."

"At least that's something," Anna said sympathetically.

"I actually think I'm okay," Elsa said.

"That's good," Rapunzel said.

"It's no longer dark and scary?" Merida asked looking concerned.

"Indeed," Elsa smiled. She did indeed feel a lot better than what she had been feeling a couple of years ago.

"Excellent," Anna said taking a sip of her coke which had long gone flat. "Then maybe running away was actually the best thing for you."

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged.

"Well if it's got you back on track then maybe it was," Kristoff suggested. "I mean you look a lot better than when I last saw you."

Elsa smiled. The last time Kristoff had seen her had been two years ago when she was all curled up in her bed crying her eyes out.

"I agree with the boyfriend," Anna said. "You actually do."

The door then suddenly opened which interrupted their conversation. Someone then came through it carrying a large stack of pizza boxes.

"Okay I got the pizzas guys," the guy said. "Let's eat."

Elsa almost fainted with shock when she heard that voice. She knew who that voice belonged to. She didn't need to look up and see who it was but Elsa did anyway. Her eyes caught the familiar blonde hair, the lopsided grin and the sparkling blue eyes. The man stopped and stared at her as well. He dropped the pizza boxes in shock when he saw who was standing only a metre in front of her. Silence fell as the two people looked at each other with stunned expressions. Nobody spoke. Nobody wanted to break the silence that captivated them. Elsa stared into the face of someone she never thought she would ever see again.

It was Jack.

**A/N: So summer has finally arrived here after being away for so long, so celebrating with a brand new Jelsa fanfic which I hope that you all will enjoy. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter (Elsa's flight number is actually the same number as on in Tintin comic book title, I just couldn't resist). Continue? Don't continue? Please review =) **


	2. The Neighbour

**itsmorefuninthephillipines: 'Old flame' defined as old lover, old boyfriend.**

**BlackIris: That's actually kind of where I got inspiration for this from. I was watching Friends and this story kind of popped into my mind and I shaped it from there.**

**Kahmartis: This should have a few flashbacks so your wonderments will be answered.**

**MirkaKarolina: Yeah it's nice and lush here. However if you want crisp air, we got that too in summer. We get all the seasons in summer in New Zealand. It was like pouring and blistering with rain yesterday before it fined up and became nice.**

**TPATFan16: It may be snowing where you live but the sun is shining where I live! It's summer because in December, that's our summer months. I live in the Southern Hemisphere so my seasons are swapped compared to yours. I've never actually seen snow, so you're lucky.**

**Chapter 2: The Neighbour**

Elsa continued to stare at Jack. Her eyes soon found his eyes. The same eyes she used to gaze into many times before. She saw the smile that he always gave her turn into something that resembled shock horror. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. So many things ran through her mind but every single word got caught in her throat. She was frozen. She didn't want to say or do anything. It was Jack. What would she say to Jack? What could she say to him after everything that was said and done? She wanted to turn around and run. She didn't want to stay but she forced herself to stay and to continue to stare right at Jack. She forced herself to keep staring into those eyes, those bright shining blue eyes.

Jack had frozen as well. It appeared that neither one of them expected to see one another after all this time nor especially not after they left it. Everyone else was staring at them as if waiting for the shoe to drop. They looked tensed. They were waiting for one to explode at the other but it never came. Elsa didn't have it in her to yell anymore. She had let that go. She was tired of yelling, she had yelled so much and she just couldn't summon up the strength to yell. She had finally found herself again and then this happens. She ran into him after all this time of trying to forget him, trying to forget their time together, trying to finally move on. Anna gave Elsa a look but Elsa ignored it. She just kept looking at Jack.

"So you're back," Jack said in the smallest of voices.

Elsa nodded. She couldn't say anything. She just couldn't say anything to him. Her voice had deserted her. Maybe it was because she was afraid of what she might say. One of the last things she had ever said to him was that she hated him. That had really hurt Jack when she said it. Elsa hadn't meant it or had she? Did she say to hurt him or did she say it because it had been true? She still didn't know.

"How have you been?" Jack asked. He was now avoiding eye contact. He was looking at Elsa's sneakers with one hand gripping the kitchen counter.

"Okay," Elsa could only manage one word sentence. It was all that she could get out.

"You look…" Jack stumbled on the word but it still came out, "good. You look good."

"Thanks," Elsa replied. "So do you." The corners of her mouth twitched as if Elsa was about to smile.

"So are the pizzas ruined or not?" Eugene asked suddenly.

"Way to kill the moment Eugene," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"I'm hungry," he said. "You know my stomach controls my brain."

"Yeah but you couldn't have waited like maybe another few minutes," Anna said.

Jack looked a little embarrassed as he scooped up the pizza boxes from the ground.

"They're fine Eugene," Jack said. "They're fine."

"Oh thank goodness," Eugene said. "I thought I would pass out from the hunger."

Elsa watched as everyone dove in for pizza. Elsa decided that they should have their time together. She then quietly slipped away for some time on her own.

* * *

><p>"Holy mackerel," Eugene said. "The fish pizza is good." He then paused. "No pun intended."<p>

Anna rolled her eyes again. Jack took a seat in between Kristoff and Merida as he grabbed a slice of the Meatlovers pizza. Jack the shoved the whole piece into his mouth at once. Anna slightly recoiled at the sight.

"Sheesh Jackson," she said. "Don't forget to chew and this thing called breathing. I hear it's quite beneficial."

Jack grinned sheepishly. The others started diving for more pieces each complaining to the other that they wanted the last of piece of this or of that. Anna's attention moved away from pizza onto her sister who was standing outside on the balcony. It had darkened since she arrived so the balcony lights had gone on. Anna quickly placed some pizza on a plate for her and headed outside. She was just leaning against the balcony wall with her hands clasped together while looking out at the street before her. Anna's apartment had a great view of Burgess and you could see everything that Burgess had to offer. Anna could see that Elsa was deep in thought and hadn't heard Anna approaching. Elsa was probably reflecting on the past and she had a long one with Jackson Frost.

"Hey," Anna said walking right up to her, "I brought you some pizza." Anna held up the plate which had a few pieces on it.

"Thanks," Elsa smiled at her. "I'm not sure if I'm hungry or not."

"Aw come on," Anna said. "It's Hawaiian, it's your favourite."

Elsa's smile got wider. "Maybe just a little."

Anna watched as Elsa started to eat the pizza. She knew it would be this difficult for her if Elsa had ever decided to come back. Anna had just hoped that Elsa would had stayed in Arendelle, taken control of their parents company or maybe continue practicing Law rather than come back here to Burgess. She had hoped that Elsa had moved on with her life and maybe had found a new one in Arendelle where they grew up. But Anna knew she would come back. She was there along with all of Elsa's friends. However Burgess also contained Jackson Frost, Elsa's ex-boyfriend, the love of her life who just happened to be Anna's across- the-hall neighbour. Anna had been prepared to kill Jack when she found what happened to them but somehow she ended up being his neighbour, sharing food, having game nights with him and his roommate Aster Bunnymund, a good friend of Jack's. Bunnymund had moved in when Jack's last roommate, Jamie Bennett, moved out to move in with his girlfriend Emma who he married about a year later. Bunnymund had gotten kicked out of his apartment due to some misunderstanding with the landlord and so he needed a place to crash and so Jack had offered him Jamie's old room. Anna had no idea how they ended up being neighbours. At first, she was angry and mad at him but then over time, Anna fell back into the familiarity of being his friend like she had been at school.

But now things got more complicated because of Elsa returning. Anna knew that she would return eventually, she just didn't know when. Anna didn't know what kind of state she would be in or if she would even be over Jack, something that Elsa had considered impossible when they broke up. Jack had moved on fast only because Elsa had made it really clear that she didn't want to see him ever again. She had been hurt by his betrayal so badly that she had told him that she never wanted to lay eyes on him ever again. Anna hadn't been too sure on the details of it all. She only got a few things out of Elsa before she left and Jack never said anything. He was too hurt by it all.

Anna shivered and brought in her cardigan in tighter around her. She was now only starting to feel the chilling night. Elsa noticed this and smiled at her.

"You should have worn an extra layer," Elsa said. "You know how cold Burgess can get."

"You don't," Anna muttered. Her sister always somehow managed to resist the cold. It would be like snowing and she would be in shorts and a t-shirt.

Elsa finished off her pizza and placed the empty plate on the balcony wall. She continued to stare out into Burgess, the smile disappearing from her face. Anna knew that her thoughts had returned to Jack again.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"A little heads up would have been nice," Elsa said. She folded her arms together and then turned around to face Anna. She leaned against the wall without taking her eyes off her younger sister.

"I would have told you but I wouldn't have known what to say," Anna said.

"I'm just a little surprised that Jack is still hanging around you guys."

"He's our friend and neighbour," Anna shrugged. "He is like Kristoff's and Eugene's best friend. It just kind of happened. We were all friends at school. We were like one big group. I guess that just continued onward past school."

"Oh I'm not mad, just a little surprised," Elsa said. "I would have thought that maybe you, maybe Rapunzel or Merida would have ripped him to shreds or something. I vaguely remember you guys planning to do something of the sorts."

Anna let out a laugh. "Yeah we did plan it. It just didn't happen for some reason. Maybe we just couldn't figure out a way to get away with murder."

Elsa laughed to. "It's okay you didn't. That way I didn't see it happening."

Anna nodded and then something else crossed her mind. Anna was now struggling to ask the question she really wanted to ask. Elsa could see this in happening in Anna's eyes.

"It's okay you can ask," Elsa said.

"What happened?" Anna asked, the words bursting out of her. "You guys had this great thing, you guys were in love, you guys were thinking about living your lives together and then this great thing then dissolved into nothing."

"Well," Elsa said. "Things happened. I got busy with work, really busy, I lacked time to spend with him and Jack felt neglected and then things happened."

"I got that part already," Anna said. "It's what came after that I don't understand. I remember being called by you for help. You were crying and were angry at Jack."

Elsa shrugged. "Things happen when you're angry or upset or mad."

Anna nodded her head. Maybe Elsa wasn't quite ready to discuss what had happened. Anna knew there had a lot of shouting, argument after argument and then something that sounded like a cheating incident. Anna was a bit hazy on the details so she wasn't sure who cheated on whom or that was even related to why Elsa broke up with Jack.

They stayed outside on the balcony, just standing there in silence, staring at each other with small smiles on their faces. Anna didn't know if it had been ten minutes, half an hour or an hour. She could see that Jack had been talking to Kristoff and Eugene, definitely about Elsa. Elsa looked at him and sighed.

"He's dating," Anna said.

"I know," Elsa said. "I sort of did as well."

"Did you meet some hot French guy?" Anna teased.

"No," Elsa said but she blushed anyway.

"Was he Italian?"

"No."

"Kiwi?"

"No."

"German?"

"No."

"Chinese?"

"No."

"Spanish?"

"No."

"You're going to say no even if I guess right?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

They both laughed at this.

* * *

><p>Jack looked out at the balcony. He could see Elsa and Anna talking and his guess, they were talking about him.<p>

"I think we can go ahead and call this a code blue," Kristoff said.

"You spend waaay too much time at your girlfriend's work," Eugene said.

Jack was still staring out of window. His eyes were fixed on Elsa. He could see her laughing at something that Anna had said. He had always loved her laugh. He missed the times when he made her laugh despite the fact she would usually be laughing at him because he did something stupid. But still, how could Elsa have shown up now without any warning whatsoever? A warning would have prepared him and allowed Jack to readied himself for the undoubtable meeting that would have taken place between them. Instead, he had walked in; his eyes snapped to her and then have gotten the shock of his life.

"So," Kristoff said to Jack. "Whatcha thinking?"

"How can it be Elsa?" the words burst from Jack. "Why couldn't it be someone else related to Anna? Like a cousin? Or maybe like a third cousin eight times removed?"

"Well we all knew that this day would come," Kristoff said.

"Sadly that is true," Jack agreed. "I just thought that when it came, I would have a little warning. Maybe like a phone call saying 'hey it's Elsa, I'm coming home in an hour' but nope, nothing."

"I think Elsa came back on a spur of a moment," Eugene said. "Like Elsa had done all that she needed to do and she decided to come back."

"I believe there is a phone at the airport," Jack said.

"Yeah, that is true," sighed Kristoff.

"Man it is so weird to see her," Jack said. "She looks the same as when I last saw her and yet so different."

"Maybe because she's not yelling at you," Kristoff said.

"Maybe," Jack said sighing again. "Or maybe she's different because the trip was good for her."

"That's what she said," Eugene said.

"Oh," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa eventually came back into the apartment. Anna noticed that Jack was no longer in her apartment. He had probably gone back to his apartment to think things over. Well when you see you ex-girlfriend after two years, it would be quite a shock. Anna had noticed that Eugene and Rapunzel had started going through what Elsa had brought with her. They had opened her backs and were pulling out clothes.<p>

"How did you survive on like four different outfits?" Rapunzel said looking amazed. "I mean you have more books than clothes."

Anna supressed a laugh. Rapunzel was one of those people who loved to have a different outfit every week.

"I don't know," Elsa shrugged. "I just did. I wanted to rough it. Not rely on luxury."

"You have a family fortune and you didn't take advantage?" Rapunzel looked as if Elsa had slapped her in the face.

"I just wanted to rough it," Elsa said. "I didn't go to many luxury places anyway. I wanted to experience the world as it is."

"You are not the Elsa I know," Rapunzel said. "You're different. I don't know if I like this new Elsa."

Elsa laughed. "I'm still the same geeky, bookworm, rule follower best friend that you befriend back in like year nine. I haven't change that much."

"Phew," Rapunzel said. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So, you got a place to stay?" Anna asked Elsa. She had been wondering that for a bit of time now.

"I just figured I would stay at a hotel or something," Elsa said. "I don't know what Jack did with our old apartment."

"He sold it," Merida said in a small voice.

"After he couldn't live there anymore," added on Anna, "after the breakup."

"Ah okay," Elsa said. "So I guess a hotel then. I remember Hotel Burgess was good. I remember being there for a wedding or something of the sorts. It looked nice."

"Nonsense," Anna said. "I have a spare room. You can stay here with Kristoff and myself."

"So you have moved in with Kristoff?" Elsa looked impressed.

"Yeah," Anna smiled. "About a year ago. So you in?"

"If you're offering a spare bedroom then I would be more than happy to accept the offer," Elsa smiled back.

"Then maybe we can get the rest of your stuff, I put it in storage for you ages ago," Anna said holding up Elsa's bag. "I mean like, what, a quarter of your clothes are here?

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged. "Maybe less."

"I think you may have brought all your books though," Anna said pulling out the Harry Potter series. "You always travelled in a travelling library."

Elsa laughed. "You know I needed my books."

"So come on," Anna said. "The spare room is this way."

Anna led Elsa into the spare bedroom that was next to hers. The room was simple. It had a large double bed already made up as Anna liked to keep it that way in case someone dropped by, kind of like how Elsa did, a large wardrobe, a small mirror next to the wardrobe and a bedside table complete with an alarm clock and lamp.

"Looks good," Elsa said throwing herself onto the bed. "Thanks for letting me stay. I know I came at a drop of the hat."

"It's okay," Anna said. "I told you that if you ever needed a place, there's always one here."

"And I'm sorry for just taking off like that."

"It's okay," Anna sat down next to her. "You had just gone through the most horrible break up in the history of time. You needed some time to yourself to think and taking off allowed that."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime," Anna pulled her in for a one armed hug.

"Man, I don't know what I'm going to do about seeing Jack all the time," Elsa sighed. "Well I knew it would come to this. I just have to act normal around him. That will be hard."

"Well if you ever need to talk, I am right here," Anna said.

"Thanks," Elsa smiled. "Maybe one day. I just can't right now. It's still quite painful even after all this time."

"I understand," Anna smiled back. She patted Elsa on the back. She got up and had one hand on the door. She then turned back to her sister. Something had just occurred to her. "Do you still love him?"

Elsa shrugged. "I thought I had moved on and then it was bam! I see him again and all these feelings rush back. I don't want them to rush back."

"Well maybe seeing him was a good thing," Anna said. "It allowed you to see what you want."

"I don't know what I want," Elsa collapsed on her bed. "I honestly don't. I hear that he's dating and it bothers me and yet at the same time it doesn't as I have dated other people and I knew he would date. I see him again, I want to rip him apart but then at the same time I want to grab him and kiss him. It's so confusing. I don't what to think. I honestly don't."

"Well love is like that," Anna shrugged. "Maybe you are just getting these feelings about Jack as you're seeing him for the first time in like forever and it's making you go crazy."

"Maybe," Elsa said again. "Maybe."

Anna smiled. "Goodnight Elsa. Hopefully things are a bit clearer in the morning. I always find that they are."

"Yeah hopefully," Elsa smiled at her younger sister who was still smiling at her. "Goodnight Anna."

Anna grinned before she finally turned around and shut the door behind her. Anna went back to her own bedroom and threw herself onto her own bedroom. Her sister had returned after two years after being AWOL. She had come back looking good and then she ran into her old love. She didn't know what would happen, she just hoped a repeat of the past wouldn't happen. Kristoff came into room and smiled at her.

"You okay?" he asked. That question was being asked a lot.

Anna nodded. "It's just weird what happened today. First Elsa returns and then Jack comes and they meet again after all this time. It just feels a little weird and confusing."

"I understand, it is hard to see her after this time, it should work out soon, hopefully," Kristoff flopped down next to her. He paused while he looked at her "Wanna make out?"

Anna laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Pitch was in his study searching through his files. He was looking for a certain one, one he had been sure that he had. He had thought he had it in a hard copy but he guessed he didn't. He had searched all through his hard drives and flash drives looking for this particular file. He needed this file. It was very essential to his work. If he didn't have it, he couldn't continue his work and then problems would arise and these problems weren't easily fixed problems. They were the kind that required a lot of effort to fix.<p>

His assistant Mary Smith came into the room. Pitch had hired her only a few months ago and already she was proving her worth. She didn't know exactly what he was up to and Pitch liked to keep it that way. She had a bit of a moral compass and Pitch didn't like that about her but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. That kind of frustrated him a bit. Mary handed him a cup of coffee from the local Starbucks and also a file on his latest patient. Pitch took them both and took a large gulp of coffee. It was nice and hot, just the way he liked it. He smiled at Mary who smiled back at him.

"Mary," he said.

"Yes Doctor Black?" she asked him.

"You haven't by any chance seen the Arendelle file?"

Mary stopped to think for a moment.

"No sorry sir," she said. "Didn't you leave it behind at your old job?"

"Maybe," Pitch said stroking his coffee cup with his thumb. "Thank you Mary."

"No problem sir," Mary smiled again at him. She then left the room leaving Pitch quite annoyed.

This was what he was afraid of. That file, the file that he needed, the file that contained all the information on all his patients that he needed was gone. This was not good. They must have taken it off him when he had gotten fired. Not only that, they must have taken all his research as well, the research that had taken him many painstaking years to complete. He needed that research. It would allow him to continue his experiments and allow him to continue making the greatest scientific discoveries known to man. He wasn't finished. He would make his mark and give those who needed it his best served revenge.

"This round is yours Winters," he snarled. "But I will win the war."

**A/N: So I got quite a bit of interest in this story. Thanks so much. As requested, I have continued and I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Some things concerning Elsa and Jack's past has come up, more on that to come and Pitch lurks in the background, what will happen there? Please review =)**


	3. The Prodigal Daughter Returns

**gabbybarber01: Well this chapter answers that.**

**MirkaKaroiina: Okay, we've never gotten snow. It hasn't snowed where I live in like sixty years.**

**maggie98: No it won't be, sorry. Well if this was a Guardian, he would have white hair. He just has really, really light blonde hair.**

**BlackIris: The perks of it being summer where I live.**

**Guest Reviews: Yeah Hawaiian is my favourite too. Anna didn't say as she didn't know how to. Like how would you bring up that your sister's ex-boyfriend, the love of her life who hurt her so badly was your next door neighbour? Well Elsa didn't live in hotels for two years but you could actually and Elsa is a billionaire, so she would be able to support it. **

**Patty 4577: Not what I would consider a personal question but hey, I'll answer it. The summer in NZ, well it's always up and down. It can be nice and hot one day and then raining the next. I know it's hot in Aussie, jealous.**

**Guest: Working on that.**

**Chapter 3: The Prodigal Daughter Returns **

Pitch was sitting in his office. He was going through files on his computer. He was trying to figure out a way to get his files from his old work which was back in Arendelle. He couldn't just show up out of the blue. It would look quite suspicious and his time at his old work was one that had a lot of suspicion and questions attached to it. He scratched his chin. It wasn't as if it was hard to get the file, it was incredibly difficult. The place had state of the art security system. There was no way in unless Pitch was clever which was something he was, so that was fortunate. There was no problem in getting a guy to do the extraction for him, Pitch even had a guy in mind but could he be good enough to disable the alarm systems and beat the security system? Pitch didn't think so. The guy was good but not that good. It looked like an inside job to him. That could be the only way possible. The person would go to work as normal, slip into the computer, access the file, place it on a flash drive for him and then send it to him, easy.

"Mary," Pitch called. Mary came running in straight away.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Who do we know who works at Arendelle Industries?" Pitch asked.

Mary checked her personal PDA. "Not that I can see. I can double check with your personal records, if you would like."

"Yes," Pitch nodded. Mary nodded back and then left the room. Pitch returned back to his computer and started work on another patient. Pitch then noticed another person entering the room. Pitch looked up from his keyboard and saw that it was his right hand man Arvid. Arvid sat down opposite Pitch and folded his hands on his crossed legs. Pitch leaned back in his chair and waited for Arvid to speak but he didn't. He just grinned at Pitch. Pitch decided to break the silence that had befallen them. "Well?" he said.

"Guess who's back in town," Arvid said.

"Joanna Cutlery, the girl I dated in university," Pitch said throwing a random answer out.

"No," Arvid grinned. "Better."

"Who?"

"Elsa Winters," Arvid said.

"So," Pitch relaxed into his leather chair. "The prodigal daughter returns."

"Indeed," Arvid said.

"This is not good," Pitch sighed. "This does not fit into my plan at all."

"Sir?" Arvid said.

"I was kind of hoping to do what I needed to do before she came back as she could ruin my plans if she looked in the wrong places."

"Well I figured that she would be a little busy at the moment."

"Why?" Pitch looked interested.

"An old lover has caught up with her."

"Ah good," Pitch grinned. He knew that the drama of that would keep Elsa busy enough to have a blind eye to his deeds. "Looks like we may have gotten a reprieve. Act fast Arvid while we have the time."

"Yes sir," Arvid noded.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting at her kitchen table. She let out a long yawn as she poured milk over her cereal. Kristoff was putting bread in the toaster. The phone suddenly rang and Kristoff answered it. He said 'yeah' a lot before saying 'she's here' and then handed the phone to Anna. Anna took it looking at Kristoff with a confused look. Kristoff mouthed 'some relative' to which could mean anyone. Anna did have a big family. Anna took the phone and spoke into the mouth piece.<p>

"Hello?" she said.

"_Anna darling, it's me,_" the voice Anna's grandmother came through the receiver. Anna put a smile on her face. She always liked talking her to her grandmother.

"Grandmama," she said. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine sweetie,_" she said. "_How are you?_"

"Oh I'm great," Anna grinned at Kristoff when she spoke this and he grinned back. "Now what can I do for you?"

"_What? A grandmother can't call one of her favourite granddaughters out of the blue?_"

Anna let out a laugh. "Yes she can but I just had a feeling that there was something more. My spidy senses are tingling."

"_Well on this you would be right. Word on the street is that Elsa had made a reappearance."_

"The word on the street would be right," Anna had a feeling that this conversation would be about Elsa. Their grandmother had been hurt that Elsa had just taken off without telling anyone and didn't bother keeping in touch. While Anna knew the reason for it all and understood everything that had happened, that didn't keep her from freaking out as much as their relatives did when they heard.

"_So she's there with you?_"

"Yes she is."

"_She's fine? Not hurt? Not dead?_"

"She's fine Grandmama," Anna said gently through the phone. "Absolutely fine," Anna kind of lied when she said this. She wasn't even sure if Elsa was fine. She knew she was physically fine, she had no injuries to speak of but mentally? She had just run into her old boyfriend, the man she had wanted to marry, settle down with, have kids with after a very long time. That had messed up Elsa's thinking a little.

"_Good_," her grandmother responded. "_Is she there? Can I speak to her?_"

"I think she's still asleep," Anna said looking at Elsa's bedroom door. "She looked pretty jetlagged and exhausted. Maybe tomorrow?"

"_Okay! Thanks Anna, darling._"

"No problem, Grandmama." Anna hung up the phone and sighed.

"Grandmother giving you a hard time?" Kristoff asked.

"No," Anna shook her head. "She was just checking u[ on everything."

"She asked after Elsa, didn't she?"

"Of course," Anna said. "Elsa is like her favourite grandchild, she was the first and she is supposed to carry on the family business. Elsa is the golden child and Grandmama was worried so much that something had happened to her."

"Well Elsa is fine."

"That, I do not know."

They soon heard Elsa's door opening and Anna saw Elsa come out of her bedroom. She was wearing a black t-shirt and some long blue and white striped pyjama pants. Anna went back to her cereal and found it had become soggy. Anna pushed it away from her and sighed.

"You still wear your rabbit pyjamas?" Elsa asked taking a seat next to her sister. Anna looked down at her pyjamas. She had a pyjama top with a big rabbit on it which said 'hop to bed' and on her pyjama pants were a pattern of rabbits doing things like sleeping, eating carrots, burrowing in the ground. She even had white rabbit slippers on.

"I like my fluffy rabbit pyjamas," Anna scowled. "Besides you gave them to me."

"Oh on like your fifteenth birthday," Elsa muttered.

"Twentieth," Anna corrected.

"Oh," Elsa said her face falling a little. Elsa pulled the box of cereal towards her and empty some into a bowl.

"So what's your plan today?" Anna asked her.

Elsa shrugged. "Whatever you're up to I guess."

"Well I have work," Anna said. "So does Kristoff. I can switch my shifts if you want," Anna added.

"Nah it's okay," Elsa said. "Go save lives. I'll find something to do."

* * *

><p>Elsa wandered down to the usual coffee shop where she used to hang out with her friends. The coffee shop was called The Barista in Burgess and it was situated right in the middle of Burgess. It was a great place to just sit and talk while drinking coffee. The coffee shop was also a place that sold all kinds of food and not just coffee. When Elsa walked in, she was surprised to see Rapunzel sitting in the coffee shop with Merida. They were laughing and drinking coffee. They smiled when Elsa sat down next to them.<p>

"Hey Elsa," they both said.

"Hey," Elsa said. "Shouldn't you both be at work?"

"School holidays," Rapunzel said.

"Day off," Merida explained.

"Ah," Elsa nodded.

Rapunzel worked as an art teacher at one of the local schools. She said she loved to teach as she could inspire the next generation but Elsa thought it was because it gave her an excuse to paint all the time which was something that Rapunzel loved to do. Merida owned a local sport shop. The old owner had been a family friend of Merida's family and so gifted the shop to Merida when he retired. Merida used to work there on weekends to earn a little cash and some work experience.

"So what about you?" Rapunzel asked.

"What about me?" Elsa looked a little puzzled.

"Are you going to work in your family business or do Law?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know," Elsa shrugged. "Maybe both?"

It was true that Elsa had a Law degree. She had studied Law and business while she was at the University of Burgess and received top grades. She could go into her family business as she technically had inherited it when her father had died or she could do her passion of doing Law. Elsa had always seen herself as some top notch criminal prosecutor but she enjoyed helping out with her family's business.

"Well trying to do both blew up in your face the last time didn't it," Merida said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe," Elsa said quietly. Her working extremely intensely had been one of the reasons she couldn't make it with Jack. "Maybe I'll stick to Law and let Uncle Klaus take care of the business."

Uncle Klaus was her father's younger brother and was her grandparent's second child. Since Elsa hadn't done much in running of the company since she left, he had taken over and had done a fine job so Elsa figured that the company was in safe hands with him.

"So Law huh?" Merida said. "We hardly saw you through Law School."

"Sorry about that," Elsa said. "I promise you will see me through my job."

Merida looked up when she heard the door open. She got a funny look on her face and she quickly looked back at her coffee.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

Merida gestured towards the door, Rapunzel looked around and her face had the same expression that Merida's face had.

"What?" Elsa said she went to turn around but both Rapunzel and Merida said "No!". Elsa looked puzzled.

"Don't look now," Rapunzel said. "But you-know-who came through the door."

"Voldemort?" Elsa said. "He doesn't like coffee." She even laughed at her own joke.

"No," Rapunzel said. She gritted her teeth and gave a sideways nudge of her head towards the door.

Elsa looked up and she could see the back of Jack's head. He was taking off someone's coat. Elsa's heart dropped. He was talking to the woman and she laughed. Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek before they headed towards the counter to get coffee. They were obviously not just friends and she recognised the woman in question. Elsa looked back at her friends.

"Is that Tooth?" Elsa whispered sharply. "Jack's girlfriend is Tooth? Tooth?!"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said. "There kind of wasn't a good moment to warn you about it in like the one day you came back."

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up and saw Tooth with a massive grin plastered all over her face as she stared at Elsa. Tooth sat down next to them and continued to grin at Elsa. She gave Elsa a huge hug which Elsa wasn't sure if she should hug back. "Where have you been?"

"Oh around," Elsa said simply.

"So how have you been?" Tooth asked giving Elsa a slap on the knee.

"Okay," Elsa said. It used to be easy talking to Tooth. Why had that suddenly become difficult? Was it because she was dating Jack? Why should that make a difference? They had broken up two years ago. Anna had told her that he was dating. So why was she was so shaken by the news that Tooth and Jack were a couple? Was Anna right? Was she not over Jack? Well Jack had been the man Elsa had been prepared to marry and spend the rest of her life with and now she had to move on which wasn't an easy thing do to.

Jack came back carrying two coffees. He gave Elsa a half of a grin before handing Tooth the spare coffee. She smiled when she took it and took a sip.

"So how long have you guys been…you know?" Elsa asked.

"About seven months," Tooth said.

"Seven months, wow," Elsa said. "That's a long time."

Elsa suddenly felt really awkward. She was the ex-girlfriend in this scenario and Tooth was the current girlfriend. She just sat there watching Tooth and Jack drinking coffee while they chatted to her friends. Elsa didn't say much. She lost her voice again. She just smiled at nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Anna was at work filling out some patient charts. She was in a patient's room who was suffering from pulmonary hypertension which had needed a surgery to fix the problem as it had escalated into something a lot more worst. Anna was just finishing the paperwork so she could be discharged in the morning. The woman, Maddie, had become good friends with Anna. Anna also happened to be one of the nurses that were in her surgery so Maddie knew she had a friend in there.<p>

"So Nurse Winters," Maddie said in a highly professional tone, "how's it looking for today?"

"Well the surgery went well," Anna said. "But for more information on that you might want to ask Doctor Fortescue. However good news, you are being discharged tomorrow."

"Excellent," Maddie smiled widely. "Ah that is so good. I will finally be able to get out of this hospital bed and go have fun."

Anna gave a little laugh. "Yeah you will."

"Don't look now," Maddie said. "But there is a really hot guy checking you out."

Anna turned around and saw Kristoff standing just outside. He gave Anna a small wave and she gave one back.

"Oh my God," Maddie said excitably. "He waved at you."

"Calm down," Anna said taking her pulse and checking her vitals were all good. "We're not in like Year Ten."

"You should totally go for it with him though," Maddie smiled. "Because if you won't I will. I mean I could play the sick card and get him to be all sympatric to me and we will fall in love and get married."

"Keep dreaming," Anna laughed. "Because I went for it with him about three years ago. He's my live in boyfriend."

"Maybe next time," Maddie said.

"What about that kid in the cancer ward?" Anna suggested. "Marcus, I think his name was. He seemed to really like you."

"Marcus has a girlfriend," Maddie said.

"Really who?" Anna said finishing signing her name on the form of documents in front of her.

"The girl who is suffering from lung cancer," Maddie sighed. "Marcus was good looking too. Man, it is not my day today."

Anna laughed. "Someday your prince will come."

"Yeah, maybe."

Anna took her chart and headed up to the Nurse's station. Kristoff followed her.

"I'll be two minutes," she said.

"Good," Kristoff said giving her a hug from behind and kissing her cheek, "because I have booked us in the most romantic restaurant in town."

"You got a reservation at the Gordon Ramsey Restaurant?" Anna said excitably. "That place is like solid booked for like a year!"

"Well I know a guy who works there," Kristoff said giving her another kiss. "The maître d is an old friend who owes me a favour and I thought you could use the time away from everything that has come up."

"I'll be there in like five minutes," Anna said. "But we will have to go home first. Get changed into something stunning for the man I love."

Kristoff grinned at her. Anna quickly put the charts away and told her boss Nurse Pomfrey that she was leaving for the night. Nurse Pomfrey grinned at Anna and her boyfriend; she knew what was on their mind. She knew they were planning a big romantic evening together. She told Anna to go and have fun which was something that Anna intended to do. Anna told Kristoff that they could go. Kristoff looked happy at this piece of information. He put his arm around Anna and they headed out together. Anna caught Maddie's eye and she gave Anna a grin.

Kristoff and Anna made their way to Kristoff's car. They got in and they made their way back to Anna's apartment. Anna and Kristoff entered the apartment, Anna noticed that Elsa was in it. She was watching some cartoon that Anna recognised as SpongeBob Squarepants from the couch that was opposite the TV in their lounge-like area. Anna looked a little confused as to why Elsa was watching it. Anna walked up to the couch and leaned against it. Elsa was drinking some wine and Anna noticed that the bottle of wine on the coffee table was nearly empty.

"So what episode is it?" Anna asked. She looked at Elsa's sadden, tear streamed face. Elsa was really upset about something and she was drinking which wasn't a good combination. Elsa wasn't much of a drinker. She would only drink a lot if she was quite upset about something which was usually Jack if history had taught Anna something.

"The episode where SpongeBob and Patrick do something stupid," Elsa said. Her voice was slightly slurred. She was not drunk but she would have gotten there if had continued drinking.

"That could be any episode," Anna said.

"It's where they ordered a giant screen television just so they could play in the box."

"Ah, I love that episode," Anna smiled. She paused for a moment watching the episode. Elsa had gotten up to the bit where Squidward was trying to watch the brand new TV but he was getting frustrated that there wasn't anything on that isn't about boxes. "So what's gotten you all upset?"

"Oh things," Elsa said emptying the wine bottle into her wine glass. She pulled the glass up to her lips but Anna took it away from her.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Anna said.

Elsa fought her a little but Anna had managed to get the glass away from her. Anna handed it to Kristoff who emptied it down the sink. Anna walked over to Kristoff and leaned in closer to him.

"Can we postpone our evening?" she whispered. "Elsa is upset about something and I don't think that I could leave her this upset."

"No it's fine," Kristoff said. "Help your sister."

"Thanks," Anna gripped his arm affectingly and then headed back over to her sister. She slid down the couch and sat next to her. "So tell Anna the problem."

"The problem?" Elsa got a little angry. "Jack is my problem."

"Let me guess, you found out he was with Tooth?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "When you said that he was dating, I thought you meant it was like the woman who works at the pharmacy but Tooth."

"I know," Anna patted her arm. "They just fell for each other."

"At least it's not that smarmy, horrible waitress at the local bar we always went to."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because he cheated on me with her."

"Wait, what?" Anna exclaimed.

**A/N: So more information has come out about Jack and Elsa's past. So anyway. I hope everyone enjoyed the update. Please review =)**


	4. The Night It All Went Down

**Guest: Yes, that is who I based the character of and lots more Harry Potter references to come. I even put one in this chapter for you.**

**Fangirl1: Elsa is a prodigy because she's the daughter of a billionaire in charge of a huge company so she would have been groomed for the part.**

**BlackIris: Elsa doesn't know Pitch. Pitch is really interested in the company which Elsa runs. Rapunzel probably has blonde hair in this but not as long however I haven't properly made up my mind.**

**OoPoPCAnDy: I was going to do one anyway but here is the chapter, asked by you.**

**Guest Reviews: Yes I did know the episode name. I love that episode. It's in my top ten. I don't know what to say about your first question, lol. In terms of length? Ah, I would like to say around 20 chapters if I can. I'll probably aim for 20-25 chapters. Although don't quote me on that. Battle For Her Heart was supposed to be the same length and I basically doubled it.**

**maggie98: Yes it was.**

**Midnight Rose: No Tooth is his girlfriend, he cheated with the waitress from the bar. Funnily enough I was going to make Tooth the girl he cheated on with but I ultimately decided against it. **

**TPATFan16: Pitch is only interested in Elsa because she runs Arendelle Industries. He's just worried that she could do something since she's at the head. I'm with you on SpongeBob and Mickey Mouse. I loved watching SponeBob when I was a kid. Request for Jelsa flashbacks? Request granted (although they may not be the fluffy flashbacks you may be asking for).**

**Chapter 4: The Night It All Went Down**

"Wait, what?" Anna repeated looking at her older sister. "Jack did what?" Anna's head was spinning. Elsa had said what?! Did Elsa really say that Jack, the man who loved her beyond anyone else, the man who was thinking about proposing to her, wanting to have a family with her, cheated on her?

"Doesn't matter," Elsa said not looking at her sister. She said it in a kind of a throwaway voice.

"Doesn't matter?" Anna repeated in a shriek. "Of course it matters! This is Jack we're talking about! How can it not matter?"

"Just does," Elsa said.

Anna threw her sister a look that screamed 'what are you doing with your life?'. Anna wrung her hands in frustration. Elsa just continued to look at the TV. Anna knew that she wouldn't get anything more out of Elsa. She was upset and didn't want to talk. So Anna just lay next to her and together and watched TV for a long time. The SpongeBob episode changed to another one and Anna smiled at the TV. She loved the episode that was playing. It was the one where Squidward tries to get a marching band together. Anna loved Patrick in that episode.

"I love this part," Anna laughed when one of her favourite parts came up. Anna looked over at Elsa to see her reaction and Anna noticed that she was fast asleep. Anna smiled at her before getting up, slowly and carefully so she wouldn't wake up. Anna picked up one of blankets that she kept nearby the couch. Anna took it and she lay it over her.

"Goodnight," Anna whispered to her sister.

Anna then walked into her bedroom where Kristoff was in bed reading one of his Dan Brown books. Anna thought she saw the title was 'Angels and Demons'. Kristoff looked up when Anna entered. Anna collapsed on her bed next to Kristoff.

"Did you know that Jack cheated on Elsa?" Anna asked after a bit of silence.

"Yeah," Kristoff said taking his eyes off his book and onto Anna. "Well, kind of. I didn't know everything but I heard something along those lines."

"And you didn't tell me?" Anna sat up and stared at her boyfriend.

"Well I didn't have all the facts and there was no way I was going to get all the facts, so no I didn't tell you because I didn't know what to tell you."

Anna rested her head on his chest. Kristoff put his arm around her while keeping one hand on his book.

"Okay," Anna said snuggling into his chest. "Okay."

Anna didn't know when went to sleep, all she knew is that morning soon arrived. Anna rubbed her eyes and pulled herself off her bed. She quickly got changed and headed out of her bedroom. Kristoff was making what looked like French toast. He put a finger to his lip and pointed at Elsa who was still asleep on the couch. Anna tiptoed around her and headed to her kitchen where she started making some coffee. Anna was halfway through her second piece of French toast when she heard a groan. Anna looked up and saw that Elsa was stretching and was now awake.

"Morning," Anna said trying to sound exactly like George Weasely while raising her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Morning," Elsa yawned. She groaned again and gripped her head.

"Head a little swore?"

"A little."

Anna got up and headed over to her medicine cabinet, took out some aspirin, grabbed a glass then filled it with water from the tap before handing them both to Elsa. Elsa took them both with a word of thanks. She quickly took the pill and then drank the water to get it down. Anna leaned against the couch and watched Elsa closely.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I kind of wish people would stop asking me that," Elsa said. "I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine last night."

"Yeah well, last night...I had a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tears floated into Elsa's eyes. She then cried on Anna's shoulder while Anna pulled her head in for a hug. She nodded vigorously, still crying. Anna sat down next to her and looked straight into her sister's eyes. It seems like she was finally read to let it all out and to say the thing that had been prying on her mind for the last two years.

"So tell me what happened," Anna said.

"Well," Elsa sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve, "as you know, I worked a lot. I had gotten a position working as a lawyer for this large law firm."

"Aha," Anna nodded. "I remember you were so excited for that job."

"Yeah I was," Elsa smiled. "Then, since I was Dad's oldest child, I was expected to do some work for our family's company, Arendelle Industries."

"Yeah," Anna said slowly. "You had to look over some legal documents or something as we were being sued or something."

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "There was employee who claimed that he was working in an unsafe environment. The plaintiff, the employee, had suffered some injuries due to working in this unsafe environment. He was suing the company for millions and Uncle Klaus wanted me to help so I did. After I won the case, I had managed to prove that the injuries were faked, this started a pile up of more work for the company."

"So a built up of work prevented you seeing Jack?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, big time," Elsa nodded. "I worked many long hours and Jack was getting frustrated at that and it wasn't just that. Jack was also getting rather jealous over a co-worker of mine."

"Ah, Jacob Waters," Anna nodded as well. "I remember that. There was nothing going on and he got a little paranoid."

"Maybe a bit more than a little," Elsa commented. "He was sure that Jacob just wanted to sleep with me."

"Didn't he trust you?"

"It was him he didn't trust."

"So what happened?"

Elsa took a deep breath and finally told Anna what had happened between her and Jack.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was working in her office, finalising some documents concerning a sexual harassment case between a woman and her boss. Her eyes flickered up to the clock that was in the room. That was when she did a double take. The clock showed that it was nearly quarter past eight. Elsa quickly checked her own watch to see if that clock wasn't fast. It wasn't fast, it was slow. Elsa's watch showed it was just after half past eight. Elsa started panicking. She had told Jack she would be home by six and she hadn't made that promise lightly. Work had just piled up and Elsa hadn't even noticed that time had gone by. She quickly gathered up all her things, grabbed her keys and coat then she headed out of the door. <em>

_She drove back to hers and Jack's apartment as quickly as she could. She was sure she had ran a few red lights and narrowly avoided a speeding ticket. She parked her car in the apartment car park and hurried up to the elevator. Elsa jabbed the button a few times._

"_Come on," she said. Eventually the doors opened and Elsa raced inside them. She jabbed her floor number a few times too and the lift ascended. Elsa couldn't stay still. It was already nine o clock and she was sure that she was way past being late. When Elsa stepped into her apartment, she found candles that had gone out, a box of half eaten chocolate on the counter and a bottle of warm champagne on the table. Elsa couldn't believe she had been late on their anniversary. Of all times to be late, she had to pick this night._

"_Jack?" Elsa called nervously into the apartment. Jack appeared dressed in a nice suit with a blue bowtie on. Elsa braced herself for the yelling that was going to take place._

"_You said you would be home by six," he said simply._

"_I know," Elsa said. "I just lost track of time."_

"_Lost track of time huh?" Jack said. He was starting to get mad. "It seems that's what all you do Elsa. I make us a nice dinner, get some champagne going, light some candles and you don't even have the decadency to call!" Jack had started to shout now. All his bottled up anger was starting to pour out of him. "I mean, I don't feel like I have a girlfriend anymore."_

"_Jack, what do you want from me?" Elsa asked. "You want me to quit my job so you can feel like you have a girlfriend?"_

"_No, but it'd be nice if you realized, it's just a job."_

"Just_ a job?" Elsa stressed the first word. "Jack do you realize this is the first time in my life I'm doing something I actually care about, something that means a lot to me, something that I have wanted to do for years now, something that is about me and not my family. I mean. if you don't get that…"_

"_No, hey, I get that, okay, I get that big time. And I'm happy for you, but I'm tired of having a relationship with your answering machine! Okay, I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_Well neither do I!"_

"_Is this about Jacob?" Jack asked quite suddenly and completely out of the blue._

"_Oh my God," Elsa ran her hands through her hair._

"_Okay, it's not," Jack said starting to get a little nervous._

"_I can't keep having the same fights with you," Elsa said. "Jack, you're making this too hard."_

"_Oh I'm making this too hard," Jack said, starting to sound a little sarcastic. "Okay, tell me what you want to do."_

"_I don't know," Elsa said. "Maybe we should take a break or something."_

"_Yeah alright," Jack said. He headed for the door. Jack grabbed his coat and keys. "Let's cool off, maybe go get some ice cream or something."_

"_No," Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes. "A break from us."_

_Jack opened the door and slammed it. Elsa collapsed on the couch. She cried into her hands. Why did she say that she wanted to take a break? Of course she didn't want to take a break. That had been the anger talking. She didn't want to take a break. It had just came out. She picked up her phone and tried calling him._

"_Come on, come on, come on," Elsa kept repeating as she continued to hit redial on her phone but Jack wasn't answering. Either he was so angry at her or he had forgotten his phone. Elsa tried ringing her sister or her friends but no one was answering. It was quite late. They were probably out having a good time and she should be celebrating her anniversary. A knocking sound on the door could then be heard. Elsa got up and opened it and saw Jacob standing there. A sinking feeling could be felt in the pit of her stomach._

"_Jacob," she said trying to smile. "What can I do for you?"_

"_You left these," Jacob held up a stack of papers, "and I decided to become a paperboy so I'm delivering these to you."_

"_Ah, thanks," Elsa took the papers from Jacob._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Oh nothing," Elsa tried to wave away Jacob's concerns. _

"_Elsa, what's wrong?" Jacob repeated._

"_Jack and I had this massive fight on our anniversary," Elsa wiped away some tears. _

"_You know what we're going to do?" Jacob said. "We are going to order Chinese food and talk this out."_

"_You don't have to do that."_

"_Yes I do," Jacob came into the apartment and picked up the phone to call the local Chinese restaurant. _

_Half an hour later, Jacob and Elsa were eating some delicious moo shu pork. Elsa did have to admit, she was starting to feel a little better. Suddenly the phone rang and Elsa quickly picked it up._

"_Hello?" she said._

"_Elsa, it's me," Jack's voice came out and Elsa felt a relief course through her._

"_Jack," she said. "It's so good to hear your voice._

"_Listen, we're being silly," Jack said. "Can't we talk this out?"_

"_We can," Elsa said. "I'll be glad to."_

"_What do you want to drink?" Jacob asked Elsa._

"_Is someone there?" Jack asked._

"_No," Elsa said quickly. _

"_Is that Jacob?"_

"_No," Elsa said more urgently. "Jack wait-"_

_Jack hung up the phone leaving Elsa more miserable than ever. _

* * *

><p>"So that was the fight?" Anna said.<p>

"Well the beginning of it," Elsa said. "I tried calling Jack again and again but it did no good."

"So did something happen with Jacob?"

"No," Elsa shook her head. "I told him he had to leave and I went to bed."

"Then what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>When Jacob left the apartment, Elsa called Jack one last time and left a message.<em>

"_Jack, please I don't want to fight, just please come home and we'll talk this out. Jacob, he's a friend and nothing more. I just want to be your girlfriend again, please, I love you."_

_Elsa hung up the phone and started to cry again. Elsa decided it was time to go to bed and she had gone alone that night. She eventually had managed to cry herself to sleep. She woke up the next morning Jack still wasn't there. Elsa missed his presence in her bed. She couldn't sleep without him next to her. Elsa started to pace around in their apartment. She was getting more and more worried about Jack. Had something happened or did he just not want to come back? Eventually Jack walked into the apartment wearing the same clothes he was wearing the night before. Elsa rushed at him and pulled him into a massive hug and he hug her back. She was so glad to see him._

"_I am so, so sorry," Elsa said crying. _

"_Me too," Jack said._

"_So can I be your girlfriend again?"_

"_Of course," Jack said, holding her tightly. "Of course."_

* * *

><p>"So like he didn't even say anything to you?" Anna said clearly getting irritated.<p>

"At that point I didn't know if he had anything to say."

"He didn't even confess?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head which made Anna mad.

"So how did you find out?" Anna asked.

"Well I found out through the girl's roommate who I knew because the roommate was a friend of a client of mine."

"So then what happened?"

"We got into a massive fight."

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't even want to look at you," Elsa shouted at Jack as she stormed into their apartment with him right behind her.<em>

"_Look Elsa, I'm sorry," Jack said shutting the door behind him. "Please you have to realise that."_

"_I want you out of the apartment Jack," Elsa shouted at him. She pointed at the door while she said this. "I don't even want to see you ever again."_

"_No, I want to stay. I want to talk this out."_

"_Okay," Elsa said. She threw off her coat and folded her arms. "Was she any good?"_

"_What?" Jack looked confused._

"_Come on, you said you wanted to talk about it Jack," Elsa said. "So, was she any good?"_

"_She was different," Jack said after a while._

"_Good different?" Elsa said her eyes narrowing._

"_Nobody likes change," Jack said in a nervous tone._

_Elsa picked up a newspaper that was sitting on the table and started to whack him with it. Jack shielded himself with his arms but other than that, he just took the hits._

"_How could you do this to me?" she screamed at him through her tears. "How could you do this to us?"_

"_I was mad. I was sad and I made a giant mistake. I thought we had broken up. I thought we were done." _

"_Jack I said let's take a break that didn't mean I didn't want to stop being your girlfriend."_

"_For all I knew, a break meant a break up."_

"_I would never have broken up with you. I love you so much. Why would I throw that away? I wouldn't because I care about this relationship and about you. I guess that's something that doesn't apply to you."_

"_Of course I care about us and especially you!" Jack shouted._

"_Really?" Elsa's voice was getting louder and louder. "Because it doesn't feel like it Jack."_

"_What about you?" Jack pointed his finger at her. "I felt like I didn't have a girlfriend for months and you're talking about caring about our relationships."_

"_Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Elsa screamed at him. "Don't you even dare! You're the one who cheated! You're the one who slept with someone else! That wasn't me!"_

"_I'm sorry about that," Jack said he came closer but Elsa took a step back. "Please," his voice was soft and there were tears in his eyes. "Please forgive me. I love you. I love you so much, please don't end this."_

_Elsa stood firm. She gazed down at Jack with tears in her eyes but there was also hatred in them._

"_No," she said. "You are a completely different person to me. The Jack I knew wouldn't have broken my trust, faith and respect in him like this. You are no longer someone I recognise. I love you Jack. I gave you my heart and you took that heart and smashed it into a million pieces. You betrayed me. I can never forgive you for that."_

"_Please," Jack got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. "I do love you so much. I don't want this to end. Please, Elsa. Please don't end it."_

_Elsa took his arms and forced them off her._

"_I never want to see you again," she said her voice thick of tears. "I cannot love someone who would do something like this to me and I hate you for it."_

"_What?" Jack looked up at her. _

"_I hate you for what you did to me," Elsa tried to keep her voice steady but it was proving to be a difficult task. "I no longer can look at you without feeling disgusted and betrayed."_

"_Elsa please, no, please no."_

"_I cannot even look at you Jack," Elsa said. "I hate you Jack, I hate you for what you did. I hate you for screwing this up. I hate you!"_

"_What?" Jack whispered. He looked as if he didn't believe what Elsa was saying._

"_I hate you!" Elsa screamed at him. Elsa forced herself to calm down before speaking again. "I'll be back for my things."_

_Elsa grabbed her coat and keys and left the apartment leaving Jack alone and crying. Elsa almost broke down when she shut the door behind her. She nearly collapsed right then and there and nearly cried her eyes out. She forced herself to straighten up and to leave the building._

* * *

><p>There was a silence in the room when Elsa finished. Anna thought her brain was about to explode. Elsa had come round to her apartment straight after and collapsed on her and cried. All Anna had gotten out of her was that she had broken up with Jack after not being able to take it anymore. Anna knew that Jack and Elsa had fought constantly, mostly about her working very late or about a potential relationship with Jacob Waters, a man who Elsa worked with, but she never expected Jack to cheat. Whenever she thought of Jack cheating on Elsa she couldn't fathom it. It would be like thinking two plus two equals five, it just doesn't work. Jack must have really had thought it was over with Elsa when he did what he did. It still didn't excuse his behaviour though. Elsa had been broken up about it for weeks and then she took off to clear Jack out of her head.<p>

She had run because she couldn't handle being in the same room as Jack. She couldn't even look at him. Jack had been completely broken by it all. He and Elsa had been together for four years and then quite suddenly in one night they weren't. Jack had continued to beg Elsa to take him back and she never did. She looked so betrayed and hurt every time she looked at him. She told him to go. She told him to leave and never bother her again, an answer which shocked everyone to the core. Well they hadn't known what had happened. Anna felt like Elsa was entirely justified to hate Jack although she did think that Elsa shouldn't have just ran, she thought that she should have stayed and worked on it with Jack.

The most shocking thing was that it was Jack and Elsa who couldn't make it work. Everyone thought that they would go the distance. Everyone thought that they would end up together but they didn't. They got dealt a horrible hand and it screwed them both over. Everyone thought that they would end up together but they were wrong. They were all wrong. Everyone had been shocked that Elsa and Jack had broken up. Elsa had camped out at Anna's place for a while until she had decided to get up and leave. Jack had stayed with Jamie and eventually sold his and Elsa's apartment as he couldn't live there anymore. It had been too much for him. He just couldn't live there anymore.

"That's it," Elsa said very simply.

"That's it," Anna said just as simply.

**A/N: So I've been watching a lot of Friends recently so that's how their break up became very Friendish. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	5. The Party At Anna's

**SnowingForU: The person who Jack cheated on with's roommate told Elsa as Elsa knew the roommate through a client of Elsa's.**

**FrozenROTGR5: Yeah I know that part wasn't it in, I added it.**

**Guest (Banana): Okay, I will call you Banana as requested and I'll try with the Harry Potter references.**

**Guest Reviews: Yes it was Idiot Box and I already did Band Geeks and that's one of my favourite episodes too. Perfect grammar? I dunno, lol. Jack and Elsa met when they were children. They met just after Elsa's family moved to Burgess. I have no idea which my answer would be to your question. I don't know who I'm more like. Maybe reading Slenderman at 12am isn't the best of ideas.**

**BlackIris: I love that episode too but it might be tricky to recreate it.**

**Furiyan: Well if I did make Elsa cheat on Jack, I would have made it clear that it would have been Elsa's fault. But I didn't want to just blame one person. **

**maggie98: Well they slept together because that's what people do in relationships. You don't need to be married to sleep with someone.**

**TPATFan16: Ah, How I Met Your Mother, I do like that show (although the ending could be better). In answer to your question; No Patrick mayonnaise is not an instrument, horse radish is not an instrument either.**

**Chapter 5: The Party At Anna's**

Sonja was working at Arendelle Industries. Her job was to put all the orders through to the correct department and to check deliveries were all on time and correct. It wasn't a hard job and suited her quite well. She was just doing her own business when her cell phone went off. At first she thought it was someone playing music as her ringtone was 'Mamma Mia' by ABBA but then she quickly realised it was her phone. She fumbled through her bag looking for phone. She managed to quickly find it. It had been right at the bottom of her bag which would explain why she hadn't managed to find it earlier. She checked the caller ID first and nothing had come up. How strange, she thought to herself. Who would be calling her? She answered it right when it got to the middle of the first chorus.

"Hello?" Sonja said. She had been thinking that maybe it was her dentist calling to tell her to book an appointment or maybe it was someone who called her by mistake.

"_Ah Miss Alf_," Sonja almost dropped her phone in shock. She knew that voice. She would know it anywhere.

"Doctor Black," Sonja tried to keep her shaking a bit under control so it wouldn't dip into her voice. "What can I do for you?"

"_I was wondering if you could do me a little favour_," Pitch's silky voice said which caused shivers to go up Sonja's spine.

"Um, yes, most certainly," Sonja said. "What's the favour?"

"_There are certain files of mine still on the Arendelle Industries main computer. I was wondering if you could be a doll and get them for me._"

Sonja knew that nothing on those files could be good. She supposed that she would try and then tell Pitch that they had been deleted but he knew they were there and Pitch didn't like it when people lied to him. Maybe she should just do what he wanted and hope for the best that he would just slink away.

"I don't have access to the main files," Sonja blurted out. This was true. While she did have some access, she didn't have complete access.

"_Could you try and get them?_" Pitch's voice may sound innocent but Sonja knew that he was really saying 'either get them and be creative or suffer'. Sonja let out a little squeak which she hid from the receiver.

"I'll see what I can do," Sonja said finally.

"_That's my girl_," Pitch said and he hung up.

Sonja knew she was in a bit of a pickle. She didn't know how on earth she was going to get those files. She had no access or had the kind of security clearance to receive those files. She knew they had been classified and sealed when Pitch got fired from Arendelle Industries, the reasoning behind it was never clear to her although she did know that Pitch was getting up to something that the Mr. Winters at the time didn't think was appropriate for a member of his staff. Maybe that's the reason, Sonja thought. Well that didn't solve her problem on how she was going to get the files. She could try using her login and password but that wouldn't get her too far. Nevertheless she tried it anyway and of course, she couldn't get far into the system. It just came up with the warning that higher security clearance was needed and to have higher security clearance you needed to be in a higher position than where she currently was.

Then quite suddenly a thought came to her. She could get around the security; she just needed a little help on the matter. She quickly logged out and rush out of her office. She rushed just as fast down to the basement where all the IT guys worked. She walked through the rows of computers to where she found one of her friends. Mikael was a friend of hers from when they went to school together. He loved computers and he found out he was rather good at using them. Sonja noticed that he was in the middle of a League of Legends game and it looked like his team was winning. Sonja couldn't resist giving the score a small smile.

"Hey Mikael," she said.

"Hey," Mikael looked up from his headphones and grinned at her. "We're nearly finished, could you wait?"

"Sure," Sonja nodded.

Sonja watched as Mikael and his team quickly finished up their game. Mikael's team won and when they did, Sonja let out a cheer.

"So what can I do for you?" Mikael asked swivelling around in his chair to face Sonja.

"I need you to access some files for me," Sonja asked. "I can't get them as I don't have the right security level."

"And you were wondering whether or not I could hack my way into them?" Mikael had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sonja nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it," Mikael said, "on one condition."

"What?"

"Dinner, tonight, my place," Mikael said.

Sonja got small butterflies in her stomach when he asked her. She quickly regained herself and nodded to Mikael's condition. He looked very happy. Sonja knew that he had been trying to get the courage to ask her out for a while now and to tell the truth; Sonja had wanted him to ask her out. Mikael went back to his computer and started playing around with it. He asked for the file names and Sonja gave them to him. He managed to find it without too much trouble and then placed them on a flash drive for Sonja. He presented it to her as if was presenting her with an Oscar.

"There you go," he said smugly. He looked quite pleased with his work even though Sonja has seen him do a lot cooler stuff on his computer.

"Thanks," Sonja gave him a gratified look. "Could you not mention this to anyone?"

"Sure," Mikael looked a little puzzled but he nodded all the same.

Sonja quickly whipped out of there and found her way back to her office. She took out her cell phone and redialled Pitch's number. He answered almost straight away.

"_That was fast_," he said.

"I have friends," Sonja said. She fiddled the flash drive in her hand. "I have the files on a flash drive for you."

"_Excellent,_" Pitch sounded very happy. "_Please send them through to this address_."

Pitch started saying an address and Sonja hurried to write it down. Pitch then hung up after he had given it to her. Sonja sighed and decided she better get down to the mail room.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Anna was in her kitchen slicing up some tomatoes. She was wearing an apron that said 'kiss the cook' which Kristoff had much delight in doing despite the fact it was making his burn his onions. Elsa came into kitchen carrying a large grocery bag which Anna had asked her to do.

"Okay so I got everything on the list," Elsa said.

"Good," Anna took the bag and started taking things out that she needed.

Elsa hoped up on the counter and started stealing things that Anna was cooking.

"So what exactly are we cooking for?" Elsa asked.

"Your welcome home party," Anna said throwing the tomatoes into a large bowl.

"I get a party?" Elsa looked excited. "Who's coming?"

"All our friends," Anna said. She paused on the next thing she was going to say. She looked up at Elsa who was now stealing chocolate chips that were meant to be for come cookies that Anna was going to bake later.

"Is Jack coming?" Elsa asked trying to sound causal.

"If that's okay," Anna said nervously.

Ever since Elsa had told her what had really happened between them, Anna had been walking on eggshells around Elsa whenever Jack was around as Anna didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories. Over the last week, they didn't have much communication. Anna had a feeling that Elsa was trying to avoid Jack. There had been that awkward dinner between them a few days ago. Jack and Tooth had come over for a couples dinner with Anna and Kristoff. Anna had said yes because she had thought that Elsa was out with Rapunzel and Merida. They were going to go see a movie or something. Elsa had come home early as the movie had sold out and it was the last screening for the night. Elsa had not said much that night and had bolted from the table as soon as she could. Apparently reliving the night everything went wrong had caused all the bad feelings to resurface. It hadn't been easy for Jack either. He kept sending Elsa sideways glance which she avoided like the plague.

Anna was just hoping that Elsa and Jack could get to a point where they could be in the same room as each other. She wasn't asking for them to become best friends but rather just get to a point where Elsa doesn't burst into tears whenever she looked at him or where Jack would break down whenever he would think about her. Anna was kind of hoping that could be achieved with the welcome home party. There would be a lot of people that could distract Elsa if things got a little out of hand plus it was kind of the social situation that Elsa and Jack would have to get used to being around each other.

"Yeah it's fine," Elsa shrugged. "Is Tooth also coming?"  
>"Yeah," Anna said. "That's okay right?"<p>

"Yeah, fine," Elsa smiled. "She's a good friend. Always have been."

"You're not mad at her?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well she's Jack's girlfriend…"

"Jack and I were in the past," Elsa hopped off the counter. "It was only natural that Jack would move on and find someone else. I'm happy that he did."

Anna watched as Elsa walked away with a sadden expression. Kristoff came over to Anna.

"She's not happy right?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course not," Anna said. "Jack was like the love of her life and now he's all over another girl. But she's accepted it and is moving on."

Kristoff gave a nod of his head to say that he understood. The smell of burning could be smelt and Anna noticed it was coming from his pan.

"Watch it Kristoff," Anna said quickly saving the food.

That night, guests started to arrive. Anna had invited the usual so people like Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Jamie, Emma, Bunnymund, Sandy, North all showed up but Anna had also invited a lot of old school friends people that Elsa knew from work. Elsa had greeted every single one of them with a big grin on her face. They all looked so pleased to see Elsa after two years of not knowing what had happened or where she had gone. Jack and Tooth arrived just after everyone else had arrived. There was this moment of silence between Elsa and Jack but she broke it asking if they would like to give her their coats and jackets. There was a moment when Jack's hand brushed ever so slightly against Elsa's. Elsa didn't withdraw her hand though. That was when there was a moment where they both looked at each other. The moment however was interrupted by Rapunzel's loud shriek as North had come up behind her to give her a huge hug. Elsa and Jack quickly looked away from each other. Jack went with Tooth to say hi to some old friends while Elsa just stood in a corner, looking quite awkward.

Anna walked over to her and leaned against the wall. She gave her older sister a look before she opened her mouth.

"So what are you thinking about?" Anna asked.

"Not much," Elsa sighed.

"Come on, you can tell me," Anna said. "Is it Jack?"

"It's always Jack," Elsa sighed again. "I see him again and things just come back to me."

"What kind of things?" Anna asked.

"Just…things," Elsa said before moving away to join Rapunzel and Merida in their conversation with Mulan and Shang.

"How specific," Anna muttered.

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't keep his eyes off Elsa all evening. He would be talking to people maybe Tooth, maybe Kristoff and suddenly his eyes would drift over to her. She would just be talking to someone about something. She would laugh and Jack could see the smile on her face that he loved so much. Jack had been talking to Tooth about something. Jack hadn't been paying much attention as his focus had been drawn back to Elsa. She was talking to Rapunzel about something that Jack couldn't make out. She suddenly looked up and caught his eyes. She looked away and looked a little embarrassed but Jack kept staring. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It had been like this for years.<p>

"Jack?" Tooth's voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. "Jack, honey?"

"Yeah?" Jack said coming back to reality.

"So will you come?" she asked.

"Of course," Jack said. "To where?"

"My father's birthday," Tooth said slowly as if to remind him. "It's next week and he's invited us both."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack nodded. "I'll go."

"Jack, are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"No, I'm fine," Jack lied. The truth was he didn't think he was fine. In fact he had started thinking he wasn't fine the minute that Elsa had reappeared.

"Okay," Tooth sad but Jack had the feeling that she didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark and the party started to slow down a bit. Elsa found herself back out on the balcony drinking some random drink that she had picked up. The party had been okay, it had been nice to see everyone again. They had all been very excited to see her again and she had been excited to see them again. They had all thought something bad had happened. Well that's what happens when you don't stay in contact with everyone. Elsa took a long sip of her drink and looked out at Burgess. She could see lights coming on as the darkness started to set in. She always liked Burgess all lit up.<p>

Elsa heard the door and Elsa turned her head around to see Jack walking out. He leaned against the balcony wall like Elsa did and looked out at Burgess too.

"Beautiful," he whispered looking out at the city. Elsa wasn't sure if he meant the city or not as he did a sort of sideways glance in her direction but she hoped for Tooth sake he did. He didn't say else for a while. They both just stayed there. Elsa realised that this was the longest she had spent in the same company as Jack since returning. She thought it would be harder but she guessed that since it was Jack, she couldn't move.

"You ran from me didn't you," Jack said after a while. "That's why you left, that's why you didn't stay in contact, that's why you just suddenly took off. It was all because of me and uh, what I did."

"Yes," Elsa breathed. "I couldn't face you after everything that had happened. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I needed some time to myself and I ran. It may not have been the best of ideas but it worked. I somehow managed to get you out of my head. It had been difficult but I had."

"For the record," Jack turned to face her. "I wished you had stayed. We could have maybe worked something out."

"I think for my own sanity, I had to run," Elsa said. "I had to get out of Burgess. I just had to. Besides Jack I looked for a reason to stay. I really did but I found none."

"I know what I did was terrible and I wish I could take it back. I really do."

"What is done is done," Elsa said staring at her drink. "I wasn't entirely not to blame either, I did cause some of the fights, some of the issues. We were both to blame for what happened. I don't blame just you, I blame myself as well. If I hadn't been an idiot, I may not have thrown away the best relationship I ever had."

"Elsa, don't beat yourself up. I was the one who cheated on you. I was the one who threw away the best relationship I ever was in as well. I was an idiot, no, a massive idiot. There is no excuse for what I had did to you, to us. I destroyed your trust in me. I don't blame you for not finding a reason to stay. I destroyed your faith, trust and respect in me. I don't deserve forgiveness."

Elsa stayed quiet. She just let the silence speak for itself.

"I just hope that we can stay friends," Jack continued. "We were always good friends even before we started going out, like when we were kids and we would build snowmen together."

"And Anna was jealous as she wanted to do that with me and she felt like you were hogging my time," Elsa said and she let a small smile come on her face.

"So friends?" Jack looked straight at her.

"Yeah," Elsa smiled. Elsa had always valued her friendship with Jack and she did think it was time to mend things with Jack and to finally put the past where it belonged and that was in the past. "Friends."

"Cool," Jack smiled widely at this. Jack turned to leave but Elsa called him back.

"Um Jack?" she said and he turned around still smiling. She had decided to tell him something that had been a bit of a cloud over her shoulder. She felt terrible for hiding it from Jack. "I kind of lied when I said I couldn't find a reason to stay."

Jack looked at her confused. Elsa didn't know just how to phase what she was about to say. She knew it was time that Jack finally know the truth. She had been keeping a big secret from everyone, she had wanted Jack to be the first to know and she had never told him but it was now to tell him.

"You had found one?" Jack said in a small voice.

Elsa nodded. "I have never told anyone this but," Elsa took a deep breath in. "I had been pregnant that day."

"Pregnant?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "I was going to go back to you for the baby's sake but obviously that didn't happen."

"What happened to the baby?" Jack almost seemed too scared to hear the answer. "Did you…"

"No," Elsa shook her head. "I could never do that to something that was born out of love."

"Then what?"

"I lost it," Elsa said in a hurt voice. "I had wanted that baby so very much and through the pain, grief and stress of breaking up with you, I lost it."

Jack looked hurt as much as Elsa did. Elsa knew how much Jack wanted to be a father and Elsa had wanted that baby. She hadn't wanted anything to happen to that baby and she had lost it. It had been such a blow to lose the one thing that would have made her go back to Jack, the one good thing that had been going on in her life and she had to lose it. Now she could see that the news was tearing through Jack like a chainsaw just how it did when she found out that she had lost the baby. It had been the most terrible news she had ever gotten and now it looked like the same feelings were going through Jack.

"And to think we would have been parents by now," Jack whispered.

Elsa nodded. "Maybe married with a huge house, big pool and maybe a second child on the way."

"Life screwed us over," Jack said.

"You can say that again."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	6. A Trip Into The Past

**Guest (Banana): Depends what your definition of 'bad' is. But yeah, maybe.**

**gabbybarber01: What is a Kawaii Technicolor alpaca toy? They sound amazing.**

**itsmorefuninthephillipine: I don't know.**

**Guest Reviews: SpongeBob episode, I'm gonna go for Have You Seen This Snail. I did mention how long they had been together, I said four years. No I haven't seen Wreak It Ralph and I didn't know there was a squeal out soon.**

**TPATFan16: Elsa didn't have a baby, she lost the unborn child. You may have to wait for that last bit. **

**Chapter 6: A Trip Into The Past**

Elsa went to bed that night, her head spinning a bit. She had finally told Jack her big, dark secret that she had been keeping for over two years. She had only found she was pregnant a couple of weeks before she and Jack had broken up and then she lost the baby only a few days afterwards. It had been awful, the one thing that would have caused her to forgive and go back to him. She collapsed on her bed still thinking about it all. The news had caused her so much happiness when she found out she was carrying their bay and then so much grief when she lost it.

Someone knocked on Elsa's door and Anna's voice came through. Elsa invited her in. Anna sat down next to Elsa.

"Did you have a nice time?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "It was nice to see everyone again."

"Good," Anna looked at Elsa. "You seem upset about something. Is it Jack? I saw that the two of talking."

"Oh no, everything is fine," Elsa smiled at her younger sister. "We just talked."

"Good things I hope."

"Yeah," now that Elsa considered things over, she was glad that she told Jack the truth. It had been preying on her mind for ages and she felt a little relief in getting it off her chest. "It had been."

"Good," Anna smiled broadly and got up from the bed. "Night, night."

"Night," Elsa smiled back.

Elsa got ready for bed and lay in her bed, awake for hours looking up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were still being filled by Jack. She turned on her side and stared at the picture that was hanging on the wall. It was just a simple picture of some lilies in a pond. It reminded Elsa of that Monet galley that she and Anna had went to when they were just little children. Anna had been dragged along by their parents but Elsa rather enjoyed looking at all the different pictures. Elsa had a lot of fun that day and even though, Anna didn't want to admit it, she had fun as well. Maybe Anna had bought this picture in remembrance of that day. It had been a good day. Elsa remembered the first time she tried to take Jack to an art gallery. He had complained all day saying he was bored. The complaining stopped when Elsa had suggested lunch.

Elsa closed her eyes. She tried not to think about Jack anymore but he wove in and out of her dreams.

_It was cold morning in the middle of July. A twelve year old Elsa was sitting in her room reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. She was enjoying the book very much. She giggled at something that Gilderoy Lockhart said. An nine year old Anna then came bursting into Elsa's room without even knocking but that was something that Elsa was quite use to. Anna threw herself onto Elsa's arms in front of her book._

"_What do you want Anna?" Elsa asked. She didn't really like being interrupted while she read. She found reading to be rather soothing and it was part of her quiet time._

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" she kind of sang and then she grinned at Elsa. Elsa then got the most mischievous grin on her face as well._

_Half an hour later, both girls were outside in their snow gear. Elsa and Anna were smoothing out their snowman's body. Elsa put on some twigs on the snowman to represent arms._

"_All it needs is a nose," Elsa said._

_Anna raced back inside the house to get something to use as a nose while Elsa looked for something outside, maybe like a rock or something._

"_Looking for something?" Elsa looked up and saw a very blonde boy sitting in the tree above her which was situated in the house next door. The tree's long branches stretched over the fence into Elsa's family's garden. The boy looked no older than her. He was dressed in a dark blue snow jacket and with light blue snow pants that matched his gloves and scarf. He was looking at Elsa with a look of interest on his face._

"_What's it to you?" Elsa said back to him._

"_Touché," the boy jumped from tree to next to Elsa. When he stood next to Elsa, he was just about the same height as her. "I just thought you were looking for a nose for your snowman."_

"_Well okay, I was," Elsa admitted. _

"_I was just wondering if you would like my carrot," the boy held up a rather uneven looking carrot. It was rather thick at the base but really thin. Elsa eyed it. The boy handed it to Elsa. She hesitated for a fraction of a second but then she took it. She placed it on the snowman and she did think it looked better now that it had a nose. Elsa then went behind the snowman and moved its arms around as if it was alive._

"_Hi, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a funny voice. _

"_Hi I'm Jack Frost and I like warm hugs too," Jack threw his arms around the snowman._

"_So your name is Jack, huh?" Elsa asked him._

"_Yes," Jack smiled, "and who am I addressing?"_

"_Queen Elsa of the House of Winters," Elsa said in her best regal voice. _

"_Ah royalty," Jack did a bow. "And I am just a mere peasant."_

_Elsa laughed. She picked up a random stick._

"_Kneel," she said and Jack did. Elsa took the stick and placed it gently on both shoulders of Jack. "Rise Sir Jackson Frost."_

_Jack stood up and smiled right at Elsa who felt something tingling in her stomach and she didn't know why._

"_So," Elsa said after a few seconds of silence. "You want to play with Olaf and me?"_

"_Sure," Jack said brightly. _

_Anna came out a few seconds later and looked happy at Elsa's new friend. Together the three of them played well and truly until it was passed dinner time. They built more snowman together, had a vicious snowball fight, played hide and seek, played tag, made snow angels, had a snow building competition all before Elsa's and Anna's mum appeared the same time as Jack's mum calling them both for dinner. Elsa didn't want the day to end. She had been having so much fun playing with her new friend. She liked Jack. He was fun plus Elsa loved that smile he wore all the time. _

"_Promise to play again tomorrow?" Jack asked._

"_Sure," Elsa and Anna both said brightly together._

"_Yay!" Jack said before he raced off inside his house._

"_Found a new friend I see," their mum said as they raced inside._

"_Yeah," Elsa said taking a place at the dinner table. "His name is Jack and he lives next door."_

"_So you made friends with the Frost boy I see," their father said from the head of the table. "That's good. He will be with you at school when you start on Monday. It will be good to have a friend before you start."_

"_Oh goodie," Anna squealed. "He was fun."_

"_He was," Elsa agreed while smiling._

_The next day, Jack was waiting for them outside their house. He had his bicycle with him so Elsa and Anna raced to go get theirs. Their mother told them to be careful and they both nodded before they raced off to meet up with Jack. They followed Jack on their bikes towards a mysterious destination. Elsa had asked Jack about it but he laughed it off and said it was a secret. They eventually came to the secret location that Jack had been talking about; it was the park. It wasn't like a normal park; it was the best part Elsa had ever seen. It had everything from slides to flying foxes, from awesome monkey bars to a maze of tunnels. Elsa loved it._

"_Come on," Anna was pulling on Elsa's jacket. "Let's go play._

_Elsa quickly followed Jack and Anna onto the playground. They had the best day just hanging out on the playground. Elsa had fun on the swings, taking turns going down the slides and even managed to show Jack off on the monkey bars. Afterwards they headed back to Jack's house for hot chocolate with marshmallows. It had been another great day._

Elsa's dream had been interrupted by Anna or Kristoff turning on the TV. She guessed it was Anna because she could hear what sounded like a cooking show and in Elsa's mind, she couldn't see Kristoff watching shows like that. Elsa opened her eyes a little bit to check the digital clock by her bedside. The clock said it was a quarter past seven. Elsa groaned into her pillow. It was way too early to get up. Anna had always been like this. The number of times Anna had ruined their sleep ins when they were growing up was huge. Elsa tried to turn over and go back to sleep. She had enjoyed her little dream about when she first met Jack when she was just a little girl. Those had been the days. She didn't know when she started feeling more than just friendship for the guy. She guessed it must have been when she was like sixteen; she hadn't started dating him until she was nineteen though. She had been completely oblivious to his feelings so maybe that's why it had taken so long for them to start going out.

Of course everyone else had known about Jack's affections for her and her affections for Jack. They had teased Elsa constantly about it. She tried to fend them off but they hadn't backed down. Elsa was sure that Anna had a hand in Jack asking her out in the first place. He had been quite nervous. It had been rather cute. She had been taken a little by surprise as she hadn't expected it or thought that Jack even liked her in that way. She had obviously been wrong on that account.

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed but she couldn't get to sleep. Jack kept making his way into her thoughts again. Elsa had to get him out of them. He was just a friend to her, he was just a friend. Elsa may have loved Jack very much so in the past but that had been in the past. She had to move on. He was dating Tooth and was happy with her. Elsa had to put the past behind her and move on. Thankfully that had been something she had been doing for the last two years so she had gotten quite used to doing it and it had gotten easier as time had gone on. The pain of what had happened had definitely lessened as time had gone on. After her break up with Jack, she had been in a very dark place full of misery, pain and despair. Now she was in a place where she could be happy with herself and finally move on. When Elsa came to this, she finally manage to have sleep wash over her and this time, her dreams were not filled with Jack Frost.

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a haze for Elsa. She soon came back into her usual routine of doing things. She had received several calls from her grandmother making sure that everything was alright and that Elsa was okay which was something that everyone was asking her lately. Elsa had reassured her that everything was alright and that she was fine. Her grandmother had been pleased with her answer and was no longer worried which was something that Elsa was happy about. Elsa had also managed to get into a steady pace with Jack. It hadn't been easy to begin with but they had managed to get into some kind of rhythm. Things were finally no longer awkward with Jack. Things were finally in a place where she could smile and be happy around Jack even when he was with Tooth.

"You're in a happy mood," Anna said one day. They were in their local coffee shop. Kristoff had already ordered for the three of them and they were happily drinking away at the coffees which had come only a few minutes before.

"I'm just in a good mood," this was true. Elsa had managed to get to a good place with Jack. She had confessed her deep dark secret to him. It no longer bothered her that he was dating Jack. She may be in a place where it was possible that she could move on from Jack which was something that had been quite difficult to do.

"Okay," Anna seemed to accept this. Maybe she already knew what had been going on in Elsa's mind. She had been quite good at doing that.

The door to the coffee shop open and Jack walked in. He smiled at Elsa as he passed by and Elsa let a smile come over her own face. Jack ordered some coffee to go. Before leaving he gave Elsa another smile. Anna watched Elsa's reaction after Jack left. All Elsa did was drink her coffee.

"So it looks like you and Jack are getting along," Anna commented.

"I think we've gotten to a place where we can finally be friends," Elsa said.

"That's good," Anna smiled.

* * *

><p>Jack walked back home. He was just drinking his coffee as he walked. There was something about the way that Elsa had smiled at him. It felt like she was smiling at him the way she used to smile at him. It made him be filled with butterflies. Jack hadn't felt like that since he first started going out with Elsa. That made him feel slightly strange. He walked all the way home feeling like this. He didn't even realise when he had gotten back to his apartment. He just stood outside the door for a good few minutes before he realised he was back home. He opened the door and headed inside. He took off his coat and threw it in a corner. He drank what was remaining of his coffee before pacing up and down.<p>

Why was he feeling like this? Why was a smile from Elsa reminded him of their first date together? He remembered it quite well. He had been really nervous in asking her out. He hadn't been sure that she even liked him in that way but her sister had kind of persuaded him into doing it. She had said he could go for it and if she said no, at least he would know if she was interested and if she said yes, he would get everything he wanted.

He had decided to take her to a very fancy restaurant. He didn't want to do the cliché movie first date as that didn't seem right for them. He had wanted to do something very special for her because it was Elsa.

_Jack was at their table. He pulled at his shirt as he tried to get comfy. He had decided to wear a suit and tie as he wanted to dress to impress her but the suit was kind of stuffy. He had already fixed his tie at least ten times before he had already left the house. He checked his watched every thirty seconds. He finally saw her coming towards her. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress with matching blue sandals. When he saw her, his breath had been taken away. He couldn't take his eyes off her while she approached him. She smiled at him which caused the butterflies in his stomach to go haywire._

_Dinner had been a nice affair. He kept looking over at Elsa over his menu. When she looked up, they established eye contact for a few seconds before they both looked away blushing. They had some conversation spluttered all over the evening. The dinner went well, Jack thought so anyway. Elsa smiled a lot, she laughed at his jokes and she thought the food went down a treat. Despite them both being extremely nervous, the night had gone really well. Jack thought it was the perfect first date. After desert had been eaten, Jack walked Elsa home. She had both her arms wrapped around one of his and was leaning into him. Jack felt a little nervous at the physical contact but it felt really nice all the same. He walked her home and up to her door. There was this awkward moment then as they said goodnight to each other. Elsa put her keys into the door and was about to go in before Jack called her back. She turned and smiled at him._

_Jack then kissed her. He didn't know what made him do it. He just went for it and he was glad he did. The kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was unbelievable. Elsa kissed him back. She placed her hands on his neck and shoulder to pull him in closer. They kissed for a good solid few minutes before they broke apart._

"_I think we better stop," Elsa whispered. "Anna is watching us."_

_Jack did indeed see Anna staring at them through a gap in the curtains. He gave her a small, awkward wave and she enthusiastically waved back at him. _

"_Thanks for a lovely evening," Elsa said her face still close to his._

"_Yeah," Jack said. "It's been awesome."_

_Elsa leaned in and gave him one last small kiss before she headed inside. Jack grinned and walked down the steps that led to the gate. He opened the gate and closed it behind him. His grin only got bigger and he walked down the street. He quickly ran down the street and jumped to hit a street sign. He continued to walk as if there were springs attached to the balls of his feet. He felt elated, he felt like he was sitting on top of the world. He had gone out with Elsa Winters which was something he had wanted for a very, very long time._

Jack was still pacing as the memory of the date had come back to him. All these memories of him and Elsa were coming back to him, their first kiss, first time they slept together, first time they moved in together and many others. He had tried pushing Elsa to the back of his mind but now that she was back, he couldn't keep her there anymore. He had discovered that putting Elsa there had just been a temporary fix, it couldn't solve the problem. Elsa had been a big part of his life. He couldn't just ignore that.

But did he even want to ignore it? With Elsa gone, he could attempt to move on, date other people, be in other relationships and not have to deal or think about her. But now that she was back, it was making it very hard for him to try and move on. But that posed another question; did he even want to move on? He had loved Elsa since he was a teenager. He had loved her for many years. The love they had, wasn't ordinary love, it had been special, something to nurture and to let it grow. The love had been warm and filled Jack with a feeling that anything was possible. He felt good when he had been with Elsa and that was something he didn't want to let go, ever. The love they had, it wasn't meant to have been destroyed. That love that meant everything to Jack and he knew it had meant everything to Elsa. Jack then realised something and he didn't want to realise it but he had. He guessed he had never seen it before as he had been distracted by other things but now that Elsa was back, it was making itself obvious.

He was still in love with Elsa.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	7. An Internal Struggle

**olimacproductions: Lol, I was actually trying to describe Olaf's nose. The baby that died wasn't supposed to be Leif. He's still coming! (Maybe).**

**gabbybarber01: Ah those alpacas do sound creepy.**

**Guest Reviews: What reference? Ah, now that you said it I can I picture the scene now. Fun question answer: I forget a lot of stuff so that's probably why. Question answer: Maybe, I might be able to incorporate more for you. Have fun at the Chalet!**

**magge98: Good luck for exams. Science is not so bad. I loved it at school. I even do it at university.**

**BlackIris: Pitch is planning anything to do with Elsa, just her company. That is all the spoilers I will say. **

**Chapter 7: An Internal Struggle**

Jack started pacing up and down. How could he still be in love with Elsa? Why didn't he see this coming? He had known that it had been hard getting over her. Dating Tooth had helped with that. Dating Tooth had put Elsa out of his mind but now that Elsa was back, she was back in thoughts as always. Jack couldn't get the way she smiled at him, the way she moved, the way she laughed out of his head. Ever since she returned, she had stayed in his thoughts. Why couldn't he get her out? He was supposed to be with Tooth for crying out loud! He was supposed to be thinking about her. He shouldn't be thinking about his ex. He shouldn't be thinking his ex in the romantic sense. He should be thinking about Tooth in that way not Elsa. This wasn't right.

But somehow, thinking about Elsa, did seem right and that itself didn't seem right. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Did this mean he wanted Elsa back? Jack wasn't even sure if she loved him still. She had ran and spent two years in another continent to get over him. Did it work? Was she over him? Getting over Elsa had been the most difficult and painful thing he had ever done and Jack now knew he hadn't managed to succeed. Maybe he would have if Elsa hadn't come back. Just seeing her again, brought back a rush of feelings that Jack had thought had been buried or were gone, well maybe they weren't. Maybe they will always be there.

Jack clenched his hands together. He was still pacing up and down. He had spent two years trying to get over Elsa and now his heart was saying it had all been for nothing. Jack had been sure for so long that Elsa was his soulmate, the one as they say. He hadn't ever had a reason to change that way of thinking. Jack stopped pacing. If he really was thinking all these things then that could only mean one thing; he had never wanted to let Elsa go. He had always wanted her and when they broke up, it had killed him. He had asked to be friends and she agreed to that then Elsa goes and tells him that she had been pregnant. If he hadn't been such a stupid idiot he and Elsa would have been parents, married even. If he hadn't had been an idiot, he would have gotten everything he had dreamed of since he had been sixteen. He would have had a life with the woman he loved. He would have had a life with Elsa, a wonderful, beautiful life with Elsa.

Jack had to tell Elsa. He had to tell her now. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to beg for a second chance. Jack knew that they still had the spark. Jack knew that somewhere deep inside of Elsa, she still loved him. Jack dug in his pockets for his keys. He couldn't find them. He looked on the counter for them but they weren't there. Maybe this was a sign for him not to go to Elsa. Maybe this was a sign for him to leave things the way they were with Elsa. Jack had just gotten back to a good level with Elsa. They had finally figured out a way to be good around each other. They had finally gotten to a place where they could be friends. Did Jack want to mess it up when they had gotten to a good place?

The answer was yes. If there was a chance that Elsa still had feelings for him, Jack had to take the chance. Jack checked his coat pocket and he managed to find his keys in them. He had to at least know. Jack was about to go to the door when it opened. Jack froze as he saw Tooth come through the door.

"Hey honey," Tooth said coming up to him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey," Jack said a sinking feeling coming into his stomach. He had forgotten a little about her. He was dating Tooth. He couldn't just run off to tell his ex that he was still in love with her. He couldn't do that to Tooth.

"So anyway," Tooth said. "Mum and Dad are expecting us."

"For?" Jack asked.

"Lunch," Tooth smiled at him. "Did you forget? You silly goose."

"Um, yeah, maybe," Jack smiled back at her a little sheepishly.

"Come on," Tooth said.

Jack followed Tooth out of his apartment still thinking about Elsa.

* * *

><p>Kristoff came home to his and Anna's apartment. He carefully opened the door to check that Anna wasn't home. He looked around and saw that she wasn't which was good. He sneaked into the apartment trying not to make a sound. He quickly raced around his bedroom looking for a hiding spot. He couldn't put it anywhere where Anna might find it. He wanted it to be a surprise for Anna. It would ruin the whole thing if she found it before he had a chance to surprise her. Kristoff started to look through the wardrobe they shared. Maybe he could put it in one of his shoes. Anna never went there. It could be a guarantee safety spot. Kristoff started to rummage through his shoes looking for a good pair. His sneakers! The thought just came right to him. Anna would never go there. He would put it in his spare sneakers.<p>

Kristoff started looking for them. What did Anna do with them? She had done this massive clear out only a few weeks ago. Had Anna thrown out? He didn't think she had. All he thought was that she threw out some old clothes and some things they never use. Kristoff went into their wardrobe full on.

"Looking for something?" a female voice said. Kristoff whacked his head on something as he tried to duck out of the wardrobe. He stood up and saw Elsa standing only a few feet behind him with her arms folded. She had her eyebrows raised as she stared at him.

"Yeah," Kristoff said. "Just my old sneakers."

"Pretty sure Anna threw them out," Elsa said. "What happened to your new ones?"

"Oh nothing," Kristoff said.

"Then why were you looking for your old ones?" Elsa's eyebrows got higher when she said this.

"Oh," Kristoff had to think fast. He didn't want to give away anything just yet. "More comfy."

"Oh, okay," Elsa said before she left the room.

Kristoff watched her go. For the moment, he just pocketed it. He wanted to make sure it was safe and didn't want to risk Anna finding it just yet.

* * *

><p>Jack was at the restaurant with Tooth's parents. Tooth was very engaged with conversation with her parents. It allowed Jack to think, to process what was happening. He had come to the realisation that he still wanted to get back together with his ex-girlfriend. But he was looking at Tooth and she was this perfectly good person. She was so right for him in so many ways. It wasn't complicated with her. He was happy with her. It had taken him so long to get to a place where he could finally be happy and move on from Elsa. But was that what he wanted? Did he want to move on from the woman who he loved for so long? The woman who Jack wanted to marry, have kids with, move to that big house with a great neighbourhood, that woman? Did he really want to settle for someone he wasn't completely happy with?<p>

He looked over at Tooth. She was smiling and laughing at something her mum had said. Jack didn't really want to break her heart. She had been a bit nervous about dating Jack as she knew it hadn't been that long since he had broken up with Elsa and she knew how intense and serious his relationship with Elsa had been. Jack guessed it helped that Elsa hadn't been in the country at the time so the decision to convince her that he was over her wasn't that hard. Jack had thought he had been over Elsa but he wasn't. Jack knew that he would never be. They had been together for four years and they had been four perfect years. They had a wonderful relationship full of love, trust and respect for one and another. Tooth had seen that take place. Maybe she knew that Jack didn't act the same as he did when he was in a relationship with Elsa than he did while he was with Tooth. The answer to that was simple. He was more in love with Elsa than he was with Tooth. It was that simple. He wanted Elsa. He needed her back. He wanted that more than anything. But he knew that Elsa didn't want to be with him. At first he thought that Elsa may still be in love with him but he knew that Elsa was still quite bitter about what happened between them and Jack didn't blame her at all. He had done the most awful thing to her. He didn't blame her if she wanted to hate him for the rest of his life.

"So Jack," Tooth's father's attention suddenly came onto him and Jack did a small jump.

"How are you?" he asked. Jack breathed a little. He had been sure that he had been about to ask a much more serious question based on the tone he had used.

"Oh fine," Jack smiled. "Just fine."

That night it was just him and Elsa. Anna had a late night shift at the hospital so Kristoff had ordered take out for him and Elsa. All night he had been trying to ask Elsa something but his nerve kept failing him. This was Anna's sister. He had to ask her. There was no parent to ask and she was the older sister.

"Elsa?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said her eyes fixed on her phone.

"Could you pass the salt?" Kristoff asked his courage failing him.

* * *

><p>Elsa did so before going back to what she had been reading on her phone. Kristoff hadn't really been paying too much attention to what Elsa had been doing. He had been concentrating a lot more on what he was going to say to her when he finally got the courage to say what he needed to say. Elsa hadn't noticed what was going on with Kristoff. She had been too interested in what was on her phone. Kristoff tried to sneak a peek at it but he couldn't see anything from the angle he had been looking at. Eventually Elsa said she was tired and decided to retire for the night. Kristoff watched her go. He then started to pace up and down the apartment before deciding on just doing it. He needed to talk to Elsa.<p>

He walked over to her room and knocked on the door. She called to say for him to come in and he did. He found her lying on her bed with her legs on her pillow while she stretched to the end of her bed. She had a book in her hands which she looked up from when Kristoff walked through the door.

"What can I do for you Kristoff?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something very important," Kristoff said.

"Very important," Elsa repeated. "Sounds serious." She grinned at him while she sat up in her bed. She got into a crossed legged seating position on her bed and looked up at him. "So what's this very important thing you have to ask me?"

"I would like," Kristoff said. "I mean, would it be possible, I mean, would you allow, I mean…"

"Spit it out Kristoff," Elsa laughed. "It's just me. You don't need to be nervous."

Kristoff took a deep breath in. "Since your parents are not with us anymore, would you give me your blessing to ask Anna to be my wife?"

Elsa gave him an intriguing look. She continued to stare at him for a couple of minutes before she said anything.

"You want to marry my sister?" she asked.

"Yes," Kristoff said. "We've been together for over three years, we have lived together for a year, we work well together and I would love to spend the rest of our lives together."

Elsa looked like she was eyeing him up.

"Well of course I'll give you my blessing," Elsa said with her grin returning. Kristoff got an immense feeling of relief coursing through him. "You are by far the best candidate for Anna I have seen. Plus you make her happy, that's all I want."

"Thank you," Kristoff gave Elsa a huge hug.

"No problem," Elsa said. "That's what you were doing!" she suddenly said. "You were hiding the ring!"

"Well I kind of wanted in a place where she couldn't find it," Kristoff said.

"Let me see," Elsa squealed. "Let me see!

Kristoff pulled out the diamond ring that he had gotten for Anna. Elsa gazed at it. The diamond sparkling caused Elsa to smile and get tears to come to her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she said. "She will say yes to that."

"I really hope so," Kristoff said.

"Oh I'll hide it," Elsa said. She took the ring and hid it in a pocket of her bag that she had been carrying the day she came back to Burgess. "Anna would never look in there. I think you're safe there."

"Good," Kristoff said.

"How are you going to propose?"

"I haven't yet thought of something," Kristoff said. Now that Elsa mentioned it, he actually hadn't come up with any ways to propose. He had been so focused on getting the ring and making sure Anna wasn't going to figure out he was going to propose had taken up all his time and energy.

"Well I'm sure that if we put our heads together we could come up with a very good idea," Elsa said.

Kristoff grinned at her. "Excellent, thanks Elsa. Thanks for all your help."

"Hey you're the one marrying my sister. I think you will need all the help you can get."

Kristoff laughed at this.

* * *

><p>Anna came home after quite an exhausting shift. She was glad when she saw her apartment door knowing that she had an evening with her beloved boyfriend and wonderful sister. She almost dropped her keys in her excitement to get home. Hopefully Kristoff would have something waiting for her in the fridge to eat. She was starving and Kristoff could cook pretty well. He would only bust out his best skills for her which Anna thought was rather cute. Anna put her keys in the lock and turned it. She let herself into her apartment.<p>

"Hello?" she called when she placed her bag on the kitchen table. She then raided the fridge for what Kristoff left for her. She found that he had left her a decent slice of lasagne. She grinned when she saw it. She liked Kristoff's lasagne, it was one of the best dishes he could cook. She took it out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. She set the timer on it. "Guys?" she called out again eating a small piece of cold lasagne she had snagged earlier. She let out a moan of pleasure as she ate it. She walked towards the bedrooms and heard laughter as she drew nearer. She pushed open the door and found Kristoff sitting on Elsa's bed with her. They both had grins on their face and they looked really happy about something. "Hey guys," Anna said when she walked in. They both looked up when Anna spoke.

"Hey," they both said very cheerfully.

"Why are you both really happy?" Anna said.

"Oh nothing," Elsa shrugged. "Just talking."

Anna raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything further. She heard the microwave beep so she left the room. She grabbed her food and started to eat it. Eating the food allowed her to think. Kristoff and Elsa were up to something. Anna could it in their smiles. She just hoped that whatever they were up to, it was something good and nothing mischievous.

* * *

><p>Jack was lying in bed. He was staring up at the ceiling watching his ceiling fan operate. He watched it rotate and felt the cool breeze on his face. He looked over at Tooth who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Her thoughts were split down the middle. She didn't have her brain battling over what he should do.<p>

Elsa's the love of your life.

_But she's gotten over you._

She may not have,

_She hates you._

Elsa could never hate you. She loves you.  
><em>But you love Tooth.<em>

You love Elsa.

_Tooth is good for you._

But Elsa is your soulmate.

_She doesn't want to get back together with you._

Shut up, Jack told his brain. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Elsa so much. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to be with her again. But did she want to be with him? Jack was having a déjà vu moment. This was how it felt before he and Elsa started going out. Anna had given him that little push the first time and it worked out that time. Maybe all he needed was another little push to go for it again. If it didn't work out then he would at least know. He wouldn't spend his energy wondering if her smiles were a secret message. He had to at least try, didn't he? If it did all work out, he would have the person he wanted beyond anything.

He knew what he was feeling and thinking was unfair to Tooth. He did know that but at least he was feeling them now before their relationship got too serious. At least he wasn't feeling them before they were going to move in together or something. It wasn't right to cast Tooth aside like this. She was a wonderful person and was so right for him in so many ways but she wasn't Elsa. She couldn't make him feel the way Elsa used to. Elsa could make him skip down the road while caught up in his thoughts of her. Tooth didn't do that to him. Tooth did make him happy but she didn't fill him with happiness like Elsa did. Jack then finally came to a decision on what he was going to do about his situation.

He had to break up with Tooth.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	8. A Confession

**Enna Burnning: Whoops, more cliff hangers coming. Ah, sorry, they will have Leif first that's if they get back together.**

**Guest: No, Elsa had a miscarriage. **

**maggie98: Your school sounds cool. Although sometimes during double periods, we would have parties were everyone brings food and cake. "allowed to use free clothes for the day" I'm a little lost here.**

**TPATFan16: Yep, we do love ya.**

**Chapter 8: A Confession**

Jack was at The Barista in Burgess, the coffee shop that everyone in Jack's gang of friends liked to hang out at. He was already drinking is second cup of coffee and he had his eyes firmly focused on the door. He was waiting for Tooth. It was time to break up with her. He didn't have to do this. He could just meet her for coffee. He didn't have to say what he was going to say. He could just make it a coffee date with no extras. But he did have to do it. He should have broken up with her the minute he started feeling things towards someone other than the person he had been dating.

He put his cup of coffee to his lips, his eyes still fixed on the door. His watched said that he was a bit early so he had time to prepare himself and what he was going to say. Every second that past made him feel nervous. He really didn't want to do this. This was going to be a bit of a blind shocker. It was going to come out of nowhere. It was going to break her heart. Jack didn't know that Tooth had a massive crush on him during school and years later at the time. He had only found out recently when he had started dating Tooth. He obviously didn't realise it earlier as he had only noticed Elsa and history was now repeating itself. He was focusing back on Elsa instead of Tooth.

The door opened and Jack looked up. It wasn't Tooth. It was Elsa. She smiled as she passed Jack who felt the familiar swoop of butterflies in this stomach which only made him feel a lot more nervous. He watched her order her coffee. She leaned against the coffee while she waited for her order. Jack knew her order off by heart; one cappuccino, extra foam, splash of caramel and hold the cinnamon. Elsa's eyes were transfixed on the barista making her coffee while Jack's eyes were firmly fixed on Elsa. The barista handed Elsa her cup of coffee, Elsa took it, thanked the lady before she turned around to leave Elsa paused on her way to chat to Jack.

"So what are you doing?" she asked Jack.

"Oh," Jack cleared his throat a little before answering. "I'm waiting for Tooth."

"Another hot date I see," Elsa said with a bit of a grin. She took a sip of her coffee. "Now that's the good stuff." She gave a grin to Jack. "Well I'll see you later." She took off.

"Elsa!" Jack called but it was too late. She had already excited the coffee shop. Jack cursed himself. He was going to ask if he could talk to her later but he guessed that was going to have to wait. He checked his watch again. It was now past the time they had arranged to meet. Tooth was running a little late. Was it traffic or was she busy doing something? He was getting very nervous. It almost felt like if he didn't do this soon, he would lose all courage and not do it. The image of Elsa grinning at him came into his brain at that exact moment. The image filled him with a sense of happiness and calmness. It was as if his brain was trying to remind him why he was doing this. He took a deep breath in to calm himself. It wasn't fair to Tooth if he didn't break up with her. He couldn't have romantic feelings or thoughts about someone else if he was currently in a relationship espically if that person was his ex with whom he had a very serious relationship with. Last night he had a dream about him and Elsa. That can't happen again while he was in a relationship with another woman. He was supposed to be dreaming about Tooth in that way not Elsa but yet it happened.

The coffee shop door opened again and Jack looked back up. This time it was indeed Tooth. She smiled and waved over at Jack who awkwardly waved back. She looked so happy. Could he just crush her like that? Could he just break her heart just like that? Could he just deliver bad news when she's been clearly having a good day? The image of Elsa popped back into head telling him he had to do it. Jack took in another deep breath to stop his heart from pounding so much. Tooth was carrying some bags from some clothes shops. Jack thought he saw some of the labels; Topshop and Zara. Tooth gave him a small kiss before she sat down at the table after ordering some coffee.

"I see you've been shopping," Jack said nodding at the bags.

"Oh yes," Tooth gave him a sneaky grin. "I got some things for a few people. I'm not going to name names but I believe it is someone's birthday soon." Tooth gave Jack a very obvious smile. Jack felt a massive guilty feeling erupt within him. His birthday was in a few weeks and it looked like she had put some thought in for his gift. Tooth had been shopping for him while he had been trying to break up with her. Jack felt like the smallest man in the world at that very moment. "Also I got some things for Elsa," Tooth continued. Jack felt another stab of guilt. "I was wondering if you could take a look at them. I was going to ask Anna to do it but you know Elsa better than anyone, so could you?"

Jack felt something sharp in his throat. All he could do was nod.

"Great," Tooth said her eyes lighting up. She took out a really nice black jacket with a silver zip. Jack nodded when he looked at it. The jacket did indeed look like something Elsa would like to wear. "Sweet," Tooth put it away in the right bag. "I think I'll give it to her next week sometime." At that moment a waitress came over and delivered Tooth's coffee. Tooth fiddled with her coffee for a moment before looking back at Jack. "So," she said. "What did you want?" she took a sip of her coffee. "You sounded kind of odd on the phone."

"Well, uh," Jack couldn't do this but a little voice was telling him he had to.

"Jack?" Tooth looked at him with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Well, uh," Jack repeated. "You see I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go," she smiled at him which gave the guilty feeling that Jack was feeling worst.

"Well lately," Jack said. "I've been feeling that things aren't quite as good as they appeared to be." Jack said all this very slowly as if he was choosing his words carefully.

Tooth gave him a confusing look. "Not as good as they appeared to be?" she repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Jack paused trying to come up with an easier way to say what he was about to say. Unfortunately there wasn't. There was no way to stifle the blow. "I think we should break up."

Tooth almost chocked on the sip of coffee she took. Eyes watering, she looked up at Jack with a confused and almost angry expression.

"What?" she said.

"I think we should break up," Jack said in a whisper.

"Why?" Tooth threw her hands up. "What went wrong for you? I thought everything was going great and then suddenly you say we need to break up. What is going on?"

Jack stayed quiet. Tooth got everything she needed from Jack's guilty expression. She could see the reason for the break up clearly in Jack's blue eyes.

"It's Elsa isn't it?" she said quietly.

"Yes," Jack whispered.

"I knew it," Tooth's eyes started to well up. She whipped a tear from her eye before continuing. "I knew you weren't over her. I told myself over and over again that you weren't. I told myself that I shouldn't get involved with you. But I ignored it all because I wanted to be with you so much. I ignored my gut feeling, I ignored people saying not to date you as you were still trying to move on from her. I should have double checked everything. I should have realised that you would still be into her."

"Look," Jack said. "When I first started dating you, I did think I was over her. I did think I had moved on."

"What changed?" Tooth then got an idea. "It was her coming back, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"I should have seen this," Tooth said through her tears. "I should have seen this coming."

"No," Jack said. "I didn't even see this coming."

Tooth started to cry but she tried to do it silently as they were in a public place. Jack now wished he hadn't chosen a public place to break up with her. Jack cast a look around and was grateful that nobody had noticed which he considered lucky.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"You should be," Tooth suddenly got angry. "You didn't even give any warning! You didn't even have the decency to give me any heads up!"

"That's because I didn't even have any warning myself," Jack tried to keep his voice under control. He didn't have any right to get angry. Tooth was the one who had every right to get angry.

"You could have told me that you were feeling feelings towards your ex," Tooth said. "You could have told me that you had fallen in love with your ex again."

"That's what I'm doing now!" Jack said.

"So you really are in love with her?" Tooth no longer sounded angry. She sounded sad.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I think I have always loved her. I think when she left, I didn't have her around to remind me. I think her leaving gave me the allusion that I could move on and now that she's back, it has lifted the fog and allowed me to see clearly."

"Even if you didn't see this coming," Tooth said. "_I _should have. I knew how much you loved her. I saw how much you wanted a relationship with her. I should have realised that a relationship like that one doesn't go away easily."

"I'm sorry," Jack said again. "You deserve someone better than me. Someone who doesn't want someone who may or may not want them back. I'm sorry. It's just that…she's the one. She's it for me."

"I understand," Tooth seemed to have lost all her anger. "I'm still very, _very_ mad at you though. You just spring this on me, without any forewarning. I know you said you didn't have any warning yourself but you could have at least, I don't know, maybe give me a bit of a heads up."

"I know," Jack said looking down at his empty coffee.

"I even ask you about this. I specially asked you if you were still in love with Elsa and you said no! You said you had moved on!"

"I know," Jack repeated sounding quite sad.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well in terms of me realising what has been going on, not long but probably since Elsa first came back."

"Great," Tooth flung her hands up again. "Just great," she took a deep sip of her coffee. "You know I thought we were happy. I woke up this morning and I was in love. I thought that this could be it and now you're telling me you want a girl who probably doesn't even want you back because of how much pain you put her through."

"I know," Jack said. "Breaking up with you is probably the stupidest thing I could ever do but I don't think it's fair to you that I am in love with someone else while dating you. I could move on, yeah, but it's not that easy. I just can't move on from her as I will always been in love with Elsa."

"I just hope you don't break her heart like you did the first time," Tooth said. "Did you know how much pain she was in when you guys broke up? Because if you didn't even realise just how much she hurt you, I would suggest not going even near her. She loved you so much and you betrayed that. Just be sure you won't break her again like you did the first time."

"Believe me when I say this," Jack said. "Breaking her heart was something that pains me very much. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt the people I love and I did it, I'm doing it again now."

"No," Tooth shook her head. "I'm glad you broke up with me now when you have realised that you still loved Elsa. I'm glad you decided to do it early and not before we were, say, moving in together or getting married. My main concern is Elsa; are you sure you want to go down that road after all that history?"

"Yes," Jack nodded. "So you're good? You're not mad or anything?"

"Oh I am mad," Tooth picked up her things. "I'm also sad and in shock but I'll hopefully get over this. I'll see you later Jack." She gave him one last wave before she left leaving her half-drunk cold coffee behind. Jack just hoped she would be alright. Jack hated the fact that he may have broken her heart into so many pieces but he was glad that he had broken up with her. If he hadn't, the guilty feeling would have kept growing and Tooth would have continued to believe she was in a good relationship when she wasn't. Jack just hoped that he wasn't about to do what Tooth was insinuating; that he would break Elsa's heart again. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do and he did it. He just hoped that he wasn't about to do it again.

Jack felt horrible for breaking up with Tooth but he was glad it was over. Jack then decided it was best to go see Elsa and ask her the burning question he had. It was time to see if they could finally get back together after being apart for so long. He wanted to be with her again so badly. He just hoped she felt the same about him.

* * *

><p>That night Tooth was sitting on her couch, crying while watching stupid TV shows and having a bit to drink. She was upset that Jack had ended it. She had fallen in love with him but she guessed that didn't happen with him. Although she was glad that Jack ended it before it got too late. Despite this, she was still mad at him. But she didn't want to be with Jack if he was still in love with Elsa. It was like he said, it wouldn't be fair to her if he had kept dating her while he was still in love with another woman. But it didn't matter how much she tried to reason the break up, it still hurt – a lot. She just wanted to curl up and cry her eyes out while watching trashy TV and eat lots of ice cream and drink.<p>

The door opened and Bunnymund came into the room. He often liked to come over to Tooth for her opinions on how to dress to impress woman. Bunnymund could be considered a little bit of a womaniser. He often had a different woman every week and he could usually pick up a number of women in one night. Tooth and her other woman friends found this to be quite horrible but it was like Merida said, these woman went willingly with him and it was like Anna said, these woman are stupid enough to go home with him if they fell for his stupid pickup lines.

"So, what do you – Tooth what's wrong?" Bunnymund had just noticed Tooth's tear stream face.

"Oh nothing," Tooth said while Bunnymund sat down next to her. "Well okay," she said under Bunnymund' sceptical expression. "Jack broke up with me."

"Why?" Bunnymund looked confused. "I thought you guys were solid."

"I thought we were too," Tooth confessed. "But apparently we're not."

"It's Elsa isn't it?" Bunnymund said after a while.

"Yeah," Tooth nodded.

"Well that was expected."

"It should have been but I didn't see it."

"Not your fault," Bunnymund said getting himself a drink. "You thought that Jack had moved on but he hadn't. Not your fault one bit."

Tooth caught notice of Bunnymund's nice suit and hair.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked him.

"Nope," Bunnymund shook his hair. "I'm staying right here."

A while later, Tooth and Bunnymund had drunken the entire bottle of wine that Tooth had out and they had started on a second one. They had been chatting away the night, everything else lay forgotten.

"So you think Jack's an idiot for breaking up with me?" Tooth asked.

"Well yes," Bunnymund grinned like an idiot at her. "You're smart, caring, generous, beautiful, who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

"Obviously Jack," Tooth then looked up at Bunnymund. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well yeah," Bunnymund admitted looking a bit embarrassed.

Tooth didn't know where it came from, she just did it. She kissed him, full on. Bunnymund looked a bit confused but then he grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss. Tooth wrapped herself around Bunnymund and continued to kiss him. Bunnymund picked her up and headed over to her bedroom, closing the door behind him as he went. He gently placed her on the bed and resumed kissing her, all over her body. Tooth let out a moan of pleasure as Bunnymund started undoing her top. Tooth took off Bunnymund's jacket and started on the buttons of his shirt. Bunnymund kissed her neck before returning to her mouth. Bunnymund took off his pants while Tooth did the same.

They lay in bed together a while later, sweaty from the passionate love making. They both stared up at Tooth's ceiling, both confused about what had happened.

"So I guess this is something I can cross off my bucket list," Tooth said after a while breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess you could," Bunnymund said.

"So was it good for you?" Tooth asked nervously. She was nervous, beyond nervous in fact. She had never done that with Bunnymund before. Sure, she always thought he was hot and that he was nice but she had never considered doing that with him.

"Yeah it was," Bunnymund looked over at her. "You?"

"Oh yeah," Tooth said trying to sound casual when it fact it was the best she ever had. "Yeah, you could say that."

Silence fell between them. Tooth felt the silence quite a lot. She was desperately trying not to stare at Bunnymund. She instead became rather fixed on a part of her ceiling.

"You're feeling very awkward aren't you?" Bunnymund said after several moments.

"A little yeah," Tooth admitted still staring at the ceiling. "We're friends. Do friends do this kind of…thing?"

"Friends who really like each other?" Bunnymund suggested.

"Maybe," Tooth shrugged.

"So was it alright?" Bunnymund asked.

"We've covered this," Tooth said.

"Oh right, right," Bunnymund then sat up. "I think I'm going to go."

"Yeah, okay," Bunnymund got up. "Could you, er, not look?"

"I don't want to look," Tooth said staring at her clock.

Bunnymund quickly got dress and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Jack knocked on Anna's apartment door. He had put on a nice shirt and jacket so he could look nice for Elsa. He had washed his hair and had done it in the way that Elsa used to like. He even put on her favourite cologne. Anna answered the door and she looked impressed at Jack's makeover.<p>

"You got a hot date or something?' Anna asked when she answered the door.

"No," Jack said. "Is Elsa here? I really need to talk to her."

"Ah," Anna suddenly realised why Jack looked really nice. "You want to impress her which is why you're dressed like that," she gestured to Jack's nice clothes.

"Maybe," Jack said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dating Tooth?" Anna asked. "If so why are you trying to look nice for my sister?"

"Actually I broke up with Tooth," Jack admitted.

"Please tell me it wasn't because of Elsa," Anna asked with a desperate look in her eye.

Jack remained quiet.

"Jack you can't keep doing this to her," Anna said getting the answer she didn't want from Jack's silence. "She is trying to get over you. You think coming in here and declaring your love for her will help that?"

"All I'm asking for is a second chance," Jack said. "That's all. I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. I'm just going to get on bended knee and ask for forgiveness and see if she wants a second go at this. That is all."

"Alright," Anna said at last opening the door for him. "She's on the couch."

"Thanks," Jack smiled at Anna and let himself in.

"Elsa, you have a visitor," Anna sang.

Elsa looked up from the magazine she had been reading. She grinned at Jack when he walked through the door. She stood up and walked over to Jack.

"Elsa, could I talk to you?" he asked her. "Alone?" he said specifically to Anna.

"Nope, I want to see this," Anna said.

"See what?" Elsa looked at her sister with a confused look.

"Fine," Jack said through gritted teeth at Anna. With Anna here, it was going to make things a whole lot harder. He led Elsa over to a corner a bit away from Anna so she couldn't listen in on their conversation too much. "Recently, I've been thinking about some things and I was wondering if you would like to –"

His speech was interrupted by a knock on the door. A man was at the door and he looked a little out of place. All three people looked up at the new person in the room. The man was about Jack's height with black hair with blonde highlights. He was dressed in what looked like a rather shabby jacket with matching pants. He had a large backpack over his shoulder which he placed on the ground. Despite his shabby appearance, he looked well groomed. He was clean shaven and despite the clothes looking like they were twenty years old, they looked rather well kept and looked quite good. He had an athletic build which made Jack think he was into fitness training or something like that. He had piecing green eyes which unnerved Jack for some reason he couldn't describe.

"Hello," the guy said nervously.

"Can I help you?" Anna said.

"I was looking for Elsa Winters," the man said speaking in an English accent. "I was told she lived here."

"Theodore!" Elsa squealed. She had just looked up from staring at Jack and noticed the man who had entered.

"Elsa!" the guy called Theodore said looking quite happy at seeing her. He too had just noticed her as she was being hidden by Jack.

Elsa raced at him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly. The man called Theodore spun her around in the hug formation they were in.

"Okay, are you missing something too?" Jack asked Anna.

"Yes," Anna said back to him. "I was afraid I was the only one.

Theodore suddenly kissed Elsa while she still clinging to him and Elsa kissed him back. Jack felt his jaw drop. He looked over at Anna. She was clearly in the same shock as Jack as she too also had her jaw gaping wide.

"Okay," Anna said after a few seconds when the initial shock wore off a bit. "I thinking we are missing a lot here."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	9. The New Guy

**BlackIris: Well hypothetically if they get back together and hypothetically if they did have a child, it would be Leif first. I just love the idea of a big brother scenario.**

**Enna Burnning: Well currently I am not planning on that.**

**maggie98: This chapter answers your question. Ah I understand now. I actually had a uniform when I was in school. Although we were never able to just change clothes and have parties after exams. I wish we did. We had mufti days instead. Ah maths exams, I remember those. Hope the exams went well, good luck for your marks. Yay, holidays for you! But man you finished late this year.**

**Chapter 9: The New Guy**

Anna closed her gaping mouth. She and Jack exchanged a look which clearly said they were as lost as another. Elsa had some form of a boyfriend? Who was this guy? Why hadn't Anna ever heard of him? Surely Elsa would have told her that she was seeing someone, wouldn't she? The guy, Theodore, put Elsa down. They were both still looking at each other while grinning and giggling slightly. Both of them seemed to have forgotten that Jack and Anna were both still in the room. Anna cleared her throat which got both Elsa's and Theodore's attention.

"So, um," Anna said. "Introduce us," she said trying to sound casual.

"Guys," Elsa brought Theodore forward. "This is Theodore, Theodore this is my sister Anna," she pointed at Anna before she pointed to Jack, "and this is Jack."

"Wow, it's so nice to finally put a face to the person," Theodore said giving their hands a shake. "I've heard so much about you both."

"And yet, we've heard nothing about you," Jack said.

"I guess Elsa wanted to keep me to herself," Theodore said giving Elsa a one armed hug.

Anna could see that Jack was fighting the urge to throw up. He was clearly finding the thought that Elsa had found someone else really sickening. He was probably also wondering what Elsa saw in the guy anyway. It wasn't hard for Anna to see. For starters he was pretty good to look at and he did seem like a nice guy but then again first impressions aren't not always right and looks could be deceiving.

"So anyway," Theodore said. "I got to dash, Ashely is waiting for me. Just thought I would pop round to say hi to everyone." Theodore gave Elsa one last kiss which made Anna saw made Jack sick to the stomach. "See ya!" he waved before he gathered up his things and left the apartment. Elsa waved goodbye to him and when he had left Elsa had a big smile on her face. She had a dreamy look on her face which clearly screamed things loud and clear.

"So, uh," Anna said. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Shoot," Elsa said.

"What the hell is that?" Anna yelled. "I mean hello! Weren't you like all," Anna lowered her voice so Jack couldn't hear and led Elsa a few feet away, "all caught up with Jack?"

"I was but then I decided well Jack and I were in the past and you shouldn't cry about the past, so I decided to move on," Elsa explained. "Besides Theodore is this amazing guy. Anna you will love him. He's sweet, gentle, caring, gorgeous and he treats me like a princess plus he's intelligent, sensitive, an amazing cook, good swimmer…"

"Not Jack," Anna muttered.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Who's Ashley?" Anna said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh she's Theodore's sister," Elsa said. "He's staying with her for a while he's in town visiting. She moved to Burgess a few years ago but Theodore remained in London."

"Oh," Anna said. "So, um, how did you meet?"

"Ah," Elsa got a certain look in her eyes. She then told her story.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was in the streets of London walking around looking for a market place that she used to go to when she was a little kid. Elsa hadn't been in London since she was about sixteen and unfortunately all her travelling when she was younger had sort of blurred together so Elsa couldn't remember which city was which city. This made her feel a little embarrassed as she usually had a pretty good memory but right now it was failing her. She was currently having trouble finding the market place that she really wanted to get to. She remembered getting all kinds cool stuff when she exploring the market place with Anna when they were there together. Anna, the mere memory of her sister made Elsa swell with jealously. She didn't like taking off without even giving Anna even an explanation, all she gave her was a note and nothing more. But Elsa needed to do what she needed to do and hopefully Anna would see that and wouldn't just see her sister taking off without saying anything to anyone or keeping in touch. Elsa felt another twinge of guilt when she walked passed Anna's favourite bakery. Maybe Elsa would get her favourite pastry in honour of her and maybe take a picture so she could show Anna later. Elsa decided to move on. <em>

_It had been over a year since she had seen anyone. She did miss them all but she did still think she needed time to herself. Elsa just thought that talking to people may be a little hard. She took out her phone and opened up a map app. She tried to locate the market place using the app. She wasn't sure if it was on a map or not but there was no harm in looking. Suddenly her phone froze. _

"_No, no, no," Elsa said trying to fix her phone. She tried turning her phone off and on but the phone remained frozen. Elsa let out a few curse words. She needed that phone. It was her safety net. She continued walking down the street. She supposed she could get someone to help her. She decided to give her phone one last try but it didn't work again._

"_You look like someone who's gotten herself into a spot of trouble," Elsa looked up. The speaker was male, with black hair and blonde highlights. He was wearing a suit so Elsa guessed he must work in the corporate business or something like that. He was carrying a newspaper which Elsa managed to glance at the headline 'Hit and run victim dies without waking from coma'._

"_Yeah," Elsa answered grinning at the man. "I was looking for a market that was around here somewhere."_

"_You mean Steller and Smith Market," the man said gesturing with his newspaper. _

"_I do," Elsa said with a grin. "You know it?"_

"_I go there quite often," the man smiled. "I love it. You need a guide?"_

"I would love a guide," Elsa smiled. "So who am I hiring?"

"_Theodore," the man extended his hand. "And I am being hired by?"_

"_Elsa," Elsa took his hand and shook it._

"_Elsa," Theodore grinned at her. "What a pretty name, Norwegian isn't it?" _

"_Either you have a good knowledge on names or that was an amazing guess," Elsa smiled._

"_Ah but you forgot option number three."_

"_Which is?"_

"_I could be a mind reader," Theodore said very mysteriously._

"_You could be," Elsa laughed. "So are you?"_

"_Nope," Theodore laughed too. "I'm actually good with names plus you did have a slight accent which I believed sounded a little Norwegian and so that tipped the scales a bit in that direction."_

"_Ah smart," Elsa said. "I'm quite impressed."_

"_Glad you think so. So market?"_

"_Oh yes," Elsa had actually forgotten all about it. She had too busy having fun talking to this guy she had just met. "Which way?"_

_Theodore smiled and pointed her in the right direction. He showed her the way through the crowded streets of London until they came to a large area where a bunch of tents were erected and people were stopping a stalls examining the things on sale. A big sign over the entrance way said 'Steller and Smith Market'. _

"_Thanks," Elsa smiled at Theodore._

"_No problem," Theodore smiled back._

"_I feel like I need you repay you somehow," Elsa said._

"_Payment not required," Theodore said still smiling. "Helping out people is what I do."_

"_Well, thanks anyway," Elsa said._

_Theodore gave her one last smile before he walked off. Elsa entered the market and started to wander around. For some reason she couldn't get the smiling Theodore out of her mind. He seemed to almost casted a spell on her. The last time Elsa couldn't get someone out of her head was when she started falling for Jack. Elsa tried to shake the image of Theodore smiling and laughing out of her head. Sure, he had been a nice guy, good looking and smartly dressed but she doubted if she would ever see him again. Elsa decided to focus in on what the lady in front of her was selling. It worked. Theodore popped out of Elsa's head and allowed Elsa to continue looking around the market stalls looking for things to buy. She found a few cute things for Rapunzel and Merida which she thought they might like._

_However two things that Elsa had thought didn't happen. The first thing was that she thought that Theodore wouldn't pop back into her head again. He did. She kept thinking about him all the way home. He was just some guy who had helped her so why was she feeling this way? The second thing was that she thought she would never see him again. Again, she was wrong about this._

_The second time she ran into Theodore was outside a coffee shop. It was about two days after the first time she had met Theodore. She had just ordered coffee and had rushed out the door. There was a shop she wanted to go to and it closes quite early in the day for some reason. Elsa's theory was that the owner didn't like to work full days so he closes after lunch for that reason. Elsa had rushed out the door and had collided head first with someone about to enter. Elsa's coffee went all over the man and they both fell down onto the hard ground. Elsa let out a small gasp of pain but went instantly to help the man to his feet._

"_You okay?" she asked him. The man was trying to get dripping hot coffee off his nice shirt and pants._

"_Yeah I'm f-" the man stopped and looked at her. A smile crossed his face "Aren't you that girl Elsa?"_

"_Theodore?" she said sounding a mixture of happy and surprised. "Well out of all the people in London, I'm sorry I had to spill coffee on the man who took time out of his day to help me out."_

"_It's fine," Theodore said. "This suit had just been dried cleaned but hey, if it was worth getting it dry cleaned again if I got to run into you again."_

_Elsa had to suppress a giggle. It was easy once she re-examined all the dark coffee stains all over his nice white shirt._

"_Oh I feel awful," she said eying the stains. "Is there a way I can pay you back? Maybe pay for a new shirt or something?"_

"_No, no," Theodore brushed away her apologies. "No need to do that. Besides my cousin runs a dry cleaning business. I'm sure I can get it done there for free."_

"_Still," Elsa said, "I feel awful. Are you sure I can't do anything?"_

"_Well," Theodore said. "There might be one little thing you could do for me, if it's not too much to ask."_

"_Anything," Elsa said. "Nothing is too big."_

"_Well in that case," Theodore said slowly. "Dinner, tomorrow night." A grin slowly encased his face._

"_Dinner?" Elsa felt a little taken aback. Was Theodore asking her out on a date? If so Elsa didn't know if she was ready or not to go on a date with someone. She was still getting over a huge relationship._

"_Come on," Theodore said. "You did say…"_

_Elsa didn't know what to say. Theodore was a great guy despite her knowing him for only a few hours and in any other situation she would say yes. It was Jack who was holding her back. She wasn't sure if she was over him. Not seeing him in over a year was certainly helping that though. A little voice then started to speak in Elsa's ear. It was saying go for it. How often does one meet gorgeous strangers who was generally a nice guy and seemed genuine? The voice was getting louder telling her to go for it. Theodore was giving her a certain smile which made Elsa's stomach fill with butterflies. She hadn't felt like this in a while. The truth is that she had thought that she never thought she could feel like this ever again. _

"_Okay," Elsa said. "I'll go out to dinner with you."_

"_Great," Theodore said. "I'll meet you tomorrow at eight outside The Savoy Grill."_

"_Fancy," Elsa grinned. "Alright, I will meet you tomorrow at eight at The Savoy Grill."_

_The next night Elsa was in her hotel room. She had bought a nice blue dress for the evening. She hadn't bought anything nice with her as going on dates hadn't exactly been on her agenda. She still thought this was a bad idea, a really bad idea. But it would be like what Anna would say; moving on was healthy and to do that Elsa had to get back out in the world and date. If she was back in Burgess, Anna would have her prowling bars looking for dates or going on online sights. Maybe Anna even had a profile for her up already. Elsa laughed at this._

_Elsa threaded some golden earrings into her ears before slipping on some heels. It had been a while since she went on a first date. She had been with Jack so long that she had forgotten what a first date feels like. Well at least Theodore was a decent guy to try that with despite her thinking that going on a date was a really bad idea. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her hotel room and outside into the streets beyond. She checked her watch to see what time it was. It was half past seven. She had a bit of time to get the restaurant. Luckily for her, she had checked with reception which was the quickest route to the restaurant and she had gotten a good answer. She made her way over to the restaurant and only managed to get lost twice. She found the restaurant and was only a few minutes. She went up to the maître d' and asked for her table. The maître d' smiled and led her over to where Theodore was sitting. He was sitting in another great suit. Elsa wondered if his wardrobe was full of them. It kind of reminded her of Barney Stinson. Hopefully that was all what reminded her of him._

"_I thought you weren't going to show up," Theodore said._

"_Its two past eight," Elsa said laughing. "I left in plenty of time. Besides I would never turn down a free dinner."_

_Theodore laughed. "Please sit," he gestured towards the second seat and Elsa did._

"_You choose a good restaurant," Elsa said. "I used to come here with my family when I was younger." _

"_Ah," Theodore smiled at her. "So we have an expert here."_

_Elsa laughed. A waiter came over with menus and handed one to Elsa. _

* * *

><p>"So what happened next?" Anna asked.<p>

"We had dinner, nice conversation and got along very well," Elsa said. "We dated for a few months before I decided to leave London and go to Germany. But Theodore and I kept in touch and he told me that he was coming to Burgess for a visit so I gave him your address and told him he could pop round anytime."

"Ah," Anna said. She was still in shock from discovering that her sister had a relationship while she had been away and it sounded like quite a serious relationship, maybe not as serious as her relationship with Jack had been but maybe it could get up there. Anna wasn't sure about Theodore, at least with Jack she had pretty much known him all her life and could see that he was serious about her. Despite the little, maybe not so little, incident that had happened she was still rooting for Jack.

"So anyway," Elsa said. "We agreed to go out to dinner, so he's coming later. I best go get ready."

Anna could see that Elsa looked really happy. Maybe Theodore had been good for her. All Anna wanted for Elsa to be happy. The look that Elsa gave Theodore when he walked in told her that. Elsa headed off to her room to get ready for her date. Jack walked over to Anna. He looked sad.

"So," Jack said. "They're…together I see?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "They met in London a while ago and have kind of been together ever since."

"Ah," Jack looked even worst at this news. "I think I'm going to go."

Anna just nodded. She watched Jack leave her apartment. Elsa had told Anna that she had sort of dated as well when she first arrived back. Anna had just thought that maybe it had been a few dates here and there but not a whole relationship. That kind of took her by a massive surprise and Jack too. Anna didn't know what kind of pain Jack was feeling. He had come to confess his love for Elsa and instead he gets the news that she had moved on and was now with some other guy.

The door opened again and Kristoff came home. He took a look at Anna's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked Anna.

"Long day," Anna replied collapsing into his arms.

* * *

><p>Tooth lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking about what had transpired. She and Bunnymund had slept together. Tooth had no idea what had come over her. It had just happened. It had come out of nowhere. Tooth had thought Bunnymund wasn't bad to look at and he could be a really sweet guy, when he wanted to though, but she had never thought that she and Bunnymund would ever do anything like what they had done tonight. She had slept with him. Out of all the people she could have slept with, she slept with him. Although now that Tooth thought about it, it didn't feel wrong. It felt right. When that thought crossed her mind, it felt really strange. Tooth let a confused expression cross her face. What was going on? What was she feeling? Could she be feeling actual feelings towards Bunnymund? A man who Tooth considered one of her best friends. No, Tooth shook her head. That was absurd, simply absurd.<p>

She sat up in bed. She couldn't be feeling things for him. She just couldn't. Tooth shook these thoughts out her bed before she went to sleep, her dreams full of Bunnymund and her, together.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	10. Conversation Over Coffee

**keeganmegson: Maybe, there's a few things I want to do with them first.**

**Avery (and are you the same Guest who posted the exact same review on another chapter): Sounds interesting. I may have to keep that in mind for a later chapter.**

**TPATFan16: I don't think I'm going to do a dog fight with blood. But I would like to see Jack deck Theodore. Well that would probably only happen if Theodore was being a douche about something and I kind of don't want to go down that path. We'll see.**

**Chapter 10: Conversation Over Coffee**

Anna was sipping coffee at their local coffee shop. She wasn't alone. Kristoff, Jack, Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida were all with her also drinking coffee. Anna had just been finished telling them what had happened the previous night; the event that involved Elsa and Theodore. Rapunzel and Merida were both looking a little confused at the story that Anna had just finished telling them. They, like Anna, had thought that Elsa was still hooked on Jack. They all had also thought that Elsa had gone to get Jack out of her head not to get involved with other guys.

"So what's this Theodore guy like?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hmph," Anna shrugged. She didn't know. "He's okay I think. He certainly seemed like a nice guy."

"I beg to differ," Jack said. "Was I the only one that got a really bad vibe from the guy? He's bad news."

Anna raised her eyebrows at him. In her opinion, Theodore did seem like a nice guy but she had only met him for like a minute and a half. She knew where Jack's hatred of the guy was coming from. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was extremely jealous of the guy. After all, Jack had broken up with Tooth for Elsa and had gone to profess his love for Elsa. Then Elsa's London boyfriend suddenly shows up and changes everything.

"So she met him in England?" Merida asked.

"Yeah," Anna said. "She made him sound like he was her knight in shining armour or something."

"So stupid," Jack said. "He just helped her out. Anyone would have done the same thing. He was probably nice to her because he wanted to sleep with her or something."

"Are you alright?" Merida asked sounding concerned. "You're sounding as if you're a little…jealous."

"Jealous?" Jack tried to sound causal. "I am _not _jealous. The guy just popped off the street. He was a stranger. Didn't she know anything about stranger danger? Besides my original statement still stands."

"Hey don't bite my head off," Merida said. "I'm just saying like it is."

"Well I'm not jealous!" Jack snapped at him.

"Alright," Merida put her hands up to calm him. "Alright, calm down."

Anna had to resist rolling her eyes. Jack was indeed acting jealous. It had been like this when Elsa went on a day with a guy called Trever Owens back at school. She had been sixteen at the time and it was over the summer holidays. Trever worked in the local movie theatre where they all loved to go and he became quite acquainted with Elsa and her group of friends. One day, he asked her if she would like to go get coffee one day with him. She had accepted and had gone on the date with him. Jack, who had pretty much fallen in love with Elsa by the time but she had been completely oblivious to it all, had ended up hating Trever with all his energy. It had just been a onetime thing but Jack had acted as if it was the end of the world. It had been like that when she went out with a couple of people when she was eighteen but they didn't last for long. Anna couldn't help be reminded of Jack's actions. He was doing exactly the same thing he had done all those years ago.

However there was a bit more bitterness and sadness to his actions. In the past, Elsa would only go on first and second dates, nothing more. The people she dated didn't last very long and never evolved into anything serious but now, she was dating a guy she had known for at least several months and seemed to be quite serious about him. Anna just hoped he was the rebound guy and wouldn't last very long. For some reason, Anna really wanted Jack and Elsa to get back together. She knew that Jack had made an awful mistake but she did think it was a forgivable one. This is because Elsa had told her she wanted a break from Jack which Jack thought meant that she wanted to break up. Even so, they weren't, well, really together when he cheated. Plus Anna knew that Jack had made a mistake. Jack was human, humans are not perfect, they make mistakes. Anna could also see that Jack was really hurt by his actions and would probably spend the rest of life trying to earn her forgiveness and love again. Anna just thought that Elsa would just date around a bit and then go back to Jack as she had always loved him. But now that Theodore was on the scene, somehow Anna didn't think that would happen. Judging by the look on Jack's face, he probably thought the same thing. He probably thought that he would go and make his case to Elsa. She would be mad at him, quite conflicted but ultimately after some time go back to him and they would end up together. But, of course, that didn't happen.

Elsa had chosen the healthier route in Elsa's opinion. She probably thought that pining after Jack wasn't worth her time after a while and that moving on was the best thing for her. A guilty feeling arose in Anna. That sounded like something Anna had said to her. Elsa had appeared; tear stricken, shaking and trembling, on her doorstep saying that she and Jack had broken up. After that, Elsa became inconsolable. A lot of things had gone through Anna's mind. For starters, she thought that the world was going to end. A world where Elsa and Jack weren't a couple didn't sound right. Everyone knew that they belonged together and it came as a shock to everyone when they informed people that they were no longer a couple. Elsa had crashed in Anna's spare bedroom and refused to come out, go to work, eat or even sleep. She simply refused to do anything but curl up in the foetal position and cry. Sometime about then was probably when Anna told her that she needed to move on with her life. Anna had only gotten a few things out of Elsa, she never actually got the full story but she knew it must have been bad to get Elsa into this paralysed state. That was probably when she told her that Jack wasn't worth crying over and that she needed to move on with her life which was obviously advice Elsa took. Not that it was bad advice. Anna did agree if it was any other guy, she would be welcoming Theodore into their lives as he was helping Elsa move on and do the right thing. But this was Jack they're talking about. He was Elsa's soulmate, everyone who had ever met them thought so too.

At that moment, Elsa and Theodore both came in. They looked as if they had spent the morning together. They both waved at everyone before going up to the counter to order some coffee. Jack was giving Theodore the evil eyes, something which everyone seemed to pick up on but didn't say anything. Elsa and Theodore came back carrying their coffees a while later. They sat next to Kristoff who was sitting on a large couch with Anna. There was a small moment of silence while everyone watched Theodore and Elsa drink their coffees.

"So, uh," Anna said breaking it. She had a feeling that she was probably the only one who was brave enough to break the silence as everyone was staring at Theodore too intently to say anything. "What have you guys been doing?"

"I've been showing Theo around," Elsa said.

"Theo?" Jack said. "What kind of nickname is that?"

"It's a legitimate nickname," Elsa said. "Besides Theo thinks it's cute."

Theodore gave her a smile. Anna saw Jack miming throwing up.

"Yeah," Theodore said either not noticing or choosing to ignore the exchange that had gone on between Anna and Jack. "You guys live in an amazing city."  
>"Not as good as London," Elsa said. "You guys have Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle, Trafalgar Square, Westminster Abbey, Big Ben and that's just to name a few."<p>

"That is true," grinned Theodore.

"So you are enjoying Burgess?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh yes absolutely," Theodore smiled at her. "You're Rapunzel right?"

"Yes," Rapunzel said.

"Ah, yes," Theodore smiled. "And you must be Merida?"

"I am," Merida said in her Scottish accent.

"Oh we have a Scot here!" Theodore grinned. "When did you move to America?"

"Oh years ago," Merida said it as a throwaway answer. "My parents wanted a change."

"Ah," Theodore. "And I don't know the rest of you well except for Jack and Anna." He grinned at both Jack and Anna. Anna smiled while Jack sent Theodore daggers. It was hard to tell if Theodore or Elsa had seen.

"That's Eugene, Rapunzel's husband," Elsa said pointing to Eugene. When his name was call, Eugene responded by tipping his coffee mug in the direction of Theodore. "and that's Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend."

"Please to meet all of you," Theodore smiled at all of them before he drained his cup of coffee. He quickly checked his watch. "Sorry I have to dash, been great seeing all of you." He gave Elsa a quick kiss on the lips before he quickly left the coffee shop.

Elsa watched him go before turning back to the group.

"So?" she asked. "What do you guys think?"

"He's nice," Rapunzel said. "Exactly what Anna said."

"Well I'm glad to see that if Anna is gossiping it's something nice," Elsa said giving her sister a look.

"What?" Anna said. "They asked, I gave them my answer."

Elsa then suddenly got a text message. She read it with her eyes getting narrower and narrower as she did.

"Damn," she said. "Work needs me."

Elsa grabbed her coat, said goodbye before she raced out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Tooth was walking down the high streets of Burgess. Her thoughts were still on Bunnymund. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him out of them. It was only because they spent the night together, she tried to tell herself, there is nothing more to it. If that was the case, why was she feeling quite weird? The feeling made her feel confident, warm and somewhat fuzzy. This felt strange to her. She had never had that feeling before, not even when she was dating Jack.<p>

She passed Elsa when she entered the coffee shop. She wondered if Jack had talked to her yet. He probably had already proclaimed his love for her and she maybe she had already said the same to him or maybe she was weighing up what she wanted. She found pretty much most of the gang, sitting at the coffee shop. She collapsed in the couch next to Kristoff and Anna. She sighed as she did so.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Tooth looked at Jack. "So how did it go with Elsa?"

"What's she talking about?" Merida asked. "Did what go with Elsa?"

"Didn't Jack say anything?" Tooth looked a little confused. "Jack broke up with me to get back together with Elsa."

"What?" Merida said in a very thick Scottish accent. "You did what?"

"So you haven't told them," Tooth said sounding a little embarrassed. "Okay, I didn't realise. I'm sorry."

She tried to sink into her seat to become indivisible. She had thought that maybe they already knew that Jack was still in love with Elsa. She had obviously thought wrong. Luckily Jack wasn't glaring at her for exposing a potential secret but was also trying to hide himself from the looks that everyone was giving him.

"Well it wasn't as if we didn't see this coming," Kristoff said.

Everyone then thought about this and then shrugged off the shock. It was true that they had all seen this coming. Jack had been in love for years and the news that he was still in love with her didn't come as a great shock. It had for Tooth though. She had thought that Jack had moved on when he had started dating her and maybe even had fallen in love with her. A stretch, Tooth did know that, but it could have just happened.

"So you didn't get a chance to?" she asked Jack.

"No," Jack said in a grumpy mood. Tooth wondered why he was so grumpy. Surely if he didn't get a chance to talk to Elsa, maybe he just chickened out or something had happened while he was talking to her kind of like how a cat attacked Ross while he was trying to declare his own feelings towards Racheal. Maybe the same thing had happened to Jack. Tooth did hope so. She was still a little bitter at having been broken up with completely out of the blue but she was no longer mad. Maybe it had to do with what happened the previous night. Tooth had to mentally shake that out of her head. She couldn't keep thinking about it. It wasn't as if it meant anything. Did it?

"What happened?" she asked looking from Jack to Anna. It felt like they were keeping something from her but she didn't know what or why.

"Elsa's boyfriend showed up," Anna said.

Tooth felt her mouth drop. "What? Surely she's still caught up with Jack."

"That's what we all thought," Anna shrugged. "Apparently not."

Tooth just leaned back in her chair and let the shock took over. At that exact moment, Bunnymund walked into the coffee shop. He and Tooth exchanged a look. He lowered his gaze down to the ground in embarrassment before walking out of the shop. Anna observed this and gave Tooth a look too.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tooth said avoiding Anna's eye. She and her sister had the knack for picking up things wherever they went. Tooth just hoped her little secret night with Bunnymund would go unnoticed by them but so far that plan wasn't working very well.

"There was something in that," Anna said. She tapped her coffee mug while thinking. She was clearly annoyed that the answer wasn't coming to her. She let out a groan of frustration. Tooth sunk back into her chair. Surely Anna wasn't psychic; surely she couldn't read her mind. There was no way that Anna could deduce based on an embarrassed look between her and Bunnymund that they had slept together. There was no way but then, now that Tooth thought about it, Anna had figured out some things using only a few hints.

"I'll give up," she said. "It'll probably come to me while I'm in bed tonight. Probably wake up in the middle of the night too."

Tooth let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully Anna wouldn't get the answer. Tooth wanted that night to remain a secret. It wasn't as if it meant anything. It was just a night to be shared by both Tooth and Bunnymund. It meant a lot to Tooth as she had been quite upset about Jack breaking up with her. It had just been a one night thing. It didn't mean anything. Somehow, Tooth wasn't sure about that.

* * *

><p>Elsa wasn't walking to work. She had lied to everyone where she was going, well not everyone. Kristoff knew where she was going. She had only lied as Anna was there and work had been the easiest cover she could think of. Kristoff had asked her to go get her a table at the fanciest place in Burgess, Crusoe's. It served all kinds of food which were all delicious. It was very hard to get into Crusoe's even with a reservation. It was often booked up solid for the next year. However Elsa had connections everywhere. Being one of the richest families in the world, you tend to make some really good connections. This was why Kristoff had asked Elsa to go down and used these connections and talk to the manager to see if she could get a booking for him and Anna. Kristoff had decided to go for the classic proposal at a fancy restaurant; the only catch was that he wanted to do it with all of Anna's friends around. Elsa had suggested that last bit. She knew that Anna would love to be proposed to while in the company of her favourite people.<p>

Elsa turned down the street that had the restaurant in question in it. Elsa sent a small text off to Kristoff telling him that she was nearing the destination. She received a quick one in return. It simply said 'Good, phase one complete'. Elsa smiled at the text before she pocketed her phone. She entered the restaurant and asked to see the manager. The manager, Kevin Briggs, was an old friend of hers so when he appeared he grinned broadly and gave her a massive hug.

"Elsa," he said. "It has been a while."

"It has," Elsa replied. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good," Kevin said. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well my friend wishes to propose and he wanted to do it here," Elsa explained.

"Ah love," Kevin smiled. "There is nothing like it."

"Indeed," Elsa smiled back. A mental picture of Jack popped into her head. She instantly got confused. Why would she be thinking about Jack when Kevin was talking about love? It was strange. "So he asked if I could get a booking for him and a bunch of us."

"Well we are booked solid for like the next several months," Kevin said with a sigh as he flicked through a large black folder that contained all the bookings. "But since it's you and a proposal I'm sure I can arrange something.

"Ah thanks Kevin," Elsa got a huge smile on her face. "I knew I could count on you."

"No problem," Kevin said. "If you could leave me the details then I could arrange something for you."

"Excellent," Elsa said. Elsa then wrote down all the details Kristoff had given her. Kevin smiled at her when Elsa handed it to him. "Thanks Kevin," Elsa said.

"Absolutely no problem," Kevin said taking the details off Elsa.

Elsa gave him one last hug before she departed leaving the restaurant waving to Kevin as she did. She took out her phone and set a text off to Kristoff.

_Mission completed, requesting permission to return to base._

She got a reply only a few seconds later.

_Permission granted, good work soldier!_

Elsa laughed at the text before she continued to walk on. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed again. At first Elsa thought it could be Kristoff asking for her help on another matter but it wasn't Kristoff, it was Theodore. Elsa smiled as she opened the text.

_Hey, all finished, want to hang out? I know a really cool Japanese place that I know you will love._

Elsa quickly texted a reply back.

_Would love to, I'll meet you at your place in ten._

Elsa pocketed her phone and walked off with a bit of a spring in her step and a massive smile on her face.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	11. The Proposal

**Fangirl1: There isn't really a story behind Pitch and Elsa. However there is some history there but all will be revealed.**

**Guest Reviews: That's alright! No I didn't get the name Theodore from Theodore Roosevelt. The name just popped into my head. If Elsa has a daughter, and this is if, she will be called Sigrid. I don't like change. so no change from me. Why change? What's wrong with this fandom? It's awesome! Besides, what would you change to? Helsa? PitchxElsa? Really? Quick question, what's Ice Burns? (Oh I'm glad you won't go to those fandoms, please never do).**

**maggie98: So sorry, I forgot to answer your question like a couple of chapters ago. Mufti days are when you come into school wearing normal clothes as we wore uniforms (they were usually themed). Yeah, it is a little late but then again you're in school (I think) and I'm at uni were we finish when our exams end so I've been off since mid November. **

**Chapter 11: The Proposal**

_A Few Weeks Later_

Elsa emerged from her bedroom; all dressed ready for the night's event. She was dressed in a knee length light blue dress, a small diamond necklace that matched diamond earrings, silver bangles, heels that matched the dress and was clutching a dark blue purse. Her hair was sporting the half up, half down look. Kristoff was already pacing the apartment with a nervous look on his face which Elsa had to smile at. He was dressed in a nice suit with a red tie on which, if Elsa knew Kristoff and she did, would match red socks that he would undoubtedly have on. Elsa went over to him and brushed off some of the dust that was on the suit and smoothed out the shoulders. She gave him one final look and stepped back to admire her work.

Tonight, Kristoff was planning on proposing to Anna. He had been a bundle of nerves all day and had only gotten worse as the day wore on. Elsa knew why he was nervous. This was Anna they were talking about. Kristoff was afraid she would say no even though Elsa knew that Anna would say yes. Elsa did know that Anna had wanted to wait a bit before she got married as she felt like there was no real rush to go down the aisle but that had been years ago when Anna was still at university. She had obviously changed her mind since then especially now that she was in a serious committed relationship with someone that she loved very much. Nevertheless Elsa had been reassuring Kristoff all week. Although Kristoff's nerviness state and Elsa's calm demeanour had looked a little strange. Elsa just hoped that Anna hadn't yet picked up any clues. As far as Elsa knew, Anna didn't know anything. Elsa had been sure that they had kept it a secret. Only Kristoff and Elsa knew about Kristoff's plans to propose. Elsa had thought that the less people that knew, the better. She knew that Rapunzel especially was a bit of a loose cannons when it came to keeping secrets. Everyone no longer trusted her with big secrets any more after Rapunzel told a guy that Merida liked that she liked him which resulted in their relationship becoming awkward as he liked someone else, ruined a surprise anniversary gift that Jack had gotten for Elsa, told Anna's boss the real reason why she was late to work one day and nearly got her fired (Anna and Kristoff had apparently been fooling around and Kristoff made her late so Anna tried to say that she was late because a family member which was supposed to be Elsa was having a crisis) and revealed Elsa's fear of clowns, small spaces and raccoons which all resulted in many pranks over the years. Elsa shuddered at the memory of those cruel, cruel pranks. Eugene was the ring leader in that particular group. Nobody considered it Rapunzel's fault though. She just couldn't help being a gossip.

Elsa just wanted Anna to be surprised when Kristoff pulled the ring out and proposed. Although Kristoff had told Elsa that Anna knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. At least Anna didn't know that Kristoff was proposing tonight. However Elsa had seen the seeds of suspicion starting to form in Anna's eyes recently and Elsa had done everything she could think of to stop them taking root. She thought she did okay job. Anna hadn't asked Elsa anything or talked to anyone about anything, well at least to Elsa's knowledge. Elsa also hadn't seen Anna holding a diamond ring. So even if she knew, she hadn't found the ring which Elsa considered a good thing. Why would she anyway? Elsa had hidden it in bag which still needed unpacking (Anna had been nagging her about it for weeks now but Elsa had been a bit lazy to do it as she had been so used to not unpacking over the two years she had spent away). Anna would never think of looking in there, well that was Elsa's thinking anyway. Elsa had persuaded Kristoff to hide the ring in her room as Anna was bound to find it if it was hidden in theirs. Anna had a way of sniffing these things out. Plus Anna loved to give her room a good clear out every now and then which would unquestionably reveal the ring that Kristoff would have stashed.

Elsa gave Kristoff one final look before she passed her judgement.

"Good," she said giving him her nod of approval. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," Kristoff said speaking at an exceptionally fast rate. "The suit is good right? The suit is good for something like this? Is it good enough to for her to say yes to? Am I talking too fast? Can you tell I'm sweating?"

"Woah," Elsa said. "Calm down. Yes the suit is great, Anna will say yes to you not your suit, yes you are talking too fast and I didn't want to say anything but you might want to relax a little."

"Okay, okay," Kristoff said trying to slow down. He took a deep breath in and that seemed to calm him down.

"You got everything?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Kristoff said firmly.

"Ring?" Elsa asked.

"Ye-," Kristoff checked the inside pocket of his jacket. A worried look came over his face. "I thought it was…" Kristoff's voice trailed off. He checked his other jacket pockets and his pants pockets. A horrible panicked expression came over Kristoff's face as he doubled and triple checked his pockets.

"Relax," Elsa revealed a velvet box which contained a diamond ring. Kristoff took it with a relieved expression. She had found it on her bedroom dresser just before and figured that Kristoff had left it there. "That's the second time you've lost it. Be careful."

"Okay," Kristoff smiled and placed the ring in his inside pocket of his jacket. "So where is everyone? Shouldn't they be here by now? And what about Anna? Surely she should be finished by now."

Elsa checked her watch. "Well Anna's shift doesn't end for another fifteen minutes and the others should be here any time soon."

At that exact moment both Eugene and Rapunzel walked in. Rapunzel was wearing a full length yellow dress with matching heels and hand bag. Eugene was wearing a simple suit with and open collar. They all grinned at Elsa and Kristoff. Behind them walked in Jack and Bunnymund. Jack was wearing a suit like Bunnymund except Bunnymund was wearing a yellow tie and Jack was wearing a blue bowtie.

"Wow don't you guys all look good," Elsa said her eyes being drawn to Jack for some reason. He was wearing the suit that Elsa had gotten for him.

"So what's this all about?" Bunnymund said picking at his suit. "I don't like wearing suits."

"Big surprise," Elsa said with a sneaky grin.

"Elsa?" Kristoff pulled Elsa aside and he was starting to look really nervous again.

"Yes?" Elsa said delicately.

"Are you sure we have reservations for tonight?" he asked. "This place is really classy and bound to be book solid until the next century."

"For the fifth time _today_," Elsa said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Kevin has a table for us."

Kristoff gave her a look.

"You want me to call again don't you?" Elsa sighed.

Kristoff nodded. Elsa let out another sigh.

"Fine," she said taking her phone out of her purse and starting to dial Kevin's number. "It's not like this isn't the third time this week." She paused as she placed the phone up to her ear and could hear the phone ringing. Kristoff had started a nervous jump which Elsa put her finger up to stop him. Kristoff did just in time. Kevin's smooth voice came out of the receiver. "Hello Kevin," Elsa said through the phone. "My future brother-in-law is still quite antsy about whether or not we have reservations. I know it's a pain but could you please double check for us? Otherwise he will drive me crazy."

"_Sure thing_," Elsa heard Kevin laugh a bit and then there was a bit of a pause which Elsa assumed meant he was checking the reservations for dinner. "_Yes_," Kevin said. "_Bjorgman at eight o'clock for eleven. That's all correct?_"

"Yes it is," Elsa said smiling. "Thanks Kevin, we shall see you soon." Elsa hung up her phone. Kristoff gave her a nervous stare. "Yes, it's all there, just like I told you."

"Great," Kristoff grinned.

"Kevin?" Rapunzel, who had a bit of a habit of listening in other people's conversations, asked.

"Kevin is Kevin Briggs," Elsa explained. "You remember, in high school he had a massive crush on you."

"Ah yes," Rapunzel explained. "Of course I had a small crush on Jack at the time."

"You had a crush on me?" Jack asked sounding very surprised.

"It was tiny," Rapunzel held up two fingers that were millimetres apart to emphasise her point. "It was like for one summer and I quickly moved on when I met Eugene. Besides it was Elsa who was like in love with you at the time."

Elsa slapped Rapunzel on the shoulder and looked a little embarrassed. Jack gave Elsa a grinning look and tried to look away from him, her cheeks burning a little.

"It wasn't as if you didn't know that," Elsa said to the floor. Jack was still grinning.

Merida and Tooth then walked in at the exact moment. Merida was wearing a red dress that ended in a sort of skirt thing. In Elsa's opinion it clashed horribly with her hair. Tooth was wearing a long green dress that had some kind of blueish tone added to it. Her normally tied up raven coloured hair was let loose and looked like she had straightened it. Merida's frizzy hair looked the same. There was no taming that beast.

"So I got a text from Sandy," Tooth said. "He and North will meet us down at the restaurant."

"Okay," Elsa said.

"So who are we missing?" Jack asked.

"Just Anna," Elsa said.

Kristoff quickly checked his watch. He got a really panic expression.

"Why isn't she here?" He asked Elsa. "You said she would here in fifteen minutes."

"I said her _shift_ ends in fifteen minutes," Elsa said trying to calm down Kristoff. "She will be here soon."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p>Anna was slumping up the stairs. She had a quite an exhausting shift at the hospital. She was looking forward to a nice relaxing dinner with Kristoff. He had told her to put this night aside as he had something special planned. She hoped it was a nice, intimate, romantic dinner with him. When she opened the door, she got a bit a shock. She found most of their gang in her apartment wearing what looked like their best clothes. She felt quite underdressed. She was just wearing her pink scrubs.<p>

"Am I missing something?" she looked around the group of people. She guessed that the nice, small romantic dinner she had imagined wasn't going to be ready.

"We wanted to have a nice dinner out," Elsa explained. "There is an outfit all ready for you on your bed."

"Okay," Anna said. She walked into her bedroom and she found an elegant black dress laid out with matching black sandals. There was a note pinned to the dress that said 'wear me'. Anna picked the dress up and let it run through her fingers. She hadn't worn the dress in years, not since a fancy double date between her, Kristoff, Jack and Elsa. She excited her bedroom and had a shower.

While she was in the shower, it allowed her to think. There was something funny about the way Kristoff and Elsa were acting. She had noticed that earlier, about a couple of weeks earlier. They had been speaking in hush tones and stopped when she walked in which she had found suspicious. She had already suspected that they were up to something, she just wasn't sure what. When Anna had discussed this with a co-worker of hers, the co-worker had jumped to the conclusion that they were having an affair. Anna had laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe. There was no way that Kristoff and Elsa were having an affair. Elsa would never go for Kristoff anyway. She was dating Theodore and besides she was probably still in love with Jack which was something she denied vehemently despite her cheeks turning a deep scarlet and her instantly changing the subject afterwards. Also Kristoff wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her just as much as Anna loved him. Just the other day they were at the shops and this cashier tried to flirt with him. The cashier didn't know that Kristoff was spoken for but Anna was still pretty disgusted by the whole thing. Kristoff, however, didn't even realise that the woman had been flirting with him. He had come out of the store thinking that she had been really helpful and nice whereas Anna was muttering about how another woman can't move in on her man. But she still didn't know what they were up to. She didn't have any ideas. She supposed that they could be planning something. But then what was that? Maybe they were plotting something. Maybe they had some deep darks secret that they weren't telling anyone.

She got out of the shower, dried herself off before getting dressed. She put on some jewellery, did her hair up and headed out of the door. Kristoff looked stunned when she walked out. She did a little twirl to show herself off.

"Look at you," Kristoff said grinning widely.

"Thanks," she giggled. She turned to her sister. "Is Theodore coming?"

"No," Elsa said sounding annoyed. "I wanted him to come but he couldn't make it. He had some family thing on tonight."

Anna noticed that Jack looked happy about Theodore not being able to come. There was this sneaky little grin he was wearing. Anna wondered if he was going to try something tonight. She kind of hoped not. Elsa was seeing someone else but she supposed that didn't stop Jack from asking a second chance. Elsa could always then break up with Theodore and go with Jack or tell Jack he's stark raving mad and continue dating Theodore.

They arrived at the restaurant a short while later. Anna recognised the man who met them as Kevin Briggs. He used to be a friend of Elsa's at school. She would tutor him in Maths, Chemistry and Physics for several years. She gave him a smile as she passed. Kevin led them over to a table where Anna recognised as Nicklas North and Sandy. Anna greeted them both with a large grin and a hug and a kiss. She sat down at the table next to Kristoff with Elsa and Jack sitting opposite them. Kevin came back carrying a bunch of menus which he handed around to everyone.

"Hello everyone," he said. "My name is Kevin and I shall be your waiter tonight. Would anyone like some drinks?"

Everyone went around saying what kind of drinks they wanted. Anna was looking down the wine list. There were some elegant wines there and she only knew her wines as her Uncle Klaus was quite a purveyor of wines. He owned a few wine orchards in France and made his own wine which he sold. Anna selected one of her favourite wines and Kevin wrote it down. He gave them all a grin before he headed over to the bar to put in their orders. A light conversation started. Anna and Elsa had a lengthy conversation about her shift at the hospital while Kristoff listened in.

Eventually Kevin came back around and asked if they had a chance to look at the menus. They all ordered and the conversation started back up. Due to Jack being taken up in conversation by North and Kristoff was talking to Rapunzel and Eugene, Anna decided to fish for any hints about her strange behaviour or even about Jack. She had caught Elsa staring at Jack recently and Anna didn't know why.

"So what's going on between you and Jack?" Anna asked in a causal tone.

"What do you mean?" Elsa sounded highly confused.

"Well isn't there something going on between you two?"

"No," Elsa said but her cheeks were slowly turning red. "I'm dating Theodore. So how's your patient that isn't cooperative?"

Anna raised her eyebrows. The waiter came back carrying their food. Anna had a mouth-watering plate placed in front of her. Anna took one bite out of them and thought that she had died and gone to heaven. Anna dug her way through her dinner savouring every single bit. When they had all finished their meal, Kristoff stood up holding a glass of wine.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming tonight," Kristoff said. "I just would like to say a few things. First off I would like to give a toast to the person who makes my life special," he raised the drink to Anna who was taken aback. "Anna Winters, the love of my life, the woman who I love waking up to every single morning." Kristoff placed his glass of wine on the table before he got down on one knee.

"Okay, what is happening?" Anna asked.

Kristoff pulled out a velvet box and opened it which revealed a diamond ring. Anna put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping so much.

"Anna Winters," Kristoff said. "You make me happier than I could ever possibly have predicted. If you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. You are the one. You are my soulmate. I love you with every fibre of my being," Kristoff paused for dramatic effect. "Anna will you marry me?"

Anna had tears in her eyes from the proposal. Everyone was looking at her, even other people in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to control her emotions. "Yes, of course."

Kristoff grinned as he slipped the ring onto Anna's finger. He then gave her a kiss which Anna returned. A loud clapping happened throughout the restaurant.

"To the future Mrs. Bjorgman," Kristoff cheered while drinking a some of his wine while others did the same.

"And may you have many happy years together," Elsa said raising her own glass before taking a sip out of it.

Anna looked down at the ring on her finger. She was engaged. She was engaged to a reindeer loving, ice harvester manic and she couldn't be more thrilled about it.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update (and the proposal). Please review =)**


	12. Wedding Shopping

**Guest (Banana): Sorry about that chief, I was busy yesterday.**

**maggie98: Half right, his grudge was not against Elsa (Pitch is way older than Elsa so it couldn't be Elsa anyway). Regarding Tooth and Bunnymund, yeah probably (I just didn't show it). What other guy for Merida?**

**Guest Reviews: Jelsa was not my first fandom, that right belongs to Harry Potter. I have shipped a lot of fandoms before Jelsa. With your question; do you mean if Elsa or Theodore will cheat on the other like how Jack did? Since you don't mind spoilers I'm going to say no on Theodore and a maybe on Elsa. I have to figure things out for her first.**

**BlackIris: I agree with you on the Ariel thing, clashed horribly.**

**Chapter 12: Wedding Shopping**

Anna woke up next to Kristoff the next day. She grinned at the sparkly diamond ring on her left hand. She couldn't believe she was finally engaged. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time now. Anna had dropped a few hints which she was glad that Kristoff had picked up or maybe he had just wanted to marry him as much as she wanted to marry him. She let the diamond catch the morning sun which lit it up. She turned over onto her other side and found Kristoff, awake, and was grinning at her. He slid his hand into hers to admire the diamond ring as well.

"Mrs. Anna Bjorgman," Kristoff said. "It has a nice ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" Anna smiled. Anna then checked the clock. She then sat up at the speed of light. "Oh my God. Is that the time?" Anna then leapt out bed and started grabbing clothes and stated to get dressed.

"What?" Kristoff said. He looked a little confused.

"I said I would go dress shopping with Elsa today!"

"Calm down, you've only been engaged for fourteen hours."

"I know," Anna said trying to get into a pair of pants. "But you got to get a jump on these things otherwise you won't get the venue you want, get the dress you want, get a really good photographer or band. It's just really complicated."

"Ah," said Kristoff. "You might want to try those on the other way around."

Anna stared at her jeans for a while before realising that for the last few minutes she had been trying to put them on the wrong way. She quickly fixed the situation before throwing on a t-shirt and a hoodie to match. Anna gave Kristoff one last kiss before she bolted from the room. Once in the kitchen she found Elsa sitting in her pyjamas with her own hoodie over the top. She was eating some kind of cereal while on the phone. She gave Anna a grin before returning to her conversation.

"I know," Elsa said into the phone. "So what happened next?"

"Who's on the phone?" Anna mimed out.

"Grandma," Elsa mouthed back. "Oh Anna's here," she said speaking into the phone. There was a pause. "Aha," she nodded before handing the phone over to Anna. "Grandma wishes to talk to you," she said to Anna.

Anna took the phone off Elsa.

"Hello Grandma," she said brightly.

"_Hello darling_," her Grandma said just as brightly. "_I hear from Elsa that you have some news to share._"

"Yes," Anna grinned. "Kristoff proposed to me last night."

Anna could practically hear the grin her grandmother was wearing. Her grandmother had only met Kristoff a few times as she doesn't travel a lot due to her age. The first time she met him was at their parent's funeral. Kristoff had come to lend his support for Elsa and Anna who he knew quite well at the time. Even though he was in Elsa's year and was her age, he preferred to hang out with her crazy little sister. Anna thought that maybe Kristoff's crush had manifested at that time but they did have a lot in common and it had been a lot of fun hanging out with Kristoff and she thought he did to. The next time Ingrid Winters, their grandmother, met Kristoff was when they had started going out. Anna was about nineteen at the time and she and Kristoff had only gone on a few dates before but Anna was already pretty much heads over heels in love or was close to it. Ingrid had come down hard on Kristoff as Anna was the younger of the sisters and as Elsa said a bit too trusting for the world. Well, that was based off what had happened the previous year.

That just happened to be when she had dated Hans Westerguard for a few months. Hans Westerguard was a bit of a psycho but who just happened to have the face of an angel. Hans had been previously interested in Elsa as she was the heir to a large company and a massive fortune. However that plan fell through when Hans learned that her heart belonged to another. She was dating Jack about that time as well was thinking about moving in with him at the time. So Hans had decided to go for the number two in line which had been Anna. Anna hadn't learnt all this until a friend of hers told her after she had overheard a conversation between Hans and a friend of his. That hadn't been all Anna's friend had overheard. Hans had been cheating on her with a few other girls who were keen to be with Hans. Hans, after all, was one of the most popular guys at university and had the grades also to match. He was pretty much the full package except of course when it came to personality. Anna didn't understand why Hans wanted to inherit Anna's family's company when his own family had its own but apparently as Hans was the thirteenth in line for it, he would never inherit it himself so he decided to look elsewhere.

After Anna had learnt what a creep Hans really was, despite her sister and pretty much their entire group of friends telling her that all along, Anna had finally broken up with Hans. The last she heard about him was that he was working in some made up position in The Southern Isles Company, the company that the Westerguard family owns. It was this incident that had caused Anna's grandmother to double and triple check Kristoff out to make sure he wasn't a Hans's duplicate. Kristoff had been extremely nervous when Ingrid had examined him over. Kristoff had ended up passing the test with flying colours especially after Elsa had told Ingrid that she approved of Kristoff. After that, Anna's grandmother would always greet Kristoff as a member of the family and now he was going to be one.

"_That's wonderful news Anna_," her grandmother said. "_Well I'll be sure to pass on the good news to everyone. I bet you have a lot of planning to do so I'll leave you to it._"

"Thanks, and yeah, Elsa and I are going dress shopping today."

"_Sounds wonderful sweetie. I'll leave you to it. Bye._"

"Bye," Anna said before she hung up the phone.

"So shopping?" Elsa said and Anna nodded.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna soon found themselves at a bridal shop looking through all the dresses. They had already looked in a couple of others and even though Anna had found some amazing dresses, none of them had the right feel. Anna pulled out a massive dress. It had puff sleeves, lace embroidery and so many frills that it could cover Canada.<p>

"Wow," Elsa said staring at it. "You have got get that one."

"Too puffy," Anna said.

"Oh come now," Elsa said laughing. "Not all puffs are bad. Just look at Anne Shirley, she loved puffs."

"Is she another one of your friends?" Anna asked. She wasn't sure she ever heard Elsa hanging around an Anne Shirley before.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Surely even Anna had heard about Anne Shirley. She was the title character in the book Anne of Green Gables after all. But then again Anna thought that Elsa had a friend called Elizabeth Bennett. She kept asking about her from time to time and Elsa made a mental note to give her Pride and Prejudice for Christmas. Elsa continued to look down the row of dresses looking for something that could jump out. Anna had already started complaining that she couldn't find the right dress and if she couldn't find the right dress she could ever get married. Elsa had to remind her that she had only been engaged for less than a day. They hadn't even set a date.

They walked out of the dress shop empty handed. Anna was in tears but Elsa wasn't. Anna was already feeling the stress of planning a wedding. Elsa led her sister over to a familiar café where they sat down and ordered lunch.

"Calm down Anna," Elsa said when their food arrived. "You have plenty of time."

"I guess," Anna shrugged.

"You'll be enagaged for what, a year? Relax you have plenty of time."

"Actually I don't want it to be a year," Anna said.

"Good, take a couple of years," Elsa said. "That will really stretch things out for you. Give you some time to relax and take a breather every now and then."

"I mean, I want it to be in the next few months," Anna said.

Elsa gave her a look. "You do realise that could be next to impossible right?"

"Well, Kristoff and I have been together for three years. I just want to be married to the guy. I want to be his wife as soon as possible."

"You might want to talk to your fiancé but I'm sure that if you really did want the wedding to be in a few months, I'm sure I could make a few phone calls here and there."

"Oh, thank you Elsa. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna said very excitably.

"Woah, watch it," Elsa said trying to save her drink. "Hot coffee Anna."

"Oh right, sorry," she grinned. Elsa then checked her watch. "Sorry Anna but I have to cut this short. I'm meeting Theodore in half an hour."

"Is he coming to the wedding?" Anna asked.

"I hope so," Elsa said. "I might actually ask him today."

"Okay," Anna said.

Elsa quickly grabbed her coat and headed the door. She didn't order a taxi. She decided to walk to Theodore's place. It was a great day for it anyway. She zipped up her jacket, placed her hands in her pockets and continued walking. Theodore's place was a good distant away from the café that Elsa and Anna had eaten at. The walk to Theodore's gave her time to think. She couldn't believe that her baby sister was getting married. The truth was, she couldn't have found a better guy. Elsa loved Kristoff. He was perfect for Anna. He made her happy which was all what Elsa wanted in Anna's fiancée. She had also started seeing Kristoff as a brother. She had been for a while now.

Elsa also thought that she might have been the first to get married. She had been so close when she was dating Jack. They had discussed marriage but they just never gotten down the aisle together. She would have said yes to him. She would have said yes in a heartbeat. But that was now in the past. Well maybe it wasn't. Sometimes Elsa got a strange warm feeling from Jack. But then again she had always gotten that feeling from Jack. It would probably never leave her.

She eventually reached Theodore's house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A woman in her early twenties answered the door. She had long blonde hair which was dyed as her natural hair colour was brunette. She grinned at Elsa when she saw her.

"Hey Elsa," she said. "Theodore is inside."

"Thanks Ashely," Elsa said.

"Theodore," Ashley called over her shoulder. "One of your friends is here to play."

"Coming," Theodore called back. Soon they heard his shuffling footsteps. He smiled when he saw Elsa. "Hello," he said. He gave Elsa a small kiss.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone," Ashely said laughing. She headed back inside the house leaving Theodore and Elsa alone.

"You want to come in?" Theodore asked. "I have lunch cooking."

"Oh I already ate but I'll come in," smiled Elsa.

Theodore grinned as he offered his arm to Elsa. Elsa took it and they both headed down the hall. Elsa could hear someone's stereo and knew it was Ashely's. Elsa heard the chorus of Stronger by Britany Spears playing. Ashely's door was opened. She was lying on her bed with what looked like a sketch book propped against her knees. She had a pencil out and she was busy flourishing it across the page. Elsa remembered Theodore telling her that Ashely considered herself to be a bit of amateur artist. She liked drawing animals especially birds and monkeys.

Theodore led Elsa into the kitchen where Elsa hopped up on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. Theodore got out some soup which had had been in the microwave. It looked like tomato soup to Elsa. He stirred it with a spoon and got some bread out and dipped it in.

"So what do you ask me?" Theodore said after taking a bite out of the bread that he had just dunked it in his tomato soup.

"How did you know that I wanted to ask you something?" Elsa let out a laugh. "Well I do actually."

"I have a sixth sense for these kinds of these," Theodore let a smile engulf his face. "Go ahead."

"Well Anna got proposed to last night," Elsa smiled.

"Ah that's great," Theodore looked delighted. "By that Kristoff bloke right?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded, "and I would like you to be my date to the wedding."

"I love weddings," Theodore sighed. "Dancing, music, lights…"

Elsa let out another laugh. "So would you like to be my date?"

"Certainly," Theodore grinned. "I would love to."

* * *

><p>Jack was in a bar that night. He was on his third scotch. Anna getting married should be happy for him. He loved Anna. She had been like a little sister to him and she nearly became it to. It was true that he and Elsa, while they had been dating, had discussed marriage. Only a few months prior to their break up did Jack go looking at rings. He never bought one as he couldn't find one that had jumped out at him and that he could see Elsa's face when he proposed. Nobody knew he had been looking at rings. It was just occasionally when he was out and about and if he happened to pass a jewellery store. He had even considered having one custom made. Elsa had always said that she loved the ring that her mother wore and Jack had considered remaking it. He would have preferred to have the actual ring itself but Elsa's mother had been wearing it when she died and she had drowned at sea so getting the ring would be a bit of a problem.<p>

He drained the last few dregs of his scotch and asked the bartender for another one. The bartender did so and Jack raised the glass to his lips.

"Trying to drown out some sorrows?" came a voice. Jack recognised it straight away. The speaker was someone who Jack didn't want to talk to or see. A woman came into view as she leaned against the bar next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked.

"In case you haven't noticed Marissa," Jack snapped back. "I already have one."

"Oh touché," the woman called Marissa said. She ordered her own drink; a martini with extra olives. She took a seat next to Jack, which he scowled at, and swirled her straw around her drink. "So what's the matter?" she asked after taking a few sips of her martini.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," answered Jack.

"We used to be such good friends," Marissa answered. "You can tell me."

"We're no longer friends," Jack said. "Not since you helped end the best relationship I ever was in."

"It takes two to tango Jack," Marissa said, "and if I remember correctly you were quite keen too. I don't think you're angry at me. You're angry at yourself. Because if you didn't do what you did you would still have that girl, Eliza I think she was called?"

"Elsa," corrected Jack.

"That's right Elsa," Marissa nodded. "Who I hear is back in town with a new man on her arm, Theodore, I believe his name was."

Jack scowled at the mention of Theodore. It was all true what Marissa was saying. If he hadn't had been a fool that night he would still be with Elsa. That night had been awful, the worst in his life. After his fight with Elsa he had come to this very bar to drown his sorrows. Marissa had been there. She and Jack got on okay. They would often talk about all kinds of things; politics, stocks, celebrities, sport, anything. Jack had needed a friend that night and he had found Marissa. Of course now he had been wishing that he had found someone else. Maybe someone like Kristoff or Bunnymund who would have stopped him from making any bad decisions.

But he had been very depressed that night. He had thought that it was all over with Elsa. It had been looking that way for a while before then. She would often work late, very late and Jack had started feeling like a roommate more than a boyfriend. Elsa tried to tell him that her career was very important to her but he felt like she was doing too much. She was doing this thing and that thing. She was doing work in the law firm she was working at and she also had do family business as she was technically in charge since her father died leaving the company to her. Then that's when the arguments started happening. At first it was only one or two every now and then, then it became every night. Elsa and Jack had put on a brave face for when they were with company but then little things that should have easily been brushed under the carpet, were blown out of proportion and soon everything came back to Elsa working late and missing everything.

While Jack was at the bar, he got drunk but not so drunk that he wasn't aware of what was happening. He was angry and upset at Elsa and the situation he was in. He had told Marissa everything what had happened. She sympathised and told Jack that he deserved someone who treated him like a boyfriend and not someone there to change the towels. Marissa had talked to him pretty much the entire night through. Out of nowhere, Jack had kissed her. She had kissed him back. Soon they ended up at Marissa's apartment together and it wasn't long before they were in bed together. The next morning Jack had realised what he had done and he felt absolutely horrible. It didn't help when he received the voicemail from Elsa asking if they could work things out. That had made him feel even worst.

Now that Jack looked back on things, it looked as if Marissa had been flirting with him the entire time. She had never done anything further than what felt like harmless flirting as she knew he was in a committed serious relationship but it did feel like Marissa had been attracted to him. Maybe she had even had been jealous of Elsa. But he doubted like she had tried to sabotage his relationship with her. It had been his fault that he destroyed the relationship. He had been one to kiss her anyway. He had been the one who initiated the whole event. After Elsa had left to go on her massive trip to clear him out of her head, Marissa had even asked him out a couple of times but he had refused. He hadn't felt like going out with anyone least of all the woman he cheated on Elsa with. It had taken him a long while before he had gotten back on the horse.

"So, you want to get out of this place?" Marissa asked him gesturing towards the door.

Jack finished his drink and grabbed his jacket.

"No," he said. "I'm going to go back to my place where I am going to go to bed."

"You don't want a fun night?" she asked.

"Marissa, I love Elsa so much," Jack said. "It kills me to see her with someone else. So no, I don't want a fun night with anyone but her."

"Okay," Marissa smiled at Jack.

Jack then left the bar and then walked home leaving Marissa alone in the bar.

**A/N: So I'm sorry I didn't update as usual yesterday. I was busy yesterday and couldn't write. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review =)**


	13. Something Old

**BlackIris: Maybe, I'll probably not go into detail on the dress. I'll just leave that up to the imagination of the reader. Ah well it was evening when I got your review.**

**Samantha-anonymous: No Tooth is the girl he dated not cheated on Elsa with. He cheated on Elsa with Marissa, the bar waitress who works at their local bar.**

**Guest Reviews: Answer to the quote question; Squidward in the episode Pizza Delivery (I adore that episode). I came across Jelsa when I found pictures of them on Facebook and barely a few minutes later, I started to see them as a great couple so I started to ship them. No wedding crashers, I will promise you that. I don't even think Hans will even be in this story (I haven't yet decided yet). The main antagonist I feel is going to be Pitch. I actually don't consider Marissa an antagonist at all. Just someone who took an opportunity when presented to her.**** On your request, hmm, maybe. I'll see if I could add it (that's if Elsa is going to break up with Theodore). But at the moment Elsa does like Theodore a lot but there are lingering feelings for Jack which will make a comeback. Why are you lecturing me on internet safety? I've had that already at school. A few times in fact.**

**Guest (Banana): Oh I don't think that's too personal. I was at my Aunt's 60th birthday and just couldn't be bothered be writing. Yeah I could totally do that, I'll probably have people up the walls waiting to see what will happen next (I've had that in the past)**

**Guest: Sorry, Theodore is not a cheater. I have another idea for Theodore and Elsa. But Theodore will be a good character in this.**

**Geekinqueitx: Theodore is just one of those guys. I'm afraid in this story he will not be a bad guy as he is a good guy. I have other plans for Theodore and Elsa.**

**Marissa: Funny, I don't actually consider Marissa a bitch. I just feel like she had an opportunity and she took it.**

**Chapter 13: Something Old**

_Several Weeks Later_

"Okay," Anna said while she was pacing around her apartment and tapping a pen against a list she had made. "Date it set, cake is done, band is hired, dresses are chosen, decoration had been selected, caterer is booked, food is organised, invitations have been sent out." Anna stopped pacing. She turned to face Kristoff and Elsa who were watching her pace from the kitchen table. They were also eating waffles that Kristoff had cooked up for them. Anna hadn't touched hers. She was too busy worrying about her wedding that was to take place in a couple of months so her waffle had gone cold. "Is that all?" she asked them with a nervous expression on her face.

"So far, yeah," Elsa said.

"Calm down Anna," Kristoff said with his mouth full of waffles and ice cream.

Anna didn't know how Kristoff could be so relaxed. Here she was worrying about potentially the most important day for her and there Kristoff was, sitting down and eating waffles. She went through the list double checking everything was in order.

"How can you be relaxed?" she asked him. "This is the most important day of our life."

"I dunno," Kristoff shrugged. "I just am."

"Did you pick up your tux?" she suddenly asked Kristoff.

"Relax," Kristoff said. "Jack and I are going to pick them up later today."

"Okay," Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you pick your best man yet?"

"Yes," Kristoff said. "I choose Jack remember? Bunnymund and Eugene are my groomsmen."

"Good," Anna said ticking that off her list. "So Elsa is my maid of honour while Rapunzel and Merida are going to be my bridesmaids. Am I missing anything?"

"Have you got your something old, something new, something borrowed and something new?" Elsa asked. "You have to that that."

"No," Anna said in a state of shock.

"Well I have something borrowed for you if you like," Elsa said. "Why not use Mum's old earrings for your something old?"

"Of course!" Anna's eyes lit up. "They're sapphire earrings so they can be my something old and as well as my something blue."

"Do you know where they are?" Elsa asked.

"I think so," Anna's began to think. She had an idea where they could be. She headed into her bedroom to have a look for them. If she was correct they would be in an old jewellery box that Anna had got from an antique dealer back home in Arendelle several years ago. The earrings had actually been left to Anna in her parents' will. Elsa got some other things but Anna got those earrings which she loved. They were the same earrings that Anna's mother wore on her own wedding day. They were brand new back there. Anna's grandfather had given them to his own daughter as a gift.

Anna started going through her wardrobe. She knew there was some stuff in there but she couldn't reach it. Besides she was sure it wasn't in there anyway. That's when she started going through draws. But she still couldn't find it. She wondered where it could have gotten to. However in one drawer she did find something she had thought had gotten lost over the course of time. She had opened the top drawer of her nightstand, a place where only special things were such as her engagement ring when she wanted a safe place to put it, some special jewellery and the letter from Elsa. The letter was the very letter which Elsa had left her that day before she had disappeared. Anna sat down on her bed and reread the letter.

It was a simple letter. It was only a few sentences long but somehow it seemed longer.

_Dear Anna_, it said.

_I'm sorry for doing this but I couldn't cope with staying in Burgess anymore. I can't bear to be even in the same continent as him. So please forgive me, I'll don't know how long I'll be gone but please don't call or contact me. I need some time alone to think._

_Thanks for everything. I love you,_

_Elsa._

Anna continued to stare at the words. The memory of that day swam into her mind. It had started out like an ordinary day though. It had only been a few weeks since Elsa and Jack had broken up. Elsa had been staying with Anna and Anna had been doing the best she could to get Elsa up on her feet. That would take some doing. She would usually just lie on her bed, crying and curled up in the foetal position. She was frozen in shock. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she couldn't do anything but remain paralysed in the state she was in. Sometimes Anna would hear her crying at night and it would make Anna's heart ache. Jack had come around a few times asking if he could talk to Elsa. At the time, Anna hadn't been sure what had happened between them as Elsa had refused to say anything which gave Anna the impression that something terrible had happened between her and Jack. Anna had refused stating that Elsa seeing Jack would only upset her. After the fifth time of Anna refusing to let him in, Jack had walked away. Anna just hoped that would have been the space that Elsa needed to get back on her feet.

It hadn't.

* * *

><p><em>Anna and Kristoff had an extremely busy day. Anna was helping Kristoff prepare for his adoptive parents' wedding anniversary which was to take place in a couple of weeks. It had been a spur of moment decision so nothing had been planned. Kristoff and Anna had torn around places making sure they had everything they needed for the event. They had gone to a cake shop to place their orders, had gone to at least thirty stores looking for a particular flower that Bulda had worn on her wedding day and then got to another twenty stores looking to see if they could find decorations that Kristoff thought had the vibe of his parents. It had been quite physically draining. <em>

_They had left Elsa alone in the apartment. Anna had wanted Elsa to come but she knew it was going to be a long day and even though it would be a good distraction, Anna thought that some time to herself would be beneficial. Besides there was no way they could get her off that couch. She had made some progress and had moved from her bed to the living room couch where she would like to watch TV. She had already gone through Anna's entire DVD collection (all sixteen movies) and had started watching some really weird stuff on the TV. Anna did see this as a sign that Elsa was getting better though. She had started eating more and more and without Anna's insistence. Anna just hoped that she had conquered the worst and was finally coming out of the woods. _

_When they had left, Anna had asked Elsa if she was going to be okay. Elsa had been sitting on the couch and watching Dragon's Den. Elsa had replied back that she would be fine and Anna had accepted this. But just in case, she asked her next door neighbour, Mrs. Zimmerman to check on Elsa. Mrs. Zimmerman was a woman well into her eighties but had a kind and gentle heart who loved to tell stories about when she was a nurse in the war. Mrs. Zimmerman had agreed and that allowed Anna to go with a peace of heart. It had been the first time she had left Elsa alone after the break up. Anna had asked Kristoff if he had needed her and he replied he wouldn't be able to get a single thing done if she didn't come. This was true so Anna had decided to make the decision and leave Elsa alone. If Elsa hadn't been getting better, there was no way she would have let Elsa be by herself. Anna had called Mrs. Zimmerman at least a dozen times to check on Elsa and she said that she was fine. Knowing, that Mrs. Zimmerman had an eye on things, Anna decided to leave it be and instead got emerged in Kristoff's parents' wedding anniversary. _

_Anna had wandered up to her apartment while Kristoff had driven off to his parents' place to drop what they had gotten off. Anna had wanted to go home and check on Elsa and Kristoff had agreed. Anna had climbed what felt a billion steps. It was quite unfortunate that the elevator had decided to break down earlier that week and maintenance was taking their sweet time with repairing it. There had been quite a lot of grumpy people as they had to carry up their grocery shopping up multiple floors. Anna had been one of these people. At least she wasn't like one of her upstairs neighbours who had ordered a couch and had made the mistake of not having it delivered straight to his door (he was a bit of a cheapskate). Anna had spied this event happening because she had been in the lobby when it did as she had wanted to pick up her mail. She had watched him and a female friend try and get it up the floors. She had offered to help but her neighbour refused. Anna had been stuck in the lobby for several hours until the neighbour and his friend accidently got it stuck in the staircase. Anna, who had enough of the entire situation, had just climbed over the couch and had headed onwards to her apartment. Anna had found out that the man had never actually gotten the couch into his apartment as when he tried to get the couch unstuck, his friend pulled the fire alarm and people, in their rush to get out of the building, had destroyed the couch. It had been a funny story that Anna liked to tell people._

_Anna put her key in her lock. From there she could hear Mrs. Zimmerman listening to daytime television. Anna would go over there later to thank Mrs. Zimmerman for keeping an eye on Elsa for her. Maybe Anna would do some baking as a thank you. Mrs. Zimmerman did love oatmeal cookies. Anna pushed open the door and hung her coat on the hook beside the door. _

"_Elsa?" she called out. "I'm home."_

_She picked up the pile of mail by door which Anna presumably had been brought up by Mrs. Zimmerman or Elsa. Anna could see the usual bills staring at her. Anna sighed before she threw them on the kitchen counter. She would deal with them later. _

"_Elsa?" Anna called again. No response. That was odd, Anna thought. Anna looked everywhere around the apartment, calling as she did and yet there was no sign of Elsa anywhere. Could Elsa have gone out? Like on a walk or something? That didn't sound very likely. After all Elsa had trouble just making it to the couch and last Anna checked, Elsa hadn't been a very going out mood. Anna quickly headed over to Mrs. Zimmerman and asked her if she had seen Elsa or heard or seen anything. Mrs. Zimmerman had looked perplexed at the situation but assured Anna that she hadn't heard or seen anything. The last she saw of Elsa was about three thirty when she popped by to check on her before her medical drama started at four. Elsa had been on the couch eating some ice cream and watching what looked like Murder, She Wrote. Anna had checked her watch. It was nearly seven thirty now which meant that four hours had passed. _

_Anna went back to her apartment. She was sure she was just over exaggerating. Elsa had just gone out for a walk. That was all. Shen went out on a walk to clear her head or something like that. She would be back soon. Anna went back into Elsa's room and started to clean up a little. That was when she noticed that the room was pretty much all tidied up. On the neatly made bed was a white envelope. Anna didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before. She picked up the envelope and held it up to her eyes. Printed in Elsa's neatly, elegant cursive writing was the word 'Anna' on the envelope. Anna gave the envelope an odd look. Why would Elsa be writing her a letter? Anna opened the envelope which wasn't a hard task as the envelope hadn't been sealed shut. Anna took out a piece of paper and started to read. As Anna read the words that were written on page, Anna's heart plummeted. Anna started to shake and tremble. She reread the note at least a dozen times to make sure she was reading what she was reading. This couldn't be true, could it? The note was basically saying that Elsa had run away but Elsa wasn't that kind of person. She would face her problems head on, take the bull by the horns as they say. But this was one big problem._

_Elsa had broken up with the love of her life and it had impacted her greatly. It had caused her to stoop into depression and enter a very dark place. It had been so bad that Elsa's doctor had prescribed anti-depressants for her which had worked. Now that Anna thought about them, Anna realised where gone too. Hopefully that meant that Elsa had taken them with her. Anna started to cry. Her tears stained the note but she didn't care. Her sister was gone and Anna didn't have a clue where she could have gone. She could have gone anywhere. The note had said that she couldn't be in the same continent as Jack. So did that mean that Elsa had left the country? She could easily have. Anna didn't know what to do. She just sat there with the tear stricken note clutched in her hand. What was she going to do? Could she race after Elsa? But she didn't know where she had gone or when she had gone. Elsa could be in Timbuctoo for all she knew._

_Kristoff came back a while later. He was shocked when he discovered Anna crying in Elsa's room. Kristoff had asked her what the matter was and for an answer, Anna handed him the note. Kristoff read it in the same shock state as Anna did. For ages they didn't know what to do. They had gone to bed later but they didn't get any sleep. They were both worried about Elsa. As per Elsa's request, Anna hadn't called or contacted her in any way but it had taken every bout of willpower she had not to. She wanted to make sure Elsa was alright but it was like Kristoff had said. Elsa knew how to take care of herself. She knew what she was doing. So Anna had left her phone alone despite Anna swearing it was looking at her. _

_When they're friends had found out it had been another round of being shocked. Anna had no idea what to tell them. Anna and Kristoff had gone down to the local bar where they liked to hang out. Everyone had been there; Sandy, Tooth, North, Jack, Bunnymund, Merida, Eugene and Rapunzel where all sitting down and having a round of drinks. It had had been Eugene to bring up Elsa. Anna and Kristoff had entered the bar. They didn't know how to tell anyone what had happened so they decided to wait and see if an approach would be best. Anna and Kristoff had sat down with a drink it front of them._

"_So how's Elsa?" Eugene said._

_Anna had frozen. Anna had no idea. Even before Elsa had left, her mood had gone up and down faster than a roller-coaster. Anna gave Kristoff a sideways glance._

"_What's up guys?" Rapunzel asked taking a sip of her own drink._

_Kristoff gave Anna a shrug. Anna decided that now was probably the best time to break the news to them._

"_Elsa is…." Anna let her voice trail off. What was she going to say? "Elsa has left."_

_Everyone looked confused and some had their mouths gaping open._

"_What do you mean 'left'?" Tooth asked. _

"_I mean she has gone," Anna said. "Run away, left the country, gone AWOL."_

_Anna noticed that Jack looked quite sullen at this news. It was all because of him, Anna thought. The rage started to build up inside of her. If Jack hadn't hurt her sister in the way he did, she wouldn't have needed to take anti-depressants, she wouldn't have been a complete mess and she wouldn't have run away._

"_Why?" Merida said after several minutes of utter silence._

"_Because of me," Jack said in a small voice._

"_Yeah," Anna whispered. "She just needed some time and space to herself." _

"_She needs it," Bunnymund said._

_As Bunnymund spoke, Anna agreed with him. If getting out into the world was what Elsa needed to get back on her feet then Anna agreed that Elsa should go for it. Anna did say to Elsa that she needed to get back on her feet, that she should try and move on with her life (although Anna did know that was easier said than done). _

_Anna got some good news a few days later though. Anna had been quite anxious that there was no word from Elsa in the passing few days. Although, now that Anna thought about it, that wasn't surprising. Elsa hadn't contacted anyone. Maybe just talking to people was too much for her. When Anna received the good news, it wasn't from Elsa but from her cousin Astrid who was her Uncle Klaus's daughter (her father's younger brother). Apparently Elsa had gone to Arendelle for a few days to have time to think in their old house which was known as the Arendelle Mansion (which was Anna's family's house for generations and was as old as Arendelle itself). Anna had been relieved to hear that Elsa had just gone home and wasn't doing anything stupid. Astrid had told Anna that Elsa was alright and that she just wanted to be left alone. Anna had been quite content with this news and passed it along to everyone who was happy to hear that Elsa was alright._

_Although the happiness didn't last long. Barely a couple of weeks later, Astrid had some more news to give Anna. Apparently Elsa had disappeared and this time, they didn't know where she had gone. This had made Anna feel very anxious and worried. Elsa was out in the world and Anna didn't have a clue where she was. She could be anywhere and Anna didn't know what to do._

* * *

><p>Anna heard footsteps approaching. Anna quickly stuffed the letter back where she had found it and closed the dresser drawer shut. Elsa came into the room only a few seconds later. Anna grinned up at her and Elsa grinned back.<p>

"Found them?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet," Anna said.

Elsa started to look around. It didn't take her too long to find Anna's jewellery box. Somehow the jewellery box had made its way all its way to the back of Anna's wardrobe. Elsa was a good searcher and could find anything. Elsa opened up the jewellery box and there on top of some necklaces and brackets were the earrings. Anna took them out of the box and held them in her hand.

"Oh I have this for you," Elsa pulled out a ring. It was her snowflake ring that Elsa treasured a lot. She had gotten it in Arendelle just before she had come back home. Elsa had took it as a sign that she was back on her feet. "I thought that this could be your something borrowed."

Anna took it and grinned at Elsa.

"It's also new so I figured that with that you're all set," Elsa continued.

"Thanks," Anna smiled. Anna was quiet for a few minutes.

"What's eating at you?" Elsa asked. She looked like she had figured out that something was preying on Anna's mind.

For an answer, Anna pulled out the letter and showed it to Elsa.

"You still have it," she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Anna breathed. She looked up at her sister. "What made you think that leaving would be good?"

"Well Mrs. Zimmerman used to talk about her time in France and it sounded like a bit of an adventure. It sounded pretty cool. That gave me the initial idea but then the urge to leave was so great I just did. I just had to get out of there. I just had to."

Anna took the letter back and gave Elsa a smile. She finally understood everything. Elsa smiled back at Anna before she left the room. Anna looked down at the ring in her hand. Even though she had been worried out of her mind for two years, it was all worth it to see Elsa looking happy once again. Anna got up and followed Elsa out of her bedroom.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and the flashback. Please review =)**


	14. The Wedding

**Guest Reviews: I didn't actually but who knows? Yay! White or milk please (prefer the milk). If you want to stop the personal stuff you can. I don't mind. Um stories? I can certainty recommend some good stories (all Jelsa of course), Frostbitten, Give It A Chance, You Belong With Me, Infernal Ice, A Tale of Two High Schools, Will You Remember Me?, The Cursed Cycle, Heart of Ice, Recover, Ouverture in Snow, Lyrics of the heart (just a collection of one shots based of song lyrics but are good), Broken and Beloved, Ship of Dreams, Taking Chances and everything by Arialene such as Torment, Everlasting Heliotrope, The Prince and Me, Freefalling, all the little Frostbitten spin offs (they are all amazing), Miscued, Kiss and Tell and so many others, she is an amazing author, one of the best in my opinion. There are my other stories if you want to give them a read. What was the fandom earlier that you thought was boring? In response to your question; I am able to update every day as I am on holiday so I have pretty much the entire day to fulfil. I write pretty much all day as I really don't have anything else I have to do and then update at the end of the day. I look forward to the SpongeBob challenge. I am quite an expert although I have stopped watching for some crazy reason and so I have missed like three hundred episodes. I used to know every single episode off by heart and then all these new ones came out.**

**Shameless Girl: Ah but Theodore is a good guy. There isn't an act to buy. He is a genuine guy. Well at this point anyway. If it continues the way I'm going, he will be a nice guy.**

**Guest (Banana): I like cake too. Yeah Murder, She Wrote is a great series. I love Angela Lansbury. She is amazing. Ah, haha, well there probably won't be a chapter out tomorrow as I have things on tomorrow but I'll try or leave it in suspense just for you.**

**BlackIris: Yes that is correct but I actually pictured them to have different last names to Kristoff as he was a kid when they adopted him and probably already had his name but maybe he changed it to match his new family.**

**TPATFan16: What is wrong with Kristanna and a wedding for them? I love them. What do you mean 'put up with in OUAT'? That was like one of my favourite bits in the Frozen Storyline. It was so adorable! As to your question about Jesla, soon. Probably in the next couple of chapters will start the Jelsa storyline bit. I have some stuff I want to do with them first.**

**Chapter 14: The Wedding**

_A Few Months Later_

Anna was sitting at her kitchen table drinking some hot chocolate. It was the night before her wedding and she was trying to keep her nerves under control. It was late and she should have been in bed ages ago but she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if it was her nerves or her excitement but she just couldn't sleep. Kristoff had gone over to Jack's place to crash for the night as it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Anna poked at the marshmallows in her mug. They disappeared beneath the surface of the drink before bobbing back up. Anna let out a little laugh before slipping one of them out of the mug and into her mouth.

Anna, while sipping her hot chocolate, thought about how she got to this day. How she started to going out to starting to form a life together. She remembered how she met Kristoff. Kristoff had been a classmate of Elsa. Elsa knew him but not very well as he was only in a few of her classes and he wouldn't talk to a lot of people, just his little group of friends. To her, Kristoff was the guy in her class who had a pet reindeer which Elsa admitted much later was actually pretty cool. Elsa only really came to know him when Kristoff befriended Jack and his group of friends which was around when they were about seventeen as Jack and his group of friends were pretty much Elsa's best friends. That was when Elsa befriended him as well and it wasn't long after that when Anna had met him. Due to Kristoff being older and not in her year level, Anna didn't know him very well. She thought that maybe she had seen him around school from time to time but she never spoke or hung around him. Anna remembered the first time she had met him.

* * *

><p><em>The first time she had met him was when Anna was only fourteen. Kristoff had come around to help Elsa study for a Chemistry test that they had the next week and Kristoff had been a little worried about it and Elsa, being nice, swooped in and offered him a help session at her place which Kristoff had gladly accepted. Elsa had asked Anna not to disturb them as they needed quiet in order to concentrate. Anna had obliged and instead of annoying her older sister (which was something she loved to do), she watched some TV. She wasn't even curious to what they were doing. They were talking about Chemistry which was something she found quite boring. She had seen Elsa's textbook once and nearly fell asleep. After a while Anna had heard Elsa putting the TV on and then some time later the doorbell ringing. Anna wondered who it was. Maybe it was another one of Elsa's friends come for the study session. Anna poked her head out the door and found Elsa paying a pizza delivery boy. Elsa had ordered pizza and without her! That was unforgiveable. Anna tuttered before she went back to her room.<em>

_Anna had come down later to see if she could sneak a piece of pizza. She had gotten quite hungry and so she had a sudden craving for pizza. She walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Elsa was in the living room watching what looked like Doctor Who with Kristoff. It was just the three of them in the house. Anna's parents were staying over at a friend's place so they had left Elsa and Anna alone in the house. Anna didn't mind. The only thing she didn't like was that Elsa had been left in charge. She liked to make up some rules which Anna thought was unfair. Although this time she had generally left Anna alone to her own mischief. _

_Anna had found a nearly eaten pizza sitting on the kitchen table. The box was wide open with only a few pieces of cold pizza in them. Anna placed the pizza in the microwave and waited until they had heated up before eating them. Anna sat at the kitchen eating her pizza. That was when Kristoff walked in. He gave Anna a confused look before speaking._

"_You're Elsa's sister right?" he asked._

"_Yes," Anna nodded. "I'm Anna."_

"_Ah," he said nodding. "I'm Kristoff."_

"_I know," Anna said._

_Kristoff smiled and started to get mugs out of the cupboard and filled the kettle._

"_What are you making?" Anna asked finishing up her second slice of pizza._

"_Just some milos," Kristoff said. He got out a third mug and held it up. "You want one?"_

"_Sure," Anna shrugged._

_Kristoff spooned a few spoonful of milo into the three mugs, added hot water and then milk. Kristoff stirred the drink and placed some marshmallows in them._

"_Thanks," Anna said when Kristoff placed the mug in front of her. Suddenly two dogs came running into the room. "Hello guys," Anna said getting off her seat and rubbing her hand over the dogs' heads._

"_Who's this?" Kristoff said as the bigger dog started liking his hand._

"_The big one is called Marshmallow while the younger and smaller dog is called Olaf," Anna explained. _

"_You named your dog Marshmallow?" Kristoff asked._

"_Well," Anna smiled. "Marshmallow ate all our marshmallows the day we got him so named him after that."_

_Kristoff smiled at Anna before taking the mugs and the dogs with him into the living room. The dogs clearly thought that Kristoff was someone to like. Anna felt a little something in her stomach which felt rather strange. She gave the living room a smile before she took her mug of milo back up to her room to watch some more TV._

* * *

><p>Anna continued sipped her hot chocolate. She smiled at that memory. It hadn't taken Kristoff long to become Anna's friend. He came over more and more often to talk to Anna. However they had been friends for a number of years before Kristoff had plucked up the courage to ask her out. By then Anna had fallen for Kristoff heads over heels. She had originally thought she had been attracted to Kristoff at the beginning but then she had developed a massive crush on Hans and that turned into a mess. It was only after that did Anna start developing a crush on Kristoff who had already fallen in love with her.<p>

"Hey," Anna looked up and saw her sister standing over her.

"Hey," Anna repeated.

"Is there room for one more?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," Anna smiled.

Elsa started making her own hot chocolate before she took a seat next to Anna. She gave hers a sip and smiled at her sister.

"So what are you thinking about?" Elsa asked.

"Oh just the first time I met Kristoff," Anna answered.

"Oh it was that time when he came over to help me study for a Chemistry test," Elsa said remembering with a smile.

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "He found me eating pizza and then he made me a milo."

"Ah yes," Elsa grinned. "I wondered what little mice ate the last bit of pizza I was saving for my lunch the next day."

Anna gave a laugh.

"So you all ready for tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna smiled. "I am completely one hundred percent ready."

Elsa raised her glass. "To love."

"To love," Anna repeated clinking her glass against Elsa's.

"You nervous?" Elsa asked.

"A bit," Anna shrugged. "But bring on tomorrow. I am ready for it."

* * *

><p>"Anna come out already," Elsa called out to her sister.<p>

"The dress is a little hard to get on," Anna called back.

The next day, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida were all waiting in a room of the venue where Anna and Kristoff were going to get married. Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida were already dressed in their bridesmaid dresses, they were just waiting on Anna to get dressed herself. Meanwhile in the other parts of the venue, Bulda was taking care of all the decorations with help from Tooth while Kristoff, Jack and Eugene were also getting ready. Elsa wondered how high Kristoff's nerves were. Anna, in Elsa's opinion, wasn't nervous just very stressed. Anna wanted everything to go without a hitch on her special day and Elsa was determined to see that through. The door opened and in walked Eugene wearing a very handsome tux. Rapunzel grinned at him and gave him a kiss.

"I came over here to see how everyone is doing," he said.

"Oh everything is fine over here," Rapunzel told her husband.

"Excellent," Eugene said.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Anna called.

Anna walked out wearing her wedding dress. Elsa felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at her sister. Anna did a small twirl to show everything off.

"Elsa," she asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh I'm not crying," Elsa said wiping her eyes. "There is just something in them, that's all."

Anna grinned at Elsa. She could see right through the lie but then again for Elsa this was her baby sister getting married to the man she loved. It was a big day for Elsa as well.

"How's Kristoff?" Anna asked Eugene as he smiled at Anna.

"Oh he's absolutely fine," Eugene replied. "He's a bit nervous but then again we all are."

Eugene gave Rapunzel a small kiss before he said he better get back to Kristoff. He had left him in the company of Jack and he wasn't sure what had been going on in his absence. All four girls laughed.

"So are you ready?" Merida asked.

"Yes," Anna nodded.

"Then I do believe it's nearly time to get this show on the road," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Kristoff stared hard at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in his tux with a white rose pinned to one side. He ran his fingers through his hair. This was it, he thought to himself, this was finally it. He had been waiting for this day as much as Anna had. He had known from the very beginning of his relationship with Anna that it would last forever and he knew that she had felt that too. He took a deep breath as he continued to stare at his reflection. Jack was in the background. He was fiddling with his own white rose. He couldn't get it to stay on. After several minutes of this, Kristoff went over to help him with it. Jack smiled and said thanks to Kristoff. All through this, Bunnymund had been laughing at Jack's shenanigans.<p>

"Now leave it alone," Kristoff told him and Jack nodded.

A few seconds later, Eugene walked back in. He had gone to check on the girls and to make sure everything was alright.

"So how's Anna?" Kristoff asked him.

"Oh she's fine," Eugene said. "She looks calm. She is ready for this."

"Good," Kristoff said. "I had a nightmare last night that she got cold feet and ran from the wedding."

"Anna would never do that," Jack said. "She loves you man. She wants to marry you."

"I know," Kristoff said breathing in deeply. "I know."

Jack checked his watch. "It's time."

Kristoff looked at him and grinned.

"I'm ready," he said.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Rapunzel said. "It's time."<p>

Elsa got to her feet and Anna looked up as Rapunzel spoke. Elsa took Anna's arm while Rapunzel and Merida got into position in front of them. Walking very slowly, the four of them made their way down where the wedding was being held. Inside the venue, a large white wedding arch decorated with flowers had been erected while rows of plastic seats were facing it. Underneath the arch was Kristoff accompanied by a celebrant and his best man and groomsmen. While walking down the aisle, Elsa noticed Theodore sitting at about the mid-way point next. He gave her a small wave which Elsa returned.

They eventually made their way to the arch where they all took their positions. Kristoff took Anna's hands in his while the rest of them grouped around them. Elsa caught Jack's eye and he winked at her which made her giggle slightly. The celebrant then started her speech about love and joy. All throughout the speech, Elsa's eyes kept focusing on Jack. Sometimes Jack would smile back and sometimes he wouldn't even notice her looking at him. The celebrant then asked if Anna and Kristoff took each other.

"I do," Kristoff said.

"I do," Anna said.

"Then by the power invested in me I now declare you husband and wife," the celebrant said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff pulled Anna in for a kiss. Everyone burst into applause. They got to their feet and watched as Kristoff and Anna walked down the aisle together. Jack and Elsa walked down behind them with Rapunzel holding Eugene's arm behind them with Merida and Bunnymund walking down together behind them.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting at one of the tables. He was watching people dancing. The wedding was now in its full swing. They already had dinner before they had a number of speeches from Kristoff, Bulda, Cliff and Elsa. Jack was sitting drinking some wine while he watched Elsa and Kristoff dance together. Tooth then came over and sat down next to him.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Jack said not taking his eyes off Elsa. The music then ended and Jack watched Elsa thank Kristoff for the dance. She sat down at another table while Kristoff and Anna danced another dance together.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Tooth said.

"Who?" Jack was slightly startled and turned to face her.

"Elsa," Tooth gestured towards her. She was still sitting by herself watching Anna and Kristoff dance around the dance floor.

"Oh she doesn't want to dance," Jack shrugged.

"Well you won't know that unless you ask her," Tooth said.

Jack looked at Elsa. Her warm smile made Jack smile and feel all cosy inside.

"Okay," he said. He figured, he had nothing to lose and besides he really did want to ask her to dance. He got up to go ask her to dance but he wasn't quick enough. Theodore had come over and offered his hand to Elsa. Elsa took it and went with Theodore onto the dance floor. Jack slowly sat down with disappointment coursing through him.

"You need to tell her," Tooth said also looking disappointed at the fact that Jack didn't get the chance to ask Elsa to dance.

"She's with him though," Jack said gesturing to Theodore.

"So?" Tooth said. "You and her have more history that she does with that guy. You guys belong together. You know it. We all know it. Even Elsa knows it."

Jack didn't answer. He just watched Theodore spin her around. All through the rest of evening Jack didn't know whether or not to go tell Elsa how he really felt. He did want to go to her and confess his love for her or not. He really didn't know.

* * *

><p>Tooth and Bunnymund were making their way home from the wedding. Bunnymund had been Tooth's driver as Tooth didn't have a ride home and Bunnymund, being the nice guy he was, offered to give her one. He parked his car outside her apartment building before walking her up to her apartment. They both hesitated outside Tooth's door.<p>

"Well goodnight," Tooth said.

"Tooth," Bunnymund said grabbing her arm to stop her.

Tooth turned around and then quite suddenly they both kissed each other. Tooth opened her door with one hand while still kissing Bunnymund. They made their way to Tooth's bedroom. Tooth helped take off Bunnymund's shirt and jacket while he unzipped her dress. They both collapsed on Tooth's bed still kissing. Tooth's hand made its way its way down to Bunnymund's belt to undo it.

A while later they were lying naked in Tooth's bed. There was a slight awkwardness that hung in the air. They were both staring up at Tooth's ceiling. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

"So we can be friends who sleep with each other," Bunnymund said.

"Yeah absolutely," Tooth said.

"There doesn't have to be any weirdness between us right," Bunnymund turned his head to face her.

"No," Tooth said. "None at all."

"Okay," Bunnymund said. "Then this can be something we do."

"Like racquetball," Tooth said.

"Yeah, exactly," Bunnymund said.

"By any chance you have any racquetball buddies?" Tooth said trying to sound causal.

"Not at the moment," Bunnymund said.

"Ah, okay," Tooth said.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking up the stairs to his apartment. He was still thinking about what he should do about Elsa. He was considering taking Tooth's advice to go for it with her. However Jack wasn't sure if Elsa even wanted to get back together with him. She was probably still quite upset at the whole cheating incident. Jack didn't blame her if she still was. He had done a terrible thing for it and was still paying for it. Elsa had moved on and found someone else; that Theodore bloke. Jack hated the guy with every fibre of his being. People said it was because he was jealous but Jack thought it was beyond that. He thought that maybe there was more to Theodore that Elsa wasn't seeing. That maybe there was more to this nice guy routine of his.<p>

But sadly, Jack knew he was just kidding himself. Theodore had just been this guy who had helped out Elsa when she needed it. Another chance meeting and he had asked her out and she had accepted. Finding out that Elsa had moved on had been a massive shock to him. He should have seen it coming but he thought she would just have a blind date here and there. He never thought that she would be in a relationship this serious. But then again, Jack couldn't really talk. He had been involved with Tooth for an extended period of time. Maybe he was just being hypocritical and jealous. Elsa had every right to go out with Theodore. It just made Jack more jealous than he would like.

He reached the floor below his floor. Maybe he should tell Elsa how he felt. What was the worst that could happen? Well maybe an unbearable silence would come between them and make it so bad that they couldn't be in the same room as each other. However what if she did feel the same as him? He often wondered if she did. She would smile at him in the way she would use to. When Jack winked at her the wedding, she had let out a small giggle. He had flirted and she had responded positively. Maybe he should tell her. He was certain that she still felt something for him. He could see it in her eyes. If he told her that he was still in love with her and she told him the same thing back, he could get everything that he had ever wanted. He would get back something he thought he had lost a long, long time ago when he had made the fateful and foolish mistake that night. It was worth the risk. She was always worth the risk. So what if she was dating Theodore? They had a history together that had meant so much to the pair of them. Jack couldn't imagine throwing that away entirely. There had to be something left in Elsa that would want her to continue that. Jack certainly did think so.

Jack climbed the last stair up to his floor. All he had to do was to knock on Elsa's door and ask for a private word. At least this time he won't be blind sighted by the arrival of Theodore again. When he walked up to Anna's apartment, he found Elsa standing outside the door but she wasn't alone. Theodore was also there. It looked like they were just talking to each other. Then suddenly Theodore and Elsa embraced each other and kissed as well. Jack felt his heart plummet deep into his chest. He felt a jealous monster roar inside of him which he forced down. Elsa suddenly looked up and noticed Jack standing a few feet away from them.

"Oh hi Jack," Elsa said. "Can I do something for you?"

"No," Jack said after a while. "I'll just…I'll just leave you guys to it."

Jack then gave them both a smile before he walked over to his own apartment and let himself in.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	15. Overheard

**Maddiecm2003: We all do.**

**Guest: Theodore is not from anything. He's an OC.**

**Guest (Banana): Yes he does has to and your wish will come true. Yes I can tell.**

**Shameless Girl: Ah okay, I don't really like him much either. Some people are though.**

**keeganmegson: Well without giving away too much, I think this chapter may be right up your alley.**

**BlackIris: Yeah they are. I'm hoping to have them in future flashbacks.**

**maggie98: Ah, anime, what one is it?**

**Guest Reviews: I kind of want to know the fandom but I agree with your reasoning. 'Finally someone who likes milk chocolate'? Do people come from a strange land where people don't like milk chocolate? Like everyone I know likes milk chocolate. Don't really get what you were saying about the clue thing, oh well. Yeah I love stories by Arialene's stories. Her story Frostbitten is probably one of my all time favourite stories. My number one favourite SpongeBob episode? That is hard. Maybe something like Pizza Delivery, Band Geeks, Idiot Box, I really don't know. There are many awesome episodes. I can't choose either. Age huh? Well in this Rapunzel is the same age as Elsa so if you have been paying attention, that would be about 25/26. Pretty much everyone except Anna and North are all the same age (North is probably like sixty and Anna is 22/23) as they were all in the same year at school. I agree with you 18 is young to be married (there's this girl I know who is 18 and engaged, another I know was 19 when she was married). Who was like eight years younger and got married? Although in some cultures people do get married at a very young age. It's just strange to us in the Western world. No your reviews are not too long. Not quite sure what you meant by that last line.**

**TPATFan16: I feel your friend's pain. I am in the same boat. I was so mad when we didn't even get to see the wedding. I feel like I am the only one who doesn't ship Rumbelle. I actually was happy when they broke up.**

**Chapter 15: Overheard**

"Flight 330 from Burgess to Rome is now boarding at Gate 12," came a lady's voice over the intercom.

Anna and Kristoff got to their feet and headed over to their gate. It was a few days after the wedding and Anna and Kristoff were ready to go on their honeymoon. It had taken them a while to pack as they couldn't find everything that they needed but after several long hours looking for Kristoff's passport they were finally on their way for a much needed holiday. They said some cherry goodbyes to all their friends before they got into their Shuttle to take them to the airport. They had gotten to the airport in plenty of time but it wouldn't have mattered if they had been late as their flight had been delayed by half an hour due to some mechanical difficulties or something along those lines. That had annoyed both Anna and Kristoff a lot. Anna, who knew the flight was going to take a number of hours, just wanted to be in the air as quick as possible.

Kristoff grinned at Anna as he handed his passport and ticket to the lady who was checking everyone on the flight. Anna grinned back. She knew just how excited he was to be going to Rome. Kristoff wasn't much of an international traveller like Anna who had travelled practically all over the world growing up mostly part of their father's business also for holidays. Although in recent years she hadn't done a whole lot of travelling due to work and finishing up university taking up a lot of her time. She and Kristoff, about a year ago, had travelled to Australia for a few weeks over Christmas to escape the coldness of Burgess. They had saved up a lot of their holiday days and quite a bit of their money to make the flight. Kristoff had been around America several times but not many times overseas. He was rather looking forward to it.

Anna and Kristoff headed into First Class. The tickets had been a gift from Elsa for their honeymoon. Anna was happy travelling Economy Class but Elsa had insisted that since this was her honeymoon, she should get the very best and Kristoff had been quite excited to fly First Class and Anna didn't want to argue. She liked travelling First Class as well. Kristoff was practically over the moon when he sat down in First Class. The seats were simply amazing. They were very comfy and there was so much room between you and whoever was sitting near you. Anna let out a noise of pleasure when she sat down. It felt so good. When Anna sat down, she took that time to take a look around and to see who she was travelling with. There were only a few other people in First Class with them; a lady who looked like she should be treated like the Queen of England, a couple of men who looked like they were talking business and another couple who also looked like they were on their honeymoon. Anna recognised the two men who were talking business. They were a couple of politicians who Anna had seen on the news several times. She only knew who they were as Elsa liked to listen to the news constantly.

Anna and Kristoff buckle in and got ready for take-off. The flight should have enjoyable except for several factors. The woman, who thought she was as important as the Pope, kept demanding things and when they were brought to her, she complained they weren't good enough. She ended up yelling at the poor flight attendant who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Anna, who had been trying to enjoy her own meal, snapped but not before Kristoff did. Kristoff yelled at the woman so much that she cowered in her seat before finally apologising to the flight attendant. The flight attendant thanked Kristoff who said it was nothing. Another thing that happened was that the couple near them, who Anna assumed was on their honeymoon as well, kept doing inappropriate things. Anna had to turn her movie up louder to drown out their noises. Anna eventually complained to their flight attendant who fixed the issue. About half way through the flight the next thing happened. All the way back in Economy Class, a woman couldn't get her crying baby to settle down. The baby was so loud that even Anna could hear the baby way up at the front of the plane. The baby, unfortunately, had colic so the baby couldn't settle down or go to sleep. Anna was a little annoyed as she had been trying to get some sleep in before they landed. Eventually the baby tired out and finally went to sleep to the relief of everyone on the plane and also the mother who pretty much instantly fell asleep as well.

The next thing that happened, happened just towards the end of the flight. Anna got into an argument with the two politicians over some bill that they were trying to pass. Anna only knew a lot about the particular bill as Elsa made her watch the news with her despite Anna thinking that it was highly boring (Elsa said it was important for Anna to be kept up date with all the local news whereas Anna didn't really mind). The argument only managed to come to a close when the flight attendant told them all it was time for landing. Anna felt relieved when she said that. She was quite tired and she wanted to have time to relax. The argument (which Anna felt like she had been winning at) had taken a lot out of her. When the plane finally touched down in Rome, Anna and Kristoff grabbed their things before they headed out of the airport and to their hotel. It was quite late Rome time so they crashed in their hotel room and ordered room service as they were too tired to go anywhere.

When the next day arrived, Kristoff was acting like an excited schoolboy. He wanted to do everything and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. Anna, who had already seen everything that Rome had to offer, agreed to do whatever Kristoff wanted. Kristoff took Anna everywhere. He took her to see the Coliseum, old church after old church and then onto all these Roman sights. Anna was on camera duty so she got some amazing shots of Kristoff at all these sights. The next day, they visited more sights. Anna asked a fellow tourist to take a picture of her and Kristoff with a roman solider when they found themselves back at the Coliseum (Kristoff had gotten a little mixed up with the map but he didn't care as he had loved the Coliseum the first time). The tourist ended up not being a tourist. He stole their camera and tried to make a break for it. Anna, who was not having this on her honeymoon, raced after him. The man looked scared when he noticed that Anna was chasing after him and he sped up. Luckily he ran right into a police offer who didn't look impressed. Anna explained, through her panting, that the camera was hers while the guy tried to claim it was his and she was trying to steal it from her. It didn't take too long for Anna to be proven correct.

The next day they found themselves at a market. Anna browsed looking for some good stuff to buy but Kristoff had gotten sucked right in. Anna could see through the seller's game straight away. She had already had this experience when she was in Rome all those years ago and it had been Elsa to point out that was Anna was about to buy was a fake. Kristoff was looking at an old 'legitimate' (that's what the seller had said) centurion's helmet. Kristoff placed it on his head.

"Look at me Anna," he said with a big smile.

Anna looked sceptical. She knew it was a fake from a mile away. Elsa had done some project on Romans when she was like nine and from remembering that, Anna could tell it was fake. She soon proved this to the seller who looked nervous. Anna dragged Kristoff away to another stall which was selling souvenirs. They had spent several hours at the market before leaving to go back to their hotel. They had gotten some really good stuff which Anna thought would look good on her shelf at home.

The next day, they went to Vatican City. Anna had wanted to go back there for a very, very long time and now was her chance. They had a lot of fun walking around the different churches and seeing all kinds of awesome things. Although Anna had to be told off for talking when she was part of a tour group that was in Saint Peter's Church. Anna felt quite guilty after that and kept her mouth shut of the remainder of the time they were in the church. Finally after a very well spent day, they returned to their hotel.

"What do you want to do?" Kristoff asked Anna as they set back down the street.

They had left all their things in their hotel room and now they were enjoying a nice walk in the crisp Rome air.

"How about some dinner?" Anna said gesturing to a street full of Italian meals. Anna had been starting to get quite hungry. Her stomach had been growling a bit and she thought she would faint from the lack of food. The last meal she had had been hours ago and she could barely remember it.

Kristoff and Anna found a nice little restaurant in the middle of Rome. They ordered some pizza (because when in Rome, do as the Romans do). They toasted their marriage and their love. Anna had been enjoying her honeymoon with Kristoff. Truth be told, she couldn't see herself spending her honeymoon with anyone else. When their pizzas arrived, Anna let out a small cheer. Her starvation level had grown quite dramatically while waiting on her food. When Anna bit into her pizza, she let out a moan of pleasure before she ate her food at what felt like the speed of light.

"Don't forget to breath Anna," Kristoff said.

"Sorry," Anna said swallowing. "I'm just so hungry I could eat three hundred of these."

Kristoff gave a laugh and resumed eating his own pizza.

* * *

><p>Tooth was in their local coffee shot, The Barista in Burgess, enjoying some nice hot coffee. It had been about a week since Anna and Kristoff had left for their honeymoon. Tooth hoped they were enjoying it. She had never been to Rome herself but had always wanted to go. She had gone through Elsa's photo albums of the time when her family went travelling all over the world. Tooth was actually quite jealous. The furthest she had ever travelled had been to Hawaii. She wanted to see Europe but unfortunately she had no money to boast of so she was stuck in Burgess.<p>

Bunnymund at that moment walked in. He gave her a small wink when she returned. They had started this friends with benefits thing. They were allowed to date other people, they just didn't date each other. They just sleep with each other instead. Tooth didn't know if she enjoyed it or not. Sleeping with Bunnymund was definitely a big plus and was a highly enjoyable thing to do but everything else, Tooth wasn't sure about. They had also both agreed not to tell anyone about it as they both knew that Elsa would get all judgemental and the others would tell Tooth not to get involved with someone like Bunnymund as he had a reputation for being a womaniser. Tooth didn't mind though. She found the whole thing fun sneaking around. Bunnymund came over and sat down next to her while drinking his own coffee.

"So," Bunnymund said. "I never got to ask you about what was going on at the wedding."

"With?" Tooth asked him.

"Jack," Bunnymund said. "He seemed really weird about something."

"Oh he was just down about Elsa being with Theodore," Tooth explained.

"Ah I see," Bunnymund nodded. "The jealous monster is coming out."

"Yeah," Tooth said. "I mean he did break up with me to try and get back together with her and see where it landed him."

"What?" said a voice from behind them.

Tooth and Bunnymund whipped around and there, right behind them, was Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking down to A Barista in Burgess. It was the end of her day and she needed the day to be over. She was busy working on case file after case file. It seemed like everyone in Burgess wanted a lawyer. At least Elsa had the rest of the evening to relax and sit and drink some coffee. She pushed open the door of the coffee shop and walked passed Tooth and Bunnymund who looked like they were talking about something or another. Elsa turned sharply around when she heard Tooth's next sentence.<p>

"Yeah," Tooth was saying. "I mean he did break up with me to try and get back together with her and see where it landed him."

"What?" Elsa said in a shocked voice.

Tooth and Bunnymund looked at Elsa with equally shocked expressions on their face. They looked like they had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"What did you say?" Elsa said to them still looking very shocked.

"Well you see," Tooth spluttered out but that was all she could get out. Did she just inadvertently reveal to Elsa the truth? Elsa had asked both her and Jack about why they broke up. They had both given her the same excuse; that they weren't into each other anymore, that the spark had gone out. Tooth never dared to reveal the real reason that Jack broke up with her; that he was still in love with Elsa and he couldn't continue a relationship with someone he wasn't romantically into.

"Well?" Elsa said.

Tooth started to sweat a little. She looked over at Bunnymund who gave her a confused look. They both didn't know what to say to Elsa.

"Did you just say that Jack broke up with you because he wanted to get back together with me?" Elsa said.

"Um," Tooth started fiddling with her zipper on her hoodie. "Maybe," she shrugged.

"Oh my God," Elsa said. She looked even more shocked and surprised if that was even possible. "I can't believe this."

"I mean is it really a big surprise?" Bunnymund said. "He was always in love with you."

"He still loves me?" Elsa said.

"Why is this such a shock?" Bunnymund said. "I mean we all knew."

"What?" Elsa said advancing on them. "You guys all knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well," Bunnymund said deflating under the look that Elsa was giving him. "We kind of wanted Jack to tell you himself."

"Oh my God," Elsa said again running her fingers through her hair. "I have to go talk to Jack."

"Um please don't," Tooth said blocking Elsa.

"Why not?"

"If its bad news I really don't want Jack to be hurt," Tooth explained.

"I don't know if it will be bad news," Elsa said. "I just need to go talk to him."

Tooth, against her better judgement, moved so that Elsa could go and run off. Tooth watched her go and sighed a little.

"What do you think she will say to him?" Bunnymund asked Tooth.

"I honestly don't know," Tooth said. "But I really, really hope it's something good. I just don't want to see Jack hurt again. He was so hurt when Theodore came into the picture. Even though we don't date anymore, I still care about the guy a lot. He's like my best friend. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"I know how you feel," Bunnymund said. "He was crushed the first time Elsa ended it. Granted he did accept it was entirely his fault but if he gets told it can't happen again, he will be beyond crushed."

"Well maybe Elsa will say something along the lines of 'I still love you Jack, I'll ditch the British chippie for you'."

"Let's hope," Bunnymund sighed.

* * *

><p>Elsa was making her way back to Jack's apartment. She couldn't believe it when she found out that Jack had broken up with Tooth for her. She honestly thought that he had moved on and had found someone else. Sure, she had been a tiny bit jealous of Tooth but that was probably because it was Jack, someone who she had loved very, very much in the past. But now to be told that he was still in love with her was quite shocking. She couldn't also believe that everyone else knew except for her. Why didn't they tell her or at least give her the heads up? The knowledge that Jack was still in love with her made so much sense now that she looked at everything. Jack had been acting very strange and now that Elsa thought about it, the strange behaviour started when Theodore had come into the picture. Jack had been jealous of Theodore. That's why he didn't like Theodore at all. Elsa had noticed this and would often wonder what Theodore had done to Jack to make Jack dislike him so much. Well now she knows.<p>

She didn't know what she was going to say to Jack when she saw him. She wished she had more of an idea but she honestly didn't. She didn't know what she felt towards the guy. Sometimes she felt what felt like twinge of love towards him and other times she saw him as one of her closest friends. She stopped on the floor directly below Jack and started to think. Tooth had asked her not to say anything if it was something that could hurt Jack. Maybe she should just turn around now and pretend that she had never found out the truth. If she didn't have something clear in her head, that may be the best course of action. But she had to talk to Jack. She just had to. She had to talk to him and get this whole thing straightened out.

She started to climb the remaining stairs. She hadn't felt this nervous since the day she had returned to Burgess and was wondering whether or not to go and knock on Anna's door and say that she had come back. She paused outside his door. This was it. She could walk away now and pretend like nothing was the matter or she could go in there and ask Jack for the truth. Slowly, she raised her fist and knocked on the door. Jack answered almost immediately. He smiled at Elsa when he saw who it was.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"Can we talk?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," Jack stepped back to let her in. Elsa did so, her head still spinning. She should have seen this coming. Jack had always loved her from the moment they were just teenagers. She should have known that he would never have gotten over their relationship. It had been one that wasn't far away from marriage and children. You just don't throw something like that away. Elsa did think she had made the right choice at the time. Jack had cheated on her which was something that hurt her very much. She didn't know if she could handle another relationship with Jack. She honestly didn't know what she wanted.

"So I talked to Tooth today," Elsa said. "Well her and Bunnymund."

"Oh yeah?" Jack said. "What did they say?"

"They said," Elsa's voice got caught in her throat. She didn't know if she still wanted to do this but she was too far in now. "They said that you broke up with Tooth to try and get back together with me."

Jack looked a little taken aback by what Elsa had said. He was clearly not expecting that to come out of Elsa's mouth.

"Well uh…" words seemed to fail Jack.

"She also said that you're still in love with me," Elsa finished. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Jack breathed. "I have loved you from when I was just sixteen and I will love you until I die."

"Jack…" Elsa tried to say something but it was her turn for words to fail her. She didn't know what to say that.

"Elsa," Jack took a step closer. "Give us another chance. Please."

"I don't know," Elsa bit her lip. Elsa still didn't know if she wanted a relationship with Jack. She still could feel the sting from when they broke up. "Jack, I'm with someone else."

"I know," Jack said. "Just consider it."

"I don't know," Elsa said again.

"Let me convince you," Jack said softly.

Then he kissed her.

**A/N: I believe this was the chapter that everyone was waiting for (I know TPATFan16 was wondering when Jelsa was going to come onto the scene and probably everyone else as well). I did enjoy writing it. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	16. Who To Choose?

**ShenTien: Request seen, and will be tried to be granted. I don't like writing short paragraphs, I usually write like one point per paragraph (it's stupid school teaching which has been leftover). But I agree with you about long paragraphs. They are annoying to read. I'll try to shorten them out for you.**

**Guest: This chapter answers that question for you.**

**paola312: I agree with you there.**

**sunshine unicorn happiness: I love Doctor Who!**

**Guest: Well that problem is resolved.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: No I didn't and I am flattered by the complement. Thanks! **

**maggie98: I haven't been Rome either. My brother has and likes to brag. Not quite sure what you mean by the last bit though.**

**Guest Reviews: Ah, I see. I do enjoy white chocolate though (but Milk is better). Ice Cream or chocolate? That is hard but I think I will go for chocolate. Ah I see, maybe reread your reviews? I agree, vanilla and chocolate sauce is amazing. Um, well I haven't been Intentionally been putting Battle For Her Heart references in (I do that with Harry Potter references), so I don't know. Oh well, I will generally answer any question. I have nothing to hide. Weekly SpongeBob quote question? Ah okay, what episode and who said "Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery? Why?!". Reward will be a flashback request (if I am able to do it). **

**TPATFan16: I feel like the only one who was happy at Rumbelle's breakup. I do agree with you Beauty and The Beast forever! (love that movie) I think the main problem I have with Rumbelle is that I don't see Rumplestiskin as the 'beast'. Plus I don't really like them as a couple.**

**Chapter 16: Who To Choose?**

Elsa let Jack kiss her for a few moments. In that time it felt like old times. She had missed the smoothness of Jack's lips. Elsa almost put her hands on Jack's shoulders to pull him in closer but she stopped herself in time. She couldn't be doing this. She was dating Theodore. She couldn't be making out with her ex. She quickly pulled away from Jack and grabbed his hands which had been trying to wrap themselves around her.

"Jack," Elsa whispered. "We can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because we can't," Elsa took a step away. "I am with someone else and I don't know if I want to go down this road."

Elsa then quickly left the apartment. She entered her own one just as quickly. She didn't stop moving until she had reached her bed which she collapsed onto. This business with Jack…it was quite troubling. There were so many things and feeling that were rushing through her head. The kiss brought back so many old memories and feelings that Elsa thought that she had moved on from, obviously not though. But she was with Theodore. She wasn't in love with the guy but she liked him very much. So what should she do? She honestly didn't know at all.

She didn't know which guy to choose. Jack was the one man she loved beyond all else. He had been the one for so many years and then suddenly that ended. She could still feel the sting from the cheating incident which had caused her so much pain, stress and grief. Granted, it was better now. The two years she had spent travelling really had done wonders for her. She no longer was curled up on her bed crying her eyes out and couldn't do anything further than that. There had been a bit of what Elsa could only interpret as a form of flirting with some of their recent behaviour. Elsa hadn't seen it at the time but looking back, all the winks, sneaky smiles and some things he had said, were definitely a flirtatious behaviour. But could Elsa handle a relationship with Jack again? Especially after everything that had happened? Elsa didn't think she could.

That left Theodore. Theodore was a decent, hardworking, kind man who, if Elsa had continued dating him, could end up being someone very important to her. Maybe not as important as Jack used to be but still, quite important. Theodore had been this kind man who helped her when she needed it. He had pretty much swept her off her feet into a romance which felt safe and comfortable. He was every girl's dream but did that mean he was Elsa's dream?

Elsa groaned into her pillow. Why was love doing this to her? She yearned for when it was easy. When there was only one person she had feelings for? Funnily enough, that was when she was all over Jack. Jack, the man she had loved for so many years. There had been a lot of other good looking guys she had met during her time at school and university but her eyes always fell onto Jack. Now it seemed like that feeling was making a comeback. Everything that had appeared so simple was now very complex. Elsa let out another groan. This was too confusing for her. Elsa felt exhaustion wash over her and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>But Mummy," Elsa whined. "Daddy's parties are so boring."<em>

"_Elsa you are now thirteen years old," her mother said. "You will behave at your father's business party."_

"_Fine," grumbled Elsa._

_Elsa walked down the grand staircase in her house while clutching her mother's hand. She could see a number of important looking people dressed in their best clothes. They all looked up when Elsa and her mother came onto the scene. They walked up to their father who was dressed in an expensive looking tux while talking to other people. Her father smiled at them when they came closer. At his side, in a brand new dress, was Anna. She gave Elsa a look which clearly said that she was bored with the party as much as Elsa was. Their mother looked and scowled which made Anna look guilty._

"_Ah Mr. Rodgers," her father said. "I don't think you've met my wife, Idun, or my eldest daughter, Elsa?"_

"_No I haven't," Mr. Rodgers said smiling down at Elsa. "So how old are you?"  
>"Thirteen and eleven months," Elsa replied.<em>

"_Ah excellent," Mr. Rodgers turned back to her father. "Did you see the latest report Agdar?"_

"_Ah yes I did," Elsa's father replied. "Dreadful, dreadful."_

"_Come on," Elsa said tugging on her sister's sleeve. "They're going to be talking about business till the cows come home."_

_Anna followed her sister over to the table where there was some food laid out. There they found, stuffing his face, was their friend Jack. _

"_Can't even go a moment without stuffing your face, can you?" Elsa said to him._

_Jack turned around and grinned at them. His nice suit had been stained by what looked some kind of sauce that the cooks used on the chicken wings._

"_You guys look nice," he said. "Is that new?" he gestured towards Elsa's blue dress._

"_Yes," Elsa said. "Mother got it for me yesterday."_

"_Ah," Jack turned to survey the party. "The party is so boring. I wish we could liven it up a little."_

"_You could get into trouble," Elsa warned._

"_So?" Jack turned to face Elsa. "You need to live a little Elsa. Be a bit of a rebel."_

"_I couldn't possibly," Elsa said turning scarlet at the thought of breaking rules._

"_Suit yourself," Jack said moving off._

_Elsa got a bad feeling from that. She chased after him and pulled him back._

"_What are you planning Frosty?" she said._

"_You'll see," he said with a smile._

_Elsa raised her eyebrows. That didn't sound good. For the next hour, Elsa watched Jack quite closely. She wondered what he was going to do. From the smile he gave her, Elsa couldn't see it was going to be something good. Sure enough, her prediction came true. A small while later she could see Jack looking at one of her Dad's business rivals, a man called Viktor Westergaard. He owned one of her Dad's rival business, The Southern Isles Company. Elsa could see Jack eyeing him up. Elsa gulped. Clearly Jack's plan had everything to do with that man. Viktor Westergaard was a man who took over companies with a smile on his face. Elsa knew for a face that The Southern Isles Company recently bought a company that owned the workplace of Jack's mother. Jack's mother, Caroline Frost, had been fired from a position that she had occupied for the last seven years leaving her out in the cold. She hadn't yet found another job and Elsa knew that caused some hardship on the Frost family. Elsa tried to help, even her parents were on board as they loved the Frost family but Caroline politely declined their help._

_Elsa watched Jack approach Mr. Westergaard. Elsa saw Jack 'trip' (she had seen quite a few of his fake trips to know when he was faking) and he collided into Mr. Westergaard. He apologised to the man who had spilled red wine all over himself. He looked rather angry at the young boy and it was Elsa's father to save him._

"_Come now Viktor," Elsa's father said. "I saw the whole thing. It was an accident."_

"_Be that as it may," Viktor said. "This is a new suit."_

"_Calm down Viktor," Elsa's father said trying not to laugh. "The suit is not ruined. All you need is a good dry cleaner."_

_Viktor started to try and dab off the red wine stain with little success. In the midst of the confusion, Elsa saw Jack slip something into Mr. Westergaard's pockets. Elsa knew that couldn't be anything good. Mr. Westergaard headed into the kitchen in the hopes of finding something to get the stain out. _

"_Insolent child," Elsa heard him mutter as he walked passed her. "Just like my youngest brother."_

_Elsa could see her father trying to hide a smile as he talked to another one of his business partners. Elsa knew that her father hated the Westergaards as much as Jack did. Suddenly they all heard a yelp as Mr. Westergaard burst from the kitchen. He was yelling about something that they couldn't make it out._

"_Viktor," Elsa's father said in a bit of a stern voice. "What on earth is the matter?"_

_Elsa could see something green on his shoulder. It hopped into Mr. Westergaard's hair which made him yelp a bit more._

"_A frog," he said. "I hate frogs."_

_Elsa let out a little giggle and Jack winked at her from across the room._

"_A frog?" Elsa's father repeated sounding dumbstruck. "How on earth could that have happened?"_

_The frog slipped down Viktor's face and perched on his glasses. He let out a worrying whimper as that happened._

"_Get this bloody thing off me," Viktor yelled._

"_It's just a frog Viktor," Elsa's mother said._

_Elsa sighed and walked forward. As much as she was enjoying the scene, she didn't want her parents or Jack to get into any more trouble. She managed to grab the frog off Mr. Westergaard's face by standing on tiptoe._

"_You're not afraid of a little frog are you Mr. Westergaard?" Elsa said holding it up to him._

"_Get that thing away from me," he yelled._

"_I think you hurt its feelings," Elsa said in a sad voice. "Come now Croaky, let's get you back into the garden."_

_A servant came forward holding a plastic box for Elsa to put the frog into it._

"_Be careful," she told the servant and he nodded._

"_How did a frog end up on you?" Elsa's father said sounding perplexed._

"_Maybe the cook is French as was trying to serve frog legs but this one made a jump for freedom," Elsa's mother said sniggering as she did._

"_I'll tell you how Agdar," Viktor said. "It was that infernal boy over there," he pointed at Jack.  
>"Me?" Jack said trying to sound very innocent. "But I couldn't have."<em>

"_I swear it was you boy."_

"_Don't you accuse my son of something he didn't do," Mrs. Frost said. "He's only a child. He wouldn't do something like that."_

_Viktor wrung his hands and then stormed out of the house. Everyone looked a little confused by the events._

"_Well carry on," Elsa's father said raising his glass. "That was our entertainment for tonight. Kai you may cancel the dancing girls."_

_Everyone laughed at Elsa's father before continuing with their conversations._

"_My, my," came a voice near Elsa. "You're friend put on quite the show."_

Elsa looked up and a very tall man was looking down at her. The man was dressed in a black suit with hair to match. Elsa could see extremely long fingers clutching themselves around a wine glass.

"_Yes, I suppose so," Elsa said. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."_

"_Oh where are my manners," the man laughed which sent up chills up her spines. It was rather a high pitch, cold and cruel laugh. "My name is Pitch Black. I work for your father._

"_Ah," Elsa said. "What do you do?"_

"_I work as a medical researcher," Mr. Black said. "I try and find cures for things."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_It is rather," Mr. Black gave her a smile which made Elsa shiver._

_Elsa was thankfully rescued by her little sister who wanted to see if Elsa would play with her. Elsa wanted to very much but unfortunately they couldn't. The party dragged on and Elsa found herself yawning with boredom. She wasn't the only one. Anna was looking quite bored as well. Eventually the party came to a close and Elsa managed to catch Jack on his way out of the party. She pulled him aside._

"_That was a cruel trick you played on Mr. Westergaard," Elsa said._

"_He deserved it," Jack replied._

"_Be that as it may, you don't go putting frogs in people's pockets. That could have seriously damaged my father's business and reputation."_

"_Well it didn't, did it?" Jack said. "In fact I think people rather enjoyed it and I know you did."_

_Jack flashed a smile at Elsa on his way out leaving Elsa mad because Jack had been one hundred percent correct._

* * *

><p>Jack was pacing around his apartment. He didn't know what to do. He had told Elsa everything and yet she didn't say what he wanted to say. He didn't expect her to confess all and take him back like that. She was still with that Theodore guy, oh how he despised the man. Maybe Elsa was just a little confused on her feelings and where she stood on them. She could still love him but was just scared. Jack decided to take a step back. Give Elsa some space. Although Jack didn't know if that was a good idea. The last time that happened, she started dating someone else.<p>

Still, he didn't want to scare her off. Maybe he should wait before he approached her again. He would just give her the space she would undoubtedly want. Jack went to bed that night, he mind swimming with memories.

* * *

><p><em>Jack was sitting with some of his friends at lunch time. They had just finished their English lesson and now Jack was enjoying a delicious roast lamb sandwich made from the leftovers of his dinner the previous night. <em>

"_Hey mate," his best friend Jamie Bennett said whacking Jack on the arm._

"_What?" Jack said a little angrily._

"_Look who walked in," he said nodding over to the doors of the cafeteria._

_Jack looked up and indeed in walked Elsa Winters, his close friend and neighbour. She was absorbed in conversation with her younger sister. Jack hadn't seen her in a while due to her being sick with pneumonia. She had caught a cold and then that turned serious. Jack had been concerned for her wellbeing for about a week now but the pneumonia hadn't been too serious and that was lucky._

"_You gonna go ask her out?" Bunnymund teased._

"_What?" Jack said trying to sound outraged. "Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you are a hormonal crazed teenager and obviously are in love with the girl," Jamie said._

"_And have been for a while now," added Tooth. _

"_I do not love Elsa," Jack spluttered but his face turned red giving him away._

"_Yeah," Tooth sniggered. "We totally believe you."_

_Jack glared at them before swinging his feet out from the table where he was sitting. _

"_Off to confess your feelings?" Bunnymund asked._

"_Shut up," Jack muttered at him._

_Jack left his sniggering group of friends while shaking his head as he went. Maybe he should consider getting a new group of friends. They were being annoying. He found Elsa up at the front of the cafeteria with a tray with a bottle of water on it. She was in line with her younger sister waiting to be served food. They were lucky at Burgess College For Boys and Girls **(1)**. The school actually served decent food. Well it would being a highly prestigious private school. Jack only got in because his grandfather paid for his school fees and of course Elsa and Anna were from an incredibly wealthy family so paying their way through a private school wasn't hard at all._

_Jack walked up to Elsa who was still in deep conversation with Anna about something. On closer inspection, she still looked a little pale. Maybe she came in because she had a freak out how much school she was missing. Elsa was nodding at whatever Anna was saying. Suddenly Anna spotted Jack approaching them and tapped Elsa on the shoulder. She then whispered something in Elsa's ear which Jack knew was about him. Elsa smiled at him as he drew closer to her._

"_Hello," she said._

"_Hey," Jack said. "Are you feeling any better?"_

"_Yeah," Elsa shrugged. "The worst of it has definitely passed but I still have a bit of a headache and a cough I can't shake."_

"_Ah," Jack put his hands in his pocket and started to awkwardly rock on his feet. "Sounds bad."_

"_Yeah I suppose," Elsa said shrugging again._

"_So uh," Jack was trying to get the words 'would you like come with me to a movie? There is the new Meryl Streep movie out and I know you like her' to come out of his mouth but they just wouldn't. Elsa gave him a look. Jack realised that he hadn't said anything in a while so he desperately tried to think of something off the top of his head. "You nervous for tomorrow's Maths test?" he managed to get out._

"_Not really," Elsa said moving up in the line. "I'm good at Maths especially calculus so I think I'm set."_

"_Lucky for some," Jack muttered which made Elsa smile_

_Elsa soon found herself at the front of the line. Elsa got her food while Jack watched her. Jack tried to led her over to his group of friends but her friend Rapunzel was waving at her and Elsa smiled in return._

"_So I'll see you later then," Elsa said to him._

"_Yeah, okay," Jack said._

_Elsa walked over to her group of friends where she was immediately pulled into conversation by Rapunzel, Merida and Anna. Jack kind of hoped that they were talking about him. That meant then at least he may be seen more than just a friend. Jack headed back to his gang of friends with his hands still in his pockets._

"_Well?" Tooth asked. "Got a date for this Saturday night?"_

"Shut up," Jack said going back to his sandwich.

"_I'll take that as a no," Bunnymund said._

* * *

><p>The next day, Elsa was walking towards Theodore's house. She didn't want to have to do what she was about to do but she had to. She had to tell him the truth. She had come to a decision to break up with him. She didn't want to but she had to. She had kissed Jack and that counted as cheating in her book which was something that she hated to do. She found it quite ironic. Jack had cheated on her and she ended it with him and now she cheated on Theodore and was now ending it with him. She hoped that Theodore will forgive her. She didn't want a second chance with Theodore as she knew he would offer it. She was just afraid that it could happen again.<p>

She walked up to Theodore's door and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again. She looked through a window but the house appeared empty. Was it a sign for her not to do this? It could be. Elsa decided to wait for a while and if no one came home, she would leave. Elsa sat down on the brick wall and took out her phone. She played Angry Birds for a while before she got bored and pulled out her app for Scum. After winning her third round she realised that time had gone by rather quickly. Maybe she should reconsider this, she thought to herself. It had been one kiss and she didn't think it meant anything. Elsa sighed. She couldn't even lie to herself. Her brain was telling her it meant a lot more. Elsa decided enough was enough. She figured that she would go home and think on this, maybe wait till Anna came home and then talk to her about it.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, Theodore accompanied by his sister, walked into view. He smiled when he saw Elsa waiting for him.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know you were coming today. Ashely and I were shopping today."

"It's okay," Elsa said matching his smile. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay then," Theodore unlocked the door, which was tricky as he was carrying like ten shopping bags, and then Elsa followed him into his house. Theodore placed the bags on the table while Ashely headed into her own room to give them some alone time. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked leaning against the kitchen table.

"Well you see," Elsa paused. She wasn't quite sure how to proceed with this. "I think we need to break up."  
>Theodore looked stunned at her words.<p>

"What?" he said.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. "You see, things have been happening between me and my ex."

"What kinds of things?"

"He kind of kissed me yesterday."

"Oh," Theodore looked a little taken aback.

"And it's kind of brought back some feelings that I do not want."

"Well if you don't want them, I don't see why we need to break up."

"It's just that there's a battle between you and him, I think you may lose."

"Oh," Theodore hesitated for a moment. "So you're thinking about getting back together with this guy?"

"I honestly don't know," Elsa said. "He hurt me really badly some years ago and that is still quite painful. I don't want a relationship with him but I don't know what would happen in the future. It was one kiss, yes, but it might happen again and I don't want to do that to you."

"I see," Theodore said. "Well this was fun. I'm sad to see it end."

"Me too," Elsa said with a sigh. "Me too."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

**(1) For people who got confused by my use of the word 'College', it does not mean University but school as that's what it means here in New Zealand.**


	17. A Bit Of News

**Emi-wan: I'm with you.**

**Guest (banana): Ah I see. Um, Elsa will get back with Jack when she does. I will not give away anything more.**

**Sunshine unicorn happiness: I do like the tenth. I love the eleventh, he's my favourite.**

**Shameless Girl: Funny, my shipping name for them is Thelsa (sounds like a Greek hero) or maybe something like yours.**

**BlackIris: Well It was supposed to be in this chapter. Later in the story.**

**keeganmegson: Maybe...I will not say anything more.**

**TPATFan16: No, I was not referring to Into The Woods as the flashback was set before 2014/2015. It was probably referring to something like Mammia Mia. More Jelsa moments? You might have to wait for a bit for that. For me, Rumplestitskin is not the Beast for me. Just an issue I have. I just can't stand their relationship, although I have gotten used to it.**

**Chapter 17: A Bit Of News**

_One Week Later_

Elsa was pacing around her apartment. She had come to the conclusion and had told Jack this, that she didn't want a relationship with him. She felt like she couldn't handle one just yet. She couldn't deal with that in the present. Yes, the future could be a different story but at the moment, she didn't want to be involved with Jack. She felt like any relationship at the moment could be too much. She had just broken up with Theodore which could have turned into a serious relationship. She couldn't be with anyone.

Elsa checked her watch. Anna would be home soon. Hopefully Anna would be able to shed some light on Elsa's problem. Even though she didn't want to be with Jack, her feelings were still there and wouldn't go away. Elsa didn't think that those feelings would ever go away. They had just been pushed down deep inside her and had pretended to go away. Elsa hadn't told anyone about the kiss with Jack. She knew that if she told anyone, it would unleash a can of worms. She would tell Anna. Anna would have some good advice to give her. It was kind of an irony. Elsa used to give Anna advice all the time about her relationship with Kristoff and now Elsa was looking for advice from Anna.

Elsa checked her watch again. Anna had called saying that their plane had been delayed so them being a bit late was expected but they were more than a bit late. Elsa wondered where they were. Maybe there had been traffic that was keeping them. Elsa heard a noise which gave her a fright as she had been so deeply intrigued with her thoughts. She soon recognised that it was her phone going off. Elsa checked her phone and found that she had received a text message from Anna.

"Sorry going to be a bit longer," Elsa read her text out loud. "So don't worry if we're late. Kristoff had a bit of trouble at customs."

Well, Elsa thought, that answered that. She threw herself onto the couch and turned on the TV to try and get Jack out of her thoughts. She flicked through the channels for several minutes before landing on a program that she recognised. She leaned back into the couch and watched the program she found.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff heaved their suitcases up the staircase and up to their door. Anna felt a little exhausted after the trip home. It had been a long way home. Their plane had been delayed an hour and then one of the customs officers thought that Kristoff had looked rather funny. After an extensive search of their bags, they let them go after they didn't find anything. Anna had been quite annoyed at the delays. They should have been back home at least a couple of hours ago. Nevertheless, she had a wonderful time on her honeymoon. She enjoyed every single moment of it. Kristoff pulled up a suitcase next to her.<p>

"Just before we go inside," Kristoff said. "I just want to say I had an amazing time on our honeymoon and I can't wait to start our life together."

Anna smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. Anna then let them both into their apartment. They found Elsa on the couch watching what looked like Fawlty Towers. Elsa looked up when she heard them coming in. She grinned at them and turned off the TV.

"Hello," she said. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Anna said while Elsa gave her a hug.

"So how was it?" Elsa said helping them bring the suitcases on.

"Oh it was amazing," Anna said throwing off her jacket onto the kitchen table. "Hot sunny skies, good people, delicious food. Rome had it all."

"Glad to hear that," Elsa said.

Elsa helped Anna bring things back into her room. Elsa helped unpack Anna's clothes. Anna started to fold and put away her clothes in the right places.

"So you didn't say anything to anyone about our little secret?" Anna asked. She had told Elsa only a few days prior. Elsa had been ecstatic when she had found out the news but Anna had asked her not to tell anyone else just yet.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "You told Kristoff right?"

"Of course," Anna said putting her t-shirts away. "He was the first I told."

"Ah excellent," Elsa smiled. "Just checking."

"So how about you?" Anna said suddenly leaning against the wall. "Something is different about you."

"What do you mean?" suddenly Elsa was on the defensive.

"You're hiding something from me," Anna said in a sneaky smile. She had a sneaking suspicion that Elsa wasn't telling her everything. She had a feeling that Elsa wanted her to tell her whatever she wanted to tell her but for some reason she was holding it back. You could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Well okay," Elsa said. "There is this little something that is preying on my mind."

"Which is?" prompted Anna.

"Well," Elsa started but then Kristoff walked in the room, whistling some tune. Elsa immediately went quiet. Anna figured that whatever Elsa wanted to tell her, she wanted it to be between them.

"Don't forget Anna," Kristoff said. "We have that doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Ah yes," Anna said. "I did remember."

"Excellent," Kristoff grinned before he left the room.

As soon as Kristoff left, Anna turned expectantly back to her older sister who had started unpacking their souvenirs.

"Why did Kristoff by a t-shirt that says 'I'm an idiot for not understanding Italian' in Italian?" Elsa asked holding it up.

"Well Kristoff doesn't know a word of Italian," Anna explained.

"And you just let him buy it?"

"Aha," Anna said with another sneaky smile. She sat down on her bed and faced her big sister. "So what was it you were about to tell me about?"

"Ah that," Elsa bit her lip. She seemed to hesitate again but it was only for a moment as she seemed to have come to a decision. "While you were away…things…sort of…happened."

"What kind of things?" Anna asked. Her curiosity had been spiked now. She wondered what sort of drama had gone on while she was away. Her mind went wild with the possibilities; murder, affairs, the whole lot. Anna then realised that maybe sometimes she watched a little bit too much TV. Maybe she should stay focus in the real world instead of delving into the fake world in her television set.

"Well," Elsa seemed to hesitate again. Maybe she just didn't know how to phase it. "A lot of things happened."

"Yeah," Anna said. "But I go back to my previous question; what kind of things?"

"Things that have me very confused."

"Elsa I feel we're on a see-saw and we're going back and forward. What kind of things?"

"Alright, alright," Elsa took a deep breath in. "Things happened between me…and Jack."

Anna felt gobsmacked. She hadn't heard those words in over five years when the first time Elsa came squealing home after Jack had finally asked her out. It had just been Anna and Elsa in the house as their parents had died tragically when their ship sank only a year prior to that. Anna knew that Jack had liked her sister very much so she had kept trying to get Jack to work up the confidence to ask out Elsa. She had tried the same speeches on Elsa to get her to ask Jack out as it didn't seem to be working on Jack who was too frightened to be shot down as he was sure that's what would happen if he attempted to ask out Elsa. Elsa had just been as stubborn. She had no clue that Jack liked her in that way. She was sure that he only saw her as a friend and thus that had caused her inability to ask him out. Finally after months and months of talking Jack into it, he finally asked her out which she had accepted. Elsa had come home absolutely over the moon with joy and had said those very words "things finally happened between me and Jack" when Anna asked why she was so happy. Except when that happened, Elsa had been a lot happier and didn't have the tone she had now added to it plus she had added the word 'finally' the first time around. She sounded as if she was in two minds about what happened. She sounded like she didn't know whether to be happy or not and maybe seemed a little confused.

"So did he ask you for a second chance?" Anna asked. She knew that Jack was going to ask for one at some time as he still had very strong feelings of love towards Elsa. Anna knew that Jack had never gotten pass his relationship with Elsa. It had been one of his most serious relationships and one that hadn't wanted to end. When he and Elsa had broken up, he only had pushed it to one side and tried dating other people in order to move on. Anna saw Jack and Tooth breaking up the minute Tooth had announced that they were now seeing each other. Anna had betted on the breakup with a few on her friends as they all knew what Anna knew. It had been quite cruel, now that Anna thought about it. But she had actually lost about twenty dollars to Kristoff as she had been sure that they would have broken up a lot earlier than they did and then she lost another twenty to Bunnymund when she thought they would break up when Elsa came home. Maybe it was karma.

"Yeah he did," Elsa started to fiddle with things on Anna's dresser. "He told me he loved me and that he always did."

"Ah," Anna said. Judging by Elsa's tone, she figured that things didn't go very cheerfully. "So I gather you said no to him?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "Well after he kissed me."

"You kissed?" Anna felt a little taken aback. She hadn't been expecting Jack to do something like that so out of the blue, well maybe it wasn't out of the blue. Anna had just thought that the conversation would have gone slightly differently if Jack had kissed her. She would have thought there would have been some declaration of love from Elsa's side first and then Jack would have celebrated with a kiss.

"Well yeah," Elsa admitted. Anna could have sworn she saw a little bit of red creeping into her cheeks.

"And?" Anna prompted. She was getting rather excited.

"I said no," Elsa said.

"Because?" Anna asked.

"I didn't want a relationship with him after everything that has happened at the moment."

"Ah, understandable," Anna said. Even though she did want Jack and Elsa back together, she did agree with Elsa's reasoning. Elsa was probably on the fence about getting back with Jack as she probably was quite cautious because of what happened the last time. Jack had cheated and hurt her terribly. Elsa had put up a ton of harden steel walls to defend herself.

"So you're sure about this?" Anna asked. "Because I know how much you love Jack and maybe if you went for it a second time…who knows what could happen? It could work out and you could have your happily ever after like how I got mine."

"Yeah it could work out," Elsa said. "But then again it couldn't. Besides I can't get what Aunt Greta says, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater'."

"Somehow I don't think that applies to Jack," Anna said but Elsa wasn't listening. She had gotten quite intrigued with something that Anna had bought from the Coliseum gift shop. Anna then realised they were missing a certain piece of the puzzle. "What happened about Theodore?" she asked Elsa. "Are you still seeing him?"

"No I broke up with him," Elsa said helping Anna put away their togs. "I couldn't continue dating him after what had happened. It wouldn't have felt right to continue the relationship after I had kissed another guy who just happened to be my ex."

"Ah I see," Anna nodded. "I will miss him. He was a nice chap."

"Me too," Elsa said. "He was helping me get past Jack and now I don't know what will happen."

Silently Anna wondered if Elsa had broken up with Theodore for more than just a kiss. She figured that Elsa had broken up with Theodore because she was starting to fall back in love with Jack and knew that if she had to choose between them, she would pick Jack. Or maybe because it was Jack in general, her once very serious boyfriend, someone who meant a lot to her in the past. Anna didn't say anything more. She felt like all that has been needed to say has been said. So she just contented herself with putting away the last of their clothes in their wardrobe. Elsa looked pleased once they had finished putting away everything. They had found Kristoff eating chips and dip in the kitchen. He hadn't helped out at all which made Anna scowl.

The next day, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa were all at the doctor's office waiting in the waiting room. Anna was reading some article in the newspaper about Jennifer Lawrence. She did enjoy reading anything to do with her. Next to her, Elsa was fiddling on her phone. She was playing what looked like some card game that Anna couldn't make out. Kristoff was checking his emails on his phone.

"Anna Bjorgman?" Anna looked up and saw her doctor, Doctor Elizabeth Mason, waiting for her. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff all stood up and Doctor Mason grinned at them and led them into her office. Anna hoped up on the examination bed and Doctor Mason started the ultrasound. Doctor Mason clicked around on the computer while watching the screen. Anna looked at the screen as well but she couldn't make out anything and neither, it seemed, could Elsa or Kristoff.

"So there's your baby," Doctor Mason said creating a circle around what looked like a tiny blob. Anna could feel herself tear up. "You're about four weeks pregnant." Anna stared at the tiny blob for what felt like ages.

"Can you like tell anything about it?" Kristoff asked. "Like if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not yet," Doctor Mason smiled at him. "It's a little early for that yet but hopefully in a few weeks we can."

"Okay," Kristoff nodded.

"So how are you feeling?" Doctor Mason directed this question to Anna. "Any nausea?"

"A bit," Anna said. She had been sick twice that morning.

"Ah okay," Doctor Mason said. "Any other problems?"

"None that I can think of," Anna said.

"Well that's good," Doctor Mason said smiling. "Well I can't see any problems here. So if you experience any problems book an appointment straight away."

"Gotcha," Anna nodded.

"I'll be right back," Doctor Mason said. She left the room and Kristoff followed her as he wanted to ask her some more questions.

"What's up with you?" Anna asked. Elsa was looking at the monitor. She looked upset about something. Anna could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh nothing," Elsa said wiping tears out of her eyes. "It's just that will grow up to be my niece or nephew."

"Okay," Anna said.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't help but cry at the monitor. She was crying for two reasons. The first one was of course because Anna was going to have her baby. Her little baby sister was going to have a baby. It was quite something. The second reason was of course was because it was bringing up memories of when Elsa went to the doctors to have her own ultrasound. She had only been a few weeks pregnant before she had the miscarriage. She had wanted to wait until more weeks had passed before she would tell anyone as she had wanted to be sure in case something happened. People had asked her why she had been so happy considering the downward spiral that her relationship with Jack was taking. But she didn't care after she had found out she was carrying his child. She had been so sure that everything was going to work itself out. But of course it hadn't.<p>

Anna was still looking at Elsa funny. Elsa quickly changed the conversation to baby names something which Anna greeted with excitement.

"Ah yes," she said. "We haven't yet been discussing names. Although I do want to name the baby something special. Maybe after someone."

"Ah I see," Elsa nodded, glad that Anna had taken the bait as was rolling with it.

Doctor Mason came back carrying what looked like Anna's medical file. She printed off the ultrasound picture and handed a copy to Anna before placing another copy in Anna's medical file. Anna thanked Doctor Mason and continued to look at her picture.

"So your husband is just out the front," Doctor Mason said.

"Great," Anna said brightly.

"Oh and Elsa," Doctor Mason called them back. "I never got to say sorry about what happened."

"Ah yes," Elsa said giving her sister a nervous glance as Anna was looking quite confused. "Yes, well that happened a long time ago."

"Well then," Doctor Mason said. "Anna you might want to clean yourself up," she handed Anna a tissue," and then join your husband."

"Gotcha," Anna said smiling at Doctor Mason.

Doctor Mason left the room leaving Anna still looking confused at what Doctor Mason had said to Elsa. Elsa tried to intrigue herself by looking at all the baby photos on the wall. They were all babies that Doctor Mason had delivered herself.

"Why would Doctor Mason…"Anna began but then a look came over her face. She had the look of someone who just had a light bulb go off in their head. Elsa braced herself, ready for the impact. It looked as if Anna had finally figured out the deep dark secret that she had been hiding for years. She had never told Anna. She hadn't told anyone, ever. It had remained a secret for aged until she had only told Jack a while ago. "You were pregnant?" Anna finished sounding shocked.

"Yes," Elsa admitted. "But that was years ago."

"Well obviously," Anna said. "Does Jack know? Please tell me you had told him."

"Yes," Elsa said. "I told him the night of the welcome home party you threw for me."

"Why didn't you tell him earlier?" Anna said, her voice becoming more and more shrill. "I would have thought that he would have found out the same time you had found out."

"Well because I was waiting to be sure and then we had that awful fight, broke up and then I had a miscarriage due to the pain, stress and grief of ending a four year relationship that had meant so much to me. So in the end there was nothing to tell. I lost the baby and I didn't want to relive the pain."

Anna ran her fingers through her hair. She looked as if Elsa had just told her that she had murdered someone. Anna didn't get to say anything more as Kristoff had popped his head back into the room.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yes," Elsa said and she and Anna followed him out of the office.

Anna was still giving her dirty looks all the way back home. It wasn't until Kristoff had left the room to go get their mail did she speak again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she blurted out.  
>"Well because I was waiting to be sure and then since I lost it I didn't tell anyone," Elsa explained. "Believe me, I so wanted to tell you. Every day, it nearly came out but I held my tongue. Then it hurt so much when I lost both the baby and Jack pretty much all in the same moment."<p>

"I see," Anna looked sad. She looked as if she had finally understood Elsa's pain. "I'm sorry. I understand. It would have been a very painful time for you."

"Yeah it was," Elsa said. "I loved that baby so much and I barely knew it."

"Well hopefully the pain is behind you."

"I hope," Elsa said. "But I do not know."

Anna gave her a sympathetic look. "Maybe the future can help."

"That's what I thought all those years ago. So far it hasn't much."

Anna sighed. "Ah well, these things happen unfortunately."

"Yeah they do," Elsa sighed. "Yeah they do."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	18. Realisation

**sunshine happiness happiness: Yes, bowties are cool! Very cool!**

**Yuyuka Nekota: Recommendations for Jelsa fics? Well anything by Arialene, Infernal Ice, Give It A Chance, Broken and Beloved, You Belong With Me, Recover, Ship of Dreams, Ouverture In Snow, Will You Remember Me?, Tale Of Two High Schools. They are all amazing stories which I have loved reading.**

**TPATFan16: I suppose but his bad side to him makes a villain not the beast. Well this chapter has more Jelsa but you don't have to wait too much longer for them. I have plans.**

**Disney Man: This chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 18: Realisation**

_Two Months Later_

Sonja was flicking through her computer, randomly looking at files as she was quite bored and had no idea what she wanted to do. She had a long day working at Arendelle Industries. At least it hadn't been a too difficult of a day. However she did have to have an argument with some guy who had mixed up one of the deliveries and he didn't think it was his fault but Sonja's as she was the one who placed the order. Despite her showing him the original invoice she had sent his company which clearly showed that it was Sonja in the right, he still wouldn't admit that it was his fault and he ended up trying to get her supervisor involved and yelled at him (spoiler alert, it hadn't worked) . It had been a very taxing day. So that's how she got to into doing mindless stuff on her computer. She was just looking through old pictures of a holiday she took to Japan about eight years ago.

Then quite suddenly she clicked on a random folder that took her to a place in her laptop she was sure didn't exist before. The folder, she hadn't been properly looking at it before she clicked on the icon, had been labelled with some letters and numbers which now that she thought about it was odd indeed as she usually liked to label her folders with informative names so she didn't get confused. The opening of the folder took her into another folder which was just labelled 'Winters'. Sonja stared at it. Winters was the name of the family that owned Arendelle Industries (and pretty much the entirety of Arendelle). Sonja thought that was quite odd. Why would she have a folder in her computer about the Winters family? That's when she remembered something else. The notorious Pitch Black had asked her to pick up some files for him ages ago. She had to copy them onto her computer for safety purposes as she didn't want something to happen to the flash drive she had sent to Pitch. These must be those files. She had never looked at the files and now they seemed so appealing.

"Alright Mr. Pitch Black," Sonja said to her computer. "Let's see what you don't want the world to see."

She double clicked on the folder. Inside were things she didn't expect to see. In reality, she didn't know what she expected. The folder had been named after a powerful family so she figured maybe a family tree or old photos of Arendelle. But then again, this was Pitch she was dealing with so maybe the Winters hidden secrets that Pitch was using to blackmail them with. However it was none of those things. What she did find was maps of a certain part of Atlantic Ocean, an incidence report containing to a sinking of a ship, pictures of a shipwreck and a weather report dating back some nine years.

Sonja found all this very confusing. Why would Pitch be interested in all of this? She clicked on the incidence report about a sinking of a ship. The ship in question was called Arendelle's Gambit and after sending a mayday, it sank in the Atlantic Ocean due it coming into contact with a very violent storm. Sonja had a look at the shipwreck photos and in one she could clearly make out the words 'Arendelle's Gambit' on the ship. In the others, there were just different angles of the same ship. When she looked at the weather report, the date matched the date that the Arendelle's Gambit went down. Pitch was interested in this ship but why? Sonja highly doubted he was interested in it for any normal reasons such as an expedition to visit or attempts to try and bring it back to the surface.

Sonja decided to look at the weather report. When she read it, she saw that weather reported for that day was a scatter of storms but nothing to worry about. Sonja found that odd. On the incident report it said that bad weather was determined to be the cause of the Arendelle's Gambit. She found that rather odd. The storms that had been reported couldn't have caused the sinking of the ship. Sonja decided to look for more clues in the list of casualties. The list mentioned the Captain of the ship, some seven men who worked on the ship and the ship's owners; Agdar and Idun Winters. Sonja got a nasty chill down her spine. Agdar Winters had been the man who fired Pitch. Did Pitch somehow have a hand in the deaths of two of the prominent members of the Arendelle society?

* * *

><p>Klaus Winters was in his office in the main building of Arendelle Industries which resided in Arendelle. He was going over endless documents. He was in the middle of a report that was sent in by one of his business partners. It was a certain proposal about the construction of a new building in Moscow. That was when his assistant walked in.<p>

"There is a woman here to see you Mr. Winters," his assistant said.

"A woman?" Klaus sounded confused. He checked his planner. His meeting with a representative from a company he was buying wasn't until three and it was barely two. Was she early? Or had he simply gotten the time wrong?

"She says she doesn't have an appointment but if you have time, if you could see her," his assistant said.

Klaus debated this for a while. He was a little busy but he was curious to who this woman was and why she had come to see him.

"Alright," he said. "Send her in Monika."

Monika nodded and walked out. A few minutes later, she walked back in with another woman. Monika then left the room leaving Klaus with this woman.

"I'm so sorry for this inconvenience Mr. Winters," the woman said. "But I feel like I really needed to talk to you."

"It's absolutely fine," Klaus said sitting forward and entwining his hand together. "Now what can I do for you Miss…"

"Alf," the woman said. "Sonja Alf."

"Ah," Klaus said. "So what can I do for you Miss. Alf?"

"I have something to show you," Sonja said. She pulled out a file filled with documents. She placed them in front of Klaus. Klaus opened them and was surprised to see what they were about.

"These are about my late brother and my late sister-in-law's accident," Klaus said. He sounded a little confused. Why would this woman, Sonja, be giving him documents about a tragedy that upset his entire family?

"Yes," Sonja said.

"How did you come by these particular files?" Klaus asked. He was quite interested to know this. He was certain that these photos had never been released to the public. In fact, he didn't even think they were the photos taken by the police.

"I…" Sonja hesitated but then continued. "I was asked to retrieve these from the main computer here at Arendelle Industries."

"How did you get access to that?" Klaus sounded quite amazed. "You need high level security access."

"Trade secrets," Sonja said. Klaus knew what that meant but he didn't say anything further. He was interested in where this story was headed. Sonja then moved on with the story. "I was asked to retrieve these files by a man known as Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black?" Klaus sounded confused. He did remember the name. He was originally an employee of Arendelle Industries. He had been fired when they had discovered what he had been up to. They had discovered that he had been using very controversial experiments on human beings. When they had done a full scale inquiry into what Pitch Black was actually doing, they discovered he had been trying to learn more about fear and its effect on humans. Pitch had escaped prosecution and was probably hiding somewhere. He had just disappeared into thin air. "Why does he want the files?"

"Because," Sonja said. "I think he was somehow involved in your brother's death and he's trying to cover that up."

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa were sitting at their kitchen table with mugs of tea in front of them. They were discussing names for Anna's baby. She was about three months pregnant and with each day that passed, she got more and more excited. Kristoff had gone out to get some more things for when the baby comes. They were in the middle of going through names beginning with 'J' when Jack just happened to walk in.<p>

"Hey Anna," he said giving Elsa a look which made them both have a bit of pink come into their checks. "I was wondering if you had that book you borrowed from me."

"Oh yes," Anna said. "It's in my room."

"Thanks," Jack smiled at the both of them before disappearing into Anna's room. He reappeared a few minutes later carrying a book. He gave them one last smile before left their apartment.

"So what's happening between you and Jack?" Anna asked. Over the last two months, Anna could have sworn she saw something between them that she hadn't seen in years. She was sure that there was something more happening between them, maybe a spark had started between them. Although Anna couldn't have been completely sure.

"Nothing," Elsa said sipping her tea. "Why?"

"Because…" Anna hesitated but then stormed ahead. "Are you sure you don't want a relationship with Jack? I know you love him very much. I can see it every single time you look at him. I know that look. I have seen it for many years."

"I…don't… know," Elsa said finally. "You are right. I have loved him for so long."

"Then why not give him a second chance?" Anna asked.

"Because," Elsa paused to try and think of something to convey her feelings. "It's like I was on a plane heading towards a beautiful destination. Then suddenly the plane hit turbulence and then the plane crashed. I've now finally been rescued and now I'm afraid to get back on a plane again. I have the ticket in my hand and the plane is set for a destination I really want to go but I'm afraid to get back on the plane."

"You have developed a fear of flying," Anna said. "Well a fear of the relationship, maybe."

Elsa slowly nodded and shrugged. "Well maybe not of the relationship, more like of what could happen while I am on the plane. But sometimes I feel like I want to conquer my fear. I would get onto the aeroplane and then I would get frightened and run off."

"Well remember my fear of certain shopkeeper back in Arendelle?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. "Well remember how he would yell at me, well practically everyone, and well, be in general rude?"

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Remember what father said? He said to face your demons. He said not to let fear control you. So the next day when I had to go to the store and that store keeper tried to be rude to be, I plucked up some courage and told him what he was saying was not one that should be said to little girls. I may have been only eight at the time but I felt so empowered by the fact that I stood up to my bully."

Elsa smiled at this. Anna smiled back. She hoped that she maybe had talked some sense into Elsa. However, in the long run, she just wanted Elsa to be happy. She had been unhappy for so long and now, Anna just wanted to see Elsa smile again. Anna remembered the moment when she was truly happy was with Jack and maybe Anna kind of wanted to return to those days.

"Just remember that Jack also was in a lot of pain," Anna said. "It wasn't just you. You both experienced a hell when you guys broke up."

"I know," Elsa sighed. "He believed it was entirely his fault for what had happened."

"He was also completely destroyed that he had hurt the one person he loved beyond everyone else, the one person he trusted beyond everything," Anna added. "He was in so much despair, I think he hasn't gotten out of it."

"I know," Elsa said again. "He thinks the whole thing was his fault but I don't think it was."

Anna looked confused. "How did you arrive there?"

"Well we were always fighting about my work and how I was never there. Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't told Jack that I wanted a break, we would still be together."

"There is fault on both sides," Anna said. "You guys just have to forgive each other and move on. Let the past be in the past."

Elsa was about to reply but then suddenly the door opened and in walked Kristoff accompanied by his mother, Bulda. Kristoff was carrying some bags which he placed on the table in front of Anna before giving her a kiss. Bulda instantly made a fuss over Anna when she spotted her. She started cooking what sounded like some healthy meal for Anna who rolled her eyes when Bulda wasn't looking. Anna leaned close to Elsa.

"She's gotten me on some new health kick," Anna muttered while Elsa giggled.

"Well you are carrying her future grandchild," Elsa said. "So it's only natural that she would want to make sure that the baby is healthy."

"I suppose," Anna shrugged.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Elsa thought hard about what Anna had said about facing her fears. Anna's story about the store keeper had given her some kind of strength. Anna had faced her fears in the past and had come out stronger for it. Maybe Elsa should do the same thing. She had been so very scared of being hurt again. She had been so badly hurt in the past she was afraid of being hurt again. However Elsa knew that Anna was right. Somehow over the last few years, she had grown to be quite the fountain of wisdom.<p>

Elsa still didn't know what she wanted. She could go for it with Jack or just remain where she was in life, standing still, afraid to move. Anyone she talked to would encouraged her to go for it with Jack. They knew that he was her other half. They knew that they belonged together. But somehow Elsa couldn't forget the past. She needed some time to learn to move on from it before she made any commitment to Jack. Or did she? She had certainty done that while she had been on her trip. She had made some real effort. Maybe she and Jack needed to move on from the past together. Although the pain still felt pretty real. Maybe she should take a chance on Jack. After all, she did love him and she did think sometimes (well she used to know) that he was the one and she had spent the last two months considering a relationship with Jack. But, even so, Elsa felt more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting at the kitchen table with Kristoff and Bulda and Cliff who had both come round for dinner. Elsa had been very quiet at dinner and then she went back into her room. Anna knew that she was deep in thought about everything that had been going on. Anna decided to just let her be. Anna had done all she could. It was up to Elsa to decide what she wanted.<p>

"And that would make be president," Kristof said throwing down his last cards, a pair of Jacks, onto the table.

They were playing their favourite card game; Scum. They were on their fifth hand and up until then Anna had been wining.

"No," everyone else wined.

"But aha," Anna suddenly said. "I have a pair of Queens," which she threw down. "So unless you guys beat that…"

"No," muttered Anna's in-laws.

Anna giggled and she brought the cards towards her. As she did Elsa came out of her room zipping up a jacket.

"Where are you off to?" Anna asked.

"I think I might go see if I can board that plane," Elsa smiled at her before she disappeared from the apartment.

"What does that mean?" Kristoff said.

"I thought she was done with the whole leaving thing," Bulda said looking as equally confused as her son.

"She's not leaving," Anna said. "It's a metaphor."

"For…?" Kristoff asked.

"You'll see," Anna said with a sneaky smile. "You'll see in time."

* * *

><p>Jack was drinking again in his favourite bar. He had a long day at work and he had decided to unwind with a nice cool drink before he headed home. From a corner of a bar, Jack noticed a girl looking at him while chatting with her friend. Jack knew that they were talking about him. He was proven correct within the next few minutes. The woman got to her feet and made her way over to him.<p>

"May I buy you a drink?" she said.

"Sorry," Jack smiled at her. "I'm on my limit."

"Oh what a shame," the woman looked generally saddened by this. She looked like she got the message.

"Look," Jack said. "You seem like a nice lady but I'm waiting for someone special."

"Who is this person?" the woman looked interested in what that was all about. She sat down next to Jack and ordered herself a drink.

"Just the most wonderful person in the entire world," Jack said with a smile.

"My, my, she does sound special."

"Oh she is," Jack sighed. "She is the most special person to me."

"So what are you waiting for?" the woman asked sounding a little edger. "Go get her."

"I can't," Jack sighed. "You see we were together for a long time and then disaster struck, we both did some things, well me more than her, and that caused us to break up."

"And now you want to get back together," the woman finished. "But she's probably a bit hesitant on that, am I right?"

"Yeah you are," Jack sighed.

"May I ask what happened between the pair of you?"

"A terrible, terrible thing. So terrible that I dare not speak of it."

"Ah," the woman nodded. She probably had already figured it out. "So has something happened between the pair of you recently that has you thinking she may come round?"

"Well I recently confessed all and kissed her plus she broke up with her boyfriend which I consider a good sign."

"So you told her that you loved her and wanted to be with her before you kissed her?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"And she even broke up with her boyfriend? What's the story there?"

"Well after we kissed, I think she felt guilty for kissing me and so she went to tell her boyfriend what had happened and that's when she broke up with him."

"But _she_ was the one to break up with _him_? Not the other way around?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"Well," the woman looked at Jack. "Would you like my advice?"

"If you're offering, I am at quite a lost here."

"If it was me, I'll give her a little bit of space. She's probably nervous or scared as she's probably feeling all these feelings towards you. She even broke up with her boyfriend which I think was because of that. Usually if people are into someone else, they would beg for forgiveness and sometimes be given it. So I agree with you when you said it was a good sign. It shows that the kiss meant way more to her, well that's my opinion."

"So you think I should wait a while?"

"Yeah," the woman said. "Wait a while before you approach this subject again. Maybe let her fall in love with you again."

"Okay," Jack thought that was a good idea. Take it slow with Elsa, he could do that. "May I get you a drink as a thank you?"

"You may," the woman said smiling.

Jack ordered a pair of drinks for them.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I never got your name."

"Call me Red," the woman said. "Everyone does."

Jack didn't need to know why. She was everything she was wearing was practically red, from her ruby earrings down to her red shoes.

"Well Red, I am Jack and I am grateful for your help."

"No problem," Red said clinking her glass against Jack's. "And here's to you getting that girl back."

* * *

><p>Elsa walked over to Bunnymund's and Jack's apartment. She knocked on the door. She heard a scuffling noise, what sounded like someone falling over and then two people speaking. Bunnymund soon opened the door but only his head appeared. The rest of his body was covered by the door. He was panting rather fast and looked a little sweaty. Elsa wondered if he had company over.<p>

"You looking for Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "Is he here?"

"No," Bunnymund shook his head. "He went down to his favourite bar after work."

"Thanks," Elsa turned to leave but she heard something in the background. It sounded like a female voice calling to Bunnymund. The voice sounded a little familiar. She just couldn't place the voice. She thought she knew it from somewhere. She decided to put it out of her mind. "Is someone with you?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund said. "Date."

"Ah," Elsa said catching on. "I'll leave you to it."

Elsa left and soon walked down the stairs and excited the building. She walked along the streets until she came the bar. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say to Jack. She just figured the right words would come to her when she needed them. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Once inside she found Jack but he wasn't alone. He was talking to some woman dressed in red. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were talking, laughing and drinking together. Elsa didn't really know what to make of the scene. She heard Jack laugh about something that the woman was saying. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Something which felt like a mix of disappointment and sadness coursed through her and she watched the scene in front of her.

Elsa then turned away from the bar, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund watched Elsa leave. He saw her head down the stairs and out of sight. He carefully shut the door before heading back to his room. He was just glad that Jack wasn't in. Bunnymund wasn't wearing any clothes and the sight of him, naked, could be a bit much for some people plus he had a certain person over that he didn't want people finding in his bed. He quickly opened his bedroom door.<p>

"Who was it?" Tooth was in his bed, well to be more accurate, hiding underneath the covers. She didn't want to be discovered by someone coming to the door and then coming to Bunnymund's bedroom. Although Bunnymund couldn't think of a reason why they would want to come into his bedroom of all places.

"Just Elsa," Bunnymund said shutting the door behind him and getting back into bed.

"What did she want?" Tooth asked.

"She was looking for Jack," Bunnymund said.

"I wonder why," Tooth pondered this for a while. Bunnymund did as well. Why was Elsa looking for Jack? There could be hundreds of reasons why she was. She could have been wanting his opinion on something, could be asking to borrow something, maybe she wanted to know his plans for some night. It could be anything but judging by the look on Tooth's face, Bunnymund knew she was thinking about one particular reason.

"You think she's looking for him because she wants to get back together?" Bunnymund asked. The last he had heard on the matter was that Elsa didn't want to get back together with Jack as she had moved on from that relationship. Bunnymund did know that Elsa had gone to talk to Jack when she had overheard their conversation some months ago but since nothing had come out of it, he figured that she had told him no. Well, it wasn't like nothing had come out of it. Elsa had broken up with Theodore. Bunnymund had been a bit shocked and confused when he heard that. Last he checked, she was crazy about Theodore. Maybe she had broken up with him as she was starting to think that maybe she should be with someone else and that someone else was Jack.

"Well yes," Tooth said. "I mean she did break up with Theodore pretty much the same day when she had overheard us talking about how Jack still loves her. There's obviously a connection. Maybe just now she's figured out that she wants to be with Jack again which would explain why she's looking for him, to tell him that she still loves him."

"Sounds like a pipe dream to me," Bunnymund said. "I thought she wasn't over whatever happened between them."

"Well maybe she's changed her mind."

"Let's hope so. They made a great couple."

"Yeah I know they did," Tooth said. "I just hope that they can work it out. I just don't see how two people who love each other as much as they do, can't work it out and be together again."

"Well the world is a crazy place."

"You got that right," Tooth sighed.

"Well anyway," Bunnymund said climbing on top of Tooth. "Where were we?" He bent down and gave her a kiss which made her giggle. "Oh I remember," he said while grinning. He then resumed to kiss her and she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Anna, Kristoff, Bulda and Cliff had finished playing Scum (which Anna had narrowly lost to Cliff who had done an amazing comeback) and now they were playing Last Card. Anna was currently in the lead as she was only holding two cards in her hand but she had a sneaking suspicion that Kristoff, who had five cards in his hand, was going to make some big move and it was going to happen soon. Anna was about to lay down her three of diamonds when the door opened. They all looked up and saw that it was Elsa who was coming into the apartment.<p>

"Well?" Anna said smiling at her. "How did it go?"

"I didn't do it," Elsa said.

"Why not?" Anna said sounding saddened. That's when she noticed Elsa's own disappointed and sadden face. Had something happened between them? Did they maybe get into some kind of argument?

"I just couldn't," Elsa said. "I didn't even talk to him."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"He was with someone."

"Ah," Anna looked very disappointed. She had been hoping that Elsa would have returned home with a big smile on her face saying that she and Jack had finally made up but it looked as if that wasn't to be.

"Going to bed," Elsa said before she entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked sounding confused. "Who didn't she talk to? Was it Jack?"

"I'll tell you later honey," Anna said as she lay down her three of diamonds.

**A/N: Wow, what a lengthy chapter. It may be the longest I have ever written. Well, anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	19. In Jail

**Guest Reviews: Yes, we have a winner!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I've actually never heard of 13 Treasures trilogy, so my answer would be no. Red is actually Little Red Riding Hood.**

**BlackIris: Ah, thanks for the recommendation, I may have to go check her out.**

**Sav1289: Well I do try and stay away from the cliché stories (although I have done a university story basically like everyone else on this stight) as I prefer to do something a little different.**

**Sunshine unicorn happiness: Actually I wouldn't say so with bunk beds as that means you have to share with someone. I prefer big beds which you can curl up in.**

**Guest (Banana): I think you might like this chapter.**

**olimacproductions: Yes, aeroplane is British English. Yes New Zealand is part of the Commonwealth. **

**maggie98: What was the other misunderstanding you were referring too?**

**TPATFan16: Okay, okay case closed. I still don't like their relationship but I won't say anything more on the matter. (Yes Mickey does rocks and yes Jelsa forever).**

**Chapter 19: In Jail**

_Two Weeks Later_

Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were all in their apartment early on a bright sunny morning. Elsa was watching something on TV (she didn't recongise the show, she was just flicking through channels trying to find something to watch – she hadn't, it was too early for anything good) while Anna and was sitting at the table while Kristoff leaned over her. They were discussing things to with the baby. Elsa wasn't really paying attention. She was too absorbed in her TV show. She thought she heard them arguing something about baby names about ten minutes before but she couldn't be sure. Elsa heard the door open and when Elsa turned around to see who had come in and saw that it had been Jack who had come in. Elsa felt a little flutter in her stomach when she saw him. He gave them all a wide smile when he entered the room which made the flutter in Elsa's stomach intensified.

"Anna," Jack said. "What was the name of the bakery that sells those cupcakes that you like so much?"

"Um…" Anna paused to think.

"Joan's Bakery," Elsa said still looking at the TV.

"Yes," Anna nodded vigorously. "Joan's Bakery has _the_ best cupcakes. Not only that but they bake amazing cakes as well which are simply mouth-watering."

"Why do you want to know?" Kristoff asked.

"I was just thinking about them," Jack explained. "Merida was talking about them the other day and since then I couldn't stop thinking about them."

Anna paused for a bit after they listened to Jack. "Now I've got a real craving for them." She turned to her husband. "Will you go get me a red velvet cupcake?" Elsa did know that Anna loved their red velvet cupcakes. She didn't need to have pregnancy hormones to crave those cupcakes.

"I would but I don't know where the store is," Kristoff said sadly, placing his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Oh it's on Wynston Street," Anna said.

"Which is where…?"

"Two hours north of here," Elsa said giving her brother-in-law a smile.

"You want me to drive two hours to get you a cupcake?" Kristoff said sounding a little bemused.

"If you don't mind," Anna fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled.

"But I can't," Kristoff said. "I have to meet Dad in a bit to help him build a fence."

"Oh I'll go," Jack said. "I want one of those cupcakes now. I am now craving them as much as you do now."

"Do you even know where the place is?" Elsa asked him. She didn't think that Jack had even stepped into the store they were talking about.

Jack came over to her and crouched down while leaning on the couch. "No but you do." He gave her a grin which Elsa knew what that meant.

Elsa cast a sideways look at Anna who was in full begging mode. She had her hands clasped together and was giving her the puppy dog eyes. There was no refusing that. Elsa sighed, she knew that the battle had been lost.

"Fine," Elsa said. Anna threw her, her keys.

"I want to drive," Jack said taking the keys out of her hands despite Elsa's protests. "I like your car. It's nice."

Elsa didn't have time to argue. She just sighed and followed Jack out of the apartment while Anna thanked Elsa for doing this. Elsa just rolled her eyes. Due to Anna's pregnancy, any craving really had to be met otherwise she would turn grouchy and moody for the rest of the day. However when you placed the object of her craving in front of her, she would turn instantly happy and all bitterness was lost. Elsa wondered if she would still have the craving for the cupcake in four hours when they returned. Sometimes Anna would change at the drop of the hat. She would tell them what she wanted while they were at the supermarket and by the time they returned home, she would want something completely different. Then again, they were getting something that Anna loved. She probably would want another one as soon as she had finished the cupcake. However, it wasn't enough that she craved some really weird stuff, now she was craving things that were ages away from where they lived.

Elsa followed Jack down to the underground car park and they moved along the rows of cars until they found Elsa's flash car which Jack always loved because it was new, flash, had awesome technological advances and the fact that she didn't get it at a garage sale and it wasn't third hand like Jack's car. Jack placed the key in the ignition and started the car. There was a smile on his face which made Elsa laugh again. They drove out of the car park and it wasn't long before they were on the motorway heading north.

"Let's have some tunes," Jack said. He flicked through the radio stations looking for something decent. Then he got a sneaky smile on his face. Jack started to flick through Elsa's CD collection before he placed a random CD into the CD drive.

That Don't Impress Me Much came on the stereo and Elsa knew that he had placed her Shania Twain CD on. Jack started dancing and singing to the music which made Elsa giggle. She remembered the road trips they used to take. Jack hasn't lost his touch. He still could make her laugh with his kooky dance movies and his out of tune singing voice. Elsa started to sing along. Her voice was a lot more in tune than Jack's voice though.

They drove for the next couple of hours with Elsa giving Jack directions where they needed to go. Elsa's GPS was out of battery so Jack couldn't use it even if he wanted to plus Jack would often get lost even with the GPS so Elsa would have needed to go anyway to help get Jack back on track. After a long, uneventful journey, they soon found the correct street and parked opposite Joan's Bakery. They ran into the store and came out carrying a couple dozen cupcakes about twenty minutes later. Elsa knew that Anna would want a selection to choose from. They came out carrying their cupcakes. Elsa was looking forward to having one of the cupcakes herself. Elsa wasn't the only member of their family who enjoyed the cupcakes from Joan's Bakery.

It wasn't long before they got back into the car and was on their way home. Elsa had already received a half a dozen text messages from Anna wondering where they were with her cupcakes. Elsa had sent back a message saying that they were on their way home. Anna had replied with a smiley face.

"Oh look," Jack said fiddling with the car's computer system. "It tells you when you stay within the lane."

Jack swerved the car to the left and the car made a noise which told him he was out of his lane to test the system. Jack got a grin on his face and tried it again.

"Jack," Elsa warned but Jack ignored her. He kept swerving the car left and right. Elsa was just thankful that no one was around. The sound of a siren proved her wrong. Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she turned around and saw a police car coming towards them. She turned to Jack who did look a little nervous. He pulled over the car and the car came to a stop on the side of the road. The police car stopped behind them. A cop got out of the car and moved towards them. Jack winded down the window.

"What can I do for you officer?" he asked him.

"Been drinking today sir?" he asked.

"No," Jack said. "I haven't."

"Not on drugs?"

"No," Jack shook his head.

The officer examined Jack very carefully before he continued speaking. "Well I have observed some pretty dangerous driving sir, not to mention you were going over the speed limit."

"This is insane," Jack said. "There wasn't anyone around, I wasn't drinking, my driving wasn't dangerous and I wasn't speeding."

"License and registration," the officer asked.

Jack fumbled around for a bit before handing them over to the officer who examined them before handing them back to him.

"You the owner of this car sir?" he asked.

"No," Elsa said. "I am. Look can't you like let him off with a warning? Or give him a ticket or something? He is right, there was like no one around and he wasn't drinking or anything like that."

"What is your name Miss?"

"Elsa Winters."

The officer did a check on his phone and then looked back at Elsa.

"Then I'm going to have both of you step out of the vehicle," the officer said.

"What?" Elsa said. "This is insane. You can't arrest me based on the fact it's my vehicle."

"Step out of the vehicle," the officer said ignoring Elsa's comment. "You didn't appear at your last court meeting for a speeding ticket so there's a warrant out for your arrest."

"What?" Elsa said. "I paid that fine. They said it didn't go to court!"

"Ma'am, I'm not going to ask again."

Elsa gave Jack a look which clearly said 'this is all your fault'.

* * *

><p>Anna was pacing up and down. She kept checking her watch every few seconds. Elsa and Jack should have been back by now. It did worry her whenever she thought that but then she supposed that with Jack's directional skills and traffic, then they probably will be a little bit late. But they were an hour late. The traffic can't be that bad, can it? Anna was looking over and Kristoff who seemed to think that there were more important things in the world than cupcakes. Anna thought that was in the same league as treason. He was just flicking through some sports magazine while eating a bowl of cereal despite it being past lunchtime.<p>

"I'm sure they will be back soon," Kristoff said as he flicked to the next page in his magazine.

Anna scowled at him. She resumed her pacing around the apartment. She wanted those cupcakes. Suddenly Anna's phone went off. She practically dived for it as it was on the couch.

"Hello?" Anna said.

"_Anna_?" came the voice of her older sister.

"Elsa?" Anna said sounding a little relived. "Where are you?"

"_Jail_," Elsa said.

"What?!" Anna shouted. That was the last place she expected Elsa to be.

"_Yeah, Jack did some dangerous driving-"_

"_And Elsa has an outstanding warrant_!" came Jack's shouting voice in the background.

"_Anyway_," Elsa said after what sounded like scuffle between her and Jack. "_We're waiting on a judge to come set our bail_."

"So what jail are you in?" Anna asked.

"_No idea,_" Elsa replied. "_But we'll be out as soon as you can. Maybe you could contact our lawyer to get the charges dropped? I would do it myself but I don't really want to represent myself._"

"But it's night time in Arendelle," Anna said. "I'll phone tomorrow."

"_Okay_," Elsa said. "_Just letting you know that it may be a while before we get home. Oh I have to go my five minutes are up_."

Elsa hung up the phone and Anna did the same. Jail, Anna was not expecting that. That the last place she ever expected some rigid rule follower to land up in. Anna had expected to hear that Elsa had dobed Jack in for his dangerous driving. But what was this about an outstanding warrant that Elsa supposedly had on her? All Anna knew what Elsa had on her record was a couple of speeding tickets but that was it and Anna was sure that Elsa had them go away. This was very strange.

"So what did Elsa say?" Kristoff said as he got up from the table to wash his dishes. "Did she say that they were in traffic or something?"

"Nope," Anna said. "They're in jail."

"What?" Kristoff said.

"Yep," Anna said. "I can't wait to get the full story when they get home."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack were both sitting in a cell of some jail. Elsa was lying across a hard metal bench while Jack was rattling the bars of the jail cell, yelling for the sheriff, the officer who arrested them, to come back and to release them.<p>

"Shut up," she said to Jack.

Jack turned around while Elsa sat up from the bench.

"He's not listening," Elsa continued. "So why waste your breath?"

Jack shrugged and sat down in the middle of the cell. He stretched out his arms and legs and looked up at Elsa. He just sat there, looking at Elsa. Elsa got a little creped out by the continued gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jack smiled as he continued looking at her.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them. Both Jack and Elsa got to their feet and placed their hands around the bars. Elsa just hoped it was a judge coming to get them out. She was already sick of the place and wanted to be home as soon as possible. However, that was not to be. It was just the sheriff coming back, probably to check on them.

"Would you please let us out?" Jack asked.

"Not until the judge comes," the sheriff said.

Elsa let out a groan. "Look I don't usually do this but I'm Elsa Winters of _the _Winters family. The family just happens to own the biggest company in the world and is the most powerful family in the world."

"Are you threating me Miss?" the sheriff asked.

"No sir," Elsa said suddenly cowering under the glare the sheriff was giving her.

"Good," he said. "Now you two be quiet until the judge comes."

"Which will be…?" Jack asked.

"No idea," the sheriff asked before he left the room.

Elsa let out another groan. "You know this is your fault Frosty. If you had just listened to me then the cop wouldn't have arrested us for reckless driving."

"What about you?" Jack said. "You're the one with the warrant out on you."  
>"I was told I didn't need to appear in court," Elsa said in a shrill voice. "I paid the fine and everything. I thought that speeding ticket was in the past."<p>

"Obviously not."

Elsa returned to lying down on the cold hard bench. It wasn't long before she started to feel uncomfortable again. The bench was quite hard on the back. She was sure she was going to have to call her chiropractor for emergency session. Elsa let out a groan as she tried to get comfy.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Just this bench is messing up my back."

Jack slid onto the bench. "I'll give you a massage."

Elsa slid onto the floor. She wasn't going to give up the opportunity for Jack to give her a massage. He always could give good ones. Jack started and Elsa could feel her back coming back to life. Elsa let out a moan of pleasure as Jack made his way down her back.

"Yeah, right there," she said.

Jack complied and Elsa felt pleasure and relaxation take a hold of her. Elsa continued to let out moans of pleasure which did get a little loud. So loud in fact that the sheriff returned demanding to know what all the noise was about. He shook his head when he discovered what all the noise was about. He left, leaving Elsa and Jack alone

An hour passed and their level of boredom got to a whole new level. Luckily they had gotten some things to help them pass the time as they waited for the judge to come to get them released. They had an old tin and a number of pennies that Jack had in his wallet. They were taking it in turns to throw a penny into the tin. They had even invented a point scoring system and so far Jack was in the lead by twenty one points to eighteen. Elsa picked up her last penny and threw it. It went into tin with a loud clanging noise. Elsa raised her arms in triumph.

"Yes!" she said. "Three points! Which brings us both into a tied game."

Jack laughed as he picked up his last penny and threw it. It ricocheted off the top of the tin and landed some distance away.

"Sorry Jack," Elsa said. "That is out of the scoring area which meant we end this game on a tie."

"Ah," Jack said. "Well gone game."

A silence fell between them. Elsa didn't really know what to say. She still was wondering whether or not she should say something about what she had recently discovered, about how she wanted to tell him that she loved him, how she wanted to tell him that she was willing to give them one more shot and how she was willing to put the past behind them and move on from the horrible cheating incident which had happened. Maybe she should just tell him the truth. Who cares about that woman she saw him with at the bar? She obviously didn't mean anything to him. He wasn't dating her. Maybe she had been wrong and she had been someone he knew from work or someone he met while she had been away. Either that, she had been someone he had just met and was having a friendly chat with. Elsa decided to go for it. Anything could happen, she just hoped that the outcome she wanted was going to be the thing that happened.

* * *

><p>Jack was looking at Elsa. She was just staring off into the distance. He wondered what was on her mind. As that woman Red had suggested, he had given Elsa her space. He still talked to her and interacted with her but he tried to keep it to a platonic level. That was proven difficult as all he wanted to do was to take her and kiss her. Jack wondered if he should ask her for a second chance again. He had given her a lot of time to think about it and she had broken up with Theodore, so maybe there had been more to their kiss than meets the eye for her.<p>

He wondered how he should start it. He could just go straight into it, like flatly ask her for a second chance on bended knee or maybe worm his way around a conversation until they got to it. Well, Jack wondered if the former approach may be better. Elsa did like it when people were more direct with her rather than being all cryptic. Jack decided to just go for it. He didn't know what could happened. He just hoped that Elsa would agree to take him back. Although he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. The memory of what had happened still burned in his brain. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Elsa cut him off.

"Jack," she said.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if things had gone differently that night?"

Jack gulped. "All the time," he whispered.

Elsa looked straight at him. "I've been thinking a lot about what you have said."

"You…you have?" Jack was surprised to hear this. He had thought that she had made up her mind not to go for it again with him. Jack had a whole speech prepared to try and change her mind. Now it looked like he might not have to use it.

"Yes," Elsa said quietly. "I've also come to the conclusion that I do still love you, probably still as much as the day we ended it."

Jack was in shock from what he was hearing. He didn't think it was possible. Was Elsa really saying the things she was saying? Was she really saying the things that he had wanted her to say for so long?

Elsa looked straight at him. "I do want to get back together…it's just that I'm afraid."

Jack took her hand. "Don't be. I want this as much as you do, probably even more. Just please give us one more chance. Please."

Elsa looked at him. "Okay."

"O-Okay?" he said.

Elsa nodded. Jack then gave into his desires. He kissed her. This time Elsa didn't respond negatively. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments, their lips glued to each other's. Suddenly they heard footsteps and the sheriff came in.

"Okay, the judge is here and had set your bail," the sheriff said. "You're free to go once you have paid."

"Actually," Elsa gave Jack a look. He knew instantly she was thinking what he was thinking. She had a glint in her eyes which made Jack excited.

"Could you do one more thing for us?" Jack asked the judge.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood in the jail cell, hand in hand with Jack while the judge looked them head on while the sheriff stood next to them.<p>

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join in holy wedded matrimony Elsa Ingrid Winters and Jackson Overland Frost," the judge said. "We are here to wed these two people. Vows?" he gave them both a prompting look.

"Vows?" Jack looked a little surprised. "Okay, well here goes," he took a deep breath in. "Elsa, I have loved you since I was a teenager. I promise to always be your guy, to always be there and never do anything that will make you unhappy or hurt. I promise to always stand by your side no matter what because I love you and I know you're the one for me, my better half."

Elsa was about to tear up but she composed herself for her part.

"Jack," she said. "I do love you so very much. I know I have bailed in the past but this time I am plunging deep into this because I know you're my guy, you're the one. So I promise to always stand by your side even if the storms get rough because I know while we are standing by each other, we can make it through anything. We belong together and I know we will be together for a very, _very_ long time."

"Rings?" the judge asked.

"Oh yeah," Jack took out two golden rings that he was keeping in his wallet. Elsa gaped at him.

"Where did you get those?" she asked.

"I've kept these in my wallet since the first time we dated," Jack explained. "I was going to propose and I kind of kept these in my wallet as a token of good luck and the hope that one day we would be married."

"Aw," Elsa smiled. She felt touched by what Jack had said. She had also hoped for ages while they were dating that they would be married one day and now they finally were.

"You may now exchange the rings," the judge said.

Jack slid a ring onto Elsa's ring before Elsa did the same to him.

"Then by the power invested in me," the judge said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack pulled Elsa in for a kiss and Elsa felt like it was their best kiss ever. She was just so happy to be back with Jack. She knew that Jack would never do what he had done in the past again. She knew it had been some ginormous mistake that Jack regretted so much which is why Elsa found the strength to forgive him. Being here with Jack, she felt so at peace with everything. She didn't want just a relationship with Jack, she wanted the whole thing with him. They had nearly gotten married once before and she was more than ready and wanting to marry Jack, someone who she had wanted to marry for a long time. She had initially thought that this was a big step but it really wasn't. It was an easy thing to decide. She was no longer afraid of anything. She was ready for anything. She was ready to plunge into anything with Jack. She was ready to start the next part of her life with him, the life they were meant to have years ago before they broke up.

The sheriff threw confetti as they continued to kiss and then he clapped. Elsa and Jack broke apart and smiled at each other while laughing. They were now married, _married_! Elsa couldn't be happier to know that.

**A/N: So this chapter was probably what everyone was waiting for, well wait no more! Yes I know that I kind of stole the whole marriage thing from Hodgins and Angela in Bones but I thought it fitted them so well. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	20. After The Ceremony

**ChiiChii-San: Don't worry, this is not the end. BTW, is your penname the name of Goku's wife?**

**LadyRED: Your wish has been fulfilled.**

**Rennier: Oh that was an engagement ring. He bought the actual wedding ring for the reasons he said. Well yeah it was a leap but I had to get them married somehow.**

**BlackIris: Glad you enjoyed the bones reference. I love that show too! Hmm, that is a interesting request. I would love to but I'm saving for to do that scene in a series of oneshots based around Friends moments but have Jelsa, Kristanna etc. instead of the Friends gang. Plus I don't think the names that are suggested fit Anna and Kristoff (well except for the names that Rachel suggests as they are quite different and out there, I can see Anna suggesting those but Ross suggests a couple of geeky names - like Darwin - which fit more Elsa I think).**

**Guest (Banana): Actually your review inspired a part of this chapter. Hopefully you'll see it.**

**OoPoPCAnDy: Their rings were just gold wedding bands. Nothing too special. So no I will not post pictures on my profile. Thanks for the complement about my brain, funny how its only wonderful and creative when I'm on holiday.**

**maggie98: I get that but you said 'again' which meant you were referring to another misunderstanding which I am not getting. I do try and make unique weddings for Elsa and Jack as I feel like just doing the same cute wedding over and over again is a little boring. I have gotten them married in Vegas, actually had a nice normal wedding for them, had a royal wedding for them and now a jail wedding.**

**TPATFan16: You think having a criminal record is cool? Who have you been talking to? Fine you can have one, it will just limit you ability to travel, get a job and a relationship. Plus no one likes a criminal. You can be stuck in jail while I'll enjoy my nice fresh air and the ability to do whatever I want, whenever I want. Well then the both of you rule =) By the way, you mentioned on your profile that you name is Nahir (I hope I spelled that right), so how do you get Mickey from that? Is it because you, like any other normal sane person, is obsessed with Disney? And what was with 'everyone called ma that'?**

**Guest: You can actually get married in jail. You can get married anywhere technically. All you need is a marriage license, someone to wed you and be within the laws of the country you are in (like how in France there is something weird that stops foreigners from marry there or something). Also Elsa and Jack were just in a holding cell, they weren't really in prison. PS: Its so awesome that you're from England. I would do anything to go there one day but I'm stuck in New Zealand which was actually part of England once but its not the same thing.**

**Chapter 20: After The Ceremony**

Elsa and Jack were driving back home after being in jail for several long hours. It was getting dark and Elsa had been wondering if they would have ever escaped that jail cell. They had spent what felt like an age in that forsaken cell. At least it was now over and they were free. They had promised to appear at whatever court hearing that they needed to do and paid their fines. Elsa didn't think that it will go to court, well at least she hoped so. It would be quite weird being one who is being represented rather than being the person representing the accused or prosecuting them (usually Elsa was a criminal prosecutor but sometimes she would make special cases to defend someone).

Next her, driving the car, was her husband (Elsa felt weird calling him that), Jack. He was just bobbing along to the music that was playing on the radio. He grinned at Elsa when he looked her way. She grinned back. Her eye caught the gold ring on her finger. It did feel weird to be wearing a wedding ring but the feeling was more of a wonderful weird rather than one of a strange weird. Jack turned a corner and they finally found themselves back in the familiar streets of Burgess rather than the hilly countryside that they had been rattling about pretty much all day.

It was properly dark when they finally arrived back at their apartment building. Jack led her up the stairs, passing only a few people they didn't recognise. Elsa was about to enter her own apartment but Jack suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Jack's lips found their way onto Elsa's lips. Elsa responded by kissing him back. Elsa placed her hands on his shoulders and resumed to kiss him.

"You want to come in?" he whispered flirtatiously. He put his arms around her waist and leaned in close to her ear when he spoke. "Bunnymund is away on a business trip."

"Anna will be waiting for me," Elsa said. "I think she's very worried about what has happened to us."

"But she didn't know when we got out," Jack said. "She doesn't need to know that we are home."

Jack's lips traced Elsa's jawline and down her neck. Elsa tried to resist him but it was quite a challenge. She knew she had to go home and tell Anna that she and Jack were both alright and had made it out of jail but something stirred inside of her, something she hadn't felt in years. That feeling slowly made its way throughout Elsa and fuzzed up her brain stopping her from moving back towards her own apartment and allowed her desire for Jack to take complete control. She kissed him back while moving with Jack towards his door. Jack opened the door while still kissing Elsa before she kicked the door shut. Jack hoisted Elsa up and carried her to his bedroom.

Jack lay Elsa down gently onto his bed. His lips moved from her lips down her body. Elsa let moans of pleasure escape her and allowed Jack to have his way with her. Elsa hands found bits of Jack's clothing which she tore off him and his hands did the same whenever they came into contact with any of Elsa's clothing. Jack's lips continued to trace Elsa's body until they came back to her lips. Jack's body arched into Elsa's and she responded enthusiastically. Elsa's body arched into Jack's just as his one did momentarily before.

Elsa's head hit the pillow ages later while Jack lied next her to her. She was panting and she could feel sweat over her body. They had just had a very heated time together full of passion. She looked over at Jack who was grinning at her. She had never felt this good before. It had been amazing while they had been dating but something had been changed this time around which made it so much better. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't done it in a while and all their sexual tension was finally released or the fact that they had just gotten married. It didn't matter though to Elsa. She was wanted to live in the moment.

"Oh my God," she said. She started to laugh. "Oh my God."

"I know right?" Jack propped his head up and leaned it against his hand.

"I have missed this," she sighed. Elsa had indeed missed everything about Jack. She didn't know how much until that moment. Sure things had been fun with Theodore but everything went to a whole other level when she was with Jack. Jack completed her in so many ways. She couldn't imagine having to spend her life with someone who wasn't him.

"So have I," Jack said, playing with some loose strands of Elsa's hair. "So when do you want to tell people? This is quite the news we have to share."

"Well," Elsa said propping herself up. There was a lot to tell. First their marriage in a holding cell at a county jail and the rebirth of her relationship with her ex-lover was certainty front page news if you ask Anna or Rapunzel. "Not until everyone is back. Rapunzel and Eugene are on some holiday in Tokyo, Bunnymund is away on a business trip, Jamie and Emma are still on their skiing trip, Tooth is in Canada visiting her mother and Merida is on a singles cruise."

"Why is Merida on a singles cruise?" Jack asked. "I know Merida isn't too lucky in the world of love at times but really? A singles cruise?"

"A co-worker gave her the tickets for a birthday," Elsa explained. "Merida thought it would be fun to try it."

"Ah okay," Jack said. "I do see your point though about waiting to tell people."

"Yeah, I just don't want to deal with telling everyone individually. I'll lose track of who I've told and then I'll causally mention it to someone I haven't told and then quite suddenly, I've open up a whole can of worms."

Jack laughed. "Alright but it will be hard resisting you. You'll be there, just walking around looking so hot and tempting."

It was Elsa's turn to laugh. "Well you've done it before you can do it again."

"I know," Jack said. "It will just be quite difficult."

Elsa laughed again and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips.

"Better?" she asked.

"Hmm," Jack said. "Try it again." Elsa did. She gave him another small peck on the lips "One more time?" he said.

"Nice try," Elsa said. Elsa got out of her bed and started doing up her shirt.

"Oh don't get dressed," Jack whined. "Stay here with me."

"And tell Anna what?" Elsa said. "That I rather sleep in in the same bed as my secret husband?"

"You could," Jack said giving her a look mixed with a small smile.

"You know I would," Elsa said. "It's just that we agreed that we would wait to tell and explaining to Anna that I'm in your bed would be rather difficult. Plus I would rather all the freak outs occur at once rather than a continuance of them. That would be a nightmare. I'm already shuddering at what Anna will be like when we tell her."

Jack laughed. "Okay, okay."

Elsa smiled at him before she pulled her pants back on and threw her jacket back on. Jack followed her example and also got dressed. Elsa took off her wedding ring and placed it in her pants' pocket. Jack followed her outside his apartment and they paused outside hers. Jack pulled her in for one last kiss. He said goodnight and Elsa's hand made its way down Jack's arm into his hand where it rested for a moment before Elsa pulled it away with her which gently grazed it as it went. She gave him one last smile before she entered her own apartment. Once inside, she found Anna and Kristoff waiting for her. They were sitting at the kitchen table and looked happy when Elsa entered the apartment.

"So they let you out huh?" Anna asked. "Not going to lock you up and throw away the key? Keep you away from society as you are a danger?"

"You are not going to let this go are you?" Elsa asked as she hung up her jacket on a hook beside the door. "You will never forget this day, aren't you? This is going to haunt me until the day I die isn't it? Even then I'll probably not going to be able to rest in peace."

"Nope," Anna was smiling widely. "I just want to enjoy this moment. My elder sister, the constant rule follower, the Percy Weasley of the family, went to jail before I did. Oh this is a precious moment."

"Oh shut up," Elsa muttered as she took a seat next to Anna. "And for the record, I would not abandon or spy on my family like Percy did in Order of The Phoenix."

"Sure you would," Anna said sarcastically. "What would happen if I was a vicious murderer and was on the run and you knew where I was? You would sing like a canary if they asked you to."

"Like you could be a vicious murderer," Elsa said.

"I could," Anna said. "Why not?"

"Because you're so sweet," Kristoff said giving her a kiss on the cheek which made her smile.

"No," Elsa said, "because you faint at the site of dead bodies. You wouldn't make a very good killer if you kept fainting all the time."

Anna scowled at her which made Elsa smile.

"So what actually happened?" Kristoff asked. "You said something about dangerous driving…"

"Well Jack, the idiot," Elsa said, "decided that in his infinite wisdom to drive dangerously which landed us both in jail. I thought I would be able to escape but no such luck. Apparently the cop had out of date information and thought that I hadn't appeared for my non-existent court meeting, so he put me in the slammer alongside Jack."

"How did you get out?" Kristoff asked.

"Well the judge came and set our bail," Elsa said. "I paid and here we are."

"I can't believe we have a criminal in the family," Anna smiled.

"Oh shut up," Elsa said. "It won't go to court and have you forgotten the infamous Ragnar Winters?"

"Oh yeah," Anna said her face falling slightly. "I guess a speeding ticket compared to what Great-Great-Great Uncle Ragnar did could hardly be called criminal."

"Who is this guy?" Kristoff asked. "I've never heard of him."

"Our Great-Great-Great Uncle Ragnar was a vicious murderer," Elsa explained. "He lived in the mid 1800's, I believe around 1856, and he killed four women very horribly."

"He was dubbed the Arendelle Ripper," Anna added. "Plus they think he killed a lot more than just four. I think they believed he killed up to twelve but I'm not sure."

"How did they catch him?" Kristoff asked.

"His niece found some of the victims' belongings in his house," Elsa said. "She went to the police and he was arrested, found guilty and then put to death. That has been quite a story in our family."

"Sounds gruesome," Kristoff said.

"Yeah it was," Anna said. "Thankfully Elsa nor I were alive at the time so we didn't have to witness it."

"And on that note," Elsa said getting up from the table. "I'll go to bed, not that I haven't enjoyed talking about infamous relatives and murders in our family."

"Night," Anna and Kristoff said smiling at her.

Elsa walked to her bedroom and closed the door carefully behind her. She sat on her bed and pulled out her wedding ring. It felt so weird not to discuss her wedding to Jack with Anna. She and Anna discussed everything together since they were little children. Anna had been the first to know about Elsa's crush on Jack, well she already knew, Elsa just confirmed it to her among so many things.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was on her bed, dressed in her pyjamas, all ready for bed. She was just sitting at her dresser brushing her hair out of the braid she had it in all day. She was just smiling as she gazed into her mirror. Jack had smiled at her a total of fifteen times today which of course sent the butterflies in her stomach on overdrive. Sometimes she wondered why her brain always ended up on Jack. She didn't need to go too far to solve that mystery. It was her very big crush on the guy. Her door opened and all she saw in her mirror was a blur of colour as someone, she didn't need to guess to know who it was, flung themselves onto her bed. She heard a thump noise when that happened.<em>

"_Watcha doing Elise?" her younger sister said._

"_Having a row on my own rowboat," Elsa said sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed which was something you should have done half an hour ago."_

"_I'm boooored," Anna said dragging out the 'o'. "Besides I can't sleep."_

"_Probably because of all that sugar you had moments before you went to sleep," Elsa muttered._

_Anna flopped herself onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes seem to be stuck on Elsa's ceiling fan. Elsa finished brushing her hair before she placed her brush in the top drawer of her dresser. She placed her favourite blue ribbon in a neat pile in a jar on her dresser which contained other ribbons and hair ties. She turned around in her seat and stared at her sister._

"_I would like to go to be now which is a task I do not require my younger sister for," Elsa said. "So would you please leave?"_

"_But I'm boooooored Elsie," Anna said. "Talk to me, tell me a secret." Anna suddenly sat up. "Tell me about Jack. I know if I looked under that rock, I'll find some good secrets. So let's discuss him."_

"_Go away," Elsa said but she couldn't help blush at the mention of Jack's name._

"_Oh she blushes," Anna said sitting up on her knees. "Come on, tell me more. It's so obvious that you have a massive crush on the guy." _

"_What?" Elsa spluttered. "I do not have a crush on Jackson Frost. That is the most utter ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."_

"_Oh come on," Anna groaned flopping back down on Elsa's bed. "It's soooo obvious. The whole school practically knows. I think the only person who doesn't is Jack."_

"_Really?" Elsa's mouth dropped open._

"_So was that a confession?" Anna asked eagerly. "Is my older sister declaring that she has feelings for our neighbour Jackson Frost? That has something I have never heard her say nor did I think I would."_

"_Oh shut up," Elsa said but she still went a little red._

"_She is!" Anna yelled fist pumping the air. "Yes! She finally admits it."_

"_Okay," Elsa said throwing her hands up. "Yes, fine, I admit it. I like Jack, happy?"_

"_Very," Anna smiled. "So how long?"_

"_I don't know," Elsa said flopping down next to Anna. "Maybe a year? I really don't know when they started."_

"_Good," Anna said. "That's fits into my timeline then."_

"_What?" Elsa sat up so fast she got a head rush. "You have a timeline going? Since when did this happen?"_

"_Like last year silly," Anna said. "Besides it's not just me. I have collaborated with your friends."_

"_I have the worst friends in the world sometimes," Elsa muttered. "Why am I even friends with them?"_

"_But you love us really," Anna smiled. "So let's talk more about Jack. When are you going to ask him out?"_

"_What do you mean 'when'?" Elsa said. "You act like I'm going to."_

"_Well aren't you?"_

"_No!" Elsa said. "Anna, the guy is like my best friend. He probably just thinks of me as his geeky, bookworm friend."_

"_I have it on very good authority that he doesn't," Anna said._

"_Oh Anna," Elsa shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you have your head in the clouds a little too often."_

"_But I know-"_

"_I think it's time for bed," Elsa said. "Goodnight." _

_Elsa shooed Anna out from her room._

"_Ask him," Anna said before she said goodnight and left the room._

* * *

><p>Elsa turned the ring over in her hand. She never did ask Jack out. She had only been seventeen at the time. She had thought that Jack would gently let her down if she had asked him out. Elsa didn't want that to happen as she thought it might ruin her friendship. Little did Elsa know at the time, Anna had actually been right. Jack had been crazy about her. He just couldn't work up the courage to ask her out for the exact same reason why Elsa didn't ask him out; he thought that she didn't have any feelings for him and that she saw him only as a friend. She had been convinced on this. She had been so sure that Jack did not see her in any other way than being a friend that she had to try and move on and try and see herself dating other people. It obviously didn't work as she always went back to Jack. She could be chatting to a really nice guy who was also very good looking but the moment Jack would walk in, her eyes would go straight to him and then from that moment on, she could only concentrate on Jack. Of course that crush on Jack developed quite quickly into feelings of love and soon she was heads over heels in love with the guy. She wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. He was just constantly on her mind. It was quite frustrating at times. One time they were in the same exam room during their last year at school, she couldn't focus on her exam. Her eyes always drifted over to Jack who was sitting a few rows over and in front of her. She had no idea how she passed that exam with Jack occupying her thoughts instead of her study notes.<p>

Well it wasn't like she was never going to tell Anna. She would tell her eventually, just in a couple of weeks when everyone came back. It was going to be hard though. When she and Jack dated, they had quite a flirty and public relationship which Anna had asked not to be in the same room as them whenever they got going. Sometimes Elsa would fuel it further to annoy Anna. It was the only revenge she got after years of being annoyed by Anna when they were growing up. Although Anna had gotten better over the years which was something that Elsa was grateful for. However now that Elsa thought about it, it was more Jack who show far more affection than her when they were out with people. On the other hand, Elsa knew it wouldn't matter if he flirted with her. Everyone knew that he was in love with her. Elsa just couldn't flirt back, no matter how much she wanted it.

Elsa put her wedding ring in a box in her drawer. She just hoped that she could keep her little secret marriage a secret. Anna had a way of sniffing out secrets in an instant. The fact that Kristoff had managed to keep the fact that he was going to propose a secret gave Elsa an optimist outlook. If Kristoff, who could be considered one of the worst secret keepers in the world (only second to Rapunzel), could keep something as big as a proposal a secret from Anna then Elsa, who was an excellent secret keeper, could easily keep her marriage to Jack a secret. Elsa was often the one with all the secrets which she has never delovged which was something she was quite proud of.

Elsa got changed and hopped underneath the covers of her bed. Her thoughts returned Jack, who she could call her husband. It felt weird to be married. She had thought that when she had gotten married it would be a big ceremony and she would be a in a flowing white dress. Instead she got married in a jail cell. Well that would be a story to tell the grandkids. At least in all her wedding ceremonies, the groom was always Jack. Elsa did know that she would always end up with Jack. No matter what had happened between them, she would always go back to him because she loved him so much. He was a part of her and she was a part of him. There was no letting him go, not that Elsa wanted to.

Elsa could hear the movement of Anna and Kristoff outside her bedroom and knew they were off to bed. Elsa turned over and stared at her door. She couldn't wait for the moment that she and Jack would be able to start living their lives together. Soon, she told herself as she closed her eyes, it will be soon. The last thing she thought of was Jack smiling at her before she drifted off to sleep. That thought made her smile in her sleep and filled her dreams with futuristic visons of their future together; first house, first child and many, many others.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	21. Welcome Back Mon Amie!

**maggie98: Still don't see the misunderstanding you are referring to as I don't consider Elsa misunderstanding the fact that Jack cheated. No the story isn't ending just yet. Still got a bit to go.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Interesting idea. It's kind of what I'm trying to do for this story.**

**BlackIris: Interesting idea but I don't think I will write a wedding chapter as I've done it in other stories and I can't think of a way to be unique (I like to be original).**

**Guest (Banana): Awesome! Of course I got it, it was quite a sad moment.**

**Guest: Of course I want to visit England. It's cold wet and dark in New Zealand anyway (approx. 3/4 of the year) but maybe not polluted. Yes, New Zealand is nice and sunny at the moment. It's been nice. I actually think WE get the leftover fashion. You guys have amazing cool stuff. Aw, thanks, New Zealand would be lucky to have you if you decided to come here.**

**Brumby: Yep, a lot more.**

**TPATFan16: Ah thanks for clearing that up. I thought it would be something like that. I'll have you know you are talking to one of the biggest goody goods out there, so I am a little offended. If you want to get arrested and go to jail, that's fine. I'll be here, free as a bird, able to travel wherever, get good jobs. You can be a criminal in the low side of the world. I'll be living it up as a goody good. Besides being good is so much rewarding (I mean especially around this time of the year).**

**Chapter 21: Welcome Back Mon Amie!**

_Two Weeks Later_

The last two weeks for Elsa and Jack were a bit difficult for them. As newlyweds, they wanted to spend a lot of time together particularly in the bedroom or just walking around holding hands but as they wanted to keep their relationship a secret until everyone was back in Burgess, it made that almost impossible. They had to invent code words for when they wanted to get together. So Elsa and Jack did a lot of 'laundry' together and went for an awfully number of 'walks' together. Elsa would be just sitting in her apartment and then Jack will walk in and declare that he was off on a walk. Elsa would agree and instantly drop everything she would be doing. Sometimes it would be the other way around. Elsa would be just randomly do thing and then declare she needed a walk or needed to do her laundry which Jack would jump up and offer to help. Although Jack had sometimes accidently misinterpret what Elsa meant by 'going on a walk', sometimes she would actually be going on a walk with Anna and Kristoff or be actually doing her laundry. It had been quite funny to see the look on his face though when he realised that she was going down to the laundry room rather than to his bedroom. However having midnight romantic rendezvous with Jack was certainty easy with Bunnymund not in town and thus meaning they didn't have to sneak around him as well as Anna and Kristoff. However it made Anna wonder why Elsa was always late coming home. Elsa had to make a numerous excuses from a midnight screening of The Lion King to having a desire for ice cream at one in the morning. Elsa wasn't even sure if Anna believed these excuses or not but she never questioned them.

Anna had interpreted all of Elsa's get togethers with Jack as attempts for Elsa to repair her relationship with Jack and didn't think it had anything romantic added to it. Anna still thought that Elsa had given up on a relationship with Jack and desired a more platonic friendship rather to a romantic one as Anna thought that Elsa was trying to move on from Jack. Of course everyone else was dense about the whole Jack-Elsa relationship. They probably all still thought that Elsa still hated Jack about something (they didn't know that the reason had been because he cheated on her while they were on a break). But so far, Elsa and Jack hadn't slipped up at all despite there being some near misses such Jack almost kissing Elsa before he went to work or Anna nearly walking on them while they were having a romantic bath together. But luckily the cat was not let out of the bag and Anna remained clueless that Elsa had married Jack in jail a couple of weeks ago.

Elsa was currently at the kitchen table along with Anna and Kristoff. Elsa was drinking a large cup of coffee while she watched Anna and Kristoff discussing their next appointment at the OBYGN. Elsa let out a long yawn and stretched her hands out.

"Why are you so tired?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably because she was out till three this morning," Anna said. She then turned in her seat to face her sister. "What were you doing by the way?"

"I was just…having a walk," Elsa said trying not to look Anna in the eye. She could never lie straight to Anna. She would feel really bad about doing it and then act all guilty which would be something that Anna would pick up on in an instant.

"At three in the morning?" Anna asked in an accusatory manner.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"In the pouring rain?" Anna asked.

Elsa then realised that it had indeed bucked down with rain the previous night. It would have made going for a walk a real mission. Elsa would have come back soaked.

"Y-Yes," Elsa said.

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"I like the rain," Elsa said. "I find it very soothing."

"Aha," Anna raised her eyebrows. Elsa wondered if she was finally putting two and two together. Well it wouldn't matter if she did. Elsa and Jack had talked just the previous day and since people were coming together really soon, they had decided that their little secret should be shared amongst all their friends. Elsa was getting a little tired on having to keep her relationship with the man she loved from her the other people she loved.

Jack, at that moment, came into the room. Speak of the devil, Elsa thought as she smiled up at him. Jack did a little wink in Elsa's direction which thankfully neither Anna nor Kristoff picked up on.

"So I'm off to pick up Rapunzel and Eugene from the airport," he said.

"Oh good," Anna said. "Their fight should be getting in soon."

"Is there anything you need me to do while I'm out and about?" Jack asked.

"Not that I can think of," Kristoff said.

"Nor me," Elsa added.

"Great," Jack said smiling. "So I'll be back to see you all in about an hour, unless any of you want to come." He looked hard at Elsa when he said this. Elsa didn't have to guess what he had in mind.

"Sorry," Anna said. "But Elsa and I are going shopping for baby clothes and Kristoff had a dentist appointment in half an hour."

"Which I should be getting off to," Kristoff said. He gave Anna a kiss goodbye before he left the apartment.

"Well," Jack said. "I better follow him. I'll see you all at the bar later tonight then."

"Okay," Elsa and Anna said together.

Jack waved goodbye before he left. Anna turned to her sister.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Okay," Elsa smiled.

Half an hour later, they were both at The Baby Factory browsing down the aisles looking at all the baby clothes. Elsa found some cute onesies for her future niece or nephew while Anna looked at little booties.

"So what were you really doing last night?" Anna asked.

"Dumping a body of my next victim," Elsa said. "I told you, I went for a walk."

"People don't take walks at three am."

"Say that to the people I saw walking around."

"Then those people were probably drunk or high," Anna said. "So, I'll ask again, what were you up to?"

"Walking," Elsa said very clearly and saying each syllable. "It's what humans do for exercise. You may not be very aware of it but it's when you put one foot after the other. It allows people to get from A to B."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, if you do not want to tell me," she raised up her arms. "I admit defeat. Fine, you were walking out in the pouring rain at three in the morning despite risks and the fact that I know that you weren't doing that."

It was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes. She didn't want to say anything just yet, so she remained quiet. Anna would know everything soon and she would understand why Elsa had lied. So Elsa just contended herself with browsing the store. Anna, luckily, got distracted rather easily so wondering about what Elsa had done at three in the morning was soon driven out of her mind when she came across a whole new aisle of baby stuff. Anna arrived at the checkout counter with a whole trolley packed solid with baby things. Elsa wondered how Anna managed to fit so much stuff in one trolley. It was one of Anna's superpowers. The thing was, was that this was only the first wave. Anna was going to probably come back with Kristoff and Elsa to buy even _more_ stuff.

Most people probably would have assumed that Anna bought so much stuff to take advantage of the sixty percent off sale that the store was currently having. If you assumed that, you probably didn't know Anna very well. She would have bought the same amount of items, if not more, if they were more expensive than the original price. Anna wanted to make sure that she had everything ready for when she came home from the hospital carrying her new baby. She was turning into one of those nervous first time mothers, although Elsa didn't blame her. When she had found out she had been pregnant, she had freaked out about what would have happened in the future. She knew that one conversation about it from Jack would have soothed all her troubles but wouldn't have stopped Elsa from freaking about how life changing a baby was.

Elsa and Anna got into their car after unpacking everything into the boot of the car. Elsa got into the driver's seat and backed out of the car park. The drive home was one in silence. Elsa liked the quiet. It allowed her to hear her own thoughts which were something quite uncommon growing up with Anna. Her thoughts drifted onto what it will be like when she and Jack finally tell everyone they're married. Anna would freak along with Rapunzel. Kristoff would probably be very confused as he had been kept out of the loop of the recent events (Jack confessing his love for Elsa, their kiss, the reasons which Elsa broke up with Theodore for and Elsa realising she wants to love Jack again) while Merida would be confused as she would be wondering why Elsa got back together with someone she hated (Elsa didn't hate Jack, she could never hate him, she had always loved him). Tooth would probably have a mix feeling of happiness and jealously as she had been the one who Jack had broken up with to get together with Elsa. Although she probably, along with Anna and maybe Bunnymund, be the least surprised out of everyone when Elsa and Jack tell their news. Elsa wasn't too sure on the rest. Jamie and Emma had been away for ages, travelling the world, so they had missed most of the excitement. The last time Elsa had seen them had been at her welcome back party. Eugene would probably act a lot like Kristoff would act. He didn't really know what had been going on which sort of confused Elsa. She thought that since Kristoff, Bunnymund, Jamie and Eugene were all Jack's best friends (and sort of formed their own version of The Marauders) that they would have the inside scoop on what had been going on. Well, apparently not as Elsa had only found out.

"Elsa," Anna's voice came suddenly out of nowhere and interrupted Elsa's train of thought.

"What?" Elsa snapped to it and looked around at her sister.

"That was our exit," Anna said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh just wondering about what the future will be like when the baby comes," Elsa lied, saying the first thing that came to her.

"Aw," Anna said as Elsa turned the car around. She rubbed her stomach which showed an obvious baby bump. "I often wonder that too. It will be great, won't it?"

"Of course it will," Elsa smiled at her sister. "It will be magical and wonderful."

"Excellent," Anna said. "Because that's what I think and Kristoff too."

Elsa smiled at her again while she took the right exit. Elsa drove the car into their apartment car park when they arrived at their apartment. Elsa helped Anna bring all their newly bought baby things into their apartment. They got a surprise when they entered the apartment.

"Surprise!" Rapunzel said raising her arms.

"Hey!" Elsa and Anna said dropping their bags. They gave both Rapunzel and Eugene giant bear hugs.

"So tell us about your trip," Elsa said as they sat around the kitchen table.

"Oh it was amazing," Eugene said. "Three weeks in Japan was really cool."

"And those little Japanese sentences you taught me were golden," Rapunzel said.

Elsa smiled. She had taught Rapunzel little phases such as 'where is the train station?' or 'where is…' and a few others. Elsa knew quite a few languages. Her first language was Norwegian before she had to learn English. Among English, Elsa knew French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Greek, German and Russian. Elsa had started learning a little bit of Japanese and so she passed that knowledge onto Rapunzel.

Rapunzel and Eugene took it in turns to discuss their journey together. They got out their camera and showed them what felt like thousands of photos. Elsa felt a little jealous when she looked at the photos. She hadn't been to Japan since when she went the previous year. She had spent only a week in Japan before she moved onto Hong Kong. She didn't get to do half the things she wanted to do. She had crammed as much she could into those seven days.

"Don't forget," Elsa said. "We're all meeting at the bar tonight to celebrate everyone coming home."

"Oh great," Eugene said.

"I don't know if Jack knows," Elsa said. "So I'm going to go over and tell him."

"Okay," Anna said. She turned back to Rapunzel to continue discussing their trip in Japan. Rapunzel launched into some story about Eugene, a temple and a tiger. Elsa wasn't paying attention so she didn't know if she had gotten all the facts right.

Elsa wandered over to Jack's place and let herself in as the door was unlocked. She found Jack making what looked coffee. He grinned at her when she entered the apartment. She walked up to him and placed her hands around his neck. She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.

"I should warn you," Jack said. "Bunnymund is here."

"Damn," Elsa said. "So no chance of a bedroom rendezvous?"

"As much as I would love to," Jack said, "and believe me I would never have pictured me saying no to you but I think Bunny would notice something."

"I see," Elsa said a little disappointed. "But tonight but be a little different after we _finally_ tell everyone the truth."

"I'm kind of enjoying sneaking around a little," Jack said. "It feels quite fun."

"Yeah but do you really hate having to hide everything from everyone?" Elsa asked. "Having to lie to everyone about what we're up to? Not being able to hold hands in public or even kiss?"

"Now that you mention it," Jack said, "I do really want to acknowledge this. I want to be able to do all that. I want to take you out to dinner, be able to put my hand around you and cuddle on the couch. I want to be your husband."

Elsa smiled at him. "And I want to be your wife."

At that moment, Bunnymund emerged from his bedroom.

"Hello Elsa," he smiled at her when he saw her.

"Hi Bunny!" she said brightly. "So good to have you back."

"Thanks," Bunnymund said. "It's good to be back. Those boring corporate meetings were enough to make anyone quit."

"Try being in court," Elsa sighed. "One of my first cases involved prosecuting a guy who had been drink driving but he refused to pay the fine as he was adamant he hadn't been despite a blood test that proved he was twice over the legal limit."

"So and open and shut case win for you?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said. "It was just tedious trying to get something together for a case which should have had the guy pay the fine in the first place."

"What was the sentence?" Jack asked.

"I think he had to pay the fine and when he protested that," Elsa said, "he went to jail for a few days. It was something along those lines."

"Ah okay," Bunnymund said. "Well I better go get into the shower. I'll see you all tonight?"

"Absolutely," Elsa and Jack nodded together.

"Excellent," Bunnymund rubbed his hands together in excitement before he headed towards the bathroom. They soon heard the sound of shower going.

"So you wanna?" Jack said nodding his head in the direction of his bedroom. "Bunnymund can't hear a thing in the shower plus he likes to sing Cyndi Lauper songs."

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, he does a mean Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Jack grinned. "So can we?" he added in a flirtatious manner.

"Maybe later," Elsa teased blowing Jack a kiss before she left the room.

"You're killing me here," Elsa heard Jack shout before she closed his apartment door behind her. She let out a small giggle and headed back into her apartment.

* * *

><p>Miles away in the hustling and bustling city of Oslo, Klaus Winters sat in the police department waiting for his turn to be seen. He had travelled on his private plane from Arendelle all the way to Oslo. In his hands were the files that Sonja had handed him not too long ago. He had done his own private digging to see if there was any truth to what he was reading. Initially he had thought that maybe Sonja was presenting him with information that she thought was important but may not be necessarily true. However after his team of private investigators found out that all of Sonja's information was true, he had been shocked. He had tracked her down and to his amazement had found her working for his own company. She had told him everything that she knew and it hadn't been a lot more than what she had told him when she came to see him. All she said is that Pitch Black had asked her to get the files for him and to send it to him. She didn't know anything further than that. She had come to her conclusions when she had read the file herself and Klaus was inclined to agree with her. Klaus was starting to think that there could be more to his brother's death than may what meets the eye.<p>

The door opened and a man wearing a policemen's outfit came out.

"Mr. Winters?" he said.

"Yes," Klaus said standing up.

"The Chief Inspector is waiting for you."

"Excellent," Klaus followed the police offer up into the Chief Inspector's office. He had a grand office with large glass window that meant you could look out into Oslo and it was a fantastic view indeed. The Chief Inspector thanked the officer for bringing up Klaus and Klaus took his seat across from the Chief Inspector.

"Well now Mr. Winters," the Chief Inspector said. "What can I do for you?"

"Chief Inspector," Klaus said. "I would like you to reopen my late brother, Agdar Winters, and his wife, Idun Winter's, case."

"Reopen?" the Chief Inspector looked confused. He, of course, was quite familiar with the case as he had been the one working on it at the time.

"Yes," Klaus said. "Since the initial investigation ruled the deaths an accident, new evidence has come up."

"What kind of new evidence?" the Chief Inspector asked. For an answer, Klaus handed him the files. He flicked through them, his face changing expressions as he read it. He closed the files and placed them on his death. "Mr. Winters, this is all very interesting but freak storms happen all the time. Your brother and his wife were simply caught in one which caused them to send a distress signal. Their ship went down before any help could arrive. It's highly unfortunate but these kinds of events do happen."

"I do not believe it was just a storm that killed my family," Klaus said. "I would like you to investigate these new leads and a man known by the name of Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black?" the Chief Inspector looked confused. "Why and who is this man?"

"Pitch Black used to work for my company, Arendelle Industries but was fired by brother mere months before he died and he asked an associate of my to gather these files for him which all make me think he is involved. He does have motive and means."

"We can't go on a while goose chase," the Chief Inspector said. "I'm sorry Mr. Winters but we do not have the time, recourses or the manpower for something like this."

"May I remind you who makes annual donations to the police department?" Klaus said.

"You do but I still think-" the Chief Inspector said before Klaus cut him off.

"And I don't think Odd Reidar Humlegård **(1)**, the National Police Commissioner, would like to hear about something like this," Klaus continued. "You see I play a lot of golf with him and during one round, I could expression my content at the police department."

The Chief Inspector looked a little livid but he composed himself.

"Very well," the Chief Inspector said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Klaus said shaking the man's hand.

"Oh be sure to mention how helpful I'm being to the Police Commissioner, won't you?" the Chief Inspector said eagerly.

"Oh of course," Klaus said before he left The Chief Inspector's office.

**A/N: First off, sorry about not putting this up yesterday, I was hanging out with a friend and got quite tired. Also, just would like to say that this is the first part of the next chapter as obviously the next chapter is a continuance of this. Also if anyone got confused by the title of the chapter 'mon amie' is French for my friend.**

**So Twas the night before Christmas here (because of the time difference, here in New Zealand we are ahead of the rest of the world in time). I am so excited for tomorrow. This shall be part one of two of my Christmas present to you. **

**Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this update. Please review =)**

**(1) the actual Police Commissioner in Norway at the moment (I wikied it).**

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS for tomorrow! I hope everyone has a very festive day full of presents, laughter and joy!**

**(1) the actual Police Commissioner in Norway at the moment (I wikied it).**


	22. Secrets Are Revealed

**BlackIris: Nope, Elsa's not going to be pregnant, just yet (spoilers though). Pitch will come into the story later. I have some things I need to do before that happens.**

**Guest (Banana): Hopefully this will make you laugh.**

**ziabee: Ah hello! Good to see you got an account. Why are you complaining about England? It looks amazing in England. Yes it has snowed in New Zealand but not where I live, much further down though like in the South Island (it last snowed where I live like sixty years ago), although there was a sleet day a few years ago but I missed it because I was sick. It is mostly rainbows as it rains so much. The sun is shy in New Zealand although it's been nice recently. **

**MirkaKaroliina: First off, your welcome. More Jelsa action to come. Ah, awesome piece of knowledge. So why do you guys celebrate Christmas a day early? You learn something new every single day.**

**TPATFan16: You may not be a criminal now but who knows what's going to be in the future? Oh rebels are criminals for example (since it's Christmas), Jesus was a rebel and he got arrested and killed for it. Although time has moved on since then. If you get arrested, you should get a criminal record. Sorry, no catching in the act for Jelsa but I can't say the same for others.**

**Chapter 22: Secrets Are Revealed**

Elsa and the others were in their favourite bar later that night. They had a round of drinks already at their table which they were already about half way through. Elsa was a little fidgety. She kept tapping her drink, her leg and the table. She just couldn't stay still. She was nervous. She and Jack were about to drop some huge news on everyone and she didn't really know how they would react. Everyone was chatting and laughing. They didn't even notice that Elsa was acting all nervous and guilty. They all thought that this was a celebration but Elsa had another agenda. She was just waiting for Jack to arrive so that they could tell everyone together. She kept an eye on the door to see when Jack would arrive. He was off doing something for his work as he had gotten an urgent phone call earlier in the day. Elsa decided to stop worrying and instead changed her attention from the door to Jamie and Emma who were discussing stories from their skiing trip. Emma was telling some skiing race story that had happened between her and Jamie. Jamie was trying to adamantly deny his loss but everyone was roaring with laughter with Emma as she told the bit where Jamie got caught in two girls' skipping rope which caused him to be thrown off his skis and into a huge pile of snow. This allowed a fantastic win for Emma which she loved rubbing into her husband's face.

The door to the bar opened and Elsa looked up. She saw Jack come in. He gave Elsa a small wink which she responded with a grin. Everyone waved at him to come over. He took a seat next to Elsa after he ordered a drink. Everyone was so busy discussing further adventures that Jamie and Emma had so nobody was paying attention to what Jack and Elsa were doing. Elsa leaned in close to Jack and spoke in a low voice.

"You ready?" she said to him.

"Yes," Jack said. "Man this is going to be a nightmare."

"Maybe we should run off and live in Europe," Elsa muttered. "Just leave everyone and run."

"Might be worth a shot," Jack laughed.

Elsa and Jack took to their feet and instantly the chatter started to die. Elsa wasn't sure how to proceed but she figured improvise would be on the menu somewhere. Anna then noticed that they were trying to get everyone's opinions.

"Oh it looks like Jack and Elsa want to say something," Anna said.

"We do actually," Jack said. He took a deep breath in. This was it. He gave Elsa a sideways glance and she nodded for him to continue. Elsa was a little nervous about what was about to happen though but she figured once they told everyone, it would be for the better. "You see, we've waited a bit to tell you all this and this is going to come as probably a shock but," he gave Elsa a look and she knew it was her turn. Elsa slipped her hand into Jack's.

"Jack and I," Elsa said pausing to try and form the words in her head, "Jack and I are married."

"What?" everyone shouted.

"You…and…Jack," Rapunzel said.

"Are married, yes," Elsa said.

There was this stunned silence that held the group. Everyone looked up at Jack and Elsa, blinking as they did. They all seemed to shock for any of them to say anything. Elsa braced herself for the outburst that was sure to come.

"Congratulations," Anna suddenly burst out which took Elsa completely by surprise. Anna got up to hug Jack before she hugged Elsa.

"Thank you?" Elsa said. She wasn't completely shocked by Anna's reaction as Anna had known that both Jack and Elsa were still very much in love. Anna knew that Elsa had gone to inform Jack of this but had chicken out.

"When?" Anna asked releasing Elsa.

"In jail," Elsa said.

"So what happened next?" Tooth asked eagerly. Tooth had been another person that Elsa knew had some inkling about Jack and Elsa. Tooth had known that Jack had broken up with her so that he could confess his love for Elsa and get back together with her. Tooth had also known that Elsa had gone to talk with Jack but she didn't know what had happened between them.

"And why?" Merida suddenly asked. She was giving Elsa a funny look. All Merida knew was that Elsa had broken up with Jack a couple of years ago due to some incident. Merida had done her best, along with Rapunzel and Anna, to try and comfort Elsa for she had been so miserable and depressed.

"Because we love each other," Jack said.

"And we can't imagine spending the rest of our lives with anyone else," added Elsa.

Anna smiled up at them. She looked so happy for them.

"So what happened?" Tooth was starting to get impatient. She looked like she really wanted to know what had happened while they were in jail together.

"Well as you know," Elsa said, "Jack and I got arrested and carted off to jail. Once inside we discussed our feelings and our relationship. I had finally realised that I couldn't love another man the same way I loved Jack. I wanted to begin again and anew with everything in the past to remain in the past. We decided to get married as it seemed to be the right thing for us to do."

"But I thought you hated him," Eugene said.

"Eugene," Rapunzel said sharply.

"Ow," Eugene said gripping his shin. Rapunzel had clearly kicked him underneath the table. Eugene's eyes started to water which made Elsa think that Rapunzel had kicked him quite hard.

"What my idiotic husband means," Rapunzel glared at him which caused Eugene to recoil in horror from his wife, "is that we thought that you no longer wished to be with Jack."

"Well," Elsa looked up at Jack, "I _thought_ I didn't. I slowly realised that I couldn't stay away from Jack and he couldn't stay away from me."

Anna looked like she would have burst if she didn't let out a squeal. Elsa, being the closest to her, was almost deafened by the noise. If that wasn't bad enough, Rapunzel joined in. Elsa had to clamp her hands over her ears to protect her ears from the noise. Elsa felt like she was back in high school and she had just told them all that Jack had just asked Elsa out on their first date. Although back then, Merida was squealing alongside them. She was just grinning at Elsa from her seat. Anna raised her glass.

"Well to the new Mr. and Mrs. Frost," Anna said.

Every clinked their glasses together and drank deeply. Jack and Elsa slipped back onto their seats. There was this moment while people reflected on what they had been told. Elsa thought that they were all taking the news very well. She had expected maybe some yelling and a lot of drama. Well maybe since Jack and Elsa had a long history, marriage was pretty much a guarantee.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Anna was busying herself around her kitchen making some scrambled eggs for everyone. Kristoff was already happily eating his. He had been complaining saying that Anna was making them too slow. Anna wanted to burn them to teach him a lesson but she knew that whenever Kristoff had a really good breakfast, he would take her shopping. Anna already had a list written up, she had put up with Kristoff's wining. Elsa and Jack came out of Elsa's room fully dressed. It had taken Anna a few moments to remember that they were now married the first time they had done that. Now, it was just a normal sight as Anna had grown quite used to it over the years that Elsa and Jack were together.<p>

Elsa and Jack took a seat at the table and Anna placed a plate full of food in front of them. Anna then sat down next to her sister and started eating her own breakfast and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Kristoff," Elsa said. "Could you pass the paper?"

"Sure," Kristoff handed it over to her.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked. Elsa wasn't clearly looking at the news articles as she had flicked passed them in a bit of a hurry.

"Apartment listings," Elsa said.

"Apartments?" Anna was confused. "Why?"

"Well Jack and I want a place together," Elsa explained, "and besides when the baby comes you will be thankful for the extra room."

"Elsa I don't want you to think you have to leave because Kristoff and I are going to have a baby together."

"Nah it's not that at all. Besides, it's like I said, Jack and I need a place to ourselves."

"Well okay," Anna said. "You both will always be welcome here."

"Thanks," Jack and Elsa both said.

"I still can't believe you're married," Anna said. "_Married_!"

"Well believe," Jack said. "It's official, she's a Frost."

Elsa let out a laugh. "Yeah I am."

"I still can't believe you're married," Anna repeated. "It's just so…sudden."

"Well," Elsa shrugged. "It just sort of happened but we're glad it did."

"Oh don't get me wrong," Anna said. "I'm thrilled that you guys finally went for it. It was kind of getting ridiculous in my opinion. You loved him, he loved you, it was kind of 'just get together already!' you know?"

"Yeah," Elsa said laughing. "I can imagine that."

"I always figured that we would have had this really big talk where I would convince you to tell Jack your feelings, like we did a while ago except things got in the way."

"Ah yes," Elsa nodded. "Well that talk did help. It made me realise that I should have forgiven Jack ages ago and for to accept that I will always love Jack and that a relationship with him was what I truly wanted. Marriage was really only a skip and a jump away from that."

"I kinda figured that," Anna said. "But man, wow," Anna got this massive grin plastered all over her face. "You finally married Jack. It's about time really."

"I agree," Jack said which made Elsa laugh.

"Well," Elsa said. She then turned to Jack. "If we want to look at that place you wanted, we better get a move on."

"Oh right," Jack said eating the last few dregs of his breakfast, drained his coffee and got up from his seat.

"We'll be seeing you all later," Elsa said as they left the apartment. "Bye!"

When Elsa closed the door behind them, Anna turned back to Kristoff.

"They're married," she said.

"I know," Kristoff said. "I would have thought that they would have dated for a year maybe two and _then_ dive into the whole marriage thing."

"Really?" Anna said. "You would have given a whole year?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Anna said. "Maybe a few months, maybe even a few weeks before Jack proposed and Elsa would have said yes in an instant."

"Hmm, yeah," Kristoff agreed. "I can see that happening. Married probably within the month as well."

"Most definitely," Anna said. "Now finish your breakfast. You said you would take me shopping today."

"I did?" Kristoff looked a little confused. "I said I would take you shopping today? When there's a game on?"

"Yes," Anna said and Kristoff looked a little confused.

"When?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago and I reminded you on Monday," Anna said. "Now go get dressed."

Kristoff went off to his room looking confused. Anna had to suppress the urge to giggle. Kristoff had never agreed to take her shopping. He hates shopping. Anna could just worm him around her little finger when she wanted to. It was quite fun being able to trick Kristoff like this and it wasn't like the game he wanted to watch wouldn't be on again tomorrow despite Kristoff saying 'it's not the same if it's not live'. Anna gave a small chuckle as she put away all the dishes into the dishwasher.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack soon found themselves about an hour later in a gorgeous two bedroom apartment. They had already walked around it for a good ten minutes checking out everything. The place was nice, yes, and would be a great spot for them to start their lives together but Elsa felt like there was something sort of missing. She just couldn't put her finger on it though. It was just an inkling in the back of her mind. She watched Jack look out through the large open windows in the kitchen which gazed out onto Burgess below. Elsa wondered what he was thinking about. Probably trying to see if he could live here, Elsa thought to herself.<p>

Elsa continued to look around the kitchen. It was certainly big enough. The whole apartment was. Jack likes a lot of a room as he tends to be a bit messy from time to time. When they were first living together, Elsa had to constantly tell him to pick up his stuff. Elsa watched as Jack sat down on the couch in the living room. He put his feet up and pretended to drink a beer and watch some TV. Elsa collapsed in the seat next to him.

"Well?" she asked. She knew that Jack really liked the apartment. The apartment used to belong to a friend of his from his work who was selling to move to Prague so he could work at a much better job. Jack had suggested the apartment to Elsa and she didn't have any objections to checking out any place that may come back. Elsa's objection was to find a cosy place where Jack and her can start living their lives together.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know," Elsa said leaning back into the chair. "The place is nice yes but not something I would call home."

"You feel that too?" Jack said. Elsa looked at him. He nodded. "Yeah, I've been feeling the same things you've been feeling since we stepped into the apartment. It is nice, very nice in fact, but I agree, it's not a place I'd call home."

"So should we move on?" Elsa asked him.

"Yep," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Anna and the rest of the gang minus Jack and Elsa, who were still looking at apartments, were sitting in the local coffee shop drinking coffee. They had just finished discussing their thoughts on the news that Elsa and Jack were married. Everyone was pretty much in consensus on their thoughts. They all agreed it was about time that Elsa and Jack were married and they were all happy for them, it was just that they were all in shock from it all. The topic of what had happened between them had come up. Anna had kept her lips shut on this front. It had been quite emotional for Elsa to relive it for her and Anna knew that Elsa just wanted to forget that night and move on from it. Anna also didn't know if she was allowed to pass along the information. She hadn't even told her own husband. Anna just let the conversation continue while keeping her mouth shut. They didn't have a clue that Anna knew. They just thought that Anna, like them, had no idea. There wasn't anything to suggest anyway that Anna knew anything anyway.<p>

They had only just finished discussing probable causes of the breakup which ranged from Elsa falling for someone else to some kind of cheating incident (Anna had to be extra careful around this bit and to make sure she wasn't giving away hints) when Elsa and Jack, themselves, walked through the doors of the coffee shop. They waved at the gang, who waved back when they entered. After ordering some coffee, they flopped down on a couch next to Anna who was sipping her own coffee.

"So how's the apartment shopping going?" Anna asked.

"Terrible," Elsa answered.

"We looked at seven apartments," Jack said. "Not a single one had the right feeling."

"Why not go back to your old apartment?" Tooth suggested.

"We can't," Jack said. "I sold it and the new owners don't want to sell. I've already checked."

"Then why not just kick Bunnymund out and live there?" suggested Merida.

"Hey!" Bunnymund said. "You just can't kick me out!"

"Well," Emma said. "They could as its Jack's apartment."

"No he can't," Bunnymund said. "It must to be illegal to just to kick me out."

They all looked at Elsa as she was the only lawyer between them.

"Well," Elsa said with a bit of a sadden expression which made Bunnymund look outraged. "Considering Jack's rental agreement, which I haven't seen by the way, I'd say, in my professional opinion-"

"And we all know how much that costs," Bunnymund added darkly.

"I would say," Elsa continued ignoring Bunnymund, "that Jack could kick you out. He would just give you some notice."

"So why not do that?" Eugene asked.

"Because it's a heartless thing to do," Jack said. "Besides that place has a more bachelor pad feel to it rather than a newlywed apartment."

"I wonder why," Emma said giving Bunnymund an accusatory stare.

"So anyway," Jamie said before he changed the subject. They found their way back onto the apartments that Elsa and Jack had looked at. They each had their own complaints about each apartment.

"Hey Jack," Eugene said suddenly interrupting Elsa's rambles about how small the bedrooms were at the fifth apartment they had been looking at.

"What?" he said.

"That girl's checking you out," Eugene said nudging Jack.

Jack looked over and sure enough a blonde girl was at the counter giving Jack looks of keen interest. She waved in a flirty manner at him. Jack made a very obvious yawn before he stretched his arm over Elsa and pulled her in for a cuddle. The girl took the hint and looked a little grouchy about it.

"Sorry ladies," Jack said grinning at Elsa who grinned back. "This ride is closed."

"Well then maybe the single one of us should go over to explain that to her," Bunnymund said as he got up. He straightened out his suit jacket and headed over to the girl and began to chat her up. Anna noticed Elsa was giving Tooth a funny look, not that Tooth noticed it of course. Anna looked over at Tooth and there was something like, maybe sadness? If Anna didn't know any better it kind of looked like jealous but that was ridiculous. Tooth would never be jealous of Bunnymund. She is constantly saying how annoying she finds him despite being one of his closest friends for many years. Anna looked back at Elsa. Maybe she was thinking the same things?

Bunnymund soon came back over with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well?" Jack said. "As the only single male left of our group, how did it go?"

"Got myself a date for next Friday," Bunnymund said looking rather smug.

Anna noticed the same look on Tooth's face as she did before. She wondered what it meant. She suddenly then realised her baby was kicking which drove all thought on Tooth out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack were at another apartment building. They had just seen a couple more apartments and yet nothing was to their satisfaction. Elsa, however, had high hopes for the last apartment though. The pictures she had seen on the apartment listing looked great and the description just added to it all. Elsa and Jack climbed up a bunch of stairs to reach the apartment. Elsa thought that one drawback could be the number of stairs. It wasn't until they reached the floor that they needed to be on, did they both notice the elevator was actually working. Elsa just figured she was so used to climbing stairs, she didn't even think about stairs. They both knocked on the door and a woman wearing one of those retailer's orange jackets and wearing a name tag that said 'Karen' on it opened the door.<p>

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're here about the apartment," Elsa said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the woman called Karen said. "A couple had just put an offer on the apartment which the owners have accepted."

"Darn," Jack said.

"So sorry," Karen said.

Elsa and Jack thanked her anyway and left the apartment building. Once outside, Jack turned to Elsa.

"You want to call it a day?" he asked which Elsa nodded at.

They drove back to their apartment and climbed yet another mountain of stairs. Elsa thought that her legs were about to fall off. Elsa and Jack entered Jack's apartment.

"We're home," Jack called. "Bunny?"

There was a crash, someone cursing and a thump. Elsa and Jack looked at each other in confusion.

"Bunny?" Jack called. "You okay?"

Jack pushed open Bunnymund's bedroom and what they saw gave them both a little fright. They found Bunnymund naked standing over a broken lamp. There was a t-shirt sitting only a little bit away so Elsa wondered if he had tried to dive for it and got the lamp in the process. The shocking thing wasn't that Bunnymund was naked but the fact that he wasn't alone in his bedroom. There was someone else in there as well.

Lying in his bed, also naked, was Tooth.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn! Looks like Tooth and Bunnymund have been caught plus Jack and Elsa have revealed their secret to everyone's surprise. First off, thanks to everyone who wished me a Merry Christmas. I did have a one. A fantastic day, full of food and family. So anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. This is the second part of my Christmas gift to all of you. So please review =)**

**Merry Christmas to all!**


	23. Friends Without Benefits

**MirkaKaroliina: Lucky, well of course Santa would go to the cool places first.**

**ziabee: Well considering it was the British who brought Christmas to New Zealand in the 1840's, I would say so. The only difference would be the weather.**

**Guest: Your family and my family have the same rule.**

**keeganmegson: Aww, yeah Christmas for me is over, not cool. Happy New Year to you too!**

**maggie98: You sound like me when shopping. I hate shopping too and I do the same. I suddenly look up and people aren't there. If your not Christian or Catholic are you like Jewish or something or just not religious? Yeah family gathered for Christmas. Nope, don't watch Korean Dramas, wouldn't understand a single word. English stuff for me. Well on Anna, she already knew about their love for each other so getting married wouldn't be that strange.**

**Chapter 23: Friends Without Benefits**

Elsa stared at the scene before her. She and Jack had just found Bunnymund and Tooth in bed together. Tooth and Bunnymund were sleeping together? She didn't even know they liked each other. She thought that they were friends and that was it. Tooth was always harping on about how much she finds Bunnymund annoying and how she didn't like the way he was always seeing woman on top of woman. It seemed so weird that Tooth would then go and jump into bed with him. Elsa opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. Her voice got caught in her throat. There were just too many questions running through her head, she just didn't know what one to ask first.

She suddenly became aware that Bunnymund was naked and standing right in front of her. Elsa quickly averted her eyes. Bunny quickly realised what Elsa had just realised. He grabbed a pillow and used it to cover himself up while Tooth used a sheet to cover herself up.

"I know this looks bad," Bunnymund said after several long silent moments. "But-"

"What?" Jack yelled cutting him off. Jack looked just as confused as Elsa. He seemed to have trouble taking in the scene just as much as Elsa did. He looked from Bunnymund to Tooth and then back to Elsa. Elsa just shrugged to Jack's look. Suddenly they heard the door opening and more footsteps coming into the apartment. Anna and Kristoff burst into the room. Elsa figured that they heard Jack yell.

"What's going on?" they both said. They then took notice of the scene that was in front of them. Their faces changed into the same confusion expression that was both worn by Jack and Elsa.

"What is going on?" demanded Anna.

"Well you see…" Tooth began but then her own voice failed her. Well Elsa thought the scene was pretty self-explanatory. Tooth and Bunnymund were clearly involved with each other, it was just how far that involvement went. She raised her eyebrows at the scene. She wasn't as shocked as she had been before since the initial shock. She wondered just how long they had been together. She can't imagine it had been very long.

"Well it's quite clear that Tooth and Bunnymund are involved somehow," Elsa said. "Just how far, I don't know."

"You see…" Tooth began again but again it failed her completely.

"I think we should leave," Elsa said, "before Anna's or Jack's brain completely melts."

Both Jack and Anna were still gaping at the scene. It seemed like Kristoff had recovered from his shock. Elsa had to take Jack out of the room as he seemed incapable of movement as did Anna who was helped out of the room. All four of them went to be bed that night feeling quite confused with the night's event.

The next morning, they were all still confused. They were all sitting in the coffee shop along with Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida who had just been told what had been happened. They were just sitting in their seats, holding their coffees in their hands. The coffees were getting cold as they were in shock from what they had heard. Elsa, herself, didn't know what to make of the situation. Tooth and Bunnymund? To Elsa, it didn't make a lot of sense. According to Sandy, Tooth had always had a thing for Jack not Bunnymund. Tooth had never acted on her feelings for Jack as Jack was in love with Elsa and so always kept her distance. Tooth had finally acted on her feelings when she asked Jack out all that time ago and Jack, who at the time was trying to get over Elsa, agreed. Jack had a sort of crush on Tooth which grew into genuine likeness but never into the kind of love that Tooth possessed for him. Tooth had been quite hurt when Jack broke it off but understood. Elsa didn't know what had changed inside Tooth. To suddenly go for Jack's best friend seemed a little odd considering everything. Bunnymund, to Tooth (and really to the rest of them), was a bit of a player which was someone that Elsa used to think that Tooth didn't want to get mixed up in the whole affair.

"So," Rapunzel said interrupting Elsa's train of thought, "Tooth and Bunnymund are like together, together?"

"No idea," Elsa said, "but it could be probable. Maybe we just caught them in the first time they were doing it."

Just then Tooth entered the coffee shop. She looked a little embarrassed when she saw them all but decided to continue with her day as usual.

"Speak of the devil," Merida muttered to them all as Tooth ordered her coffee. Tooth came over and sat down on a spare seat near them. She drank deeply from coffee and stared out at them all from over the top of her cup.

"So I see you've spread the word," she said.

"Bunnymund, really?" Merida said suddenly blurting it out. It seemed like Merida was thinking what everyone else was thinking.

"He's actually a really nice guy Merida," Tooth snapped back.

"What Merida is saying," Elsa said giving her a bit of a glare, "is that we didn't expect you and Bunnymund to ever get together and form a relationship."

"Oh we're not in a relationship," Tooth said absent mindedly.

To Elsa that didn't really come as a surprise. She had only said what she said so she could ask her next question. She did feel it was a little odd yesterday that Bunnymund had said he was single if he was secretly dating Tooth at the same time. That was when Elsa remembered something Elsa. She had seen what she had thought was something that looked like sadness and jealously in Tooth's expression. Had Tooth actually been jealous that Bunnymund was chatting up that woman and ended up with a date?

"So what are you?" Elsa asked. She was actually quite curious on that front. If Tooth and Bunnymund weren't seeing each other, then how did they define their relationship?

"We're friends," Tooth said.

"With benefits?" Elsa finished.

"Well yeah," Tooth said not looking at Elsa when she answered.

"You do know that they never work out right?" Elsa said. "Friends hooking up is never a good thing. Something always goes wrong and everything ends up too complicated which could mean that the friendship comes to an end."

"Oh please," Tooth said. "That is not true."

"It is actually," Anna muttered.

"What's the big deal?" Tooth said. "We're just friends who fool around together. People do it all the time."

"Who? " Elsa asked. "Who do you know that are friends that just fool around?"

"Well," Tooth said. "Off the top of my head…Don and Janet."

"Who are they?" Elsa said sounding a little sceptical.

"I know them from work."

"Both of them?"

"No, one."

"Which one?"

"I don't know," Tooth said. "What were the names I said?"

Elsa let out a little noise that sounded a bit like groan.

"Tooth," she said very clearly. "Things can get very complicated and that can happen very quickly."

"So what are you saying?" Tooth said. "Are you saying I should end things with Bunnymund purely because I'm sleeping with him?"

"Well yes," Elsa said, "but also because you're obviously falling in love with him."

Everyone looked around at Elsa when she said this. It appeared that only Elsa had worked that out. She knew what that look that Tooth had worn the other day when Bunnymund announced he had gotten a date.

"I am not in love with him," Tooth spluttered out.

"Deny it all you want but I know the truth," Elsa said. "I know love and you have it pumping through you."

"Just because you have a happy relationship that has lasted years going for you it doesn't make you the relationship expert," Tooth snapped.

"Actually it kind of does," Elsa said.

Tooth opened her mouth to speak but it looked like she couldn't think of a snappy reply. She instead, finished off her coffee and stormed out of the coffee shop in a bit of a huff.

"Well," Elsa said. "That was fun."

"I still can't believe it though," Rapunzel said. "How did Bunnymund get her to sleep with him in the first place?"

"These things happen," Anna said. "Nobody plans these things. My guess is that Tooth probably felt quite lonely after her break up with Jack and Bunnymund just happened to be there to help her. Maybe in the moment, things got heated and one thing leads to another. Before they knew it, they were probably in bed together."

"That does sound likely," Jack said.

"I concur," Eugene said.

"As do I," Kristoff said.

They both sounded quite British and posh when they said it. Elsa gave them both a funny look before she continued.

"Oh before I forget," Elsa said turning to her sister. "We have that family reunion in a couple of weeks."

"We do?" moaned Anna. "Do I really have to come? Those things are always so borning. Can't you say I'm too pregnant or something?"

"Everyone wants to see you," Elsa said. "I got a phone call from grandma the other day begging me to make sure you came. She's just so excited about the baby."

"It's not like it's the first grandchild or anything," Anna muttered. "That was Astrid."

"Nevertheless, it's still a new grandchild," Elsa said. "So you're coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Anna muttered darkly. "At least Kristoff will suffer alongside me."

Kristoff tried to sink into the couch but that was quite unsuccessful. Luckily he was saved by Jack who took the spotlight off Kristoff.

"Well you ladies have fun," Jack said putting his arm around his wife.

"What do you mean 'you ladies have fun'?" Elsa asked, her eyes narrowing. "You do realise that you're coming too?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Since you married Elsa, you are a part of the family," Anna explained. "Also it's expected that the husband of the heir, which is of course Elsa as our Dad was the leader of our company empire, is present."

"But I don't want to go," Jack said.

"Why not?" Elsa asked. "There will be food which you love and it will be practically a holiday."

"I don't like your family," Jack muttered. "Your Aunt Greta hates me."

"Well probably because you cheated on me," Elsa said in a bit of a high pitch voice.

Everyone looked up at her when she said that.

"I said that a little too loudly didn't I?" Elsa said leaning close to Jack.

"What?" Merida said very loudly, enough to cause people to stare at her.

"He cheated on you?" Rapunzel said sounding quite outraged.

Suddenly Merida lunged forward at Jack. Jack recoiled backwards and off the couch he was on. Merida was stopped by Kristoff who held her steady. Rapunzel also lunged forwards but Eugene got a hold of him. They were both struggling against their captures as Jack tried to hide behind Elsa. They both had a wild look in their eyes. It looked as if they had the killer look in their faces and their target was Jack.

"Let me go," Merida said. "I wanna kill him. I wanna nail him to the ground for what he did to my friend. He caused her so much pain and depression. I wanna kill him with my bare hands."

"Calm down," Elsa said putting her hands up to calm them both. "You don't know the full story."

"Then tell us," Rapunzel said. "You say he cheated on you and yet you married him? What were you thinking Elsa?"

"I was thinking that since it happened like two years ago and that I had moved on since then and that I was still in love with him then marriage didn't seem like a crazy idea," Elsa explained. "Besides it happened so long ago and I'm over it, so could we please like move on?"

"Before we do," Rapunzel said giving Jack the evil eye, "I would like to know what happened."

"Alright," Elsa threw her arms up. "Jack and I had a huge fight, I wanted to take a break from us as I need some time alone to think, Jack thought that meant a break up so he ended up in a bar very miserable and from there ended up with another woman in bed. I found out the next day and broke up with him. However I have move past it as I know it was a giant mistake that Jack made and all humans make mistakes. I love Jack and he loves me. So we got married. We're happy now. The end. Happy now? Can we all be grownups and realise that this is my decision not yours to make?"

"Fine," Merida muttered straightening herself up. "But I'm warning you Frosty," she pointed her finger at him. "One false move and it's," she drew her finger across her throat which made Jack quiver. Jack had always been afraid of Merida. She was quite feisty and determined. When it came to her friends, there wouldn't be anything she wouldn't do.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the whole event of finding Tooth in bed with Bunnymund. Tooth was currently lying in her own bed alongside Bunnymund. Despite Elsa's warning, she had continued her friends with benefit situation with Bunnymund. Bunnymund had his date with that blonde girl that he had met at the coffee shop. Apparently the date for didn't go very well and Bunnymund couldn't figure out why. He had taken her to a nice restaurant where they had nice food before they had jumped into bed together. Now, Bunnymund considers himself an expert with woman but for some reason he just couldn't work it out that night and the sleeping together was alright but not mind blowing as he had imagined. He had asked Tooth for her help and she had agreed. Bunnymund was a little confused by the end of it. Apparently it had been fantastic with Tooth but not with that blonde chick and he couldn't figure it out.<p>

Bunnymund had gone to sleep but Tooth lay wide awake, staring up at the ceiling above her. She knew why it had been better with her. The answer had come to her in a flash. She didn't want to admit it but she knew she had to. It had been because Elsa had been right and boy, did she hate it when she was right.

The next morning, Tooth made her way back to the coffee shop. She was thankful to find Elsa already in there with Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Eugene, Anna and Kristoff. She needed Elsa's advice. She had always been good at the advice giving and she needed it now more than ever. When Tooth walked in, she saw them look up and smile at her. Tooth just hoped that Elsa wouldn't be too smug about it. Tooth didn't even order some coffee. She just walked right up to Elsa who looked a little surprised.

"Okay you're right," she said to Elsa. "I'm in love with Bunnymund."

"What?" Elsa said. She looked a little surprised but then her face changed into more of a shocked expression.

"How do you know?" Anna asked as Tooth took a seat in the couch next to her.

"Well," Tooth said. "It all began when Bunnymund got a date the other week. It had happened before but for some reason that one really bugged me and I don't know why. I think it was because that was the first one when Bunnymund had openly, in front of me since we started doing this friends with benefits thing, flirted with another woman. When I heard that the date when okay but not great I felt something that seemed like almost joy. Bunnymund asked for my help last night in recreating what he did so he could see what went wrong. Everything was fine and in that moment I realised everything went fine because we had a connection. I knew that I had been jealous of the girl and that my feelings suddenly came to me in one flourish. I am in love with Bunnymund and probably had been for a while."

There was a silence as everyone took in this piece of information. Tooth looked directly at Elsa who didn't seem to be saying anything.

"Well?" Tooth said. "What do I do?"

"You have to tell him," Elsa said.

"Tell him?" squeaked Tooth. "Are you made?"

"Elsa's right," Anna said. "He might be feeling the same things you are feeling."

"Which could account for him failing on his date," Rapunzel said.

Tooth looked at them all. "You think I should tell him?"

They all nodded. Tooth sighed but agreed. It was going to be very risky but who knows what could happen? So that's how she found herself in her apartment that night pacing around waiting for Bunnymund. She had given him a call earlier and asked for him to come over. He had agreed and now Tooth was just waiting on him to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Tooth called for Bunnymund to come in.

"You ready," Bunnymund said kicking of his shows and pulling his shirt out of his pants, "for another round of mind blowing time?"

"Actually," Tooth said. "I didn't call you for that."

"Oh," Bunnymund's face fell.

"I need to tell you something and I think it will be easier to get it out all at once, so please don't interrupt me."

"Okay," Bunnymund looked confused but waited for Tooth to speak.

Tooth took a huge deep break. This was it. This was either going to end fanatically or horribly. Tooth was still not sure whether or not she should tell him the truth but if she didn't, if she just pushed down her feelings then it was sure to end badly. She would probably get really jealous further down the road as Bunnymund hooked up with woman after woman. Bunnymund would work it out then and besides, Tooth had to know how he felt. He could be feeling the same things as Tooth was feeling. For that, it was worth the risk.

"Bunny," Tooth was still quite nervous but she still went for it, "this may come as a shock but I think I might be falling in love with you."

Bunnymund stared at her. He looked like he didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there with his mouth open. Minutes past and still not even a word had been said. Tooth started to sweat a bit as the seconds went by. She was starting to get even more nervous than she had been before.

"Say something," she said.

"I…don't know what to say," Bunnymund admitted. "It's nice that you love me."

"Oh," Tooth said her heart dropping. "Nice," she repeated. She knew what that meant.

"I just don't feel the same towards you," Bunnymund said. "I'm sorry that I don't but that's the reality."

"I accept that," Tooth said. "I knew it was a bit of a long shot that you did but I had to know."

"I'm sorry," Bunnymund repeated. That appeared to be all that he could say.

"If it is really the case that you don't share my feelings then I have no choice but to end this," Tooth said. "I can't continue what we're doing if it doesn't mean anything to you."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Bunnymund said. "It was fun and I didn't want it to end."

"Me either," Tooth said. "It just has to."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update (and maybe even saw the little friends reference). I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I was at The Hobbit (amazing film, highly recommended plus filmed in my own country! I've even seen Mount Doom! Although it's a little less impressive without Sauron's tower next to it but still super, super awesome), amazing Boxing Day idea. Anyway, please review =)**


	24. Merida's Tale

**Guest (Banana): I agree and awesome =)**

**maggie98: Go see the Hobbit, it's amazing! Ah, Buddhist huh? That's pretty cool =)**

**IDon'tFreakingKnow: Well it is a great song.**

**Guest Reviews: Is it awkward that nobody missed you? lol (well I missed reading your reviews). Um, SpongeBob episode I would say would be Dying For Pie. Fun Question; my nickname? Well I used to have a more horrible one (which I liked at the time but not anymore) so I needed to change it and at the time I was playing a lot of Age of Mythology and so I choose The Atlantean. Question; on the squeal, probably not, happy ending, you will have to wait and see! Ah yes, I did notice your English improved (is it like your second language or something?). Sorry I didn't review in the one hour that you stated. At that time I barely wrote down the first couple of paragraphs.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: So do I! And thanks =)**

**ziabee: Yes, I hope that Jack behaves as well. Guest it will all be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Shadow Frost: Glad you got the Friends reference. Yes, reference from Joey would be good.**

**QueenElsaOfArendelle1934: Yes the Hobbit was freaking amazing. Thanks =)**

**keeganmegson: "Bunny really loves Tooth right?", hmmm. I guest we might see on that but...maybe...**

**TPATFan16: Hmm, I don't know if I would allow you to injure Bunny as I don't feel he was doing anything wrong. Just telling the truth. I'm with you, I would do the same thing as Merida.**

**DisneyMan: I believe that somebody wanted this. Request fulfil. I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 24: Merida's Tale**

_Two Weeks Later_

"Come on Anna," Elsa yelled out to her sister.

"Coming," Anna yelled back.

Elsa started going through everything in her bag, making sure she had everything. She was saying everything as she went through.

"Who are you talking to?" Jack asked. He was standing next to her going through their ticket documents and their passports.

"Myself," Elsa said as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Just to remind me that I did pack the item in question."

"Wouldn't you just remember it?" Jack asked.

"Potentially," Elsa said. "It's just to assure me that I did indeed pack it."

Jack rolled his eyes which made Elsa scowl at her husband. Anna and Kristoff came out of their bedroom. Kristoff was carrying two large suitcases for Anna before he went back in and got his own, slightly smaller, suitcase. Elsa and Anna did one last check together over everything before Elsa saw that the taxis they had ordered had lined up outside. They headed down the stairs, into the taxis and off to the airport. Elsa kept checking her watch to make sure that they were on time. They were running a little behind Elsa's schedule which irked Elsa. However she managed to calm herself down when they finally got to the airport just a few minutes late.

They got out of the taxis and headed into the airport to check in. Even though the line was short, one family in front of them looked as if they had twenty kids (well probably unlikely, they could just friends of their own children). Elsa kept clicking her tongue and tapping her foot against the ground as the lady, what looked her husband and all the children around them went through checking in. She kept checking her watch and saw the minutes drift by her. If that rather large family didn't hurry, they would be late which was something that Elsa hated to be.

Eventually they managed to get through the people in front of them. They quickly checked in and headed up to the gate and onto the plane.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're in Arendelle yet?" Rapunzel asked Merida.<p>

They were sitting in the coffee shop. It was during Merida's lunch break and Rapunzel had decided to meet her for lunch as Eugene was stuck at work so he couldn't make their lunch break.

"They've been in the air for two hours," Merida said. "It's a twenty hour flight. They've barely started the cross into the Atlantic Ocean."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Tooth came into the coffee shop and slumped into the seat next to Merida. She looked upset about something and it didn't take a lot of guessing to figure it out. Tooth had told them all that she had ended things with Bunnymund which they all thought was a good idea if he didn't want to take things to the next level with her.

"What's up?" Merida said.

"I saw Bunny with another girl," Tooth said. She threw her hands up in the air. "I am such an idiot. Why did I get involved with someone like him?"

"Well people can't choose who they fall in love with," Merida said. "Rapunzel fell in love with a thief-"

"_Former_ thief," Rapunzel corrected. Eugene had in fact been a former thief. He used to run around with two other thieves Stabbington brothers who had recruited Eugene (who then took on the alias Flynn Rider) as he was good at getting into stores without tripping the alarm. Eventually during a big heist, Eugene betrayed the Stabbington brothers and made off with a priceless tiara which was being kept in a museum (it used to belong to a Princess of Russia). The Stabbington brothers tried to hunt down Eugene but he got away by framing them alone for the heist and the murder of two security guards. They were currently doing twenty five to life each at Burgess Correction Facility. Eugene, under the alias Flynn Rider, kept robbing stores until he met Rapunzel who turned him around. Eugene, with help from Elsa, managed to get the charges to disappear. Eugene ended up turning over a new left and no longer commits crimes of any sorts.

"Alright _former _thief," Merida said, "but he was still a wanted criminal at one point."

"Alright," Tooth said. "That makes me feel a little better."

"Good," Merida said. "All you need to do is get back in the game."

"Get back into the game?" Tooth repeated.

"Yeah," Merida said. She checked her watch. She realised that her lunch break was over and that she should be getting back to work pretty soon. "Rapunzel will sort you out."

"Rapunzel will sort who out?" Rapunzel said.

"Help out Tooth," Merida said. "Help her to get over Bunnymund."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have work in twenty minutes," Merida got to her feet. "See ya!"

Merida left the shop and headed back down to her own sport shop 'The Archer and Her Bow' which she inherited from a family friend. She entered the store and found her other employee, Mary, working the till. Mary waved at Merida who entered the shop. Mary was one of the few students that Merida had hired to help out the store. The store wasn't a big retail chain of stores but a local one that a good steady business. Merida waved back and took up position behind the till.

"You can go to lunch if you want," Merida told Mary.

"Thanks," Mary said. She left the till and allowed Merida to take over. Mary gathered up her things and promised to be back within the hour. Merida started serving the customers. The day went by and soon the end of the day came and closing time soon was upon them. Merida had ordered Mary to start closing up while Merida counted the till. They hadn't yet locked the doors so the doors were able to be still opened and closed. The bell above the door clanged as it did whenever someone walked through the door.

"We're closed," Merida said not looking up from counting out the twenty dollar bills.

"Not even to old friends?" came a voice.

Merida looked up and when she saw who it was, she got a bit of a grin on her face.

"Darryl," Merida said grinning even more wildly.

* * *

><p>Tooth and Rapunzel were in Rapunzel's apartment. They were trying to figure out ways that Tooth could use to get over Bunnymund. He had been on Tooth's thoughts a lot lately and she couldn't get him out. It was driving her crazy. Bunnymund had also started seeing that blonde girl that he met the other week a bit more at the moment. That wasn't just driving her crazy; it was causing her to be really jealous. Bunnymund wasn't trying on making her jealous but it was doing it anyway.<p>

"Okay," Rapunzel said. "Let's list all his flaws."

"I can do that," Tooth said thinking. "Okay well he is a bit of a womaniser and I've seen him be a bit of a player."

"He keeps doing that scene from Fawlty Towers 'Don't mention the war!' whenever I'm around as I'm German," Rapunzel scowled. That had ruined the episode for her.

"He's…" Tooth was struggling to find other examples. Rapunzel, however, she was going to town on Bunnymund's faults. It seemed like Rapunzel had a lot more issues with Bunnymund than Tooth did.

"He doesn't like gingerbread," Rapunzel said. "I mean who doesn't like gingerbread?" Rapunzel then noticed that something was wrong. Tooth had gone very quiet. "You okay?" she asked.

Tooth shrugged. "I don't know. I can't think of anything else."

"Maybe Merida was right," Rapunzel said. "We need to get you back on the dating scene pronto."

"I don't really feel like having a relationship at the moment."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Rapunzel said. "We get some drinks going, you flirt with a few guys, maybe get a couple of phone numbers and before you know it, you are over Bunnymund."

"You really think that will work?"

"I really do."

"Alright then," Tooth shrugged. "Let's do it."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Merida but she wasn't alone. She was walking with what looked like a really good looking guy. He was taller than Merida which was feat considering Merida herself wasn't a short person. He was also quite skinny to match and he had brown hair that went with his chocolate covered eyes. Tooth looked over at Rapunzel and she too looked confused by the new visitor in the room. Apparently she hadn't met the guy either.

"Hey guys." Merida said.

"Who's your friend?" Rapunzel smirked.

"This is Darryl," Merida said blushing slightly.

"How do you know each other?" Rapunzel asked still smirking.

"We met on that single cruise," Merida explained.

"In the famous words of the musical Grease," Rapunzel said. "Tell me more, tell me more."

Merida gave Darryl a long look before she launched into her story.

* * *

><p><em>Merida was sipping a martini while she was strolling around the party that was going on. She was strolling around the deck while people around her chatted in their groups. She leaned against the railing of the deck and allowed the wind to whip through her hair. She breathed in the cool, salty air deeply into her lungs.<em>

"_So what's a lovely lady like you doing all by herself?" Merida looked up and saw she a man carrying a glass of white wine. He leaned against the railing just like how Merida was. He swirled the wine around in the glass. He took a long sip of his wine._

"_This lovely lady is enjoying the bright summer air," Merida said._

"_I see you're into archery," the man said._

"_Are you a mind reader as well?" Merida asked._

"_Your pin…" the man gestured to the golden bow and arrow pin that Merida had gotten made for herself on her twenty first birthday._

"_Oh that," Merida said examining the pin. "Yes, archery is a big passion of mine."_

"_Funnily enough, me too," the man said. "I like to consider it to be a bit of a hobby of mine."_

"_Ah interesting," Merida said. "What a coincidence, me too."_

"_Darryl Hardwood," the man said extending his hand. As Merida shook his hand, something stirred in the back of her brain. She didn't know what it was just yet but there was something about that name that she simply couldn't place. It took her a few moments to realise that Darryl was waiting for a response from her._

"_Merida," Merida said._

"_What? No last name?"_

"_I like to stay anonymous." _

"_Fair enough," Darryl said smiling. _

_He offered Merida a stroll around deck together which she accepted. They walked around the deck together and found that not only that they had archery in common but other sports such as cricket in common too. Merida had originally thought that Darryl had used archery as an ice breaker and wasn't really into the sport itself (Merida had done that a few times on other things) but she soon found that Darryl could actually talk about the sport which made Merida think he wasn't faking it. They talked about all kinds of other things, mostly due to sports though but found other interests such as TV shows they liked, both found that the other was a Harry Potter fan (Merida had told Darryl about Elsa who was practically the biggest Harry Potter fan you would ever meet which he laughed at). They even had the same taste in music. Merida did think it was bit a funny coincidence that this happened but Merida decided to just go for it. Although Merida did the impression that there was something that Darryl was hiding. Merida decided to just leave it alone and enjoy the evening. She didn't know if she was going to see Darryl again so she just decided to enjoy his company. They ended up having dinner together which left Merida feeling quite full and happy._

_Darryl bade her goodnight before retiring to his own cabin. Merida let herself into her own one and got ready for bed. Merida didn't really manage to go to sleep. Her mind was still buzzing a bit from the evening she had shared with Darryl. He had been a perfect gentleman and yet, there was something about him that she couldn't place. She tossed and turned in her bed. Why couldn't she go to sleep? She then realised that until she eased her mind, then she wouldn't be able to go to sleep._

_Merida sat up in her bed and started to think. It was when Darryl said his name did Merida think there was something familiar and now that she thought about it, Darryl himself looked a little familiar as well but why? Was he someone who she had gone to school with? No, Merida pretty much knew all her classmates and he was the same age as her so he couldn't have gone to school with her. University perhaps? No, that wasn't it – Darryl had mentioned he had gone to Harvard while Merida had gone to The University of Burgess along with the rest of her friends. Had he been a customer that had come in and maybe had been somehow memorable? No – Darryl had mentioned he had grown up in California and he had never been to Burgess._

_Merida flopped back down on her bed. This was starting to get frustrating. She couldn't place him at all. Maybe she didn't know him at all and her brain was trying to annoy her and keep her from sleeping. That was when Merida sat up straight. She had just gotten an idea. She quickly took out her phone and started a Google search. She typed in Daryl's name and she got a mix of shock, surprise and confirmation. According to Google, Darryl Hardwood was an Olympic athlete who had won gold at the last two Olympic Games in archery. Merida stared at the results, her mouth gaping open slightly. She had been having conversation with an Olympic athlete? No wonder he knew his sports! _

_All thoughts of getting a good night sleep and the lateness of the hour was gone from Merida's head. All she could do was sit in her bed and stare at the phone. She practically had a date with a gold medallist. The only other gold medallist she knew was Ariel when she won it at the last Olympics in the butterfly, freestyle and backstroke. But this was completely different. How could she have not realised straight away? She loved watching the archery tournaments. She had seen him compete, that's how she recognised him and his name. Merida went back to be still feeling a little confused and dazed. _

* * *

><p>"And that's pretty much it," Merida said finishing her tale. "The next day, we bumped into each other again pretty much the entire cruise. We became fast friends and a romantic interested wasn't far behind. I told him that if he was ever in Burgess to look me up-"<p>

"And I did," Darryl finished.

"Wow," Rapunzel said.

"So you're like an actual Olympic athlete as well?" Tooth said. "Because that's impressive man. The best I can do is running about a kilometre."

Darryl laughed. "Well that's better than what I can do. Archery doesn't involve a lot of running."

"I have the best idea!" Rapunzel said eagerly.

"Do you really?" Merida raised her eyebrows. It was usually Elsa or maybe Merida, herself, who had the best ideas in their little group. It wasn't that Rapunzel's ideas were bad, they just had a lot of flaws in them and left a lot up to chance. Her last idea was to sneak into Lorde's concert when she was playing a few months ago. Rapunzel's thinking was that they could blend into the crowd and be admitted. Merida had to point out to her that they check everyone's tickets and since it was a sold out concert, they couldn't sit anywhere, they would have had to be jammed together in the mosh pit. Another example included when Rapunzel wanted to look for Elsa when she had raced off after leaving Arendelle. Rapunzel wanted to use security cameras, credit card details and checking what flight she was using. Merida pointed out to her that those kinds of information could only be acquired with a warrant or if Elsa was missing which she wasn't. Anna then further went onto to say that Elsa just needed some time to herself and obviously didn't want to be disturbed.

"Yes," Rapunzel scowled at Merida. Rapunzel knew what Merida was obviously thinking. "I was thinking that tomorrow night we all go out and help Tooth get set up, what do you all say?"

"Actually," Merida said. "That does sound good."

"See?" Rapunzel said. "I can have good ideas."

"I never said you didn't."

"Well you implied it."

"I don't know guys," Tooth shrugged. "I think I rather stay home and watch the cooking channel."

"Oh we are not being stood up for the cooking channel," Rapunzel said. "This will all be in aid of the whole mission of getting you over Bunnymund."

"Well," Tooth shrugged again. "If you think it will help."

"Yes we do."

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up when she heard the captain announcing that they were almost in Arendelle. Elsa let out a yawn and looked around her. She had previously been cuddling up to Jack while she had a blanket around her. Anna was doing the same to Kristoff who was watching a movie. He was giggling along to the movie and had his arm around Anna. Jack had also fallen asleep. It was one of his many talents; he could fall asleep anywhere and in any situation. The world could be ending and he would fast asleep. Elsa moved gently so she didn't wake up Jack. She checked her watch. By her estimate they would be arriving in about half an hour. She gently tried to shake Jack awake which didn't end up working. Elsa then got an idea.<p>

"Oh it's so hot on this plane," Elsa whispered in his ear. "I think I'm going to take my clothes off."

"What?" Jack said suddenly jerking awake which made Elsa giggle.

"We're almost there," Elsa explained.

"Oh good," Jack replied.

Elsa heard a yawn from behind her and knew that Anna had also risen. Soon, after a short half an hour, they found themselves descending through the clouds and into the space below it. Elsa could see her first glimpse of outside. Below her was a huge sitting with sparkling lights which stood out in the darkness. Elsa grinned at the city below her. The city was her birth place, her family's home, her ancestor's home and the city that her family founded. It felt nice to be returning there. It gave her a calming feeling. Even though she had only been there a few months ago, it somehow felt longer since she had been. She had missed the city quite terribly.

Below her was Arendelle.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I was really busy and so I didn't have a chance to write but on the plus side I had fun spending my Christmas vouchers). I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	25. The Winters' Family

**BlackIris: Kristoff was probably watching a movie like The Hunger Games or maybe something like The Help. Both are very good movies.**

**Guest (Banana): Don't worry! This is a happy story! So I don't really know what you were on about.**

**Guest Reviews: Yep, missed ya! That sentence about your English made no sense sorry. Its kind of contradictory. Only 7%? Wow! That's better than what it is here! It's 15% here. Most scariest SpongeBob episode? No brainer; Graveyard Shift. Never seen that episode you were talking about. I looked it up and I got Frozen Face Off, was that the episode you were on about? If so, what was so creepy? It didn't sound creepy. Maybe there was a moment in it that you need to watch. Question; Actually no, in previous stories it would be the other way around. I just write what I want to write per chapter and use that. I do try and make a specific length but then after it doesn't matter. Ah New Zealand honey! Best in the world! We have the best honey here, Manuka honey, omg its so good especially on toast.**

**ziebee: Actually your review helped me add a few things in this chapter. So your question does get answered. Not sure what you meant about the family though. If you mean same from the ones already mentioned then yes.**

**TPATFan16: Yep, that is her romantic interest, although a lot may not be mentioned about it. Actually Hiccup has a girl and that's Astrid (all the way!), so no Merricup ever in any of my stories. Plus Hiccup will not be featuring in this story anyway. Also I do not like the ship Merricup (my opinion) which is why it won't ever be featured.**

**keeganmegson: What particular bit where you referring to? Maybe...wait and see! (Spoiler: yes, I hope that it's good with you)**

**Chapter 25: The Winters' Family**

The day after they landed in Arendelle, Elsa, Jack, Anna and Kristoff were about to leave for their family's reunion. They were currently staying Elsa's family home; the Arendelle Mansion which was built when Elsa's ancestor Olaf Arendelle founded the city. It hadn't been as big as it was now, it had been added to over the years. The house had been empty since Elsa's parents moved to Burgess years ago. When Jack had first entered the house, he nearly fainted. Jack, who came from a quite a poor family, Elsa's family fortune amazed him in every way possible. Jack's father had left them only a few years after Pippa had been born. Jack's father had been a drunk, abusive to the whole family (both verbal and non-verbal) and popped pills from time to time. So Jack didn't view his leaving a tragedy rather more than a blessing in disguise. Jack had stepped up to his father which may have been the cause of Jack's father leaving. However that left his mother to be a single mum working two very hard jobs so she could keep her children. Over time, this got easier. Jack grew older and so he could work jobs and then Pippa did the same.

So it didn't come as a shock to Elsa that Jack was amazed at the house that Elsa used to live in. The house itself was massive. It had hundreds of different rooms including a private gym, huge restaurant like kitchens and ginormous bedrooms and there were even secret passages from one room to another. Outside was a massive garden complete with pools, tennis courts and a golfing range. Over the years, the Arendelle family had added to the original house that Olaf Arendelle had built. Due to Elsa's family being the founding family of Arendelle, they were treated like royalty in the beginning. Now they were just one of those very rich and powerful families that lived in the area. However that didn't stop the Arendelle brand being stamped everywhere; the Arendelle Library, Arendelle Medical Centre, Arendelle Supermarket, The University of Arendelle etc.

Elsa called for the others to hurry up otherwise they were going to be late. They all came bustling down the stairs wearing their best clothes. Elsa straightened up Jack a bit and fixed his tie before she gave him the sign off. Jack kept asking why this was such a big deal to which Elsa which snap at him to be quiet and do what he was told. Kristoff looked pretty good. Anna had done a decent job on him and he just shrugged whenever Jack would turn around and give him a look. They left to go to their Uncle Klaus's house which was on the other side of Arendelle. Elsa had often wondered why he didn't move into the Arendelle Mansion but since it wasn't legally his, he couldn't. Agdar had passed the house to Elsa, as she was the eldest, when he died so Uncle Klaus had no claim to it. Although Elsa knew that her Aunt Greta, Uncle Klaus's wife, would kill for that house.

They arrived at their Uncle Klaus's house about a quarter past seven which meant they were only a tad late as the party started at seven. Their cousin Astrid, Uncle Klaus's oldest child, answered the door. She was younger than Elsa but older than Anna by about a year. She grinned at them when they entered. The first words out of her mouth were about how long it had been since they last saw each other. For Elsa, she had seen Astrid when she had first ran away about two and a half years ago but for Anna, she hadn't seen her since Astrid graduated from school which was seven years ago.

"La oss se om vi kan finne papa (_Let's see if we can find Dad)_," Astrid said speaking in Norwegian.

"På veien _(Lead the way)_," Elsa replied in Norwegian.

They moved through the crowd of people until they found Elsa's Uncle Klaus speaking to is brother, Elsa's Uncle Bartholomeus (or Uncle Barty as some people liked to call him). Uncle Klaus looked pleased when Elsa, Anna and Astrid approached them.

"Uncle!" Elsa said giving him and her other Uncle a kiss on the cheek.

"Min kjære Elsa, hvor har du vært? _(My dear Elsa, how have you been?)_," Uncle Klaus said.

"Jeg har blitt godt, takk Onkel _(I've been well, thank you Uncle)_," Elsa replied.

"Og som har du tatt med deg? _(And who have you brought with you?_)," Klaus said as his eyes landed on Jack and Kristoff who were pretty much confused with what was going on. Elsa had to laugh a bit. She had completely forgotten that Jack and Kristoff do not speak a word of Norwegian. They must have been so confused by the conversation that Elsa had been having with her Uncle.

"Oh this is my husband Jack and Anna's husband Kristoff," Elsa said pointing at the person she was referring to when she said their name. "They don't speak a word of Norwegian, so maybe we should speak English for their benefit?"

"Ah," Uncle Klaus laughed. He had initially been confused why Elsa had suddenly switched from Norwegian to English and now he had a look of realisation appearing on his face. "I understand." Uncle Klaus could speak English very fluently but with a very strong accent. He wasn't the only one. Basically all of Elsa's family could speak a variety of languages which included English. "Yes, Greta was saying something about these Americans who have married my nieces." Klaus gave a short laugh. "So," he spoke to both Jack and Kristoff, "who are the gentlemen who have stolen my nieces' hearts?"

"I'm Jack and that's Kristoff," Jack said.

"Ah," Klaus said. "Yes, we've heard a lot about the two of you. Kristoff," when Kristoff's name was spoken, he jumped. "You must be very excited, about to become a father and all."

"Oh yes," Kristoff stammered. "Very excited to be finally starting a family."

"Any names yet?" Uncle Bart asked.

"Well a few," Kristoff said. "Nothing definite."

"Now Kristoff," Uncle Bart said. "That's not very English sounding name, isn't it?"

"My grandparents came from Oslo," Kristoff explained. "So it actually isn't."

"Ah so you are Norwegian?" Uncle Klaus looked excited.

"Maybe," Kristoff shrugged.

"That is very exciting," Uncle Bart said.

Klaus bent his head down low and spoke directly to Elsa. "Could I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure," Elsa looked a little confused but followed him into his own study.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Elsa left him to go off with her Uncle to go have a private conversation with him. Anna and her cousin and Uncle were ambushed by more of Anna's relatives which left Jack and Kristoff alone surrounded by a lot people they didn't know who spoke a completely different language. They just stood there, standing like idiots. Jack scanned the room looking for someone they knew but they didn't know anyone. Jack's eyes landed on the food table. He could hear his stomach starting to grumble.<p>

"Do you want to go get some food?" Jack asked gesturing towards the food table.

Kristoff nodded and they headed off towards the buffet table. They had plates in their hands but they were reluctant to go for any food. They didn't recognise any of the foods and the signs that told them what they were weren't in English. A girl came over and started picking at the food. She had long blonde hair that looked quite similar to Elsa's which almost made Jack to a double take as he thought it had been Elsa getting something to eat until he remembered she was with her Uncle. She spotted them and started to speak to them.

"Kan ikke bestemme deg for hva du skal spise?" she asked them.

Jack and Kristoff just stared at her. They didn't quite know what to say to that as they had absolutely no idea what to say. They didn't understand her for one and they wouldn't know what to say to her even if they did.

"Err," Kristoff said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Oh sorry," the girl switched instantly over to English. "I did think that I didn't recognise you which meant you weren't a relative. So I gather by all this that you guys are the Americans who are married to my cousins Elsa and Anna?"

"Yes," Jack said. "That would be us."

"Awesome," she said. "I'm Helga; you've already my father, Bart." She gestured to man who was now speaking to Anna.

"Ah," Kristoff and Jack said.

"What I said to you earlier was 'can't decide what to eat?'" Helga said eating something that they looked like fish.

"Well in fact we don't know what all this stuff is," Kristoff said. "So deciding wasn't really a problem."

"Ah," Helga said. "Well that's Lutefisk," she pointed at what looked like some fish. "You may not like that." She browsed up the rows of food. "Oh," she said. "That's Svinekoteletter which is just pork chops and potatoes, you may like that or you could try Fårikål which is actually our National dish. It's just a mutton stew."

"Thanks," Jack and Kristoff said helping themselves to the meals that Helga was recommending.

"No problem," she said. "I remember going to foreign places and not having a clue what the dish was."

Jack and Kristoff ate the food which Helga recommended. They both thought that it was quite delicious. Eventually Anna came up to them accompanied by two women. One was quite young and had long raven coloured hair which Jack thought looked exactly like the hair that Astrid had sported. That made him think that could mean that this woman was her mother which, if he was remembering correctly, made that woman Elsa's Aunt Greta. The other woman was an elderly woman who was leaning on Anna for support. This woman could only be their grandmother, Ingrid.

"Hello," Ingrid said. "I see you've met another one of my granddaughters."

She spoke in English which meant that Anna must have told them that they couldn't understand the slightest Norwegian.

"So you must be Kristoff," Ingrid said extending her hand over to him and shaking it. "And you must be Jack. Anna's been telling me all about the two of you." She smiled at the pair of them.

As Jack shook Ingrid's hand, the woman who he thought was Greta clicked her tongue a bit.

"What?" Ingrid said to her.

"Nothing," Greta said.

"Greta," Ingrid said in a warning voice. "Stop being mean to Mr. Frost. He hasn't done anything to warrant your hatred of him."

"'Hasn't done anything to warrant…'," she repeated. "Ingrid you do you know what he did to your granddaughter?"

"Yes," Ingrid said, "and Elsa has forgiven him so I feel like she has the final say in the matter."

Greta looked lost for words. Jack knew that Greta had been particularly flabbergasted by the whole thing that had happened between Jack and Elsa. Astrid, Elsa's sneaky gossip loving cousin, had wormed the news out of Elsa before she returned to Burgess. It hadn't taken the news long to travel far. Everyone on Elsa's side of the family had been outraged at the news and when they had found out that Elsa had ended up married to Jack, they had been very confused at this as they believed that Elsa hated Jack and they themselves hung onto their hatred of him. Elsa's grandmother Ingrid had come to her rescue. She had defended Elsa and Jack with a pretty good defence which most people accepted. Her Aunt Greta, hadn't.

"Aunt Greta," Anna suddenly piped up. "How does this affect you, really?"

"Well, it doesn't-" Greta said but Anna cut her off.

"So there you go," Anna said. "As I suspected. It doesn't affect you at all. Marrying Jack was the best thing that Elsa did. They love each other and have done for yes. Yes, Jack screwed up but he made a mistake. We're all human aren't we? Aren't we all allowed at least one mistake? I mean you're no saint. So why should you judge someone else for a decision that only affects them?"

Jack looked intrigued at what Greta did. She simply stormed off in a bit of a huff and didn't say anything.

"She used to spread rumours while she was at school," Helga explained. "It was really funny when Grandma told us the story."

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"The rumours caused several people to be expelled, a few break ups and a firing of a teacher," Anna explained.

"Yeah," Jack said laughing. "She isn't really a saint."

"So what are everyone up to?" Ingrid asked changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Elsa followed her Uncle Klaus back up through the house until the came to his private study. To get to the study, they had to go through Klaus's bedroom and through a secret door in the wall of the bedroom. Uncle Klaus's study was a generous size of a room. It had a large mahogany desk which had what looked like a hundred stacks of paper on it. It looked like her Uncle Klaus brought work home with him just like how her father used to. Behind the desk was a large leather armchair which Klaus sat down on. He looked relieved to be off his feet. Elsa stood in front of him and leaned against the desk.<p>

"So Uncle," Elsa said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Uncle Klaus entwined his hands together looked as if he aged forty years. Elsa wondered if he was about to tell her some grim news. Elsa prepared herself for the news. Uncle Klaus took a deep breath in. "I have some rather grave news," that came to no surprise to Elsa as she had predicted it. Uncle Klaus waited for Elsa to respond but she didn't say anything so Uncle Klaus just carried on. "I have found out some things that I think may rather shock you."

"With a sister like Anna, nothing really shocks me anymore," Elsa said smiling.

"I fear that this news isn't being told that your sister has once again broken your mother's favourite vase," Uncle Klaus said, "or that she has once again got into trouble at school."

Elsa's heart sank. There was a tone in her Uncle's voice that didn't tell her that what she was about to hear. There was something in his tone that made her think that the news he was about to tell her was very grim indeed.

"What is it Uncle?" she asked. She took a seat in one of the spare chairs in the room. She leaned in close to her Uncle.

"I fear we have some trouble brewing," Uncle Klaus said. "You see, my dear niece, something has changed in the way I used to think about a particular event that changed your family's life forever."

"Are you referring to my parents' death?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed I am," Uncle Klaus said. "Recently, some documents have come into my possession that has altered my thinking. As you may recall, when your parents' ship went down with them on board, everyone put it down to the storms and thus be ruled as an accident. The documents showed that this may not be the case."

"May not be the case?" Elsa repeated sounding a little dumbstruck. "You mean it wasn't accidental?"

"I'm afraid not," Uncle Klaus said.

Elsa's thoughts went wild that left only two alternates in her mind. The first one that it was deliberate, suicidal. But that simply ridiculous. As soon as the thought entered Elsa's brain, she thought it sounded stupid. There was no way that either one of her parents would have willingly taken their own life. They had so much to live for and both were extremely happy with their lives. It wouldn't have been deliberate on their part. Still, someone else on the boat could have been leaning towards that but even so, the sinking of their employer's vessel was highly unlikely their choice in how to die. They would have simply thrown themselves off it or maybe taken pills, shot themselves or hung themselves. Elsa out ruled a suicidal motive as quickly as it came into her head. However that left only one alternative left and that alternative chilled her to her bones. Elsa swallowed hard.

"You think murder?" Elsa said in a voice that was barely audible. After Elsa had eliminated both suicide and accident as possible causes for her parents' death, it only left one and that was murder. Elsa had never considered it before as it seemed so unlikely. The story she had been told was that her parents' boat (The Arendelle's Gambit) had hit rough seas and radioed for aid. However it was too late as the seas claimed not only their lives but everyone's lives on board. This story was supported by the investigation that had been carried out by the Norwegian police and the fact that storms had been reported in the area by ships warning other ships to be weary in the area. The weather report, which had been generated during the investigation, had also shown storms in the area. Based on all this, Elsa and her family had always believed that Agdar and Idun Winters had died at sea when their ship hit a particularly nasty patch of seas which caused their ship to sink.

Now her Uncle was telling her that this may not be the case. Elsa just stared at her Uncle. This seemed unreal. Surely he was pulling her leg on this one. He just had to be. How could her parents' death be an accident unless…A nasty thought had just entered her brain and that was one that sent shivers down her spine.

"Judging by your expression," Uncle Klaus said. "You have just came to the same conclusion that I have in my head."

"You believe that the boat was sabotaged?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed I do," Uncle Klaus said. "You see Elsa, I had recently asked the local police if they wouldn't mind reopening the case."  
>"I bet they didn't object much," Elsa muttered. Her Uncle could be a very powerful man when he wanted to be and didn't like the answer no to be given to him. Elsa thought that her Uncle would have flashed maybe his position, his family or maybe a connection to get the police to open a case that had been closed as an accident.<p>

"They have located the Arendelle's Gambit and with permission from our family, they rose the boat from the depth of the waters that it used to be."

"Surely that wasn't necessary," Elsa said. She didn't quite like the idea that her parents' rest was interrupted by police divers.

"Well to test my theory it was," Uncle Klaus heaved a deep sigh. It looked as if he wasn't too thrilled about raising the boat from the depths as much as Elsa did. "There had been some initial backlash from the family but once they found out why I was doing it, they ended up agreeing with me."

"So was it sabotaged?" Elsa asked.

"The police did conclude it was," Uncle Klaus said.

Elsa felt a blow to her. Her parents' death had been no accident. Someone deliberately sabotaged the boat to sink it in order to make it appear as if it was an accident. Elsa felt rage coming through her.

"How did you figure this out?" Elsa asked. "You believed it was an accident just like the rest of us."

"Well that was because the deaths were concluded as an accident," Uncle Klaus explained. "But in fact I wasn't the one to figure this all out. I had help on this matter."

"Who helped you?"

"A young woman by the name of Sonja Alf had come across the files when she was asked to retrieve them. She had only recently looked through them and put two and two together. As the documents had been highly classified on our computer systems, she knew that they were going to contain something that was probably highly incriminating. She brought them to me and told me her theories. At first I wasn't too keen on them but then they grew on me. I went to the police and they proceeded with their investigation. Soon Sonja was proven correct. Your parents did not die as result as a force of nature but instead, by the hand of human."

"But who would do this? And why?"

"A man recently fired from Arendelle Industries had devolved a deep hatred of your father. He was involved in some highly controversial experiments on both humans and other animals. When this came to light, he was fired instantly and all the funding he received was suddenly cut off. My guess is that he murdered your father to cover this all up but unfortunately it was all out there and then he contacted Sonja Alf to help him retrieve the documents that may incriminate him of the crime of murder."

"Who is this guy?"

"Doctor Pitch Black."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Sorry if the Norwegian is incorrect, I used a translator online. I hope that it's all right. Anyway, please review =)**


	26. The Bar Scene

**maggie98: All good, hope you had a good holiday.**

**Guest (Banana): Wouldn't have guessed that an evil Death Eater that was instrumental in the death of a Hufflepuff student and the uprising of Lord Voldemort would have come into your mind. I would have thought that other things, more prone to the story, would have popped into your mind.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Yeah probably. There may be some big confrontation, I haven't yet decided. **

**MirkaKaroliina: Glad you enjoyed it. You eat what looked like disgusting fish on Christmas Eve? Huh, strange. Thanks for pointing that out (and thanks for checking it all out for me). I'll change that mistake thanks. Even though you don't know much Norwegian you certainly know more than me. I had to look up everything and it was quite interesting doing that. **

**Guest Reviews: I don't know, I Googled translators and used the best I could find. Did your Dad really buy Manuka honey? Because if so, that's hilarious. I knew because that is THE honey in New Zealand. It's so amazing. Ah, cool, thanks. Face Freeze huh? I don't believe I have seen that episode. Fun question; well if you want to change your name then do it, if not, don't. Ultimate Destroyer, despite being cool, is a little cliché in my opinion. Other fun question; oh yes plenty of great stories I know of such as Frostbitten, Tale of Two High Schools, Infernal Ice (although that may be M, not sure), Ouvtuire In Snow, Recover, Ship of Dreams, You Belong With Me (again pretty sure it's not M but maybe). That's all I can think of. There may be more in my favourites if you're interested.**

**ziabee: Yeah you did. I hope you saw the little thing that you enquired after in that chapter. I do like it when my readers help me add things from time to time. Feel free to continue in this regard if you desire (sorry if I'm sounding a little posh, been watching Pride and Prejudice and has gotten me into that mood). Ah a creepy tone? Hope I don't sound too much like Pitch Black.**

**Chapter 26: The Bar Scene**

Doctor Pitch Black? Elsa hadn't heard that name in years. She knew who the person in question was of course. She had met him a few times when she was younger. He used to work for her father's company but as her Uncle had just said, he was fired from it although she did not know the circumstances. She first met him back in Burgess years ago and since then, she had bumped into him from time to time. She did get the impression that the guy was a creep but he didn't do anything to hurt her or to make Elsa feel like she was in danger. Sure, he made her feel quite uncomfortable but that was it.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was walking around Arendelle Industries back home in Arendelle. Her parents had come to Arendelle for a holiday plus her Dad had to come back for work anyway. She was just wondering around the floors, checking out the latest things her family's company was working on. She hadn't seen much that was interested to her although she did like seeing the new technology that being developed, all the new toys that were about to be placed on the market. <em>

_Elsa was on her own which was something she didn't often get to do and thoroughly enjoyed it. She had ditched her Dad's assistant who was supposed to be looking after her. She must be out of her wits after losing her boss's eldest daughter and heir to the company. However Elsa felt like at the age of fifteen, she didn't need a baby sitter. She was perfectly happy being on her own. Her sister Anna was a different story. She was only thirteen years old and could give Lydia Bennett a run for being one the silliest people around. Elsa had hoped that as Anna got older, her craziness would decrease. She was wrong, very wrong. It only just worsen as Anna got older._

_Elsa walked down the stairs and found herself in some weird basement corridor. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and had just come across this area which she didn't recognise. There were doors around her such as the janitor's supply closet, some spare offices and a door at the end of the corridor that looked somehow forbidden. Elsa drew near it. Deep inside Elsa was a sense for adventure and curiosity to know what this door contain. Elsa tugged at the door handle. The door was locked. Elsa groaned. She didn't have the master key; her father's assistant had it. She tugged at the door handle one last time before she set back up the corridor._

"_What are you doing down here?" a voice rung out. Elsa looked up. She saw a dark slim figure approaching her. He was at the end of the corridor and had just been out of her view. The figure approached her and Elsa saw a man she thought she recognised. Elsa had a brilliant memory and it didn't take her too long to figure out where she had seen the man before. It was Pitch Black and she had seen him the previous year back in Burgess during one of her Dad's parties._

"_Elsa Winters," Pitch Black said as he drew close enough to see who was standing in front of him. "I didn't expect to see you down here."_

"_Just exploring," Elsa shrugged._

"_Your father must be worried," Pitch said._

"_He's in a meeting so I doubt it."_

"_Maybe you should come with me so people know where to find you."_

_Elsa shrugged and followed Pitch back up the stairs and into the lobby. From there, they headed into the elevator and went up to the twenty-fifth floor._

"_This is where we do all our medical research on this floor," Pitch said. "We're studying how cancer works and many other diseases that don't have a cure or a vaccine."_

"_Cool," Elsa said._

_Pitch led her into his office and invited Elsa to take a seat opposite him. Pitch picked up his phone and rang someone who Elsa could only suppose was her Dad's assistant. Pitch was saying something into the phone which Elsa didn't hear. She was too busy looking around Pitch's office. He had several certificates from the University of Arendelle Medical School and what looked like a PHD in Biology. Pitch had a large desk with a fancy looking computer on it and a large leather armchair. Behind him was a brilliant glass wall which had a view of Arendelle behind it._

"_So your father's assistant will be here sometime soon," Pitch said. "She's just taking your sister for a quick tour around the company but shouldn't be too far away. In the meantime you can hang around here until she comes."_

"_Cool," Elsa said. She wasn't too keen hanging around Pitch. She was already getting that creped out feeling she had gotten the first time she was around him. However, she didn't have anything better to do and she had been bored just wandering around the building. Maybe chilling with Pitch may be fun. Although she doubted if Pitch could ever be fun, creepy sure but fun?_

"_So," Pitch leaned against his chair. "How's school?" He looked as if he was fishing for topics and he found one.  
>"Fine, I guess."<em>

"_Learning anything?"_

"_Before the end of term we learnt about Queen Elizabeth I," Elsa said._

"_Ah," Pitch said. "Interesting. Well she was an important Queen in the history of England."_

"_Yeah," Elsa said. "She was."_

"_When I was at school we learn about all kinds of things such as The Great War, the Russian Revolution, The Great Pole Race etc."_

_When was this, Elsa thought, in the Stone Age? She tried not to giggle at her own joke. Anna must be rubbing off on her. She wouldn't normally be this rude. She just nodded at what Pitch said and smiled at him._

"_So what do you do here?" Elsa asked._

"_Well you father provides me with funding to preform my research."_

"_What kind of research?"_

"_Medical advancements which will, one day, change the world."_

"_Cool," Elsa said. "So what are these medical advancements?"_

"_I'm researching diseases," Pitch said. "Diseases are amazing. They can penetrate an animal and kill it within days before the animal is even aware the disease is even within them. Diseases such as The Black Death or Spanish Influenza have taken down millions of people in one sweep. The power they possess and the fear they spread, it creates chaos. Could you imagine living in a world where people are generally afraid of stepping outside their door in case they caught the illness? What would you do if the illness had already infiltrated your own house? What would you do next? It's fascinating thinking about how these people coped and survived. That's what I'm studying. I'm studying how these people could live through that fear, that pain."_

_Pitch had some kind of evil look in his eyes which made Elsa feel quite afraid. Elsa raised her eyebrows slightly. It sounded as if Pitch was on some hero trip. It seemed like Pitch had self-appointed himself saviour of the world and it's cleanser, well that was the vibe he was getting from him. He may not have said that directly but it did seem that way to Elsa and she was never wrong. She didn't really know what to make of it all. Luckily she was spared answering Pitch's strange speech by the door opening. In walked her father's assistant, Eva, and her younger sister. _

"_Elsa!" Anna yelled. Elsa smiled at the pair of them. She didn't want to let her relief come over her face. She would let that happen later._

"_Sorry about this Doctor Black," Eva said._

"_No problem," Pitch said getting to his feet. "Elsa and I were just having a friendly chat, weren't we?"_

"_Yes," Elsa managed to say. She certainty didn't think so, maybe at the beginning but then it got weirder. Pitch Black beamed but to Elsa it wasn't very warming the smile. It sent shivers down her spine. Everything about Pitch Black was very unnerving. It made her feel highly uncomfortable. Eva smiled back at Pitch and led Elsa out of Pitch's office. Elsa had never felt so relieved to be away from a place in her entire life. It wasn't until they were in elevator until she let out a sigh of relief._

"_Man that Doctor Black gives me the heebie jeebies," Eva said._

"_Me too," Elsa said shivering slightly._

"_I was only in there for a few seconds but there was something off about that guy," Anna said._

"_Be grateful it was only a few seconds," Elsa told her younger sister._

"_Well to be fair he is a very intelligent man," Eva said. "He does a good job here despite his personality."_

_The elevator dinged and they found themselves back in the lobby. Elsa saw her father waiting for them. He opened his arms and his two daughters came rushing towards him and gave him a massive hug._

"_Did you have a nice day?" he asked._

"_Yeah," they both said._

"_Thanks Eva," he said to her._

"_No problem sir," Eva said._

_He grinned at her before he gestured for his children to follow him. They followed him out of the automatic doors and into the car park outside._

"_I heard you had some time with Doctor Black," their Dad said directing his voice towards his eldest daughter as they walked through the lines of cars looking for their Dad's car._

"_Yeah I did," Elsa said._

"_What do you think of him?"_

"_He creeps me out," Elsa said. "He gives me a really bad feeling."_

"_He does?"_

"_Yeah, there isn't something right about that guy."_

_Their Dad suddenly went into deep thought. Anna quickly engaged her sister in other conversation until they reached their car. They got into their car and started to head off back to their house. Elsa felt quite relieved to be back in the comfort of her own home. She just wanted to kick back and relax._

* * *

><p>Elsa suddenly came out of her stunned silence. Her Uncle was looking at her, waiting for her to answer.<p>

"So where is Pitch now?" Elsa asked.

"I have a team of private investigators on the case," Uncle Klaus said. "So far we have nothing on him. I don't believe he's in Europe but that still leaves a large area. For all I know he could be in some island in the Solomon's Islands."

"That is true," Elsa said.

"Well," Uncle Klaus said. "Maybe we should re-join the party. People will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Elsa smiled. "You're right. Anna will probably send out a search party soon."

Uncle Klaus let out a laugh and headed out of the study. She followed her Uncle back to the party. They found Anna talking to her Grandma along with their cousin Helga, Jack and Kristoff. They smiled when they approached.

"So what did Uncle Klaus need you for?" Anna asked.

"Oh," Elsa said. "Just business, just boring old business. Nothing to concern yourself with."

She didn't think what she had just found out should be shared just yet. She didn't want to upset anyone.

"So anyway," Elsa said deciding it be best to change the subject, "what are we talking about?"

"Your wedding," Anna laughed. "Grandma nearly fainted when she heard you got married in a jail cell."

Elsa let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>Tooth, Rapunzel, Merida and Darryl were sitting in the local bar. They were all dressed up and ready for a night out. Rapunzel and Merida kept pointing out guys who could be a potentially a good hook up but Tooth was slightly unwilling. She felt a little silly doing this. She hadn't done this in a long time. Tooth didn't really have a long list of ex-boyfriends. She had only ever dated a couple of guys before she dated Jack and she never met any of them in a bar.<p>

Merida and Rapunzel seemed more interested in getting Tooth over Bunnymund than she herself was. Tooth wasn't one of those girls who had to rush to get a new boyfriend as soon as the old one was her ex. Well to be fair, Bunnymund was never her boyfriend. Tooth just wanted to hang out with her friends and enjoy herself. Although they did have a good point. It was time to move on from Bunnymund and it didn't have to be a relationship. It could just be a fling. Tooth looked around the bar. She could see several groups of people hanging out but she didn't see anyone she liked.

"There's a really cute guy at the bar," Rapunzel said.

Tooth looked over her shoulder. There were two guys at the bar not counting Tom the bartender. One looked as if he just came from underneath a bridge but the other was smartly dressed and was eying their group. The man looked about Tooth's ages maybe a few years older. He had black hair which seemed to be nearly cut. From this distance away, Tooth could tell he worked out. You could see his abs through his shirt.

"Oh look," Rapunzel said. "He's looking right over here!"

"He's probably looking at you or Merida," Tooth said.

"If he was, Eugene would tell him to mind his own business," Rapunzel laughed. "He can get jealous pretty quickly."

The guy got up from where he was sitting and headed over to them. He walked slowly over to them while buttoning up his jacket. He walked right up to where Tooth was sitting. She gaped up at the guy. This really hot guy was standing right next to her. What did that mean? Did it mean that he was over to talk to her? Nah, it couldn't be. He was probably over to either to tell them to stop staring or to chat up Rapunzel or maybe even Merida. Although it was pretty obvious by the way that Merida and Darryl were sitting that they were interested in each other and since Rapunzel's husband Eugene wasn't here, Rapunzel didn't look like she was taken. However you could see her wedding band on her left hand, so maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe the guy didn't notice the wedding band from where he was sitting. That could still be a possibility.

"Hello ladies and gentleman," he said adding the last bit to Darryl.

"Hello," Rapunzel and Merida said together.

"How are we this evening?" he asked.

"We are great," Rapunzel said.

"And how are you?" he said in particular to Tooth.

Tooth's eyes were too focused on the man to answer. Merida had to kick her from underneath the table for Tooth's attention to be drawn back to reality. Merida had kicked Tooth really hard in the shins, so Tooth had to cover up the fact that she was about to let out a shout of pain so not to scare away the guy.

"I'm good," Tooth said subtly rubbing her shin and giving Merida a glare while the man's gaze was elsewhere.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"Of course," Rapunzel said.

The man took not the empty seat next to Rapunzel but the empty seat next to Tooth. Tooth just hoped that was a good sign.

"I'm Cooper," the man said, "and who do I have the pleasure of being with tonight?"

"Oh I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel said. "That's Merida and Darryl and Tooth is sitting next to you."

"Tooth?" Cooper said. "What a strange name."

"It's a nickname," Tooth said. "Everyone calls me it now."

"Why do they call you Tooth?"

"Because of my weird fascination with teeth."

"Ah," the man smiled wild. Tooth could see some very shiny white teeth which made her quite excited. Tooth had to control herself from suddenly examining them. Cooper laughed and grinned at her.

"So what do you do Cooper?" Merida asked.

"I'm an attorney," Cooper answered.

Rapunzel gave Tooth two thumbs up which made Tooth roll her eyes. She sounded like a parent trying to set their child up with someone rich and decent.

"Funny coincidence," Merida said. "We have a friend who is a lawyer too."

"Oh that's cool," Cooper said. 'What law does she practice?"

"Criminal," Tooth said. "She has a job as the main Criminal Prosecutor in the Distinct Attorney's office."

"Then you must be friends with Elsa Winters," Cooper said. "I have friends who have fought and lost against her."

"Well she is pretty fierce in the courtroom," Merida said.

"I'll say," Cooper said.

"So what law do you do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh just divorce law," Cooper said. "People don't want to be together, they call me." He turned his attention onto Tooth. "So what do you do? Let me guess, you're a dentist?"

"Got it in one," Tooth said. "I work at the Burgess Dentistry."

"Good place to find a dentist."

"I like to think so."

* * *

><p>Bunnymund walked into the local bar. He spotted some of his friends sitting at the table. He almost stopped dead in his tracks. He could see Tooth talking to some guy. She was laughing at something what he had said. It looked as if he was flirting with her. Bunnymund felt strange at this. A random guy can't go up to Tooth and flirt. That was utter nonsense. Bunnymund walked over to them and sat down next to Rapunzel. They all looked pleased to see him although Tooth was looking away from him. It had been slightly awkward between them but at least their friendship hadn't been ruined.<p>

"So who's the new addition?" Bunnymund asked sounding a little rude.

"This is Cooper," Tooth said.

"Cooper huh?" Bunnymund said. "Is your last name John?"

Cooper laughed. "I actually get that a lot. But no, my last name is not John."

"Do you parents like barrels or something?"

"Maybe," Cooper shrugged. "They're ranchers so maybe."

"I see you are an alumni of Massey University," Bunnymund said nodding towards the silver school ring on Cooper's finger. "Couldn't afford a decent education?"

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed.

"It's okay," Cooper smiled. "Actually good sir, Massey University has the second best Law School in Burgess and one of the best in America. I do grant you, however, that The University of Burgess has a slightly better one but that is highly more competitive than Massey's Law School. So that is why I choose Massey over University of Burgess."

Bunnymund was a bit shell shocked. He didn't quite expect that. He was quite put in his place after that. Tooth was still giving him a glare which he was trying to avoid. The glare was giving him quite a fright.

"Well I better get going," Cooper said sounding a bit distained. "I have an early work tomorrow."

Cooper bade them all goodnight but not before giving a slight wink to Tooth on his way out. As soon as he left, Tooth aimed a hard kick straight at Bunnymund which got him good in the shins. Bunnymund let out a shout of pain,

"Does that hurt?" Tooth said. "Good."

Tooth glared at Bunnymund before she got up and headed off to the bar to order them all drinks. Bunnymund was now left to the mercy of her friends.

"What were you doing?" Rapunzel hissed. "Cooper was being really nice to Tooth and you completely antagonised him."

"He wasn't being nice," Bunnymund said. "I could tell he only wanted to sleep with Tooth. He's that type of guy."

"Hark who's talking," Merida said rolling her eyes.

"Trust me," Bunnymund said. "He's bad news."

Rapunzel then got a funny look on her face. She then smirked at Merida who looked a little confused.

"Sure," Rapunzel drew the word out and sounded quite sarcastic. "I see."

"See what?" Tooth had just returned with their drinks.

"You carrying the drinks over," Rapunzel said quickly thinking of a reply.

"Oh okay," Tooth said as she handed the drinks around to everyone.

**A/N: Well it's New Years Eve here and I can't believe that 2014 is nearly gone! 2015 is just around the corner and another hardworking year is set to begin. Well we were promised flying cars in 2015 (by Back To The Future - recommended if not seen) and I hope to see that happened, although I am doubtful. **

**So I hope that everyone had a great year, I myself did have a particularly stressful one (University, need I say more?) but I did enjoy the year overall. Still I can't believe another year has passed me by and another one is about to begin! It still feels like 2013 at times.**

**Anyway, the count down to New Years has started. It's nearly midnight here (about three hours away) and a little nervous. Although it is raining here so I feel sorry for those who have parties going. Hope they prepared for the rain!**

**So for tomorrow, Happy New Year! May next year bring more joy than all previous years combined!**

**Anyway, enough from me, I hope that everyone has enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	27. The Reunion

**ziabee: Yeah that is strange but that's time difference for you. New Zealand is something like thirteen hours ahead of you. Yeah that would be quite funny. I don't know how the confrontation will go. I do have one little idea though. Ah, Cooper, yes he will be around for a bit, don't know how long yet. Yes, you are right on Bunnymund. **

**BlackIris: Well that Olaf isn't the same as the one in the film (that Olaf in this story is Elsa's pet dog which had been mentioned in a previous chapter in the flashback when Anna first met Kristoff). Pitch would be interested in Elsa as she would be his future boss and would determine if his funding would continue which he needs to continue his research. If you meant romantically, nope, Pitch is like thirty or forty years older than Elsa. So that would be a little creepy.**

**MirkaKaroliia: Ah interesting. Maybe I should try it one time. I would love to go up there one day and I'll have to try it. You know more than one language? As in fluently? Jealous. All I know is English and a bit of French. What languages do you know? Obviously Swedish and English. Sorry not much Jelsa in this chapter. I'm mainly concentrating on Tooth and Bunnymund but Jack and Elsa will get their time in the spotlight.**

**olimacproductions: Really? How? I don't think your guy's fireworks got into our news.**

**Guest: My mind works strangely too. Yeah I agree with you on Barty. Glad you spotted Tom!**

**Guest Reviews: Don't know where you got the insulting your brother part from? What reference as well? Ah cool. Favourite SpongeBob song? That's an easy one. OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! Fun question 2; nope I don't. I like being clean but not to that extent. Yeah, excited for the new year (well it's already the new year for me). **

**Chapter 27: The Reunion**

Elsa and the rest of her family were sitting down to dinner. After her conversation with Anna and her grandmother, they were all called to dinner by Aunt Greta. They all sat down and dinner had been served. Elsa was helping herself to some nice looking pork chops while whispering the translation of the meals into Jack's ear. He didn't seem too keen on eating something he didn't recognise or understood the name. Elsa knew how he felt. She felt exactly the same when she first came to America. There were some foods there that she didn't quite understand either.

Elsa looked up and down the table. Sitting across from her was her Uncle Klaus, his wife (Aunt Greta) and their eldest child, Cousin Astrid. Their four sons were seated at random parts of the table with their partner or relatives that they wanted to sit with. Next to Elsa, on her left hand side, was Jack who was sitting next to Anna and Kristoff. Elsa's grandmother was on her right and was also sitting at the head of the table where she loved to sit. She was just sipping her wind and admiring the conversation which was being held by her family. Elsa saw that her Aunt and Uncle were in deep conversation so Elsa decided to engage Astrid in conversation. There had been some things she wanted to know and now was a perfect time to discuss them especially since her parents were in deep conversation with Uncle Klaus's brother.

"So how's it going between you and Mikael?" Elsa asked Astrid just before she placed a rather large amount of meat into her mouth.

"Ssh," Astrid said trying to hush Elsa. "Dad still doesn't know."

"You mean your father hasn't noticed the late night phone calls, the secret meetings or the sneak outs at midnight? Doesn't he hear you falling from your room onto the bushes below? I would. You aren't exactly the quietest person."

"Well my Dad is not the brightest plus he doesn't catch on because of my brilliant cover stories."

Elsa gave her a look. "You say you're going rollerblading every time. You hate rollerblading."

"I hate bungee jumping too but Dad still hasn't picked up on that either."

"So when are you going to tell him? It's been seven months!"

"Please, tell my father that I am in love with the son of his arch enemy and get grounded until the end of time? No thanks. I am happy with not being in the ground."

"Well sooner or later this is going to come out."

"Yeah maybe," Astrid shrugged. "Maybe hopefully when Dad isn't so stubborn and has an arch rival."

"You could be waiting a long time for that to happen."

Soon the talk changed from one conversation to another. Her grandmother kept asking questions about Elsa's wedding to Jack while her Aunt Greta scowled at them. Both Uncle Klaus and Elsa's grandmother kept telling her to be quiet. Instead Aunt Greta decided to indulge herself in Anna's baby who was only several months away from being born. The baby soon became a favourite for Elsa's grandmother as well. The baby may not be the first great-grandchild, that honour went to Astrid's younger brother who had a child with his long-time girlfriend only last year, but she loved hearing about any new child.

Elsa caught her Uncle's eye and suddenly her happy mood evaporated. She still hadn't forgotten what he had told her. She felt quite ill to think that her parents' death hadn't been an accident. Elsa wondered how many other people knew about this. Her grandmother knew of course as she had been the one to aid Uncle Klaus in his investigation. Aunt Greta would know as Uncle Klaus didn't like not telling her things. Elsa's other uncles would know but what about their wives and their children? Elsa felt like a raincloud was above her head and it was soaking her right to the bone. Her sister Anna was underneath a bright sun who was basking her with sunshine. Elsa didn't want to be the one to tell Anna but knew she had to. She decided on informing her when they got back to Burgess. Let her enjoy the holiday back home and then break the news.

"So Elsa honey," her grandmother said. "You never told me the story of your wedding. Basically all we got from Anna was that you had eloped with Mr. Frost here not too long ago."

"I didn't exactly elope," Elsa said with a look at her younger sister who grinned at her rather guiltily. "What really happened was that Jack and I were arrested as Jack was driving rather dangerously around-"

"A criminal as well," Aunt Greta tutted. She did not too impressed with this information. "His rap sheet is getting longer by the minute. What do you see in him?" Elsa decided to ignore this and continue.

"There was no one around-" Elsa began but was cut off again.

"Except the cop," Anna sniggered.

"And Jack wasn't driving that dangerously," Elsa continued ignoring her younger sister. "The cop arrested us and eventually the judge cleared us. We paid our fines, appeared at court and the whole thing went away."

"Now tell us about the wedding," her grandmother said.

"We just asked the judge who arrived on the scene to marry us," Elsa said. "We had a lengthy discussion and came to the conclusion that was what we wanted."

Her grandmother then went into the story of her own wedding to Elsa's grandfather many decades ago. Elsa had heard this story many times but she still listened to with a smile on her face. She did notice that the story had gotten more and more dramatized as the years went by. The story of the missing bridesmaid dress, the story of her mother's illness and the story of the missing wedding bands got more and more exaggerated.

The way her grandmother told the story was that the missing items were missing for a good portion of the day before they were heroically tracked down by the Best Man and that her mother, Elsa's great-grandmother, has Scarlet Fever. In reality, the missing bridesmaid's dress was found within the hour it was lost (another bridesmaid had taken it to the wrong room by mistake), the missing wedding bands had been a momentary panic attack by Elsa's grandfather but he found them several seconds later and Elsa's great-grandmother had a very minor cold. However Elsa preferred the more exaggerated version. It kept the new people in their family on the edge of their seat as they hoped that the wedding hadn't been ruined. Her grandmother was an excellent story teller and could show any emotion in her voice. The way she told it, it did feel as if the wedding had nearly been ruined several times when in reality the wedding wasn't ruined at all unlike her Great- Aunt Freja's wedding which involved the bride being set on fire. Elsa didn't know the story there but really wanted to know the story but no one was telling her which irritated her.

Her Uncle Klaus stood up and did his usual speech of the reunion. At the last reunion Elsa went to (which happened when she was about seventeen), her father had done the speech. The head of the family is usually the one preforming the speech which meant that her Uncle Klaus was doing the speech despite Elsa being technically the head of the family but Elsa didn't have a speech prepared and he did. He talked about being part of such a great family (although Elsa had to say she did find some of her distant cousins a bit weird most of the time), how loved he felt and how much honestly was in his family. Elsa looked at Astrid who looked a little guilty. Astrid sighed and nodded at Elsa. Astrid cleared her throat loudly which got the attention of her father.

"Yes honey?" he asked her sweetly.

"I have something to tell you," Astrid said, "in the spirit of honesty."

"Go ahead," Uncle Klaus said.

"For the last seven months I have been in a secret relationship with none other than Mikael Haugstad," Astrid announced to everyone.

There was a bit of a stun silence from this reveal, well more on the older crowd parts. They were looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces. They weren't expecting that. The younger members of the Winters family, however didn't look shocked, did know about this and had for a while. Elsa had found out when she had walked in on the pair during her stay at Arendelle all those months ago.

"What?" Uncle Klaus suddenly thundered making everyone jump. "You're what?"

"Kind of having a relationship with Mikael Haugstad," Astrid said in a voice that was getting smaller and smaller.

Uncle Klaus looked like he was about to lose it but his mother placed her hand on his arm in a gentle manner. Uncle Klaus looked surprised at this move by his mother.

"Come now dear," she said to him. "You can't stop young love."

Uncle Klaus looked horrified. He gently sat back on his chair rather slowly. He didn't say anything for several minutes. Everyone was looking at him. They were bracing themselves for the explosion. The rivalry between Klaus Winters and Gregor Haugstad was legendary. It had started while they were at school and it didn't help that they both own rivalry businesses (although in Elsa's opinion it was hard for anyone to be in competition with her family's company).

"Very well," Uncle Klaus said in a very calm voice which shocked everyone. 'Fine. If everyone is in agreement about this then I cannot have any objection even though I am the father."

"Oh Daddy," Astrid said giving him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you."

"Besides," Uncle Klaus said. "You are an adult and can whatever stupid decisions you may like."

Astrid gave him a glare.

"Oh this is so cute," Anna said. "It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"It is rather," Astrid said smiling.

"Just warning you," Uncle Klaus said. "If he hurts you or step out of line, I still have my gun from when I was a solider."

Everyone cracked a smile at this which didn't improve Uncle Klaus's mood.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tooth was at her work. She was drilling into the teeth of a young lady who required several fillings. Tooth was trying to work around the girl's gasps of pain as Tooth tried to put fillings into the teeth. The girl was moving about a little bit which made it a bit worse. Tooth just sighed and she continued onwards. One of Tooth's receptionists came into Tooth's room.<p>

"Your next patient is ready," her receptionist said.

"Thanks Charlotte," Tooth replied not looking up from her drilling. "I'll be there as soon as I've done with Miss. Elizabeth here."

Tooth finished up with her patient and sent her off to reception for payment. Tooth updated the patient's file on her computer. She played around with the file for a while, just double checking some details and adding further notes to it. The door opened and Tooth heard someone come into the room.

"Be right with you," Tooth said before she swivelled around in her chair. She got a bit of a shock when she saw who had entered. "Cooper," she said smiling. "This is a bit of a surprise to see you here."

"Yes," Cooper said. "I needed a good dentist and so I decided to come here as I remembered you told me that you were a dentist."

"How flattering," Tooth said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um," Cooper said. "My tooth hurts," he held up his hand to his cheek.

"Well then, take a seat," Tooth gestured towards the dentist chair. Cooper did so and Tooth got onto another chair and wheeled it close to Cooper. The hygienist got cooper all ready before Tooth, along with her hygienist, started work on Cooper's mouth. "Wow," Tooth said. "You're teeth are just so white." Tooth was amazed at the whiteness of his teeth. Did he use that teeth whitener thing or was it natural?

"Thanks," Cooper said in a muffle voice and trying to grin but was unable due to Tooth's gloved hand being in his mouth.

"Your teeth are just so…pretty!" Tooth exclaimed, still examining his teeth. Cooper's teeth to her were just perfection. They were nice and shiny. Not a single filling could be seen in any of his teeth.

"Thanks," Cooper said again. "I grow them myself?" he looked a little confused by his last statement.

"Did you have braces as a child?" Tooth asked.

"No," Cooper said.

Tooth grinned from behind her mask. She continued to examine the teeth. She found something very odd. She couldn't see anything wrong with the teeth. Apart from a bit of a plaque, there wasn't anything wrong. She quickly fixed that and after she did that, Cooper's teeth were once again good.

"Well," Tooth said pushing her chair away from Cooper. "I can't see anything wrong with your teeth."

"This might be when I make my confession," Cooper said.

"Confession?" Tooth said.

"I didn't come for my tooth I kind of came to ask you out," Cooper said determinately not looking at anyone but the floor.

"Came to ask me out?" Tooth spoke the words as if they sounded a bit foreign to her. "Me?" she pointed at herself.

"Yes," Cooper said. "I would have done it much better but I'm a little nervous as it is and had to come up with a random excuse on the spot."

Tooth caught a glance of her hygienist who was grinning at her. She nudged her and nodded her head over to Cooper. Tooth knew that she was telling Tooth to go for it with Cooper. Tooth was actually considering it. Cooper was a well behaving young man who liked her. She knew that if any of her other friends were here they would tell her to go for it. After all, the thing with Bunnymund wasn't going anywhere. Tooth didn't have anything to lose by going on the date, only things to gain. She just hoped her residual feelings for Bunnymund wouldn't be too uncooperative.

"Alright," Tooth said.

"Great," Cooper said. "I'll meet you at Archie's at eight, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Tooth replied.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had just sat down to watch her favourite show, Bewitched, when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and paused her show. That person was just lucky she had taped it, she thought to herself as she headed towards the door. She found Tooth behind the door when she opened it. Initially confused on why Tooth had suddenly shown up at her apartment, she let a smile come onto her face. Well that was until she saw just how panicky she was.<p>

"Tooth, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked in a concerned manner.

"Help," Tooth said storming into Rapunzel's apartment. "Cooper asked me out and I have no idea what to wear."

"Cooper asked you out?" Rapunzel grinned. "That's so cool."

"So can you help me?"

"This just so happens to be my speciality."

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was hanging out with Eugene in his apartment. They were hanging out while watching the rugby game between the All Blacks (the rugby team from New Zealand) and English National Rugby Team. So far the All Blacks were giving England a good thrashing. They were in the lead by 67 to 10. Bunnymund, who was an Australian, had a massive rivalry with New Zealand as both countries often did in sporting circles. Bunnymund groaned as the All Blacks scored another brilliant try against England.<p>

"Cheer up," Eugene said. "They're not destroying the Australian rugby team."

"True," Bunnymund shrugged.

"They did that last week," Eugene grinned which earned him a kick from Bunnymund.

"Anyway," Bunnymund said deciding to change the subject and glaring at his friend. "I thought you said you were bringing other people."

"What, suddenly now I'm not good enough?" Eugene joked. "Well the others are all busy of sorts."

"What about Rapunzel?"

"She doesn't understand sports about the same level as I understand fashion."

Bunnymund laughed at this. "So what's she doing instead?"

"Oh she's helping Tooth out with something," Eugene said. "I think she said she was helping her out with an outfit for her date or something."

"What?" Bunnymund sat up so suddenly that he nearly spilled his beer everywhere. "Tooth is on a date? At this very moment?"

"Um, yeah," Eugene said nervously. "I think Rapunzel said something about it being that Cooper guy."

"Not him!" Bunnymund said. "I met him the other night. I think he's bad news."

"Well Rapunzel says he is a really nice guy."

"Oh what does she know? She only met him once."

"So did you," Eugene looked confused.

"Yeah but I know what these guys are thinking," Bunnymund said. "They pretend to be nice, they have decent conversation with you and that's how they lure you in. They get you to sleep with them and then never call you again."

"You do realise that you have been one of those guys right?"

"That's how I can tell when I see another."

"So what if he wants to sleep with her?" Eugene said. "They're both single. According to Rapunzel they look good together."

"I just don't trust him."

"Sheesh man, what's got you all fired up?"

Bunnymund then stopped and considered what Eugene was saying. Why was he all irked about this? Tooth was perfectly allowed to go on dates with whoever she wanted to go out with. She did seem to really like this guy, so why shouldn't she go out with him? Maybe that was what was irking him; the fact that Tooth actually liked this guy. Maybe it was because she had quickly gotten over him and moved onto someone else. But why should that bothered him? He didn't like Tooth in that way. He had been the one to end it with her. Sure, they had a wonderful few months having a friends with benefit type of relationship but she wanted more, he didn't. Was he now reconsidering that? Bunnymund thought that sounded simply ridiculous. Bunnymund had to mentally shake himself. He didn't get jealous. He certainly wasn't jealous of Tooth going out with that Cooper bloke, he wasn't jealous, not one single bit.

Bunnymund decided to focus in the on the game but found that Tooth often floated into his thoughts a lot more than he would have liked. He tried to get rid of her but he couldn't. He wasn't jealous, he was sure on that.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! The first day of 2015 has been great! So I hope it was (or is going to be). Here's to a great year!**

**Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

**Note: Re-uploaded. FF is being weird. So sorry about that.**


	28. The Offer

**Jelsa4Life: Yeah we do need more Jelsa, just focusing on Tooth and Bunny at the moment. Plenty of Jelsa moments to come. Tooth and Cooper together may not be featured too much. How can you hate reading? Reading is magical! Sorry, massive reader over here and I love to read.**

**MirkaKaroliina: Ah that's so cool! Do a lot of people in Finland speak English? Or did you learn it in school or something? How do you know so many languages? It's so cool! For your Jelsa, there probably will be some in the next chapter.**

**ziabee: Yeah that was for you. Glad you picked up on that! I thought rugby was huge in England? The English team is one of the best. Funny football (or soccer as we call it in New Zealand because rugby is footy) isn't that big. Really only children soccer is big.**

**keegabmegson: Sweet! You're English! So awesome!**

**TPATFan16: Tooth kicked Bunny in the shin, not where're you're thinking. Jelsa will make a reappearance soon. I'm just focusing on Tooth and Bunny first.**

**Odium: Haha, to be truthful it isn't often that New Zealand is trouncing England but sometimes it does happen, hehe. Yeah you're right about Cooper. Well that's what I think too.**

**Guest: A few people.**

**Chapter 28: The Offer**

_One Week Later_

Elsa and the rest of her gang were getting ready to leave Arenedelle. They were all packed and ready to go. Well nearly all of them. Anna didn't like packing and often left it to the very last minute. Elsa had woken up to find her packing her things. Anna had given her a guilty look while Elsa had given her a disapproving stare and left her to the packing. Elsa had muttered to herself for a good several minutes before she got distracted. Elsa was in the living room which overlooked the drive in area. Elsa kept checking her watch every few minutes. The car that they had ordered would be here soon and Anna was taking her time. A car then pulled up. Elsa thought that it might have been the ordered car but her Uncle Klaus came out of the car. Elsa wondered why he was here. He wasn't expected. Uncle Klaus came into the house and Elsa greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, a hug and the word 'hello'.

"Uncle Klaus," Elsa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something I would like to discuss with you," he said, "in private, please."

"Of course," Elsa said.

Elsa led him up to her bedroom which was empty as Jack was downstairs with Kristoff. Elsa shut the door behind her Uncle Klaus and waited for him to speak but he didn't so Elsa decided to break the silence herself.

"So what can I do for you Uncle?" she asked him with a smile.

"I have a bit of a proposition for you, dear niece," Uncle Klaus said carefully.

"What kind of proposition?" Elsa asked. She was now curious to what her Uncle wanted from her.

"I would like you to help me get justice for your parents," Uncle Klaus said. "I would like you to aid me in finding and bringing Doctor Pitch Black to justice. I think by working together we could be unbeatable team. What do you say?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. It seemed like such a good idea.

"Well I would like to help in any way I can," Elsa said.

"That is not all," Uncle Klaus said. "There is one more thing I would like to ask of you."

"Which is?"

"I believe that if we are working together it would be far more beneficial if you would to return to your position as head of Arendelle Industries as it is your birth right."

"But that would mean I would have to leave Burgess," Elsa said with her face falling.

"Well that would be an unfortunate consequence," Uncle Klaus said. "But while working here in Arendelle you would be able to aid the quest to take down Doctor Black as I have said."

"Well," Elsa began but she didn't know what else to say. On one hand, she would love to come back to Arendelle and help her Uncle get justice for her parents. However did she want to leave Burgess? Leave all her friends? Leave her sister and her sister's family? Leave her job? A job that she had put so much into? Elsa felt like her mind was divided. She could just come to Arendelle on a temporary basis. There was just one problem. If it was just her, she would agree to coming back temporarily but it wasn't just her. There was Jack to consider and she didn't think he would want to come and Elsa didn't want to leave him and have a long distance marriage. Those didn't work in her opinion.

Elsa bit her lip. There were just so many pros and cons to her Uncle's proposition. She had tried being CEO of Arendelle Industries once before and its very intense working hours caused a lot of arguments between her and Jack. Besides Elsa loved working on Law even though it's hours weren't a lot better. But working with him to get the man who could have murdered her parents? She owed it to them to get them the justice they never got. Elsa would love to be the person got that bastard. But could she leave Burgess? Even if she was willing, could she persuade Jack?

"I don't know," Elsa finally said after several long minutes. She couldn't decide what she wanted. It was too hard. She wanted to help her Uncle and come back and lead her family's company but at the same time she wanted to remain in Burgess with her family and friends and keep practicing Law there.

"I understand," Uncle Klaus said. "You have a life there. I can imagine it would be difficult to leave it."

"Could I think about it?"

"Of course!" Uncle Klaus said. "Let me know what you have decided."

"Could you still keep me updated? I may be able to help from Burgess."

"Sure," Uncle Klaus said. "It won't be the same as working with me here."

"I know," Elsa sighed. "I just can't make this kind of decision, moving half way across the world, without talking to people first. I have a whole life set up there. I just can't throw it away in a few seconds."

"Well that's ironic," Uncle Klaus let out a laugh. "When you first moved to Burgess, you didn't want to leave Arendelle. You kept complaining and wanted to move back here but after a while you got used to Burgess and started to love it. Now you don't want to leave it to come back home."

Elsa laughed. "I remember that. Yeah, I did not want to move away from home. Move to a whole new country? That spoke a different language from my native one? Yeah it was tough. Although I never picked up an American accent for some reason, it always had a hint of Norwegian in there."

Uncle Klaus laughed harder. The door opened at that moment and Jack walked in. He grinned at the two relatives laughing together.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh just a funny story," Elsa said. She grinned at her husband. "Is the car here?"

"Yep!" Jack said. "We're just waiting on you."

"Anna is finally ready?"

"Indeed she is my dear wife and has been for five minutes now."

"Wow, what a miracle."

Elsa followed Jack down the stairs with her Uncle behind her. Anna was waiting by the door with Kristoff who had all their luggage all lined up. Anna looked a little annoyed about something. She had her arms folded and she was tapping her foot. Elsa was struck by the thought that was what she did when she was irritated when people were late. Maybe Anna was mocking her? Anna never did care when people arrived. She sometimes just didn't have a sense of time. She never cared about lateness, it was Elsa who did.

"She often tells me off for being late and guess who's the one who isn't ready?" Anna was muttering to Kristoff.

Elsa had to stop herself from laughing. Anna must feel like she's a hypocrite. Anna must have found Elsa not ready by the door yelling for her to be quick as Elsa normally does. Anna would have found this a little unfair that Elsa, who was always yelling at her for being late, was suddenly late herself.

"So sorry," Elsa said running down the last few steps. "I got caught up with Uncle Klaus and just didn't realise the time."

"How convenient," Anna muttered but she didn't say anything more on the subject. Uncle Klaus helped Jack and Kristoff load the suitcases into the boot of the car while Elsa and Anna got into the car, Elsa sitting in the front seat next to the driver with Anna in the middle seat in the back. Jack and Kristoff soon joined them in the back. Elsa rolled down her window so Uncle Klaus could talk to them.

"Well hope to see you all soon," he said.

"Maybe when the baby is born we'll have to come and show him off to everyone," Anna said. They had just found out the day before that Anna was going to have a boy when they went to the Winters' personal physician. Anna had been thrilled to find this out and couldn't wait to meet her son.

"Of course," Uncle Klaus said. "Greta and Mum would never forgive you if you didn't. They would consider it treason!"

They all laughed. Uncle Klaus gripped Elsa's shoulder affectingly and gave her a look as if to remind her what they had discussed. Elsa nodded. Elsa clicked her seatbelt and as the driver pulled away from the house, Uncle Klaus waved at them. They all waved back and then relaxed into their seats ready for the half an hour drive to the airport.

"By house," Jack said in a sad voice waving at the house.

"I think someone likes our family house Elsa," Anna laughed.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Maybe," Jack said. "Man that place is going to be a fantastic holiday place."

"Yeah it will be," Anna said. "We're gonna _have_ to bring Baby Bjorgman there one day."

"Oh yeah," Kristoff said.

Elsa just let the three of them continue their conversation. Her thoughts were more previously engaged on an entirely different matter. She allowed her thoughts to be consumed by the knowledge her Uncle had placed upon her in the last week and the request he made of her that morning.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't realise until they were half way home that her older sister had been very quiet all day. She hadn't spoken much the entire time. All she had spoken was things like giving them directions on where to go or to tell the flight attendant what she wanted to drink and to eat. No more than two sentences at a time had escaped her lips. Anna wondered if something was wrong. She nudged her sister and she looked around at Anna.<p>

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes," Elsa said. "I'm very fine."

"You look as if something is on your mind," Anna said peering into Elsa's eyes.

"I do?" Elsa asked. "Because I don't, really." She gave a short laugh which made Anna raise her eyebrows.

"Okay," Anna said wondering whether or not she bought that. "If you say so."

"Really Anna," Elsa said. "Everything is fine, don't worry."

Anna couldn't help but worry at that. Elsa often liked to keep things from her if she felt like they would worry Anna. The main time Elsa did this was the time leading up to Elsa's break up with Jack. Elsa had often lied about how bad their relationship had gotten to. Eventually Anna had figured out the truth but by then she felt like it was a little late. Anna looked back at her sister. She had gotten out her headphones and was choosing a movie to watch. Maybe there wasn't really anything wrong. Anna could be reading in more than there actually was. Maybe Elsa was just tired which would explain her lack of conversation. Elsa was never one for conversation when they were growing up. She preferred the solitary of a good book than a lot of people unlike Anna who loved people. Although that had slightly changed when Elsa got older.

Anna just decided that if Elsa was holding something back, she would eventually tell her. Anna didn't want to worry about something that wasn't necessary something to worry about. She relaxed in her chair, got her own headphones out and selected a movie from the list. She got comfortable in her seat and watched as the opening credits came onto the scene.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Merida weren't in their own apartments. They had used Rapunzel's spare key to get into Anna's, Kristoff's and Elsa's apartment. Elsa had given Rapunzel the key in case there was an emergency. Merida felt quite out of place in the apartment when Anna, Elsa or Kristoff wasn't there.<p>

"Oh calm down Merida," Rapunzel said looking through the cupboards for something to eat. There wasn't anything at her place and she couldn't be bothered going shopping herself so she had come to the next best thing. Anna, who was craving pretty much everything due to her being pregnant, had a ton of food in her place, enough to feed an entire army. Rapunzel was quite happy going through and eating all the food that wasn't actually hers. "They won't care that we're in here."

"Elsa said emergency _only_!" Merida said. "Elsa doesn't like people going through her stuff."

"How is going through Anna's cereals going through Elsa's stuff?" Rapunzel said putting handfuls of cereal into her mouth. "Besides it not like we're going through Elsa's clothes or other things."

"She still said emergency!"

"I'm hungry! That is an emergency!"

Merida rolled her eyes but then got a funny look in her eyes. "If Eugene was here, he would suggest a panty raid," Merida sniggered.

"He would not," Rapunzel said looking horrified. Merida did a shrug with a smirk on her face while Rapunzel considered this. Well he would along with Bunnymund probably. Now that she was thinking about it, she could see that happening.

"So what do we do?" Merida suddenly asked.

"About what?" Rapunzel had forgotten what they were talking about.

"Elsa finding out we were in here!"

"She's not going to find out and even if she did, she wouldn't have forty fits."

"I don't know," Merida said sceptically. "Elsa always gets fussy about these things."

"So anyway, speaking of Bunnymund," Rapunzel said. She then got a sudden thought.

"We weren't," Merida said, "but alright, what about the Bunny Man?"

Bunnymund had been on their minds a lot recently. Rapunzel had been quite surprised by Bunnymund's behaviour lately. He always was grumpy and seemed to have problems with the littlest things. It was starting to tick off Rapunzel as she didn't like being snapped at when she didn't do anything.

"Is he okay?" Rapunzel asked. "He seems quite annoyed and irked lately."

"It's Tooth," Merida said raiding through the fridge. "That's the reason."

"Aha," Rapunzel said pointing at Merida. "Now who's going through stuff?"

"Your eating is making me hungry," Merida said pulling out some cold chicken and eating it.

"So what is this about Tooth?" Rapunzel said. She was quite surprised when Merida mentioned that.

"Well the Bunny Man's annoyance is always directed at her isn't it?" Merida said. "Like when she was out with Cooper the other night. They were just having drinks and Bunnymund was just being rude to Cooper."

"Yeah you're right," Rapunzel said. "That is-"

Her sentence was cut off due to the door opening and four people entering the room. The four people looked surprised to see Rapunzel and Merida in the room. They all just shrugged and let themselves in. The four people turned out to Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Jack. They all looked exhausted and were glad to see that they were finally home. Rapunzel looked surprised to see that they were back. She was sure that Anna said they would be back tomorrow. Maybe it was just the time difference or that Anna got her dates wrong. Judging Anna, she would say it was the latter.

"Raiding our cupboards I see," Anna said smirking.

"I was hungry," Rapunzel said.

"So how was Arendelle?" Merida asked.

"Amazing," Jack said. "You know how we thought that the Winters were rich?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said. "That's because they are."

"They're not just rich," Jack said. "They are living it up over there."

"We know," Merida said. "We've seen the pictures, had this revelation and conversation like ten years ago."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said. "Where were you?"

"I don't know," Jack said slowly.

"Anyway," Elsa asked. "What happened in our absence?"

"So much!" Merida exclaimed.

"Really?" Anna asked. "How could so much have happened in one week?"

"You should have been here," Merida said.

"So what happened?" Elsa asked.

"Well first off Merida found her true love as Anna would put it," Rapunzel said with a rather large smirk.

Merida turned bright red while everyone else looked surprised and sniggered at Merida's reaction.

"I did not," Merida spluttered. "He's just a guy that I have met."

"And fallen in love with," teased Rapunzel which made Merida go even redder, if that was at all possible.

"So what else other than Merida's love life happened?" Anna asked trying to control her laughter.

"Well Tooth's love life happened," Merida said looking grateful at the change in subject.

"Tooth's?" Anna said. "So did something happen with Bunnymund?"

"Not Bunnymund," Rapunzel said. "We met this really nice guy Cooper at the bar a week ago. He took to Tooth and asked her out. They've only gone on two dates so far but it's been coming along nicely."

"But speaking of Bunnymund," Merida said. "We were just talking about him. Recently, whenever Tooth or Cooper is mentioned, he goes all grouchy and moody."

"Why would that happen?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he's jealous," Elsa said while looking in the fridge. A stun silenced followed what she had said. She looked up and was surprised to see the reaction that she had gotten from her sentence. "What?" she asked them all.

"Of course," Rapunzel said in a small voice. How could she have not have realised? She had seen the same behaviour in Jack when Elsa was dating Theodore. Jack had been jealous then and now Bunnymund was behaving in the same way. Bunnymund was jealous of Tooth dating Cooper. But even though that answered some questions, it raised others. Bunnymund had told Tooth when she professed her love to him that he wasn't interested in a relationship with her. Did Bunnymund just suddenly realise he had feelings for her and that was what was causing the green eyed monster to surface? That was probable. Maybe Bunnymund was simply jealous that Tooth had moved on so fast. That sounded a lot more probable considering it was Bunnymund they were talking about. Once a girl that had fallen deeply in love with Bunnymund rather fast considering they had only been out on two dates, moved on when Bunnymund had broken up with her the very next day. Although the girl was a bit crazy and did the same thing with the other guy. Bunnymund was more annoyed than jealous at this and when they asked why he was getting annoyed at this he responded with 'how could she move on so fast? I was very memorable!' which they all laughed at. But was it was possible that he actually had feelings for Tooth?

"Um guys?" Elsa said snapping them out of their thoughts. "You haven't said anything in the last three minutes."

"Sorry," Merida said. "It's just that Bunnymund being jealous makes so much sense. I can't believe we didn't see this before."

"Well it _is_ Bunnymund," Jack said. "He doesn't get jealous according to him. Although I beg to differ on that front. When we were at school, there was this girl he really liked but she was going out with the hockey captain. He was definitely jealous then and is probably jealous now."

"We may need to have a conversation with Bunnymund," Merida said, "and maybe Tooth at a later date."

"Yes," Elsa said, "but first we need to unpack."

* * *

><p>Elsa and the others were unpacking. They had been at it some time and already had gotten through most of it. All their clothes had been put away and now they were going through random things that they had brought with them.<p>

"Elsa," sang her sister. "Where does this go?"

Elsa looked up at her sister. She saw that her sister was holding up some sunblock.

"Anna," Elsa said. "This is _your_ apartment. It goes wherever you want it go."

Anna looked down at the sunblock and then a look of realisation came over her face. She looked a little embarrassed but laughed it off.

"Oh whoops," Anna said placing it the medicine cabinet. "I forgot."

Elsa rolled her eyes but laughed at her younger sister. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Elsa said she would go get it and was met with no objection. She headed over the door and when she opened it she felt her jaw drop.  
>"Hello Elsa," the person said.<p>

It was Theodore.

**A/N: A couple of things. First off, FF has been annoying with the previous chapter by saying its not there but it is. Sorry. Second, hope people caught the slight friends reference.**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review =)**


	29. Second Chances

**olimacproductions: Ah, but New Zealand isn't that much ahead to Australia, it's like 3 hours.**

**Guest (Banana): Well your question shall be answer possibly in the next chapter, if not, the chapter after that. **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Nah, Theodore isn't a Hans (unlike in another one of my stories).**

**MirkaKaroliina: Ah, okay I see. That's kind of really cool (another reason why Finland is awesome). I highly doubt that Finnish won't survive. If Maori (our native language) is surviving then Finnish will and less people speak it. I could study a lot of languages at my school too (like French, Spanish, Latin, German, Mandarin, Maori, Japanese). Jelsa is coming up! Soon, I hope.**

**ziabee: Don't worry, neither do I lol. Whoops, looks like Zia is going to get mad. Cool name, so that's how you got your penname, I had been wondering. Yeah Jack will sort him (well maybe not, you may have to read to find out).**

**maggie98: Elsa may or may not leave, you'll have to wait and see. Cooper is more of a Theodore than Hans. He's just a nice guy, no strings there.**

**Guest Reviews: Bring on the SpongeBob questions. Oh sorry I kept forgetting about the questions. I can't think of anything now as its late (my time) but I'll try and think of something really good. Chapter 27 is there, FF just hated me. Theodore isn't a bad guy, no plot twists. More of those in future maybe. SBSP; That is said by Sandy in The Smoking Peanut. Yes I am from New Zealand and yes the scenery is amazing. How did my first day of school go you ask? Well considering I don't go to school, it would be quite funny if I turned up. But if I did go to school, it would be waaaaay to early to go back as this time is my summer holidays and usually school kids get approx. end of Nov to end of Jan or early Feb off. I'm actually a University student so I've been off since mid Nov and don't go back to March however since I'm doing Summer School (not like summer school during school level, it helps you do extra papers so you can graduate earlier), I go back on Monday which I'm actually annoyed at.**

**TPATFan16: Sorry, no needs to place any bets but my money would be on Jack too.**

**Chapter 29: Second Chances**

Elsa's mind went all haywire. Why was Theodore here? Elsa had assumed that he had returned to England after their break up considering he had only come to Burgess to resume their relationship. That prompted the question again in Elsa's mind. Why was he here? Surely not to ask for Elsa to restart their relationship, so much had changed since their breakup. Elsa had realised her hidden feelings for her ex-boyfriend, Jack, and then married him in a jail cell (well more of a holding cell really). Well, Theodore may not know that. Elsa couldn't see how he could have anyway. But that still begged the question why he was here. If it was really to ask for a second chance, why didn't he come back much earlier? They had been broken up for a while now. Did it just take him a while to realise that he wanted her back or something along those lines? Maybe he was afraid that she had moved on (she had of course) and now just decided to come before it could be too late. Another idea came to her; could he be here to return her things? But Elsa wasn't even aware she had left anything at his place, maybe some clothes but she doubted it. Plus he would have done that earlier, maybe just after they had just broken up. So maybe that wasn't a possibility.

Theodore and Elsa just locked eyes. The silence that engulfed them seemed to last forever. The seconds that passed seemed to be more liked hours than seconds. Nothing seemed to happen in those moments. No one spoke, no one breathed, it seemed as if the world had stop spinning to pause that moment. Elsa watched as Theodore played with the insides of his pockets of his jacket. He could feel the awkwardness of the scene as much as everyone else could. Elsa's eyes flickered over to Jack who was giving Theodore a glare. Maybe he was thinking that Theodore had guts to return. He kind of did in Elsa's opinion. Elsa had told him that if she had to choose between him and her ex-boyfriend, the ex-boyfriend would win and he did. Elsa married him.

Elsa drummed her fingers against the door. What was one supposed to say to their ex-boyfriend? Well they hadn't really had a messy breakup. In fact there had been no yelling or fighting. They had broken up on good terms. Theodore had been hurt by the break up, Elsa had been too. At the time being with Theodore was the healthy choice if she wanted to move on from Jack but she didn't want to. This decision led to her breakup with Theodore and her decision to finally marry Jack, the man she really did love.

The silence was beginning to become unbearable. Even though Elsa loved the quiet, this was a strange type of quiet. It unnerved her and made her feel rather fidgety. She felt that someone should at least break it. Elsa knew that the others were waiting on her to make a move. Elsa was waiting on Theodore to break the quiet. It seemed that unless something didn't break this, they would be stuck in this unbearable silence forever. Elsa decided that should be her. She cleared her throat which made everyone jump at the noise. Elsa forced a smile to come onto her face as she stared up at Theodore.

"What can I do for you Theodore?" she asked trying to sound as polite as she possibly could in the present situation. She was still trying to figure out what prompted her ex-boyfriend to show up. Theodore took a few seconds to respond but he managed to regain himself and come to.

"I've sort of asked you for another chance at us," he said. He looked a bit nervous as if he was afraid that she was going to say no.

Elsa felt her heart dropped when he said this. She had been begging and hoping that hadn't been the reason he had returned. She had hoped beyond anything that he had just come for a completely innocent reason. Elsa felt her heart race a little faster. She didn't really know what to say. Thankfully, Theodore seemed to not have finished so Elsa just let him speak.

"Basically," he continued, "I've been doing a lot of talking to Ashely over the phone as I did go back England. She seems to think that we gave up too fast. I agree with her. I think we can move past whatever was holding us back before. I know you said that if I was to compete with your ex-boyfriend I would lose but I don't think that's true. From what you have told me, he must have hurt you bad. So I think that I can help you move past him and continue our relationship."

"Oh this is awkward," Elsa said.

"What's awkward?" Theodore looked genuinely confused.

"Well you see," Elsa was quite sure how to put this or even how it was going to be received; probably a lot of shouting will occur. "I wasn't lying when I said my ex-boyfriend would win my affections in the end."

"So your ex is no longer your ex?"

"Well kinda," Elsa said. "You see my ex-boyfriend is now my husband."

"You're…husband?" Theodore looked even more confused. "As you have legally married him? As in you both signed the same marriage certificate? As in you have exchanged vows and rings?"

"Yeah," Elsa said slowly.

"Well that was something I wasn't expecting that," Theodore said. "You told me the story of how he hurt you so badly that you couldn't literally be in the same continent as him which is how we came to meet."

"Well yeah that's true," Elsa said in a small voice but Theodore just continued.

"And then you said that he made you extremely depressed that you thought about doing all kinds of things like running away, ending it, leaving forever, you know."

"Er," Elsa looked around at the others in the room. They looked a little shocked at Theodore's words but Anna didn't. Elsa had once confessed how she felt at the time. Anna had often found Elsa crying and paralysed on her bed. Elsa had once told her that she just wanted it to all end and for her not to feel anything more. She didn't want to feel any more. She just couldn't take the pain. Anna had decided to quote Dumbledore in that moment and said that pain is part of being human. Elsa had chuckled a little bit at the quote but she still didn't think she could have handled anything more. Anna had forbidden Elsa from giving up as that wasn't in Elsa's nature. She told her that the Elsa she knew would never have given up and that it always got better. Anna knew that Elsa had been in a very dark place and she was determined to make it a happy and bright place again. From then on, it did. Anna made sure of it. She did everything she could to get Elsa happy and on her feet again. Eventually she succeeded and Elsa didn't think she would have survived if it wasn't for her. It was then did Elsa come to the conclusion that she needed to move on with her life and get some air and some time to herself and away from everything. That was when she had left. Elsa had thought that the best option for her was just running away and trying to move on rather than the others. Thankfully Elsa had Anna to help her back on her feet and not do anything stupid that she would later regret.

"And _now_ you say you married him?" Theodore sounded almost comical which kind of hurt Elsa and by the angry look in Jack's face, him too. Well to be fair, he just been hit with the news that his ex-girlfriend married someone who she had told him had hurt her deeply in the past especially after they had only been broken up for a short time which meant Elsa had moved on fast. That would make anyone confused. So Elsa didn't blame him too much in his reaction to everything. "Well," Theodore's voice softened as he seemed to consider the other side. "You did say you had been together for a long time and loved him before then. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this after all." Elsa felt a little better at these words but she still felt like Theodore shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Elsa had been hurt, yes, but she had moved on and finally married Jack.

"Yes," Elsa said. "So is there anything we can help you with?"

"Nope," Theodore said. "You just answered all my questions. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled.

"Tally-ho!" Theodore said.

"Bye," Elsa said a little awkwardly closing the door behind Theodore.

"That creep," Jack said as soon as the door clicked shut. "Trying to make a move on my wife while I was here? The jerk."

Elsa couldn't help but laughing. Jack had never liked Theodore and it didn't take a genius to know why.

"Now, now," Elsa said moving towards him and giving him a small kiss. "He didn't know that you and I are together. I'm sure that if he knew that it was you, he would have asked for a private conversation."

"Yeah maybe," Jack muttered. "I still don't like the guy. I think he's up to something."

"Who knows?" Elsa said shrugging her shoulders.

The door then opened again that very moment. They all looked up expecting it to be Theodore returning for some reason, maybe to fight for his cause but it wasn't. Bunnymund entered the apartment and grinned at them all. They all waved and grinned back. It was nice to see Bunnymund again considering that Elsa had a lot she wanted to talk about with him since hearing the big reveal that she had with Merida and Rapunzel.

"Hey," Bunnymund said to them all.

"Hey," they all said to him.

"Um, Jack," Bunnymund said. "I'm glad your back but could I speak to you in private?"

"Um," Jack glanced at Elsa. "You know we all know why you want to do that?"

"How come?" Bunnymund was puzzled.

"We've discussed it in full," Anna said.

"You know about my secret teapot collection?" Bunnymund said sounding outraged. He glared at Jack. "You promised me man that wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Okay," Anna said. "_Not_ what we thought you were going to say. Really teapots? I would have imagined you to be more of an art collector."

"So what did you think I was going to say?" Bunnymund asked ignoring Anna completely.

"A confession of your love for Tooth," Rapunzel smirked. She looked as if she had been dying to say that ever since Bunnymund had walked into the room.

"What?" thundered Bunnymund. He tried to look outrage at what Rapunzel had said but he had gone bright red which gave it away.

"Admit it," Rapunzel said poking him. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!" Bunnymund shouted.

"Come on!" Rapunzel repeated the word every time she poked him.

"Can't we act like grownups?" Elsa sighed. "Bunnymund just tell her otherwise it's going to get worse. Trust me – I've had this done to me multiple times. She won't give up until she gets what she wants."

"Fine," Bunnymund burst out. He looked as if he had enough of Rapunzel's games. "Fine, you are right."

"Say it," Rapunzel whispered into his ear. "Say the words."

"Fine," Bunnymund said clearly exhausted with the whole thing. "I may be in love with Tooth, alright?"

"Well I think you should tell her," Elsa said quite suddenly which made everyone look over at her.

"What?" that seemed to be Bunnymund's go to word at the moment. He didn't seem to understand why Elsa thought that he should inform Tooth of his feelings for her. He seemed to think that the whole idea of it was crazy.

"Well yeah," Elsa shrugged. She seemed to think it was a good idea. She had been the one who initially told Tooth to tell Bunnymund how she felt. Even though it hadn't worked out the way she wanted it to, Tooth was glad that she hadn't continued sleeping with Bunnymund when all it would do would be to increase her feelings for him and make her continuously jealous when he would talk about dating other girls.

"Won't she just laugh at me?" Bunnymund said. "She told me she was in love with me and I said I didn't feel the same so she ended things with me. Now I realise I do have feelings with her at the same time she just happens to be going out with someone else? She will think this is some kind of joke."

"Be that as it may," Elsa said. "You just won't feel right until you've told her. Soon it will burst out of you at the wrong moment. Is that what you want?"

"Well what if she thinks I only like her since she's no longer on the market?"

"Do you?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Bunnymund said. "I never really thought about that. I suppose not. I mean, when I was dating other girls at the time we were together, I just didn't feel like myself while I was with them. I just couldn't work any of my usual moves but when I tried them on Tooth, they did seem to work."

"Well there you are," Anna said. "You did have feelings for her, you just didn't realise that you had."

"You really think so?" Bunnymund asked.

"Of course," Elsa said.

"I don't know," Bunnymund said. "I'm still quite nervous about telling her. I'm not sure it's the right thing to do."

"Of course it is," Elsa said. "Just go tell her the next time you see her."

Bunnymund still looked a little sceptical but he nodded anyway.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

It took Bunnymund one whole week to finally get the nerve up to go talk to Tooth. She had been quite busy with work and hanging out with Cooper. Just hearting that name made Bunnymund's blood boil. He had debated back and forward about what he was really feeling for Tooth. At first, he didn't think he had any feelings for Tooth. He thought he always saw her as just a really good friend and nothing more. He just thought that he honestly hated Cooper although he couldn't see why he did. Now, he knew. He hated him because he was jealous. He was jealous that he was dating Tooth. Those feelings that Bunnymund didn't think he had, not only existed, were stronger than he thought. He had just reckoned in the beginning that maybe he just liked Tooth but it wasn't anything like that. He was in love with her. He didn't know how or where it all came from but he knew it and now apparently did everyone else. His behaviour must be very transparent.

He was walking up to Tooth's apartment. A bout of courage was allowing him to do this. He didn't think he could do it otherwise. It had taken him a long time to get that courage though. It almost got to the point where he thought never get it. Bunnymund just had to focus on what the mission was. He just had to tell her. There were two things that would happen when he told her. A possible one is that Tooth will admit that she still likes him and wishes for a relationship. However it could be possible that even if she still felt the same way, she wouldn't act on it. After all, she was with Cooper. They had been going out for nearly a month now, just over three weeks. Would she leave him for Bunnymund? Judging by what he saw when they were together, she did like him a lot. However Bunnymund was comforted by the thought that Elsa broke up with Theodore despite being nearly in love with him to go back to Jack. That gave Bunnymund a bit of a smile.

The other alternative, of course, was that Tooth would say that she was over him. Bunnymund wouldn't blame her if she said that. Bunnymund did have his chance and he blew it. He threw it away and in the process basically threw her in the direction of Cooper. Bunnymund just wished that things weren't this hard. He just hoped that if Tooth was going to let him down, she would let him down gently.

Bunnymund walked up to her apartment door and knocked. There was no answer. Perhaps that Tooth was out. Bunnymund sat down next to the door, pulled out his phone and started to play around on it until Tooth came home. He knew he could just leave and come back later but if he did that, he would never tell her. About an hour later, he finally heard voices. At first he thought it could just be a neighbour but the figures of Tooth and Cooper came into view. Tooth was laughing at something that Cooper had just said. When they stumbled onto Bunnymund, they both looked bemused at finding Bunnymund but Tooth smiled at him all the same.

"Bunny," Tooth said. "What can I do for you?"

"Could I speak to you?" Bunnymund asked. "Alone," he gestured towards Cooper.

"Sure," Tooth said. She turned to Cooper. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Cooper said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek which made a rage bubble within Bunnymund. "See ya!" he waved goodbye before he left them alone.

Tooth unlocked her door and let Bunnymund inside. Tooth took off her coat, hung it on the hook before throwing her purse and keys on the counter. That was when she looked at Bunnymund.

"So what's up?" she said.

"Er," Bunnymund began. What was he supposed to say? How was he going to say that he was in love with her and not sound like an idiot? Bunnymund started to get even more nervous. His heart raced even faster and he wiped his sweaty palms on the inside pockets of his jeans. This must have been how she felt when she was about to tell him that she was in love with him. Bunnymund just hoped that she still felt that way and didn't move on. That would kind of put his plans to shame.

"Bunny?" she asked sweetly. "Are you okay? You look a little nervous."

"I love you," Bunnymund suddenly burst out.

"What?" Tooth said sounding extremely confused now.

"I'm sorry for just saying it like that," Bunnymund said. "But recently I've come to the realisation that I do actually have feelings for you even though I said I didn't. I'm sorry but I'm in love with you and I'm hoping that you feel the same way."

Tooth didn't say anything. She just stared at Bunnymund with her mouth open.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	30. An Email

**Jelsa4Life: Yeah me too. Awesome, glad you enjoyed those stories =)**

**olimacproductions: Maybe she will, maybe she won't. History is not going to repeat itself. I have another idea, one a bit more Jelsa friendly which I hope you would prefer. Jack and Elsa won't go down the divorce road.**

**TPATFan16: Well we don't have ABC here in NZ, so it will be more like 'find out next week on TV2' or maybe something like that.**

**Chapter 30: An Email**

Bunnymund fumbled with his hands, waiting for Tooth to answer. She hadn't said anything in over ten minutes. She had just been standing there with her mouth slightly opened as she tried to process the information given to her. Bunnymund likened the situation to someone being told that their computer had frozen and wasn't responding and the worst part is that they hadn't saved. Tooth had a very similar look on her face. Bunnymund just hoped that didn't mean anything too bad. Eventually Bunnymund decided to break the silence.

"Say something," he just randomly threw out at her.

* * *

><p>"What?" that was all that could come out of Tooth's mouth. She had been standing there in front of Bunnymund trying to process the infomation. It had to be some kind of sick joke. Bunnymund had told her that he had no feelings for her. He had told her that he hadn't felt the same way. So it must be a joke, hadn't it? Bunnymund didn't get strong feelings for people. Tooth hated to say it but he often bragged about that. Especially during the times his friends were falling hard for other people. If Tooth remembered correctly, he once said that only fools fall in love. He said that right after Jack announced he was madly in love with Elsa when he was just eighteen.<p>

Then again, that was years ago. Bunnymund had been just a teenager when he had said that and he had grown up a lot since then. He had been in serious relationships since then. So maybe it wasn't some joke. But could Bunnymund be serious? If so, why didn't he say so when she first confessed her own feelings to him? Why would he wait until she had started dating someone else?

"I know this must sound maybe a little crazy," Bunnymund said.

"A little crazy?" Tooth said. "I tell you that I love you and you say that you have no feelings for me. I accept this and move on. I start dating Cooper and now suddenly, out of the blue, you admit that you are actually in love with me. What are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Bunnymund said. "I swear I'm not playing at all."

Tooth didn't know what to say. This was quite a confession and one that Tooth never expected to get. She hadn't been prepared for this. When Bunnymund had asked to talk to her, she thought maybe it had something with Jack, Anna, Kristoff or Elsa as they had just returned to Burgess. She initially thought that maybe something had gone wrong and that's what Bunnymund had tried to tell her. Bunnymund just stood in front of her – waiting. Tooth still didn't know what to say. Bunnymund was waiting for a response from her and Tooth didn't have one.

"Could I," Tooth paused, trying to think of the perfect words to say, "Could I think about this?"

She wasn't sure what else to say. At the moment, she didn't know what she was feeling towards Bunnymund. If this had been maybe only a week – maybe two – ago, she may have thrown herself at Bunnymund but now, she wasn't so sure. She was dating Cooper – a guy she really liked. She had tried to move on and she may have even convinced herself that she had.

"Sure," Bunnymund said. "Take all time you need."

He hesitated for a few moments before he left the room. Tooth and Bunnymund exchanged an awakward wave before he left. Tooth shut the door behind Bunnymund and collapsed on the ground behind the door. She brought her knees up to her face and just let the whole situation consume her. What was she going to do? Was she going to go with Bunnymund – a man she had once loved and could easily do it again? Or would she go with Cooper – someone who she had just met but had already taken to and who she liked a lot? Cooper would certainly be the easier choice. Plus all her friends were telling her to move on from Bunnymund.

But that also begged another question; did she want to move on from Bunnymund? After all, she hadn't felt feelings like that for Bunnymund for a long time. She even thought at times that the feelings she had for Bunnymund could have been stronger than the feelings she once had for Jack. Could the feelings be in the past or were they still floating around? Elsa and Jack made it work after all the things that they had gone through. They still had feelings remaining. So that obviously meant that feelings could always resurface. But did that mean that her feelings for Bunnymund could resurface?  
>She didn't know.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack and Jamie were walking to a nearby apartment building. Jamie had told Jack about this really cool apartment that a friend was subletting. Jamie had thought about Jack and Elsa and how they were trying to find their own place, so he had asked his friend about the apartment. Jamie had shown Jack the pictures and Jack was already all over it. He wanted to see it first before he showed it to Elsa. They walked into the building and up the stairs. Jamie knocked on the door and man with blonde hair answered it. The man grinned at Jamie and they shook hands. Jamie introduced Jack to the man who was called Evan.<p>

"So Evan," Jamie said. "About that apartment you were telling me about? Jack, here is very interested."

"Ah, sorry, Jamie," Evan said. "The apartment is taken. Sorry man, literally like five after we talked, I got an offer that I couldn't refuse. Sorry."

"Ah," Jamie said. "Bad luck. It's okay."

"Sorry man," Evan said again.

Jack and Jamie left the apartment and headed down the stairs. Jack was feeling a little disappointed about it but he knew that this wasn't the end. There were probably a hundred other apartments out there for them. They weren't really on a clock anyway. When Anna has her baby, Elsa will have to move out. Anna and Kristoff will need the extra space and they would be grateful for it as well. Besides, Elsa could move into his own apartment for a while until they found their own place. Bunnymund wouldn't want them, in their honeymoon phase.

Jack then saw it. It was a beautiful, two story house with a huge front yard. Jack could see through the window a huge living room. Jack saw an open house sign in front of the wooden wall. Jack looked at it. It said four bedrooms and three bathrooms were inside as well as a picture of a pool in the back garden. Jack stared at the house. It looked perfect. He and Elsa never discussed a house before. They had only looked at apartments because it just never came up. But Jack thought that now that he and Elsa were married, a house wouldn't be a bad decision. They had the money needed for it and they would probably have kids one day. They had discussed it once and thought that, it was a definite possibly. They nearly had a family once, they both wanted one really bad. The house would be a great first family home. Jack smiled at it.

"What are you grinning at?" Jamie asked.

"That," Jack pointed at the house.

"I thought you were looking at apartments."

"We were but wouldn't that make a great home? It's big, it's got a pool, plenty of space to raise children if we have them. It's also close to work, near Anna and Kristoff and thus Bunnymund. It's close to everywhere we would need to go like the train station, shopping malls etc. I think it could work."

"What are you going to say to Elsa?"

"I will tell her the same thing I just told you," Jack said. "Trust me, she will go for it. She will love it."

Jamie smiled. "Why don't we have a look around?"

Jack smiled back. "Why don't we?"

* * *

><p>Anna was just sitting in the coffee shop but she wasn't drinking coffee because she was pregnant. So she was just having a hot chocolate. Kristoff wasn't with her as he was at work. He worked selling ice sculptures at the local art gallery. The door open and quite suddenly someone was sitting next to her. Anna felt a thud as a body jumped on the couch next to her which nearly spilled her drink.<p>

"Watch it," Anna said saving her drink but not in time. Some of dripped onto her stretchy pants. She let out a curse word as she tried to mop it up with her napkin hoping it wouldn't stain.

"Watch it," came the voice of her brother-in-law. "You don't want your son's first word to be that."

"Oh shut up," Anna said. She put her drink down before it did any more damage to her clothes. She finished cleaning up the spill. She turned to face Jack and saw that he had a really weird grin on his face. It was kind of freaking her out a little. "What are you grinning at?"

"Jamie and I went to check out an apartment but we ended up looking at a house," Jack said very excitably.

"Cool," Anna said grinning too. "Is Elsa on board with this?"

"Not yet," Jack said. "It's a surprise! I talked to the retailer and she said that it closes in a couple of weeks, so I thought that I would take her to see the house sometime in the next few days."

"Sounds good," Anna said. "She will love it."

* * *

><p>"I don't know Uncle," Elsa was on the phone to her Uncle Klaus. She had just finished reading some more information that Uncle Klaus had just sent her on her laptop which was opened in front of her. He was asking her once again for her to come out to Arendelle. Elsa still didn't know. She hadn't even spoken about this to Jack, not even to Anna. However Elsa had been considering it. She wanted to be in a larger role in her family's legacy. She wanted to contribute to it. Ideas for the company were already bursting in her brain. If it was just her, she would probably start making plans. Maybe even booking flights back and forward from Burgess to Arendelle. But it wasn't just her. She had a husband to consider, a sister to talk to.<p>

"_Come on Elsa_," Uncle Klaus said.

The door opened and in walked Anna. She looked as if she had just had a nice day out.

"I'll talk to you later," Elsa said to her Uncle. She shut the lid of her laptop, hung up the phone and smiled up at her sister. "You look like you just got some good news."

"Oh I did," Anna smiled.

"Is it about the baby?" Elsa asked. "Because I didn't know you had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh I didn't," Anna said still smiling.

"So what's the news?"

"Oh, you'll see," Anna said. Elsa raised her eyebrows but she didn't press the matter any further. Anna was holding some deep secret but Elsa had other things to worry about. Anna would probably tell her sometime soon.

The door opened again and Tooth poked her head in.

"Elsa can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," Elsa said.

"Oh can I use your laptop?" Anna yelled after Elsa. "I want to look something up."

"Sure," Elsa said waving her hand at her.

Elsa followed Tooth out of the apartment and into the hall outside. Tooth paused for a moment as she rubbed her hands together.

"Bunnymund told me that he loved me," Tooth said.

"He did?" Elsa let a grin consume her face. She didn't think that Bunnymund would do it. She honestly didn't think he would do it. She had thought that she he would cower from his feelings and never tell her. "Wow, I owe Jack twenty dollars."

"What?" she said.

"On something completely unrelated," Elsa said quickly realising what she had said. "So what happened?"

"Bunnymund came to me and just blurted it out," Tooth started to pace up and down. "At first I thought it was a joke because it's Bunnymund."

"Of course," Elsa agreed.

"Then I realised that he was serious," Tooth waved her hands around as she spoke. "I mean what did he want me to do? _I_ don't even know what I want to do. I mean it's Bunny! He's like my best friend who I fell in love with and then he said that he didn't feel the same way. I didn't think he did, I thought it would be a bit of a longshot but I agreed with you that I had to tell him, so I did. When he said no, you guys helped me move on. Rapunzel and Merida helped me meet Cooper who's this really nice guy who likes me a lot. So what do I do? Do I go back to Bunnymund or stay with Cooper? You know about these kinds of decisions. Tell me what to do because I have zero clue."

"Well what I did is I went with the man I loved," Elsa said simply. "I did love Theodore – to an extent. However the love I had for Theodore was nothing compared to the love I have for Jack. I can't breathe without Jack. I need Jack."

"You think I should go with the person I have feelings for?" Tooth asked. "Choose my Jack as you put it."

"I think you should go for with the person who is right for you," Elsa said. "Just like how I went with Jack because he was right for me."

"Okay," Tooth said nodding. She stopped pacing and looked at Elsa with her hands on her hips. "I can do that. I just have to figure some things out first."

"Of course," Elsa said.

Tooth paused again and then spoke. "Was the decision easy for you?"

"No," Elsa admitted. "Well, not at first. As much as I wanted to be with Jack again, the pain from the breakup was still quite fresh. It wasn't until I had put that all behind me did it become easy."

"Okay," Tooth smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Anna opened up Elsa's laptop. She momentarily paused at the login screen. What was Elsa's password again? She thought to herself. Then she remembered. She typed in e=mc^2 into the password box. Anna giggled to herself as the password as accepted. Her sister could be bit of a geek at times but she loved her for it. Anna got a bit of a surprise as the computer loaded the screen. Instead of seeing Elsa's usual desktop of the North Mountain, which was situated near their home in Arendelle, it opened onto an email that Elsa had opened. Anna could see her Uncle Klaus's name in the 'from' category. Normally Anna wouldn't snoop in her sister's things…okay that was a huge lie. Anna always did it and now here was another perfect opportunity for her to do so.<p>

"My dearest niece," Anna read out loud. "I hope you have considered my proposal very carefully…of helping me bring justice for your parents as I have explained back at the family reunion…I have talked to the rest of the family and they agree that you should resume your position of head of Arendelle Industries…I hope that you will consider this with some great thought…I'm sure you would not be met with any opposition if you decide to move back to Arendelle."

Anna finished that last statement with a bit of an outcry. Elsa was considering moving back to Arendelle? But her whole life was here in Burgess and had been since she was twelve years old. All her friends were here, Anna was there with Kristoff and just happened to be carrying Elsa's future nephew. Anna wanted to have Elsa around when she had the child. She would need her big sister's help on things plus it didn't hurt to have a babysitter nearby. But the most important thing of all was that Elsa's husband was in Burgess. Elsa wouldn't leave without him but would Jack leave his friends and family? Everyone he ever knew was in Burgess. Elsa wouldn't ask if to leave all that, would she?

That wasn't the most troubling bit of it all. The words 'bring justice for your parents' leapt out at her again which made Anna have a sinking feeling in her stomach. What did that mean? Anna reread the paragraph again. It contained little details. It was detailing some research that her Uncle Klaus had undertaken but it didn't say what the research was saying…at first. In a lower paragraph it did. Anna's eyes found the words 'your parents' murderer could be anywhere and I would like your assistance in finding him' came to her. She hadn't initially seen it but now she did. Anna felt her brain explode. If her parents had a murderer then that would mean they were murdered. They weren't! It had been an accident for crying out loud! Their ship had found rough seas and paid for it. There wasn't anything else involved in that. So why did both her sister and Uncle think otherwise? This was getting ridiculous.

However that wasn't the only emotion going through Anna. She started to feel angry at her sister for keeping this from her. Her Uncle mentioned that he had discussed this with Elsa back in Arendelle which had been over two weeks ago. _This _was why Elsa had acted so weird and quiet on the plane. Anna had just thought that it was Elsa just being Elsa but she had been thinking about this for a while. But then she deliberately hid this from Anna. Anna couldn't believe this.

The door opened and Elsa walked in. She looked happy about something but she saw Anna's reaction and instantly caught on.

"You know," she said.

Anna nodded.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	31. A Family Feud

**Jelsa4Life: I'm kind of shipping them hard too. I think you will like this chapter. Yeah he has brown hair and eyes. Imagine him to be maybe like 6 foot, athletic build and attractive looking. Exams, those aren't fun.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: The choice is made in this chapter. I hope you like the decision.**

**Guest: Well I think you might enjoy the decision.**

**olimacproductions: Drama you say? Hmmm, maybe someone might like this chapter.**

**ziabee: Haha, well maybe this chapter might disprove your theory. Well we mostly say what the English say (well not surprising since the British colonised New Zealand) but we say Mum and chips not crisps.**

**maggie98: Well Uncle Klaus isn't really forcing Elsa to move. He wants her to move to help him out plus take her rightful place as head of the family.**

**Guest Reviews: Yeah Cooper is kind of a second Theodore. Fun question; Hmm, maybe a few more chapters. Maybe a bit more. I haven't decided. My hobbies? Nothing much really, just stuff like reading, writing, playing games (on PS4, computer etc.). I don't mind the length of your reviews. Yeah I do live there but that doesn't mean I go to University of Auckland, there are tons of other Universities such as AUT, Massey, MIT (not the American one) but yeah you're right. How do you know about that Uni?**

**ChiiChii-San: Well e=mc^2 is a very important equation in Science. It comes from Einstein. It's do with mass and energy. **

**Chapter 31: A Family Feud **

Anna got up from behind the laptop. She walked over to her sister with her hands clamped together. Elsa waited for Anna to speak. Anna let the words form in her mind. She could feel rage at being kept in the dark about things that Anna felt that she should have been told about rather than reading them on a computer screen. Anna expected her voice to come out in a shouting tone but it didn't. It came out in a steady voice but a bit of a quiver.

"Are you leaving?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a moment to speak. "I don't know," she finally said.

"But you're thinking about it," Anna said.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Are you also discussing the possibility of our parents' murder?" Anna continued. This was the part that she didn't understand. She couldn't fathom that part. Anna had been told for over ten years that her parents' death had been an accident. Everyone had accepted this. No one ever questioned it. So why were Elsa and her Uncle doing that very thing?

"Yes," Elsa said again.

"Elsa," Anna said. She held her hands up to her mouth and breathed in deeply. "We don't keep secrets like this from each other. We're not that kind of family. We have always shared things."

"I just didn't-" Elsa tried to say but Anna cut her off.

"I know you were just trying to protect me or not to worry me," Anna said. "But this concerns me Elsa. You are talking about leaving Burgess and joining our Uncle in some weird fight against a person who doesn't exist."

"Anna, I know I shouldn't have hidden this from you," Elsa said. "It was timing. I had to consider the right time."

"When?" Anna said wildly. "How about the time on the plane when I asked you what was wrong? Or any time after that? Elsa, you've had heaps of time. The baseline is that you just didn't want me to know."

"It is a delicate situation Anna," Elsa said. "How on earth was I going to tell you something like this?"

"You could have been like 'hey Anna, got a second? I'm thinking about moving back to Arendelle to help our Uncle with some crazy scheme and resume my CEO position of Arendelle Industries', how about that?"

"That's not exactly tactful and what do you mean about a crazy scheme?"

"Oh come off it Elsa. Uncle Klaus always has these crazy ideas. First there was that talking car like in Inspector Gadget. Then there was his idea to sell ice over the internet which had Kristoff excited for some reason, then again he does love ice that man. Now his latest idea is trying to prove that our parents' death is a homicide."

"Look Anna at first I was thinking the same as you but you haven't seen all the facts-"

"What facts? Our parents went off on a cruise as part of their wedding anniversary. They hit rough storms and got their boat into trouble. The ship's captain radioed for help but by the time help arrived it was too late. The rough seas caused the ship to sink to the bottom of the ocean with all hands on deck. _That_ is what happened Elsa. There was no conspiracy to murder our parents. It was just an accident. Uncle Klaus was always hurt by his brother's death and now he's trying to find someone to blame when there isn't one. Why are you bringing this all up when we've all moved on with our lives?"

"Anna," Elsa's voice started shaking but she kept it steady, "I would never bring this up if we didn't have proof."

"What proof?" Anna said. "There were reports that there was bad weather in the area where Mum and Dad's boat was. That's all. There isn't a sonar picture that showed another boat coming towards them. There wasn't someone to come on board and to shoot them all. Elsa, it was an accident."

"Then how do you explain their mayday call wasn't on file?" Elsa said. "Or the fact that the weather report that you brought up, showed only a few freak storms but nothing of the kind that could bring a whole ship down."

"I don't know," Anna thought wildly for an explanation. "Maybe the mayday call just wasn't logged for some reason and the weather report must have a mix up. Maybe it was showing the wrong area or something."

"Anna, those are pretty weak excuses."

"But Elsa," Anna was starting to get a little exhausted with this argument, "you're not seeing the bigger picture here. There was no man who snuck aboard the boat with a gun in his hand and shot everyone on board."

"I'm not saying that Anna!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone sabotaged the boat!"

"What?" Anna was taken aback. When she thought of murder, the usual thing that goes through her head is someone being shot or stabbed. Definitely not being on a boat that was sabotaged.

"Anna," Elsa said softly. "They raised the boats from the depths. They found that it had been sabotaged by someone."

"No," Anna took a few steps backwards. "You're lying! Mum and Dad weren't murdered! They drowned. It was an accident."

"Believe what you want Anna. This is the truth."

"No," Anna snapped. She didn't know where her anger was coming from. All she could think about was that her sister had intentionally lied to her and had kept her in the dark. Anna hated being kept in the dark about things. Her sister had done it before, so why should this be a surprise to her? Maybe because Anna thought that they were at a point in their life where they both could open up to each other about anything. Elsa had opened up to her about her about Jack cheating on her and how she wanted a life with him. Anna just assumed that Elsa telling her things didn't end there. Anna wondered that Elsa just liked keeping things to herself. She kept her feelings about Jack to herself for a long time, she kept their secret marriage to herself and even got Jack to agree to it, Elsa seemed to be keeping everything to herself and Anna hated it. She hated being the last to know. She hated being left behind. She hated being the one that Elsa couldn't trust with her secrets. She was just sick of the whole thing. She had enough. Years of anger were now bursting out of her and Anna couldn't stop it – not that she wanted to stop it anyway.

"Anna," Elsa said gently but Anna held her hand up to stop her.

"You can believe whatever you want Elsa," Anna said repeating the same things that Elsa had just said to her. "But I don't care. If you want to run off to Arendelle with this stupid excuse, then go. Ignore all your responsibilities Elsa. Ignore your husband, your friends, your family and go."

"Anna it isn't like that!"

"Are you running away again? Is this what this is? Last time you ran because of Jack. Can't handle your marriage Elsa? Can't stand to be around Jack anymore?"

"Anna," Elsa was starting to sound mad. "This isn't like you. You know what you're saying isn't true. It sounds as if you're trying to pick a fight."

"Well to me it sounds like you're running away. I shouldn't be surprised really. This is your thing isn't it? Things get too tough for you and you run."

"Anna! That isn't true!"

"Then how come it is?" Anna was shouting now. Her rage was now starting to get the better of her. "I'll tell you what happened. Back in Arendelle, Uncle Klaus came to you with some proposal and you decided to jump on the bandwagon as things were starting to freak you out. Maybe you can't stand the idea of being with Jack again and starting up a family. So this is your solution; have a long distance marriage then complain it's not working and break up with Jack."

"Anna," Elsa was now starting to get enough of Anna. "That is not what is happening here. I got offered my old job back. I want to do it but it ruined my relationship with Jack the last time. I didn't tell you about it as I hadn't figured things out with. Would I like to go? Yes but I'm thinking of Jack here. I don't want to leave him behind Anna."

"Sure," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever say those things to me ever again," Elsa's eyes were flashing. She looked beyond mad. "Don't you ever say I regret my marriage because I do not. I never have and I never will."

"Then go!" Anna screamed. "Take the job and get out of our lives."

Elsa looked a little taken aback at Anna's words but she straightened herself up.

"Fine!" she yelled back.

Elsa stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. As soon as that happened, Anna felt really guilty and ashamed of herself. She had said things that she didn't mean and now those words were eating up at her. She didn't want Elsa to go. She loved having Elsa back. In her anger she said things she would never have thought of herself to say. Why did she have to say those things? She didn't mean a single word that she said. It had been the anger talking. Why did she let her anger get the better of her? Why couldn't she have just discussed the matter in a civilised matter? Now that Anna thought about it, Elsa was never wrong about these kinds of things. Elsa wouldn't lie about something like this. As to Elsa leaving, well, just because her Uncle mentioned something in an email doesn't necessary mean that Elsa was leaving. Elsa did say she was considering it but Anna knew that she wouldn't go through with it…or would she?

But that was ridiculous. Even if Elsa went, it would only be for a couple of years at most. She wouldn't stay there for longer. Even if she did, it wasn't like Elsa was moving to some remote place like Madagascar. She was just going back home – to Arendelle. Anna raced to the door. She needed to apologise to Elsa and get this whole thing sorted out before this argument was blown way out of proportion.

* * *

><p>Jack was in his apartment playing some Blackjack with Bunnymund when he heard raised voices. They sounded like Anna and Elsa having a massive blow out at each other. Jack found this rather strange. Why were they having an argument at each other? What could have happened? Jack quickly got out of his seat and headed to the door. He found Elsa emerging from it looking angry and upset. He could also see that she was crying which made Jack upset.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Elsa said wiping some tears from her face. "Anna and I just had a very stupid fight."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack motioned to his apartment but Elsa shook her head.

"I think I would rather be alone," Elsa said. "Take a walk to cool off."

"Good idea," Jack nodded.

Elsa smiled at him and quickly left taking the stairs. Jack watched her go. As he did, he wondered what the two sisters could have argued about. He shrugged his shoulders. If Elsa didn't want to talk about it then he should just leave it alone and revisit it later. Jack turned to go back into his apartment when he heard Anna's door open. He saw Anna popping her head out. She looked quite upset.

"Jack," she said. "Did you see Elsa?"

"I did and I have to say, she looks very upset."

Anna bit her lip. She looked worried about that.

"Is she still there?" Anna asked. She sounded hopful.

"Nope," Jack shook his head which made Anna look even more upset. "You just missed her. She just left."

"Okay," Anna said. "If she comes back, tell me please? I said some really stupid things and I need to tell her that I'm sorry."

"Okay," Jack held his thumbs up which Anna cracked a smile at.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Tooth?" Cooper asked her.<p>

"What?" Tooth came out of her thoughts and focused on Cooper and their dinner date. Her thoughts had been occupied by the whole Cooper VS Bunnymund debate. She had made a pros and cons list and so far the awkwardness of the date wasn't helping. Ever since she had discovered that Bunnymund was in love with her, she couldn't get it out of her mind which was making every encounter with Cooper awkward. She was starting to think that some of her old feelings for him were definitely coming back. She still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Yeah, I'm okay," Tooth forced a smile to come onto her face which made Cooper smile.

For the rest of the night they exchanged pleasant conversation. However Tooth couldn't get Bunnymund out of her head. She knew that he would always be there. Tooth then came to a stop. She had realised something important and she had to tell Cooper. She had to tell him not before things changed.

"Cooper?" she said.

"Yeah?" he turned around to face her as they had been walking home.

"I don't think this is working," Tooth said. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Copper looked a little lost. "I thought everything was going great between us."

"They were," Tooth said. "But someone who I had been love with recently confessed that he was in love with me and it's been preying on my mind a lot and that's because I'm still in love with him. I'm so sorry."

"Is it that Bunnymund guy?" Cooper asked which surprised Tooth.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I see the way you look at him," he said, "and the way you look at me. You do love him, not me."

"I'm sorry," Tooth said. "But I can't change the way I feel."

"You know what? He's a lucky guy."

Cooper gave Tooth a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too," Cooper said. "But like you said. I can't change the way you feel."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

Cooper went in another direction waving at Tooth as he did. Tooth then knew what she had to do. She had to find Bunnymund. She just hoped that he wasn't joking when he said that he was still in love with her. Tooth ran all the way to Bunnymund's apartment. She had to take some deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. She knocked on the door and Jack answered it.

"I thought you were Elsa," he said in a disappointment voice.

"Sorry," Tooth said. "It's just me. Is Bunny here?"

"Sure," Jack held the door back and let Tooth in.

"Could you let us be alone?" she asked.

Jack obliged and walked into his room. A few minutes later Tooth could hear Jack playing on his Play Station 4 – a birthday present from Elsa. Tooth could hear Jack playing some Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

"So what's up?" Bunnymund said.

"I broke up with Cooper," Tooth said.

"What?" Bunnymund looked amazed at this. "Why?"

"Oh come on," Tooth gave him a playful slap. "You know why."

"Because of me?" Bunnymund pointed at himself. "You are still in love with me?"

"Yes," Tooth said, "and you better still be in love with me because if I've just ended a very decent relationship with a very decent person for nothing, then so help me –" Tooth was cut off by Bunnymund kissing her. "God." Tooth finished in a whisper.

"Of course I do," Bunnymund said.

"Oh thank God," Tooth said pulling Bunnymund in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Elsa was wandering around the park late at night. She found a swing set and got on, gently going back and forward on it. She had just wandered about the city for the last few hours. She needed that time to herself. Anna's words still burned into her head. Whenever she thought about it, they made her mad. She could feel her rage boiling up inside of her again. Elsa had thought just go to straight to the airport again and go to Arendelle but that wasn't possible. She had to think about Jack and besides she wasn't packed at all. She rocked back and forward a bit more hoping it would sooth her.<p>

However, the rage was still boiling within her. How dare Anna say those things to her? What gave her that right to just yell at her? Well, Elsa did lie to her, did keep things from her and those things were important things. Maybe Elsa should just go back and apologise to her and explain the whole situation. Elsa just hoped that Anna wasn't still raging mad at her. They should just let the argument go and move on with their lives. Elsa wasn't even sure if she wanted to go back to Arendelle. Sure, she was considering it but she had Jack to think about. Would she want him to root up his world just for her? Elsa would probably just end up going back for a few years and come back anyway. Besides, everything Elsa knew was in Burgess but she would like the experience of working for her family's business and Elsa did still mess Arendelle.

That decision could come later after she had talked to Jack about it. Right now, the main thing on her list was to get Anna to stop being mad at her and that can only start if Elsa apologised to her. Elsa hated it when Anna wasn't talking to her. It gave her a bad feeling in her stomach. That feeling would keep Elsa up all night and make her feel really uncomfortable. Elsa had to set things straight with her sister. She had to and she had to do them as soon as possible before she went mad. Elsa knew she shouldn't have hidden things from Anna. It had been Elsa's intention to tell Anna but somehow telling her became a bad idea. Elsa had been afraid that Anna would react the way she did. Then Elsa's protective older sister instincts set in and Elsa thought that Anna didn't need to know. She thought that it would just upset her to know these things and Elsa didn't want that to happen. Elsa decided that now was the time to go and tell her sister that she was sorry and that was something she had to do right this second. If she didn't, the argument could blow up even further and enarage them further and that was something that Elsa did not want happening to her family. Not when there was so much at stake.

Elsa did one last swing on the swing (she had forgotten just how much fun they were and it made her eager for when Anna's baby was born so they could take him to the swings together) before Elsa got up off the swing set and started to head home. She didn't make it a few steps, she barely made it past the swings before she felt something collide with the back of her head.

She fell down and everything went dark.

**A/N: Well Summer School (which is different for Uni students rather than school students - it gives them a chance to do extra papers to graduate quicker) starts tomorrow for me. I'm a little annoyed as that means my summer holidays are over. This could mean that chapters aren't going to be as usual but I'll try. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	32. All Tied Up

**Guest Reviews: Well it doesn't really matter where I live in New Zealand as it's all one time zone but yeah I do, I do live in the City of Sails. Not too personal so far. Oh, of course, sometimes I forget New Zealand has Wikipedia pages as we're so small. Favourite SpongeBob character? Hmm, def Sandy. Although I find it weird that a squirrel is the same size if not smaller than a crab. Yep, I like Plankton as an antagonist. Ah, school, was it fun? Fanfiction not my life? A life outside fanfiction? That's a funny one. My first day of Summer School wasn't bad. I just had a two hour lecture and thankfully my tutorial was cancelled. So not a bad first start. Although it's going to get even more intense very quickly. That's Summer School at University, the same amount of work in half the time. Fun.**

**sunshine unicorn happiness: Hey! Welcome back! Yeah big cliffy.**

**Jelsa4Life: Shipping names? Er, the best I came up with Toothmund. Others included Booth. They don't really have good names to ship with unlike Jack and Elsa. Time here when I upload is between 9pm and 10pm. So based on when you said you get them, I think I'm about 16hrs ahead. Yeah who needs sleep? Not this University student. I don't actually drink coffee. I think I'm like the only University student at my University that doesn't. Some people think I'm weird and crazy.**

**olimacproductions: Nah you weren't the cause. I had this planned for a while.**

**keeganmehson (Guest): I don't know, England has a lot of awesome stuff there and I would love to see that awesome stuff one day. Ah school, such a long time ago plus free periods, fun! Hope you had a good day at school.**

**maggie98: So back at school huh? It's been a while since I've done that. Also nice on your report! Cool, Singapore, wouldn't mind going there one day. You might just have to see on that one. Well I don't think that Jack would be angry as he would be coming with her and it would be his decision. Elsa wouldn't leave unless Jack was on board.**

**ziabee: Nah it wasn't Theodore, he's from England so he's automatically awesome (not as much as Jack though). Year 7? Wow, it's been years since I was in Year 7! I kind of miss it. Wanna trade? I'll be in Year 7 and you can go to University! I'll try and describe Bunnymund in the next chapter or the next for you. Thanks =)**

**Chapter 32: All Tied Up**

Elsa started to stir. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been out. All she knew is that a large amount of time must have gone by. It could be hours or even days, she just didn't know. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was blurry but it slowly came into focus. Elsa tried to move but found she couldn't. Her hands and legs were in restraints. They were tied to a hard metal chair which had been bolted to the ground. Someone didn't want Elsa leaving anytime soon. A large pounding feeling could be felt in the back of her head where she got hit which was killing her. The pain almost blinded her. Someone got her good. She blinked through the pain and she could see the room she was in. It was small, dark and damp. She could see some empty cardboard boxes in the corners. There were no windows or a door from what she could see. It looked like an old prison room from centuries ago.

Slowly her memories of the previous night came back to her. She remembered being in the park and on the swings. She had been fuming at Anna about an email her Uncle sent her. That must have been when she got knocked out. That was not an experience she wanted to repeat. As she started to gain further conscious, she let out a large groan.

"So sleeping beauty awakes," a cold voice that chilled Elsa to the bone said. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and Elsa tried to find the source of the voice.

Elsa managed to look in front her where a shadowy figure was standing. Elsa had been sure that figure hadn't been there a few minutes ago but maybe her eyesight was still a little blurry from the blow. The figure was standing in the shadows so Elsa couldn't get a good look at who it was. She was sure she knew the voice but she doubted that as soon as she thought of it. For all she knew it could be the guy who sold her coffee every morning.

"Who's there?" Elsa said out into the darkness.

"You're worst nightmare," the figure came out of the darkness into a small strip of light that came from a small gap in the ceiling. Elsa looked into the face of her capturer. She was right when she thought she recognised his voice. Who could forget his cold voice that made you frightened right to your soul? He might be twelve years older than the last time she saw him but it was him. There was not a single doubt in her mind.

It was Pitch Black.

* * *

><p>"So you haven't heard from her?" Anna said into her phone. She was talking to her Uncle Klaus. Her Uncle responded by saying that he hadn't heard from Elsa since the previous day. Anna thanked him and then hung up. She then redialled Elsa's number for what felt like the billionth time.<p>

"_Hey it's Elsa, I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave me a message!_" came Elsa's voicemail. Anna grew even more frustrated. She didn't want the voicemail, she wanted Elsa to pick up.

"Elsa, it's me again," Anna said into the phone. "_Please_ call me as soon as possible."

Anna hung up the second that Jack came into the room and looked anxious when he saw Anna on the phone.

"Was that her?" he asked.

"No," Anna said. "Just her voicemail again."

"Dammit!" Jack said.

They were all a little worried. Elsa didn't come home last night and they couldn't get a hold of her. Anna was extremely anxious. This wasn't like Elsa at all, well unless you counted when she ran away for two years but Elsa had left a call so at least they _knew_ where she was. Well sort of. But still, Elsa had a routine that she liked to stick to. She would have called if something was up like if she was staying at Rapunzel's or something. Something had happened to Elsa. Anna could feel it in her bones. Anna first thought was that she could have gone off to Arendelle but even then that was pretty rash. Elsa's stuff was all here and their Uncle hadn't heard from her. If she had jet stetted across the world back to Arendelle, Elsa would have called someone or got into contact with someone once she arrived.

That hadn't been the only thing they had been doing. They had been calling her pretty much all day and so far, they hadn't gotten a single response back. Jack had been the one to ask them all if they had seen Elsa. Normally it wouldn't be too odd for Elsa to be the last to bed and the first to wake. But there was something different about this. She wasn't picking up her phone and Jack had said she had taken a walk last night and didn't return from it. Elsa's walks would normally be only a few hours long. They wouldn't last all night.

Elsa, Anna thought desperately, were could you be?

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Elsa asked Pitch.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah," Pitch waggled his finger at her. "Don't want to give up on that, do we?"

Elsa tried to struggle against her bonds but it was no use. Pitch laughed at her useless attempts. Elsa knew that there would be no way she could get out of this. Elsa then heard something else that was familiar. It was her ringtone. She looked around and saw that her phone along with everything else that was in her pockets sitting on a hard wooden box only a few feet away. Elsa could see the phone lighting up with Anna's picture and her name. Pitch picked up the phone. Anna was calling her. Elsa wanted to answer it but she couldn't.

"That's your sister," he wangled the phone in front of her. He looked at the phone again. "Maybe we should answer it," he said. "After all its rude to let it ring." He let out a cold, cruel laugh which made Elsa hate his guts even more. The phone then stopped ringing and Pitch laughed again. "She must be quite worried." Elsa had to agree. Anna was probably out of her wits by now. She just wished that somehow she could get into contact with Anna and tell her that she was okay, well maybe not okay. She had a pounding headache and she had no idea what Pitch was planning with her. She just wished she knew where she was so that she could tell Anna where she was. That was the trouble. Elsa had no idea where she was. She could be in Antarctica for all she knew, maybe even on Mars.

Her thoughts then returned to Jack. If Anna was beyond all reason by now, Jack was a thousand times worst. Elsa had just gone out on a walk and just didn't come back. Jack must have been waiting for her to come home. When she didn't, he must have panicked. She longed to hear his voice again, see him again. But she was stuck in this ill-gotten room with a manic as a capturer.

Elsa had only met Pitch three times in her entire life and they were three times too many. She wished that she had never met Pitch, that she never laid eyes on him but as he had been an important member of her father's medical research time, the meeting was undeniable. The first two times were just as uncomfortable as the third. When she met Pitch for that third and final time, it had been during her school holidays when she was sixteen. Her Dad had moved back to Arendelle for a few months to sort out things after several takeovers had occurred and it looked like issues had occurred. Elsa had gone over for a couple weeks for a holiday while her Mum stayed at home with her sister. Her Mum couldn't get out of work and her sister couldn't stay by herself. Anna wanted to spend the holidays mall shopping with her friends which Elsa rolled her eyes at. So Elsa had made the voyage alone – not that she minded. She loved the solitude and for once, she didn't have to put up with Anna's lunatic behaviour. She had hoped that Jack would have accompanied her. She wouldn't mind his company one bit. But he had just gotten a new job and couldn't take time off which made Elsa feel a bit sad. She had kind of wanted him to join her.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa walked into Arendelle Industries. She had her headphones in and was listening to some ABBA music. She had just gotten into Arendelle about a half an hour before, grabbed the nearest taxi and told him to take her to Arendelle Industries. She waved to the woman at the reception who waved back at her. Elsa got into the elevator and headed up to her Dad's floor. Her Dad didn't know she was here yet as Elsa's flight was early so she decided to surprise her Dad. Her Dad was on one of the highest floors so she had a bit of time in the elevator to herself, well, until other people got onto the elevator and pushed her right to the back. That annoyed her slightly and she let a scowl come over her face. She didn't like strange people touching her and now the elevator was very crowded.<em>

_The elevator dinged several times and everyone but Elsa got off. She had been texting Rapunzel for something to do, well, try and text her. The elevator was giving her no signal so it made it impossible for her to text her. Elsa sighed and pocketed her phone. She would text Rapunzel later. Anyway, Rapunzel still thought that Elsa would be on her flight for another half an hour. As soon as she got off the elevator she heard a ding from her phone. She thought it was Rapunzel but it wasn't. It was Jack. Jack had texted her asking her how her flight went and also put in heart made from the number three and the greater than symbol. She let out a giggle as she texted back. Almost instantly she got a reply back. It was simply a winky face._

_Elsa giggled again and put her phone away after turning off the music and taking out her headphones. She walked along the corridor and headed to her Dad's office. His assistant's desk was empty which spiked Elsa's curiosity. He knew she was coming pretty soon so he wouldn't have scheduled any important meetings. So Elsa didn't have objections to just going over there and knocking on his door. She was about to push the door open when she heard noises._

"_You just can't cut me off like this Winters," a voice that she vaguely recognised said. She thought it could be that Pitch Black bloke that she met a couple of years ago. One couldn't forget his voice or face too quickly._

"_Your department isn't producing any results," the voice of her father, Agdar Winters, was the other person who was shouting. Elsa had heard a lot of her father shouts (mainly due to overhearing him shouting at other people and sometimes her younger sister whenever she got into trouble which was like twice a day) to know that her father was pissed at Pitch. To her it sounded as if her father wasn't getting what he wanted from Doctor Black and so he was cutting off his funding. Arendelle Industries is funded entirely on the Arendelle fortune which Elsa's father, and one day her, had entire control over even though any member of his family could access it. Sometimes employees got grants from all kinds of different places but that wasn't often as usually they didn't have to apply for a grant. Donations were often accepted as well which could fund some different areas._

"_I just need a few more weeks," Pitch was saying. "I'm on the urge of a breakthrough."_

"_You said that last time and the time before that," her father snapped back. "You've been saying that for two years now. The fact is that your research is continuously coming up short. We have given you more than enough time for you to get through the first few stages of your work and yet nothing was happening."_

"_Trust me now sir," Pitch said. "One more shot. I know I can do this with one more shot."_

_There was a silence. Elsa thought that her father was thinking. Well it was now or never to surprise her father. Elsa pushed open the door and both adults looked up. Both men wore grins on their faces. While Elsa's father's one was warm and welcoming, Pitch's made her want to run for the hills._

"_Ah Elsa," her Dad said._

"_Surprise," Elsa said giving her Dad a kiss on the cheek. "Flight got in early so I thought I would come and surprise you."_

"_Why didn't you call? I could have had a car waiting for you."_

"_Didn't want to trouble you," Elsa said. She then eyed Pitch. "Especially when trouble had already found you."_

"_Oh this is no trouble," her Dad said. "Doctor Black just…er…wanted to have an extension."_

"_Which Doctor Black should get as he is so close to a breakthrough," Pitch said. He turned to Elsa who suddenly wished that she had waited until Pitch had left the office. "What does Miss. Winters think?"_

"_Well, um," Elsa said wishing she knew out to Apparate. "I think that if Doctor Black says he's close to a breakthrough, I don't have any reason to doubt his word."_

"_So you think I should get an extension and not the boot?" Pitch said._

"_I never said that," Elsa said quickly but Pitch had already turned back to her father. "Well?" he said sounding expectantly._

"_Fine," her father said. "You have two weeks to produce results. After that, you turn to something else which isn't here."_

_Pitch grinned and thanked everyone before he left the office._

"_Glad that's over," her father sighed._

"_I was in there for only a few seconds and already I knew it had been trouble," Elsa locked arms with her father as they set back down the corridor._

"_So I cleared my calendar for entire day," her father said. "What do you want to do first?"_

"_Well since it's nearly one and the food on the plane was awful," Elsa said. "How about lunch?"_

"_Okay," her father then thought about places he could take her. "How about that Thai place?"_

"_The one I love?"_

"_Only the places I take you," he placed a kiss on her cheek. "While we're at lunch you can tell me all about that boyfriend of yours."_

"I do

not_ have a boyfriend," Elsa rather adamantly._

"Sure you do," her father said smiling. "That Jack guy that you're always talking about."

"_He's a friend father," Elsa said. "He's not my boyfriend."_

"_That's not what I hear."_

"_I think you've been talking to Anna too much."_

"_Hmm, maybe I have," they both laughed as they exited the building together. "Well she has been telling me a lot about your crush on this boy. So do I need to do my father speech on him? Because I do have one all prepared."_

_Elsa turned bright red. "I don't have a crush on Jack."_

"_That's not what your sister says," her father laughed again which just reddened Elsa's cheeks even more._

* * *

><p>That was the last time that Elsa ever saw Pitch again but that hadn't been the last time she heard his name. Her Dad had gotten a little frustrated at him over the next couple of years but Pitch never got the boot during that time as he was probably getting results. Her Dad never mentioned why he didn't like Pitch, he was a brilliant doctor with just as equally good ideas. He had high recommendations from places and he had strong accolades such as top of his class in medical school. Her Dad, like her probably thought he was very creepy. The guy just gave off a bad vibe.<p>

Pitch was still looking at her. Elsa didn't like the look he was giving her. He was giving her quite an examination. Elsa tried to look away but she couldn't. His piercing look was keeping her from looking away. She felt like a bit of a deer in headlights. Elsa wanted to tell him to stop what he was doing but she couldn't. Her voice was failing her in her time of need. So Elsa just stared back. She hoped that some kind of psychic connection would be made and she would be able to open Pitch's brain and see what he was thinking. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Elsa was just left with a blank look from Pitch and frustration.

"What am I doing here?" Elsa said rather forcibly.

"You know Elsa," Pitch said completely ignoring her. "I am surprised by you. I thought that when you became the leader, the CEO if you will, of your family's company, I was sure that I would get a phone call from you."

"Why would I call you?" Elsa was puzzled. What impression did she give to Pitch that would make him expect a phone call from her?

"Well I would have thought that you would have wanted to rehire me," Pitch looked as confused as Elsa did. Probably at the thought of having to explain himself. "I mean the place is probably falling apart without my research there to help it."

"I'm sorry but Arendelle Industries likes to help people not torture them!"

Pitch looked angry at this. He got to his feet.

"So you know," he said simply.

"Know what? Oh you mean that you've been experimenting in human beings to aid your research into fear? Then yes."

Elsa's voice started out rather sarcastic but she ended up sounding disgusted and spat out her words at Pitch. Pitch then left the room. Elsa thought that she had angered him too much but he returned a few minutes later carrying several machines. He then hooked the machines up to Elsa despite Elsa struggling against them.

"You know it's not only fear I work with," Pitch said. "Ever since I read that Alex Rider book, Scorpia Rising, to my nephew I got obsessed with a character called Razim. He had very similar ideals to me and even though I was focusing on fear and he was focusing on pain, I thought that the two are interlinked. So over the last several years, I've been researching that with help from my employer."

Elsa wondered who would be as twisted as Pitch to fund this kind of experiments. Then again, maybe he or she didn't know and Pitch was just faking it for the money. Pitch then drew a long knife out. Elsa eyed it. Her heartrate increased just looking at it. Pitch grinned as he looked at the machines. Elsa was giving him the responses he needed. Elsa tried to slow her heartbeat down but she couldn't. Pitch was now advancing on her. He placed it up to her cheek. She could feel the cold metal against her skin. Pitch then drew the knife down her cheek. Elsa could feel a stinging sensation and blood dripped onto the floor and onto her shoes.

"Not enough," Pitch muttered. He then got an idea which chilled Elsa to the bone. Pitch had a twist mind. She couldn't imagine what he was coming up with. Pitch disappeared for a moment. He came back carrying what looked like a metal poker. He plugged it in to some socket that Elsa didn't even know existed then put rubber gloves on.

"Oh how I love making a girl scream," Pitch said with a twisted smile.

He turned on the machine and Elsa could see little flashes that looked like electricity. He then undid Elsa's top revealing her bare skin. He placed the machine onto the bar skin and instantly Elsa scream. Pain and electricity coursed through her veins. Pitch kept it up for a while. Elsa didn't know how much longer she could take until Pitch finally released the device which made Elsa feel relief. She felt loose in her bonds and her head flopped to one side.

Pitch smiled a truly evil grin. "Now those results I am happy with."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. A little dark maybe, but hopefully still enjoyable. Please review =)**


	33. A Find

**Jelsa4Life: Yeah, medical research. Pitch has a weird definition of the word.**

**Guest: Well over here its 23 degrees and it's sunny and hot.**

**iheartelsa: Not really. Elsanna? No I don't like it because its an incestuous relationship which is wrong. My next story idea will be a sort of a rewrite to my story Asylum. **

**ziabee: Well Uni is an awesome thing but lecturers do yell at you. But students don't like lecturers like that. Well if you wanna swap I'm all for it. Hope you enjoy writing my 2,500 word essay which is worth 40% of my grade while I get to do fun things in your class. Rochester? Never heard of that place.**

**sunshine unicorn happiness: There was a Doctor Who marathon?**

**Guest (Banana): Well Bellatrix is dead so it can't be her. Think a little closer to home. **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Wait and see.**

**keeganmegan: A Social and Health Care Mock Exam? What is that? I never had to do anything like that when I was at school. Oh good luck on that by the way.**

**Guest Reviews: Oh fun, no maths for two days! Sorry, can't get that episode. There are hundreds of episodes that I haven't seen which makes me sad. Sweet Tooth? Don't know where that came from and doubt I will use it. Pitch doesn't have a mental disorder. Not everyone who is psycho is crazy e.g. Adolf Hitler. Yeah I probably agree with you on least favourite characters. I don't like Pearl too much either. Squidward? Note when you grow up you turn into him like I have.**

**Chapter 33: A Find**

Elsa stayed loose in her bonds. She felt like her insides had been incinerated. Pitch was still giving her that twisted smile. It was freaking her out. She did not like that smile. It made her think that Pitch had something truly evil planned which scared her a little. Pitch was a man that was capable of anything. He drew his knife out again and ran it across her cheek again. He created two parallel lines on her cheek. The blood dripped onto her hand and arm. The blood formed perfect circles on her skin. She didn't do anything about it, not that she could anyway. She just let the blood stay there. Pitch took the knife again and placed it against her other cheek but he didn't draw any more blood. He just let the smooth side be placed against Elsa's cheek. It was cool to the touch. Pitch looked like he was going to say something but he remained quiet.

Elsa was suddenly perked up by the sound of something that sounded a lot like a phone. Pitch fumbled in his pocket for his phone. After a few moments, he managed to find it. Pitch smiled at Elsa and told her that he would be back in a moment. He wandered off and talked into the phone. Elsa tried to listen but her ears weren't working at the moment. Pitch came back after a few moments. He sat down next to Elsa after he put his phone away.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Just my employer checking that my work is going alright."

"And is it?" Elsa managed to say.

"Yes it is," Pitch said. "Thank you for asking." He was still wearing that twisted smile that made Elsa feel strange.

"Does your employer know what you're doing? Does your employer know that you are testing methods of fear and pain on human beings? Or does he or she think she that you're in a nice cosy office somewhere treating patients?"

"My employer sees the work that I do and believes in it unlike your family," he voice sounded like venom as he spoke the last three words. Elsa could feel a real hatred in his voice towards her family. Man, that guy couldn't take it that he had been in the wrong and had been justly dealt with.

"Then your employer is as twisted as you," Elsa spat.

Pitch looked a little angry which brought a small smile to Elsa's face.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund walked into the police station. He had been asked by Anna to see if they had any more leads. Elsa had been gone for two days now and Anna had placed a Missing Person's report the other day. She was beyond hysterical about Elsa. Everyone had been worried sick about Elsa. Anna had some crazy idea that Elsa had been kidnapped. Well, maybe mot that crazy. Elsa was a high profile person – her family was quite widely known and had a lot of money. Anna was probably wondering when the ransom call was going to come in. Bunnymund didn't think a call was going to come in. If it was going to come, it would have come by now.<p>

"Edmund!" Bunnymund looked around and saw a man who was just a bigger version of himself. He had slightly longer hair than Bunnymund who had short cropped hair but they both had brunette hair. He had a more athletic build than Bunnymund and was about a head taller. Bunnymund was about six foot and the man was even taller than that.

"Dad," Bunnymund said. He followed his Dad into his office. His Dad was the Captain of the Burgess Police Station and had been for the last twenty years. Bunnymund's older brother was also in the police force. When Bunnymund sat down he first enquired after his brother and his father shrugged his shoulders and said that he was doing okay which Bunnymund was glad to hear.

"I figure you're here about your friend?" Bunnymund's father said.

"Yes I am," Bunnymund said. "Any further news?"

"I'm afraid not," Bunnymund's father said. "Mr. Frost's word that Mrs. Frost went for a walk following an argument with her sister but didn't know where she went, kind of makes the situation difficult. But I have people looking. We're working several leads but so far there hasn't been any word."

"Okay," Bunnymund said. "Thanks Dad. It means a lot that you're putting so much effort into this."

"I wish that we had more to go on."

"I do too," Bunnymund sighed.

Bunnymund's father got up from behind his desk.

"We will find her," he said.

"Hopefully sooner than later," Bunnymund said.

"Me too," Bunnymund's father led him out of his office and back into the police station. That was when Bunnymund noticed something. An officer looked like he was processing evidence and Bunnymund caught sight of the thing in his hand. It was a set of keys with a little snowman pendant attached to them. Bunnymund asked to see the item and the police offer looked confused but agreed. When Bunnymund took the keys he knew at once who they belonged to.

"Where did you find these?" he asked the police officer.

"At the park," the officer said.

* * *

><p>Elsa was starting to feel the effects of the torture. She was dehydrated, starving and in a lot of pain. Pitch had used that electricity device two more times and there were now burns all over her chest which were very painful. That wasn't the only thing he had done. He had used that knife of his to cut into Elsa and allow blood to be drawn. Pitch was a doctor so he stitched Elsa up a bit. He didn't want her bleeding to death – well not yet as he said. Pitch had also injected her with this drug that made her go all woozy and then pass out. Elsa would wake up what felt like hours later and have new stiches in her leg or arm.<p>

Elsa didn't know how much more she could take. She could feel reality slipping away from her. Pitch was gone for now but Elsa knew he could be back at any moment. She tried to free herself but it was useless. She had no energy left and her brain wasn't working. She couldn't formulate an escape plan. She tried to focus her remaining energy but again it didn't work. Even if she had energy or could even move, the bounds were too strongly knotted. There was no way she could get out of them unless she had a knife of scissors. That's when Elsa remembered that Pitch had a knife but getting it would be hard work. Near impossible actually. Pitch made sure to keep the knife way out of reach for Elsa and Elsa couldn't move the chair she was in. It was bolted to the floor. There was no moving that chair.

Elsa had never felt more despair in her entire life than she did in that moment. She could die at the hands of a psycho who could give Adolf Hitler a run for his money in terms of cruelness. She could die where no one could hear her scream. She would die alone. She always pictured that when she died, it would be like when she was like a hundred and she was surrounded by people she cared about. Maybe her children, grandchildren, Anna and her family and if she was lucky, Jack would be there to hold her hand. She never thought she would die alone at the hands of a manic who only got pleasure out of seeing other people squirm.

Try and think of something happy, Elsa thought desperately. Her mind caught the sight of something sitting on one of the boxes. It was reflecting the light from a strip that was coming in from the ceiling. It was her snowflake necklace. The necklace was silver and had a silver letter 'E' with a snowflake charm with a real diamond in the centre. The necklace had been a gift from her parents when she had turned sixteen. She remembered the day very well. It was her, her family and her friends Rapunzel, Merida and Jack all sitting around Elsa as she opened present after present. That had truly been a very happy day. She smiled at the memory.

Okay, Elsa thought, this was working. Thinking of happy memories like that was reducing her pain. She just had to keep thinking of the good times and not give up hope. The second you do, there was no coming back. Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't just be sitting around and thinking that Elsa had done another runner…or did she? No, that was ridiculous. The last time that had happened, Elsa had left a note and she would place money on it that Anna had rang at least everyone that Elsa had ever come into contact with to see if she was alright. Anna would have called some people to make sure she was fine and when she didn't get the answer she was looking for, she would panic, have a freak out and then maybe call the police. Maybe they were looking for her right that second. Elsa could only hope. She had no way of knowing what was going on out there. For all she knew, Pitch had told her sister that Elsa was doing something very important for him and asked not to be disturbed or forged a note saying that she had done a runner again.

Elsa could hear footsteps coming towards her. She knew it was Pitch. A small glimmer of hope inside of her wished that it was someone else. However, that hope was in vein. It was Pitch again and he looked prepared. He had a large briefcase with him and he opened it up to reveal what looked like surgical instruments. Elsa thought it mustn't be very sterile in here but she doubted that Pitch cared about infections. So far Elsa was feeling alright in terms of feeling sick but that could all change at any moment. Pitch put of a mask and strapped on some gloves. He then took out a needle filled with that same stuff that puts her out.

"As a doctor," Pitch said. "I am curious about the human body." It seemed like Pitch was trying to justify what he was doing. Elsa didn't need that. She knew that Pitch had his own sick and twisted agenda. Justifying it to her made her feel like he was making excuses. Pitch walked forward with the needle. Elsa just hoped there wasn't any side effects to the drug he was giving her. Although, if she was going to die, she didn't really need to concern herself with that.

Pitch placed the needle into Elsa's skin and injected the strange white substance. Elsa felt the room spinning around. The last thing she thought about was Jack then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was walking along a street in Burgess. She was walking arm in arm with Jack, her boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months now and Elsa was getting more and more happy every single day. Being with Jack was like being on holiday. They were coming home from a movie that they had just seen. Jack had instant on seeing some horror film. Elsa knew he wanted her to get scared so they could cuddle up together. However his plan had backfired. Elsa didn't get scared very easily especially when it came to movies. Elsa hadn't been scared at all but Jack had. He had missed half the movie due to him having his eyes shut. Elsa had to be the one to comfort him instead of the other way around. This wasn't the only time that Jack's plan had been backfired at the movies. Just the other week, Elsa had taken him to see some chick flick movie. Jack had been sure he was going to hate it but he had cried his eyes out and even clapped at the end of the movie. Elsa was sure that he was going to buy that movie when it came out on DVD.<em>

_They went to buy ice cream from a local store that they loved so much. They continued to walk home just eating their ice cream. It had been a perfect date. Elsa could feel her love for Jack pounding away in her chest. She had never felt like this about anyone. She never thought she could feel this way about someone and yet, here she was. Jack and she walked down the street that had her house in it. Elsa was sad that her date with was nearly over but at least she knew that they had a dinner date with Rapunzel and Eugene the next day which should be interesting. They stopped right outside her house. They said goodnight to each other and Jack gave Elsa a small kiss. Elsa turned to go into her house but Jack grabbed her arm and held her back. Elsa looked back at him, slightly puzzled._

"_There is something that I've wanted to say all night," Jack said. "Well for a long time now anyway."_

"_What is it?" Elsa's blue eyes looked deeply into Jack's blue ones. He suddenly got really nervous and his cheeks redden. Elsa had to let out a small laugh. "You can tell me anything Jack. You know that."_

"_I love you," Jack said. "I have for so long now I just had to let you know."_

"_Oh Jack," Elsa smiled. "I have loved you for a long time now too."_

_Jack grinned at her and pulled her in more another kiss, this time a lot more passionately. They both wrapped their arms around each other and resumed kissing. A few minutes later they broke apart and bade each other a goodnight. Elsa walked up the stairs to her house. She could Anna staring at her from behind the curtains. As soon as Elsa looked her way, Anna quickly drew back from the curtains. Elsa soon found her lying on the couch in the lounge with a magazine in her hands._

"_Hey, you're home," Anna tried to sound causal but Elsa knew better._

"_Okay, quite it with the act, I know you were spying on us – again!"_

_Anna looked at Elsa. "Me?" she tried to sound innocent but Elsa wasn't fooled. "Why would I ever spy on you?"_

"_Because it's your thing," Elsa said throwing her coat and purse onto a chair. "You read my diary, look at my emails and always spy on me when I'm with my friends especially Jack."_

"_Oh come on Elsa," Anna said. "I'm just doing my job as the younger sister."_

"_Well could you please stop it? It gets on my nerves."_

"_Aw come on," Anna said again. "Even you got to admit that spying on you and Jack is very interesting. I just wanted to see if anything was going to happen between the pair of you."_

"_Well obviously it did as we're dating."_

"_Yeah but it took you guys years to do so which annoyed everyone else involved."_

"_Who else are we talking about here?"  
>"Obviously there's me, Rapunzel, Merida, all your other friends, Jack's friends and probably everyone who you went to school with."<em>

_Elsa let out a groan._

"_So what happened?" Anna asked eagerly. "That was some kiss you guys had."_

"_Stop it now," Elsa warned in a very dangerous voice._

"_Did he tell you something sweet? Oh did he tell you that he loved you?"_

"_Anna," Elsa said but her cheeks went a little red._

"Oh he did!" Anna squealed. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since you guys started going out!"

"_Anna," Elsa tried again but it was too late. Anna was beyond all reason now. "Fine," she said. "He did."_

"_Oh my God," Anna squealed. "You did too right?"_

"Yes," Elsa said sighing.

_Anna squealed again which actually made a smile come to Elsa's face._

* * *

><p>Anna had been in a major slump ever since Elsa's disappearance. She wanted her to come back soon so badly but the police had nothing yet, no leads as no one had seen where she went that night. Jack had said that Elsa had gone simply for a walk and just didn't come back afterwards. Anna was in full panic mood. Nothing could ease her pain. She wanted to be of some help so she was looking through Elsa's laptop. She was just hoping that Elsa had left behind some kind of clue to her disappearance and that Elsa hadn't been taken by some random psycho.<p>

Anna had opened up Elsa's emails and was flicking through them. There wasn't anything of use in them. There were just some work emails detailing cases. Anna had a look through all of them in case someone that Elsa had prosecuted had wanted revenge. But there didn't seem to be anything dangerous in the emails. There were the usual emails from stores citing sales and things like that. Anna skipped those. She doubted that there could be anything there of interest.

Anna then noticed the email that had caused so much pain between her and Elsa. That was when Anna got an idea. Elsa had said someone had killed their parents. At first Anna hadn't believed her but at the moment, Anna was willing to believe anything if it lead to the safe recovery of her sister. A possibility is that the person who Elsa and their Uncle thought killed their parents could be after. Maybe the person wanted to shut Elsa up or maybe that person just wanted to finish the job with Elsa. After all, she was the next in line and was worth a lot of money.

Anna relooked at the email but nothing was detailing in it which could be of any use. She couldn't see anyone's name being mentioned. That was when Anna noticed a new email that Elsa had received. Anna clicked on it and noticed it was sent the night that Elsa went missing but Elsa didn't read it. Anna looked through the email. It was from her Uncle Klaus. He was talking about some guy called Doctor Pitch Black and that his private investigators had located him in Burgess somewhere. Anna didn't know what the email was talking about until it hit her.

This Pitch Black was the person that her Uncle and sister thought had killed her parents.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	34. A Suspect

**Guest Reviews: Secret Box really? I've seen that episode millions of times and I couldn't place that quote. Ah maths, I miss doing nice easy maths like what you do. Now all I get to do is extremely hard maths. Well homework does come first. I like not having homework anymore. It's so much fun. 50%? Hmm, maybe. Favourite subject at uni? Hmm, probably Anthropology. English huh? I did an English paper at uni and hated it.**

**iheartjelsa: Well actually it is because even though the story doesn't have them as sisters, they are in Frozen and you would have to think along those lines. Ah, well hopefully the end of my Asylum-like story won't make you cry.**

**ziabee: OMG conical flasks? I remember those! Oh how much fun! Um, can you tell I'm a science geek? Rochester? Hmm, it does sound a little familiar. Maybe but my mind is a little dead at the moment (which is great as I need it for Summer School). Ooo, castles? Interesting! We have no castles in New Zealand which makes me upset. **

**Guest (Banana): Maybe...**

**itsmorefuninthephilippines: Hmm, probably something like five more. I only got a little more planned.**

**keeganmegson: Thanks for answering my question =) Huh, your definition of a mock exam is different to mine. A mock exam here is used in replace of your final exam if you can't make the exam like if your sick. We never had Social and Health Care when I was at school. We just had Health which was kind of stupid. Why am I so good at writing? Um, practice? And age? Hope your friend liked what he read. **

**Chapter 34: A Suspect**

Pitch Black, Anna thought hard on the name. She knew the name was ringing some major bells but she couldn't place her, well not yet anyway. Then she remembered that Pitch Black was the name of that creepy doctor or medical researcher that worked at her family's company. How could she have forgotten him? He was the kind of guy who left a lasting impression. He was fired; at least that's what Anna remembered. The guy was certainty a creep but was he some kidnapper, revenge-seeking, murderer?

* * *

><p><em>Anna raced down the stairs of her house. She found Elsa in the kitchen on her laptop. She looked like she was working on some assignment for university. She had started earlier that year and she was getting more stressed as the days rolled by. As soon as Anna sat down, Elsa told her to be quiet.<em>

"_But I didn't say anything!" Anna protested._

_Elsa snapped at Anna again and so Anna left it alone. Elsa was beyond reason at times like this. Anna had learnt to stay well away from Elsa unless she wanted to be hit with a large object. Anna had several large and heavy textbooks, a plate, few glasses and once, an iron thrown at her. Anna still had scars from the last time. Anna's Mum walked in. Elsa shushed her as well and their Mum just rolled her eyes. She was used to this kind of behaviour from her eldest daughter._

"_Sometimes I wonder how you two are so different," her Mum said to Anna. They both looked over to Elsa. She was reading her neatly scrawled notes while typing up her answers on her laptop. She was incredibly focused on her work. _

"_Yeah, me too," Anna laughed. "People think that one of us is adopted."_

"_Well I can softly say that I endured labour with the both of you," Anna's Mum said._

"_Inside voices," sang Elsa from her seat at the kitchen table._

_Both Anna and her Mum got the giggles and were sent scowling looks by Elsa which just made them giggle harder._

"_What's so funny?" the voice of Anna's father suddenly popped up and the man, himself, appeared next to them._

"_Dad, make them be quiet," Elsa moaned. "They're distracting me."_

"_You choose to work in the kitchen," Anna's Mum said. "It's one of the family rooms, so either stop complaining or go to your perfectly good desk in your own room where you can call the shots."_

_Elsa didn't respond. She just scowled at her mother before getting back into her work. She mumbled something about the lightening being better in the kitchen which made her other three family members laugh again._

"_So what's up honey?" Anna's Mum asked Anna's Dad. "You look annoyed at something." Anna noticed it too. Her Dad looked tired and frustrated at something. He had just returned from a visit to Arendelle. Maybe that didn't go as planned._

"_Oh it's just Doctor Black," he muttered._

"_Pitch Black?" Anna asked. "That creep who works as some kind of medical researcher?"_

"_Yeah him," her Dad said. "He was the reason why I had to go back to Arendelle last week. There was an emergency meeting that concerned him."_

"_What happened?" Elsa asked. They all looked over at her. They all knew that she was listening with one ear while doing her assignment._

"_Turns out he was preforming illegal and deadly things on patients," their Dad said._

"_What kind of things?" Anna's Mum said._

"_From what Klaus described, it was all torture things. Apparently he was studying pain on patients or trial candidates."_

"_That's awful," Anna said._

"_I bet the police want a cosy little chat with him," Elsa said as she fixed a few on her notes._

"_Well they would if he hadn't fled the country."_

_Elsa shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. Wouldn't you if you knew the police were after you? I would be catching the new flight, train or boat out of there."_

"_The sister has a point," Anna said._

"_So what's been done about Black?" Anna's Mum asked._

"_Police are looking but no luck," Anna's Dad said. "They think he may have left for some place where they can't find him, maybe something like Australia. But the reality of it is that Doctor Black has infinite resources and many contacts. He could virtually disappear into thin air."_

"_So there's no catching him?" Anna asked._

"_Afraid not," Anna's Dad said. "The only way to catch him if they pull him over for a speeding ticket and maybe run the license plate or recognise him or something like that. It will be accident when they catch him."_

"_Maybe," Anna shrugged. "You said people are looking. Who knows what they will find?"_

"_Maybe," Anna's Dad also shrugged. "Oh please remember this is delicate information and I would not like it to be repeated."_

_"Got it Dad," Anna said._

"_I'll be more concerned with the chatterbox than with me if I was you Dad," Elsa said typing away at her laptop. "She can't keep anything to herself. She has to share it with the world or she'll burst."_

"_Hey!" Anna said which her parents laughed at._

* * *

><p>Now that Anna thought about it, Pitch did seem capable of murder. But that didn't mean he did murder her parents. Nevertheless, Pitch did seem like a suitable candidate. He had the past to support his actions. He was a person who liked to inflict pain and fear onto people. He was the kind of guy, in Anna's book, that would do this sort of thing and try and get away with it. Pitch may not have a single thing to do with the murder. He may be innocent of this crime but he might not be. If Elsa and Uncle Klaus were investigating into him, then that might give him a motive to try and knock off the pair of them. If it was Anna, she wouldn't people digging into her past and exposing secrets she would want to keep buried. That was probably how Pitch was feeling.<p>

However it may just be a coincidence that Elsa was researching Pitch at the time of her kidnapping. It could have just been a well thought out plan to kidnap Elsa. After all, if Pitch did go after Anna's parents, he could want to continue his revenge rampage on the family who fired him. Her Dad once said that Pitch had his hands in so many different pockets, he could easily have arranged for a sabotage of her parents' boat. Wait, did this mean that Anna now believed that her parents were actually killed by a human being rather than an act of God? Ever since her parents' death, she had been told that a storm killed her parents rather than a person. She believed that story. It wasn't just her, everyone did. The official police report listed her parents' death as an accident. There had never been anything to question it until now.

Anna wasn't sure what to believe. Elsa seemed to think that this was the right thing to look at and when was Elsa ever wrong? She would never do something that she considered a waste of her time. Wouldn't Elsa have looked at all the research, at all the data before she came to a conclusion? Even though her Uncle Klaus had crazy ideas, he wouldn't be joking about something like this. This was a serious matter. Uncle Klaus wouldn't bring this to Elsa's attention unless he was a hundred percent sure about it. It felt like Anna was trying to talk herself into it. Well, if Anna was going to do that, she had to make sure that she knew everything that she could find out about Pitch Black. She already knew some stuff about him like the fact he was a doctor and got his M.D. at the University of Arendelle and then was hired by Arendelle Industries but that was it. She knew that there must be a heap of things she didn't know.

She opened Elsa's laptop again and opened up Google. She typed in Pitch Black and got a whole heap of stuff. Most of it was newspaper articles about him being exposed as a nasty crook. Anna clicked on the newspaper article. It basically said the things that she already knew about him. Pitch Black was experimenting torture equipment on humans and testing their responses. His aim was to see if fear and pain had a pattern to it. The discovery was found by an employer of Arendelle Industries who reported it immediately to Agdar and Klaus Winters. Agdar Winters then called an emergency meeting and they all came to the conclusion, after a lengthy investigation, that he was to be fired and to be arrested. However after his employment was terminated, authorities couldn't find him anywhere. A warrant was put out but nothing. That was about ten years ago and still they had nothing on him. Reading that just frustrated her but she calmed herself down.

Well if it was Pitch Black who had Elsa then Anna knew where he was. He was right here in Burgess and he was probably continuing his experiments on her. Anna didn't at that moment care if she had made him guilty or not in her own bed, this was real stuff. Pitch was a psycho maniac and if he _did_ have her sister, she was in trouble, real trouble. She had to act soon. She called Bunnymund but he didn't answer which just frustrated Anna even more.

"Bunnymund," Anna said as the voicemail came up. "I may have something. Come by the apartment as soon as you can. This is important."

Anna hung up and sighed. She wished she could go out and find him but she couldn't move today. She was only a few weeks away from labour. She just hoped that she did have lead and this wasn't some wild goose chase. Pitch may have nothing to do with this but Anna was not going to pronounce him innocent until they found the person responsible. Anna was willing to do anything for her sister. She wasn't going to let anything in the way stop her from getting her sister back.

* * *

><p>"So why are we here?" Tooth asked Bunnymund.<p>

Bunnymund along with Tooth, his father and a whole bunch of other people who looked very important were all rushing over a park.

"We are here because of this," Bunnymund drew out a bag that contained the keys he took off the officer.

"So we're here because of a bunch of keys?" Tooth asked sounding a little bored.

"Not just any keys," Bunnymund said. "They have Olaf on them."

"Olaf?" Tooth was puzzled again. "You mean that dog that Elsa used have when she was growing up."

"Surely you know that Elsa named her dog after a snowman that she built with Anna and then later Jack."

"I did know that," Tooth said pointedly.

"Well Anna for Elsa's eighth birthday made her a little snowman in recognition of that and ever since then, Elsa has carried it around for good luck. She's kept it on her set of keys so she always has him with her."

"So you're saying that these keys are Elsa's?" Tooth asked.

"Yep," Bunnymund said proudly.

"How did you get them?"

"A homeless man found a whole bunch of things at this park and this just happened to be one of them."

"First step!"

Bunnymund's father walked over to them.

"So a woman who lives nearby says that she saw a blonde woman on the swings on the night in question," he said. "She says when she looked back about twenty minutes later, she wasn't there but this really tall guy with black hair was there."

"How can she tell the hair colour?" Tooth asked.

"There was light from the nearby school," Bunnymund's father said. "They were apparently having some kind of musical night."

"Anything else?" Bunnymund asked.

"We can't do a finger print test as it's too late by now and there was a heavy storm last night which would ruin and wash away any evidence that there could have been," Bunnymund's father said. "Not that I was hopeful in the first place."

"So what do you think happened?" Tooth asked.

"Pretty simple," Bunnymund's father said. "Elsa, or Mrs. Frost, was around the park. Her husband said she had gone on the walk to cool off after a fight with her sister. Assailant could have been waiting for her or followed her. He waited for an opportunity and then probably hit her over the head with something hard. Maybe a club or something similar. He then would drag the body to a waiting car or in my opinion a van. Van would give him more room but I suppose a trunk would have the safe affect. Two things would have happened then. The first one is that he drove her to a secondary location where he's holding her."

"And the second?" Tooth said her voice sounded thick. It sounded as if she knew what was coming next.

"Well there is the possibility that she was killed," Bunnymund's father did not look happy when he said that. "But we always work on the assumption that she's alive until we find evidence to counter that."

There was a silence as everyone took this in. Bunnymund knew that Elsa was alive. He could feel it in his gut. They all could feel it. Both Anna and Jack were sure that Elsa was still alive and when were they ever wrong? Tooth's phone suddenly went off. She excused herself to go answer it.

"So she's cute," Bunnymund's father said. "Are you two a thing?"

"I-" Bunnymund was about to reply with a yes but then realised that he and Tooth never defined their relationship. The night they kissed was the same night that Elsa was missing. Their attention was diverted elsewhere and for good reason. Bunnymund's father laughed and then walked off. Tooth came back at the moment.

"So that was Anna," she said. "She figured that I would be with you. She says she might have something and wants to see us as soon as possible."

"Okay," Bunnymund said. "Let's go."

They were about half way to Anna's place when Bunnymund decided breech the question.

"So are we like together?" Bunnymund asked.

"What?" Tooth said.

"You know like going on dates, holding hands, sleeping together, the whole thing."

"Oh," Tooth had caught on. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Oh cool," Bunnymund smiled at her.

"Eyes on the road Bunny," Tooth said.

"Oh right," Bunnymund said sheepishly as he redirected his attention back to the road.

* * *

><p>Anna was lying on the couch waiting for Bunnymund and Tooth to come. She had spoken to Tooth about a half an hour ago and she told Anna that they were on their way. Anna had one eye on the clock that was just above the TV. Every second that went by felt like century. They were really working against the clock. The longer that she was with that creep, at the moment Pitch Black was at the top of her list for probably suspects, the longer she was in danger. If they didn't race to find her, she could be dead. So far, Anna didn't think Elsa was dead. Her gut feeling that Elsa was alive and she didn't have any reason to doubt her gut. It was always bang on.<p>

The door then opened and Bunnymund and Tooth came in. Anna heaved herself off the couch and walked up to them.

"Where did you come from?" Anna said sounding a little disgruntled. "Jupiter?"

"The park actually," Tooth said.

"The park?" Anna was a little perplexed. "Were you babysitting or something?"

"Actually a homeless man picked up a set of keys that belonged to Elsa there," Bunnymund explained.

"What?" Anna thundered.

"So we were out there to see if there was anything of interest."

"And was there?" Anna's could hear her heart beating fast.

"Not much," Bunnymund sounding just as disappointed as how Anna felt. "However we did get a witness to place Elsa at the park. She provided an accurate description of Elsa. But that's not all. That same witness placed a tall, skinny man with black hair at the same park a short while later. She couldn't see Elsa though."

Anna's heart was in her throat. That did sound an awfully like Pitch. She couldn't forget someone like Pitch easily.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tooth asked. "It sounded urgent on the phone."

"Yes," Anna said coming to. "I think I may have figured out who took Elsa."

"Who?" Bunnymund and Tooth both looked very interested.

"He's a man called Pitch Black," Anna said. "He used to work for my family's company."

"Pitch Black?" they both looked confused.

"Who is this guy?"

"He's a doctor who was doing medical research at Arendelle Industries. He got caught preforming illegal and dangerous tests on people and thus got fired."

"So he wants revenge on Elsa for firing him?" Tooth asked.

"Well technically it was my Dad who fired him not Elsa," Anna said. "But Elsa and my Uncle Klaus were doing some investigation work into the deaths of my parents and discovered that their boat was sabotaged at the time of their deaths. They think that it was Pitch Black as he wanted revenge against my father for firing him."

"Sounds pretty extreme if you ask me," Bunnymund said.

"Trust me," Anna said. "If you had met Pitch you wouldn't think this was extreme. He was the kind of guy who thought that the universe revolved around him. Elsa once told me that he thought he was working for the greater good. Maybe he thought that my Dad was getting in the way of that."

"So why kidnap Elsa?" Tooth asked. "She had nothing to do with all that. So why take her? It would just draw attention to himself and if he was doing criminal activities back in Arendelle then attention would be the last thing he wants."

"Well I have two theories," Anna said. "My first is that maybe he wants revenge against my entire family for firing him and getting the way of the greater good or maybe he just wants to bury his crimes. My second is that he probably thought that once my Dad was out of the way, Elsa would rehire him which didn't happen so he's angry that he's been considered not worthy enough to come back. Pitch had a giant ego and if that isn't polished regularly then who knows what will happen?"

"So you think that this guy murdered your parents and now has your sister?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "I do."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed the update. Please review =)**


	35. Pitch's Little Friend

**Jelsa4Life: Ways to reduce stress, hmmm, maybe stuff like long walks, watching some TV, breaks, food. I'm like you, I can't handle stress. Exams in a week, wow I know how you feel. Been there, will be there again. Well yeah, my exams are bigger than yours as my degree rests on me passing plus it costs money to do that subject. If they're not important exams, just relax and revise your notes, do practice papers (if you can), do plenty of exercises. That should do it. Heaps? I once had to eight exams during an exam season. Nightmare it was so I feel your pain. Good luck for them.**

**PrincessMaleficent: Oh Summer School is an extra semester that students can take to quicken their degree. If your wondering about Summer School due to seasons, it's summer where I live. I live in the Southern Hemisphere so my seasons are reverse to you.**

**BookWriter22: Yay! You got that ref!**

**ziabee: Hell yeah will I do a 1000 word essay on the history of conical flasks. That will be so easy for me (sorry done quite a few essays in my time). I have to do a 2500 critical description on a book and is worth 40% of my grade. I would gladly swap. 1000 words isn't that hard. Do you have to ref and use academic resources such as journals etc. (I have to do that for my essays) ? If not just Google and wiki it. Have an introduction that briefly outlines the entire history, two, maybe three paragraphs on the history and then a conclusion. Quick and easy. Lucky that we don't have castles? Not in my opinion. I would love to go around castles. People want see them as they're history and plus they're really cool. I would love to do a castle tour one day. The one I really want to see is Windsor Castle (very interested in the British Monarchs). Yeah, promise you a happy ending and it won't be like Titanic.**

**keeganmegson: Woo! Nice work on your Maths result (hi five!) I've been through the same thing. I did this Maths paper during uni, failed it and then retook it and then passed. I really hate Maths but unfortunately its a something you need. Hugs tightly back.**

**Guest (Banana): Well this chapter does answer who's Pitch's employer. Elsa will be found sometime. Maybe in the next couple of chapters. Not quite sure yet. Well once you get a hit on someone, you can find anyone.**

**1BookWorm: What is my favourite book? We both know the answer to that. It's Harry Potter, although I can't choose from that series. They're all too good.**

**Guest Reviews: Nah, English is not hard in my country. The paper I took just had a lot of essays that I couldn't really do as they wanted depth which I couldn't provide. Also I'm doing English at University level rather than you at school level. When I was at school, English wasn't to bad for me. I did love doing the book part of English. Spelling and grammar? Well, it gets harder. Yeah I like cliffhangers but I don't think it's too bad as I upload the next chapter the next day so there isn't a long wait. If you told me that you were five I wouldn't believe you as a five year old wouldn't be on FF, that's just my opinion. If I had to guess your age, I would say between 10-15, I think that's close. Not sure. Do I like my class? Well I don't know my class as it's usually got like 100 other people in it and can have up to like 700 people. So knowing your class is a bit hard. Although the class I'm in has a lot of Americans for a summer school exchange. It's weird to think that for them, New Zealand is like this far off magical place. I suppose I feel the same about Europe and America. A university class and a school class is very different. Oh I love Science and I'm okay at Maths! I'm doing a Science degree lol. Homework, ah, I don't miss it. Do your homework it actually helps.**

**Guest: Sorry about that. I just need to get a lot done before it can pick up.**

**Chapter 35: Pitch's Little Friend**

Anna watched Bunnymund eat up the information she just gave him. He seemed to have trouble absorbing it. Well Anna did dunk a lot onto him. Anna did know he had believed her but it was still quite a bit to take in. He had to pause for a moment. Tooth was looking at her boyfriend with a friendly smile on her face.

"So whatcha thinking Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should call my father and get him to look into this Pitch guy," Bunnymund said.

"So you believe me?" Anna sounded very relieved.

"Well you wouldn't make something like this," Bunnymund said. Bunnymund got onto his phone and dialled his father. He told him to look into a guy called Pitch Black. Bunnymund gave him father the background which Anna had given him; the medical research, the illegal stuff, the fleeing to another country; the revenge scheme, the whole thing. Bunnymund was on the phone for a good ten minutes. When he got off the phone, he turned back to them and was grinning.

"He's going to do a background check," Bunnymund explained. "But my Dad says that Pitch would have changed his name, start from scratch, you know. So I don't know if we would be able to track him."

Anna's face fell. She hadn't thought of that. Bunnymund and Tooth said they would go help Bunnymund's Dad find Pitch. Anna went to bed later that night. She felt like she was missing something but what? What was she missing? Anna groaned into her pillow. Kristoff, who was lying next to her made some kind of sound which was a mix between a snore and a grumble. Anna lied awake staring up the ceiling. She forced her brain to think, to remember. She had to figure out a way to get Pitch.

She couldn't believe she never thought of the fact that Pitch would have changed his name, leave no trail. He was that kind of guy who would make sure that no one would be about to follow him. He was clever, he was sneaky and manipulative. He would make sure that no one could follow him. Anna then had an idea. Elsa was researching into Pitch alongside their Uncle Klaus. Maybe he could help. He could have an idea that could help them. Anna managed to carefully get herself out of bed so she wouldn't wake Kristoff. She checked her clock above the TV. It should be okay to ring Arendelle. It may be a bad time for her Uncle but this was important. She picked up the phone and dialled her Uncle's number. It rang several times before her Uncle picked up.

"Hey Uncle," Anna said when he answered.

"_Anna,_" he said. "_Isn't it really late there?_"

"Yeah it is. I'm just thinking about Elsa."

It hadn't been two hour after Elsa had disappeared before the entire family had found out that Elsa had gone. Uncle Klaus had all kinds of people working with the Burgess Police. He poured countless funds and the best people to find Elsa. Uncle Klaus feels like if you mess with one Winters, you mess with the entire family. He was taking this very personally. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his niece.

"_Go_," Uncle Klaus said with a very serious tone.

Anna explained her situation to him. When Uncle Klaus heard that she thought it was Pitch Black who was holding Elsa captive, he shouted I knew it before listening to the rest of Anna's explanation. She explained to him their problem that since Pitch is clever and sneaky; he would have created a whole new identity. Uncle Klaus didn't know how to respond to this. Anna waited a while, while he thought through anything that could help them.

"_I may have an idea_," he said. "_I'll call you back when I have something._"

"Got it," Anna said. "Thanks Uncle."

Anna hung up the phone. She knew that if anyone could get answers it was her Uncle Klaus. He was a man with a mission. Anna went to bed feeling a little better than she did five minutes ago. Kristoff groaned when Anna got into bed. Anna felt a little guilty that she woke him up.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

"I called Uncle Klaus," Anna said.

"In the middle of the night?" Kristoff said into his pillow.

"Well I thought that if anyone could find Pitch Black, it's my Uncle Klaus."

"Okay," Kristoff said. "Good."

* * *

><p>Klaus quickly headed out of his office. He told his assistant to cancel all of his meetings and to clear his schedule as he raced into the elevator.<p>

"But you have budget meetings, investment meetings and you're got to meet the mayor later," his assistant yelled after him.

"Cancel it," Klaus said as the elevator doors closed.

He started tapping the floor with his foot as he drummed his fingers against the elevator wall. He was impatient. The longer it took, the less time that Elsa had. He had to find a solution and he had to find it now. The elevator doors finally opened on the floors that he wanted. He rushed out so fast that someone who wanted to come into the elevator to tell him to slow down but Klaus couldn't. He raced all the way down into an office. He found who he wanted sitting at the desk and imputing numbers into her computer.

"Sonja," Klaus said suddenly making her jump. "How do you know Pitch Black?"

"Pitch Black?" Sonja pushed her chair away from the desk. "Why?"

"I just need to know everything I need to know about him," Klaus said.

"Well okay," Sonja said. "He was a friend of my Uncle. At least I think they were. I don't know if they have spoken in a while."

"What happened between them?"

"Oh I don't really know," Sonja said. "My Mum stopped talking to my Dad's family after my Dad was a total douche to Mum. So she left him and ran off and eventually got remarried to my stepdad who is an improvement on my real Dad."

"So back to Pitch Black," Klaus said. "Who was his old friend? Maybe he could shed some light onto some things."

"Oh his name is Hans Westergaard."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did the phone ring. Anna would have head dived for it but she couldn't as she was quite heavily pregnant. However she had the foresight to just leave her portable phone by the bedside table. She quickly answered the phone.<p>

"_Anna, I have something_," her Uncle Klaus said. Without waiting for an answer he dived right into it. "_Apparently he was friends with someone called Hans Westergaard._"

Hans Westergaard? Anna hadn't heard that name in a very long time. She was glad she no longer had to deal with that self-absorbed bastard who just saw Anna as a stack of dollar bills. Anna actually thought they were going to get married. They nearly did until Elsa put a stop to it. Anna may have hated her at the time but by God, she was glad that she did. A life married to Hans? One way ticket to Hell please.

But there was one thing that Anna was confused about. "Um how? They're not even close to the same age group. Hans is a few years older than Elsa and Black is like fifty."

"_Maybe he was a friend of the family_," Uncle Klaus said. "_Wait, do you know him?_"

"We go back," Anna said.

"_Ah,_" Uncle Klaus knew what Anna was talking about. "_I think that you should check him out._"

"Okay," Anna said. "Got it."

Could Hans really be involved in this? When Anna thought about things, you couldn't just start over. You need someone to help you, maybe provide financial support. Hans could definitely do something like that. His family was rich, maybe not as much as Anna's but they could fund Pitch. Maybe Hans was behind this whole thing. After all, Elsa was one the stopped the marriage between Anna and Hans. She was also the one who exposed him as who he really was to Anna. It could be quite possible that Hans and Pitch teamed over their mutual hatred of the Winters. But that was stupid, wasn't it?

Hans may just be helping out Pitch. Like funding his projects like how Anna's Dad used to. He might not even be aware of what Pitch was doing with his money exactly like how Anna's Dad didn't. Or, on the other hand, he could do. They did share the same twisted sense of cruelty towards other people. Anna decided that Hans was definitely someone who would help out Pitch with his evil intentions. Anna picked up the phone again and rang Bunnymund. He was not happy to be woken up at this time however Anna didn't care. She told Bunnymund everything she knew which woke him up. He was interested to hear Hans' name again. Bunnymund promised to tell his father which pleased Anna.

"What's up?" Kristoff asked.

"We are making headway," Anna said happily as she placed her head onto Kristoff's bare chest.

"That's good," Kristoff said, placing his arm around Anna. "But what's your ex-boyfriend got to do with this?"

"Not sure yet," Anna said. "He used to be friends with Pitch, so I'm thinking that he might be the one with helping him."

"Well he is a creep," Kristoff said. "Both of them in fact."

"It's cute that you're still jealous even though it's years later, we're married and starting a family," Anna giggled.

"I'm not jealous," Kristoff spluttered.

"Yeah sure," Anna said sarcastically.

"I'm not," Kristoff insisted which made Anna laugh.

* * *

><p>Sonja was sitting at dinner with her Mum that night. Her stepdad was having dinner with a few mates at a local sports bar as they were playing the latest cricket match. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of cutlery against the plates. Sonja wanted to ask her Mum a few questions but she was quite hesitant about asking them. The subject she wanted to breech was quite a sensitive one for her mother and Sonja didn't want to pain her mother further.<p>

"Um Mum?" Sonja asked after a few minutes. "Could I ask a few questions about – about Dad?"

"Dad?" her Mum looked confused.

"Yeah," Sonja said nervously. Her father was a man called Mathias Westergaard. He was a well-known business man who helped his twelve other brothers run their family business called The Southern Isles Company. Sonja's Mum married her Dad only a year out of university. Her Dad was a bit older than her Mum though but the age gap never bothered them. It wasn't until a few years after their marriage was Sonja born. Her mother quit her job of being a teacher to look after Sonja. However before Sonja's fourth birthday, her Mum left her Dad when she found what kind of man he was. He was a cruel man who would hurt people and cheat on her. They moved in with Sonja's grandparents who helped look after Sonja while her Mum looked for more work. Her mother's confidence was shaken a lot after that. It wasn't until she met Sonja's stepdad – an executive at Arendelle National, the local bank of Arendelle – did she manage to regain that confidence. Her Mum had never seen Sonja's Dad but he did provide childcare payments and even provided her money so Sonja could go to University and a private school. Sonja knew that her father only wanted his only child, who would one day inherit everything as he had no other heirs, to be educated. Sonja used to spend time with him but when she turned eighteen, she didn't have to anymore. She found her father to be someone who she did not want to associate with and was glad she chose not to. He still provided for her despite Sonja's mother not wanting to as she feels obliged to repay that.

"Why do you want to know about him?" her mother asked.

"It's a long story," Sonja sighed.

"We have all night," her Mum said with a bit of a laugh.

"You know my boss, Klaus Winters?"

"Yeah," her Mum said. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, a decent human being?"

"Yeah him," Sonja said. "Well his niece has gone missing."

"Oh my God," her Mum put her hand to her mouth.

"They think that Dad's family might be involved," Sonja finished.

"Why?"

"Well apparently their top suspect is someone who was friends with Uncle Hans," Sonja said.

"Ah," her Mum said. "Who's this friend?"

"Pitch Black," Sonja said.

"Oh I remember him," her Mum said. "Man, he is someone who you don't want to be with for longer than two seconds. I am regretting ever letting you helping him out at his house. The kinds of things you would have seen."

"So he was friends with Uncle Hans?"

"Well," her Mum sat back to think. "I think so. He was definitely friends with the older Westergaards as they went to university with him. But if I recall correctly, Hans and him did have a lot in common. I think Pitch saw Hans as some kind of student. Hans did use to spend some time in his labs learning stuff. So maybe that's how they became friends."

Her Mum went back to eating her dinner which allowed Sonja to think. If her Uncle Hans and Pitch Black use to spend a lot of time together, maybe they were involved in some scheme. Sonja knew all about Klaus' idea that Hans Westergaard may be help funding him. It wasn't a giant leap. She did know that after some time in Arendelle, Hans went over to Burgess to join one of his older brothers, another one of Sonja's Uncles, to help run the business. He went when he finished school in Arendelle. He attended university over in Burgess and never left it. He went onto running the family business over there. So maybe, Hans was helping out Pitch. If Pitch did run from Arendelle, wouldn't he go to an old friend who could help him? Hans had money and could easily help out Pitch.

Sonja excused from the table and went to her bedroom and called Klaus Winters. He would want to know this.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund walked into the Burgess Police Station as soon as he was up and about. Tooth was with him and she was yawning loudly. She had bought herself a coffee just so she could wake up. He quickly managed to find his Dad talking to some techy looking guy who was leaning over a computer screen. His Dad looked up when Bunnymund entered the room. His Dad looked relieved to see Bunnymund.<p>

"Glad to see you," he said to his son.

"Anything on Hans?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well we got his phone records," Bunnymund's father said.

"How did you get those?" Tooth said. "There isn't enough for a warrant."

"Well Judge Taylor is an old friend," Bunnymund's father said. "Plus I think his exact words were 'bring that bastard who took Elsa Winters back so I can prosecute him to the full extent of my powers', yeah I think it's safe to say that Judge Taylor likes Elsa."

"Well Elsa is a good lawyer," Tooth said reasonably. "Maybe she gives a good impression or is better than the others."

"Maybe," Bunnymund's father shrugged.

"Back to Hans," Bunnymund said.

"Oh yeah," Bunnymund's father said. He produced a list of numbers. There were several that were highlighted. "Most of the numbers we can track to friends, business partners, co-workers, other business etc. but there were a couple that we couldn't trace."

"One of those could be Pitch," Tooth said. "That's if he's still in contact with him."  
>"Well if what you say is true," Bunnymund's father said to Bunnymund. "Then it would be probable that Black went to an old friend for help."<p>

"So how are you going to figure out if these numbers are Pitch's?" Bunnymund asked.

"We've sent men to check them out but they couldn't find anything," Bunnymund's father said. "That's when I had an idea and it involved your friend Anna."

"Anna?" Bunnymund looked confused. "Why her?"

* * *

><p>Anna was walking into the Burgess Police Station with Kristoff. Bunnymund had called them an hour earlier saying that his father had an idea on how to find Pitch. Anna walked into Bunnymund's father's office where she found not only the owner but Bunnymund and Tooth as well. Bunnymund's father quickly offered her a chair.<p>

"So what can I do for you?" Anna asked.

"You were once Hans Westergaard's old girlfriend right?" Bunnymund's father asked.

"Yeah," Anna said slowly.

"Well we were wondering if you could pay him a visit," Bunnymund's father continued.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"We need you to go in there and talk to him about Pitch," Bunnymund's father said. "Just pretend to be the scared sister doing anything to save her sister even if it meant going to talk to her ex."

"But what would this achieve?" Kristoff asked.

"We're hoping that Westergaard would then call Black which we will be able to trace," Bunnymund's father said. "We already have a tracker all set up on his phone."

"So you just want me to basically get Hans scared enough to call Pitch?" Anna asked. "But that could be too risky. Pitch may think that having Elsa is dangerous and then get rid of her or Hans may not call at all."

"I do understand," Bunnymund said. "I've thought of that myself but this could be the only chance we get to nail Black. If we don't take these risks then we have no way of linking Westergaard to Black and potentially tracking Black's location."

Anna bit her lip. This could be their only chance at finding Elsa.

"Trust us," Bunnymund's father said. "We will be fast. Once we have a location, we will be there in a flash."

"No," Kristoff said. "It's too dangerous. Hans could be expecting something like this. Besides Anna is also pregnant. It could endanger our child."

"I'll do it," Anna said.

"What?" thundered Kristoff.

"You heard them," Anna said. "It's our only chance to find Elsa and to link Hans and Pitch together. I'm for any plan that could help out my sister."

"But it's dangerous," Kristoff said.

"I have to do this," Anna told them. "Elsa would do anything to help me and I need to do this for her."

"Okay," Kristoff said. "As long as you promise that you are extra careful."

"I promise," Anna placed her hand into his. She then turned to Bunnymund's father who was waiting for an answer. "I'll do it," she said to him.

**A/N: Heads up there probably will be no chapter uploaded tomorrow as I have a fun day planned which is very exciting. Which means I won't have time to write. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	36. That Phone Call

**Snowflake: I feel your pain. I'll be there soon. I have to start writing my 2,500 word essay soon. Not looking forward to that and thanks =) Sorry but the story will be ending soon, sorry. I don't have much more planned. But I got a whole lot of other stories planned which I hope you will enjoy.**

**olimacproductions: Ah, I don't think 7 billion people can fit into teeny tiny New Zealand. Maybe Australia or maybe America.**

**keeganmegson: How can you have a bad lunch time? It was like my favourite part of the school day (except for when I got to go home). But glad I cheered you up. Yeah that would be funny. I already got stuff planned for Anna's labour. It may not be as funny as her going into labour in Hans' office.**

**Guest: Sorry, Jack didn't need to be in the last few chapters but he's in this one and lots of future chapters.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Jack's good, he's in this chapter, sorry I've kind of not needed him in the previous chapters.**

**Guest: Someone is a little excited.**

**1BookWorm: Yay, another Potterhead! I'm with ya. Have fun at Into The Woods. I'm gonna go see Big Hero 6 sometime next week so I'm excited. Favourite movie? I don't think I have one. Maybe something like The Yong Victoria, Deathly Hallows Part 1 and 2, something like that. I'm actually not sure.**

**maggie98: Well originally he wasn't but I thought he would be a good link for the police to find Pitch. Otherwise I had no idea how Pitch was going to be found and if couldn't be found, Elsa would be killed. We all know that no one wants that.**

**Chapter 36: That Phone Call**

"You remember the plan?" Bunnymund's father said to Anna.

"Yes," Anna said.

She was sitting in a police van outside The Southern Isles Company building in downtown Burgess. The building had a very modern look. There was a stature of Atlas holding up the Earth (Elsa often criticised this as according to Greek Myths and Legends, Atlas holds up celestial spheres not the Earth) in the middle of the entranceway into the building with seats all around it. Bunnymund's father had just finished prepping Anna for her meeting with Hans. Anna was going to play the scared little sister who was determined for answers that will lead her to her sister. Anna would drop hints that the police were looking for Pitch which would make Hans try and alert Pitch which the police would pick up.

Anna had to arrange a meeting but she placed it under a fake name so Hans wouldn't get to suspicious on why his ex-girlfriend was booking meetings with him especially after what had happened between them. After Anna announced her engagement to Hans to Elsa, Elsa was a \little berserk and told Anna not to jump into anything (Anna had literally known Hans for a few months) which caused a rift in their relationship. Eventually Anna saw what Hans really wanted – her money and her family connections. Anna found out that Hans was a cheater, a blackmailer and who had no heart and soul. Anna had yelled and screamed at him before breaking up with him. Anna repaired her relationship with Elsa and managed to get rid of Hans at the same time.

Anna just hoped that Hans didn't have any hard feelings about it all. Anna, herself, had moved on from it all. She had dated Kristoff, married him and was now starting a family with him. Hans would have known this but Anna being pregnant would also say this. Anna didn't like having to see Hans again. He was a snake and Anna would be extremely happy if she never had to lay a single eye on him again. But this was Elsa they were talking about and Anna would do anything for her even if it meant seeing that dirty, rotten fool again. Anna summoned up some courage and looked at the rest of the people in the room. Both Kristoff and Jack were there with Bunnymund and his father.

"You can do this," Jack said.

"You can," Kristoff gripped her hand.

"Let's do this," Anna said.

A police officer wired up Anna before Bunnymund's father nodded and opened the doors of the van. Kristoff gave her one final kiss before wishing her good luck. Anna took a long, deep breath and walked up to the building. Anna gave her name, well the false name, to the receptionist who told Anna to go up to Hans' office. Anna got into the elevator and headed to his office. Hans' sectary told Anna to wait which she did. She sat on a comfy seat and read on of the magazines that were sitting next to the seat. She didn't really read the magazine. Her eyes were pinned on the doors that would reveal Hans' office. Eventually the doors opened and a man walked out carrying a lot of papers. Anna was used that scene. The same thing would happen with her father and his meetings. Anna guessed that that man had things that required Hans' signature. Anna waited until the man was in the elevator and the doors were closed. Anna was told she was allowed to go in. Anna took another deep breath and walked through the doors.

Anna found Hans sitting on his desk. He was flicking through some papers in his hand. He looked just how Anna remembered him. He still had the same hairstyle, the same sideburns, the same everything.

"Mrs. Granger," Hans looked up when he said the name and got a surprise when he saw Anna walking into the room. "Anna Winters," he put down the files in his hand. "I didn't expect to see you. I thought I had a meeting with a Rose Granger."

"Well Rose is the name of Hermione Granger's daughter and Granger is obviously from Hermione Granger," Anna explained. "I had to give a fake name because I thought that if I gave my real name, you wouldn't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Hans said with a smile.

"Because I threw a glass at your head which cut open your forehead," Anna said, "and that required ten stiches."

"Well there was that," Hans said. He gave a small laugh and then stood up. Hans moved around to behind his desk and sat down. He picked up a pen and twiddled it around in his fingers. "What can I do for you?"

Anna sat down on the seat opposite the desk. She could see a shiny name plinth that had gold letters that spelled Hans Westergaard CEO on it. She focused on some of the things that Bunnymund's father had said to use. Well here goes her Oscar moment, Anna thought to herself.

"I need your help," Anna said with tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sure you've heard about my sister."

"Ah yes." Hans said looking crestfallen. Anna thought he was probably faking it. He was good at faking things like emotions. "I did hear about Elsa. If there is anything I can do to help, just say it."

"There is one thing actually," Anna said. "The police are looking at an old friend of yours and I was wondering if you had anything on him."

"Which friend?" Hans asked.

"I think the name was Mitch or Pitch Black," Anna said. "He was arrested for some crimes back in Arendelle and they found out that the person charging him was my Dad so they think some crazy revenge scheme."

Hans let out a small laugh which sounded a bit like nervous laugh to Anna. She wondered if that was an omission of guilt.

"Sounds like Pitch," Hans leaned back in his chair. "Yeah I used to know Pitch Black. I used to help out in his lab when I was younger. I haven't seen him in years though. The last time I saw him was like seven years ago when he was invited to a barbeque that my parents were hosting."

"So you haven't seen him since?" Anna asked trying to sound desperate which wasn't hard as she was. This was her last chance to find Elsa. If Hans didn't buy her ploy, then she may never see her sister again which wasn't an option for Anna. She was going to find her sister at whatever cost.

"Afraid not," Hans said. "But Pitch Black does sound like the kind of guy who would do this. I remember reading an article about him that said he was stealing people for trials he was preforming on them."

"Well that's what alerted the police," Anna said.

"So the police have him pegged as the number one subject?"

"That's what Bunnymund says and his father is the chief of police," Anna said. "He thinks that Pitch is just repeating the past."

"Well I might know a few people who could help you," Hans said. "How about I call them and see what I can do for you?"

"Thank you," Anna looked grateful. "I know I'm the crazy ex bursting in like this but I really appreciate you taking this so calmly."

"I understand," Hans said. "I know if it was any of my brothers, I would try everything that I could to get him back. Elsa is going to be fine. Trust me."

Anna dabbed her eyes with a tissue from her purse.

"Thanks," she hiccupped. "When you say that, I feel like you know what you are talking about."

"I do," Hans smiled. "Why don't you go home and rest, you are pregnant after all while I give my friends a quick call?"

"Yeah, maybe," Anna said.

"How far along are you?" Hans asked.

"About eight months."

"Almost time, huh?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded.

"Any names?" he asked grinning.

"Oh a few," Anna said. "Kristoff had put forward a few good suggestions. There is one like. I think we might go for that."  
>"Kristoff's that big blonde guy who had a reindeer right?"<p>

"Sven," Anna smiled. "Yeah that's him."

"Thought so," Hans said swinging in his chair.

Anna stood up. "Thanks so much Hans."

"No problem," he gave Anna one last smile before helping her out of his office. Anna thanked him one last time before she left his office. She walked as fast as she could so not to alert Hans' receptionist and she was also pregnant so she couldn't fun even if she wanted to. Anna walked at a really fast rate once she left the elevator on the bottom floor. She walked as fast as she could into the police van outside on the opposite side of the road. The doors of the van opened as she approached.

"Did it work?" Anna asked as soon as she sat down in the van.

"We're working on it," Bunnymund said.

One of the police technicians had his laptop open which was linked to Hans' computer. Another police officer was also monitoring his calls.

"Maybe he knows that we're onto him," Jack suggested. "That could explain why he's not calling Pitch."

"Or this has been a waste of time," Kristoff said. "Maybe he was telling truth. Maybe he hadn't seen Pitch in years."

"No," Anna said firmly. "This will work. Trust me. I know Hans. This is the kind of thing he would do. He may not be involved with Pitch or he might be but I know that Pitch would have gone to his old friend to ask for help and Hans would have provided it. I just know it. Hans is helping Pitch. I know it."

Anna had to repeat those last three words. Not just to convince other people but herself as well. It could have been a major risk that she went to see Hans today. She just wanted it to pay off as much as possible because if the risk didn't follow through, Anna would think it was her fault like she didn't drop enough subtle hints or she didn't think of something that was important. Anna just wanted to make sure everything was good because it wasn't, Elsa would pay the price and that was a price Anna would never pay.

"And he's playing solitaire," the police technician said.

"What?" Anna said. She looked over at the computer screen and sure enough Hans was playing solitaire. He just moved the King of Hearts into an empty space on the board. Anna groaned and leaned back into the edge of the van. Had all of this really been for nothing? Was Hans really not involved? Anna felt like an idiot. Hans would never risk his reputation, his place in the community, his money on some silly venture with an outlaw. He may be a psycho creep but he would never risk imprisonment. She felt like an idiot for suggesting him. Of course Hans wouldn't do something like this. He wouldn't risk anything if it could taint his perfect image. She kicked the other seat in the van which made everyone turn around at her.

"Calm down," Bunnymund said. "We will get him."

"What if he's actually not involved?" Anna said. "And this has all been for nothing?"

"I'm sure it's not," Jack said. "This is going to work. I can feel it. That phone is going to ring…now!" he pointed at the phone. It did not ring. "I mean now!" Jack said repeating the action. It still did not ring.

Minutes past. Anna was getting frustrated. She just wanted that phone to ring. Why wasn't it ringing? Jack was still trying to get the phone to ring and no one had the heart to tell him that he was getting on everyone's nerve. Eventually they all got into their positions. Anna had her legs on Kristoff her was massaging her swollen ankles, Bunnymund was texting Tooth, his Dad was concentrating on the computer with the technician and Jack was leaning on his elbows next to the phone and was muttering the word 'now'.

This went on for a long time. Anna wondered what Hans was doing. Maybe he was in a meeting? He could have already called Pitch on a different phone that the police didn't tap so they had already missed the conversation. The only thing that they knew was that he hadn't left the building as they hadn't seen him exit the building unless there was a secret passageway that led to Pitch's location or the location where they were keeping Elsa. Anna let out a small groan. She just wanted something to happen and she wanted it to happen now. The longer they wait, the more trouble that Elsa could be in.

The quite suddenly the phone went off. Everyone got exited but they all calmed down and listened in on the call.

"_Hello it's me,_" Hans' voice came out clear as if he was sitting right next to them. "_I'm just calling to tell you that the police have been snooping around you. What on earth have you been up to?_"

"_Nothing_," the voice that rang out chilled Anna's blood. There was no forgetting that voice. It belonged to Pitch Black.

"_Did you take that Winters girl?_" Hans asked. "_Because the police seem to think so_."

"_I didn't,_" Pitch said which made Anna know that he was lying.

"_Look I know when you are lying Black. If you took Elsa Winters, that would be the most stupidest thing you could do. We had a deal; runaways, prostitutes, drug addicts. Nothing high profile and Elsa Winters screams high profile. She has a powerful family would could ruin me, so if you have her, fix the situation._"

They could hear the slam of the telephone as Hans hung up. It all gave them a bit of a jump. Bunnymund's father instantly leapt into action.

"That was Pitch Black right?" he asked Anna.

"Yeah," Anna confirmed. "There is no forgetting that voice."

"Okay," Bunnymund's father looked happy at this. "Did you get the location?" he said to his technician.

"Yes," the technician said. "Some abandoned area about forty kilometres from here."

"Okay," Bunnymund's father said. "Black will be panicking about now. So we move in now and we move in fast."

Everyone suddenly sprang into action. Anna couldn't believe this was happening. They had Elsa's location and it was only a matter of time before they get her back. Anna smiled for the first time in days.

Don't worry Elsa, Anna thought, we are coming for you.

* * *

><p>Far, far away, Pitch was pacing around the little dungeon room that Hans had funded him to construct. He was angry. Hans had just called and basically just told him off for kidnapping Elsa. Doesn't he understand his plan? Elsa was as useless as her father and with her out of the way, Hans could try and take over the Winters' business. It was a winwin situation for both him and Hans. Hans gets a massive takeover and Pitch gets some sweet justice, the justice he had been craving for a very, very long time.

He looked and saw that Elsa was still unconscious on her chair. She hadn't woken up in several hours. Pitch had to double check she was still breathing. He didn't want her to die just yet. There were quite a few things that he wanted to do before she did. He knew she couldn't take much more of what he was doing to her before her body collapses from it all. Pitch was waiting for that moment; the moment when the body breaks and there is no return from that. He wanted to know what Elsa's breaking point is.

However if what Hans says is true, and it usually was, then the police were looking for him. If he could, he would just release Elsa and make it look like some manic got to her but he couldn't. She had seen his face, heard his voice. She could identify him which was a massive problem. Hans said to fix the problem. Hans would want him to make sure that Elsa was alright as if Elsa died and then he was connected to the problem, then all hell would break loose for him. Right now, Pitch only saw one solution to the whole problem. He had to get rid of Elsa and make it look like an accident. That was hard considering everything that was going on. The police would see through that at once. Maybe Pitch could make sure that the police never identify Elsa and that way Elsa remains missing, presumed dead and Pitch could get away. It was the only solution that Pitch could think of that had a remote shot of working out.

Pitch knew that he had screwed up in taking Elsa but he wanted his revenge scheme to be fulfilled. Elsa had failed him just like how her father did as well. Pitch did feel sorry that her mother had died and all the other people on the boat as well. They were unnecessary deaths that had occurred. Pitch's main objection had been Elsa's father and only her father. Now Pitch's new objection was Elsa. He had wanted to play around with her for a while but now it looked like he had to step up his game and fix the issue. Taking Elsa had been dangerous. There were people all over looking for her and they won't stop till she is found. Pitch just had to carry out with his plan and then disappear. Hans would want that to happen. Maybe Pitch could go someplace in Europe. He did know several European languages. But right now he had to work on his plan. He had to make sure that they couldn't identify Elsa. Pitch supposed he could get rid of all identifying factors; the teeth, hair, fingerprints but there would always be a way.

The answer came to him in a blinding flash of light; fire. That would destroy every other piece of evidence as well and then Pitch could safely run away and meet up with Hans later to discuss the second phase of their plan. Pitch started carrying in all the instruments that he had used; the electricity poker device, the drugs he had used, everything he had ever touched was pulled into the room. He didn't want to leave a single thing that could tie him to the crime. He didn't want to be arrested. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life behind bars and who knows, he could get the death penalty. Although, a quick and an easy death does sound a lot more preferable than prison. Pitch didn't know if he would be able to survive prison. At least back in Arendelle, the prisons weren't too bad. Arendelle didn't have the death penalty so he wouldn't get the quick and easy death he wanted. That was too bad. Maybe he could end it before they get to him. That could be an option.

Pitch came back carrying two bottles of gasoline. He started spraying it everywhere. He placed it around Elsa. Elsa woke up at that moment.

"What are you doing?" she groaned.

"Well it looks like our time together is over," Pitch answered emptying the bottle of gasoline on the instruments. He felt like it was a lot more important to get rid of the physical evidence against him. Even if Elsa remembered him, Pitch could argue that Elsa was mistaken and eye witness testimony wasn't always relied on too heavily. Pitch could say it was the trauma of the event and her PTSD was getting her confused. With a little luck and no way to tie Pitch to the crime, he would get off scot free. Well maybe not as he was still a wanted man back in Arendelle but for this, he would be free.

"You're in trouble," Elsa's voice was weak and it looked as if every word was costing her a lot. "They somehow found you and now you're trying to get rid of things that could incriminate you."

"Clever girl," Pitch said.

"Well I do Law," Elsa said. "I know how a criminal thinks."

"That's it," Pitch emptied the other bottle of gasoline on spots next to Elsa. He realised he had forgotten to pour some on her. He did want her death to be drawn out and painful but he also wanted it to be quick as someone could notice the smoke or fire and call someone. But then he remembered where they were so that was unlikely. He may get to see her burn after all. "Well this is goodbye," Pitch said to her.

"I guess it is," Elsa seemed to have accepted her fate.

Pitch took out a box of matches, drew one out and lit it.

"Au revoir," he said to her. "It was nice knowing you."

Elsa watched him as he dropped the match onto a pile of gasoline.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn, what's going to happen now? Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I was hosting a pool party (making the full use of my summer which has been awesome) which meant no time for writing. Well hopefully you all got the Harry Potter ref, it was kind of an obvious one and a slight Girl With The Dragon Tattoo 2011 movie ref. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	37. How To Save A Life

**Guest (Banana): Yay! Knew you would get it. Will Elsa die? Hmm, better read and find out.**

**iheartjelsa: Yeah it was fun. Well here is today's edition of Somebody I Used To Know.**

**Guest Reviews: Ah, homework. What a thing of the past. Well homework is important. Anything interesting you need to learn? Greatest fear and overcoming it? What are you learning? I never did that. Personally I can't see how it could be longer than one maybe two paragraphs let alone a page. But that's just me. Well Hans is going to be explained but I'll break it down for you. He knows what Pitch is up to and if funding it so based on that yes but he didn't want Elsa to be kidnapped for the reasons I gave in the previous chapter. So in my opinion, yeah he is bad.**

**keeganmegson: Ah that explains things. Did you get a better grade or something (Quick note; since you live in England, it's maths not math, sorry I'm just really, really, really picky about this)? Why thank you!**

**ziabee: Wow thanks, that is a great compliment. Well I'm not studying to be an author as I want a backup plan. I'm studying to be a computer programmer but I would love to be an author. Already got some stories in motion. Oh on Hans, he is only a few years older than Elsa. Remember he is the youngest of 13 boys. Sonja's father is a lot older than Hans because I imagine him to be like the 6th or 7th brother so he would be older. He's like 40. I understand what you're saying about Winsor Castle. I feel the same about the Sky Tower (which is like the monument of my city). A holiday ad for NZ? Yes we do have all that stuff and more! Come visit! On the conical flask, well unless there is a book called The History of The Conical Flask, I think you're good. Bones huh? I remember doing that! I did that in Year 8 not 7. I still actually remember the bones and it's like ten years later. Yes we're having pool parties but we don't go to malls/shopping centre (I use both terms) with my pals anymore unless I have a reason to.**

**1BookWorm: I love HP with all my heart and soul as well! Between those two? Frozen! Most def!**

**Chapter 37: How To Save A Life**

Jack was in a police car being driven by Bunnymund's father. Bunnymund was sitting next to him tracking their location on a computer. Jack had insisted on coming despite Bunnymund's father insisting that Jack stay behind as it could be dangerous for him but Jack didn't care about the danger. His wife was the danger not him and Jack, like his sister-in-law, was prepared to do anything to get her back. Speaking of Anna, she was not happy at the moment. She was told that she couldn't come along no matter how much she wanted to. Everyone had ganged up on her as she was pregnant and it wasn't safe for her to be near crime scenes. Eventually Kristoff managed to get her back to the police station in one piece. Anna went but not very happily. At least she would be okay back at the station, Jack thought.

The ride to the isolated location took longer than what Jack expected. It was either than or Jack was so nervous that it was making time slow down for him. Bunnymund's father was driving as fast as he could. He had the siren blazing and he was going through every red light that they passed. Jack's knee started to shake. It was just a nervous twitch and he was very nervous. Bunnymund's father turned into what looked like a road that would lead to a farm. The road was very long and the grass got wilder and wilder. It looked like the kind of place where there was no one around for miles and miles, the kind of place where no one could hear you scream. That thought sent shivers up Jack's spine.

The road seemed to go for ages. Bunnymund's father had turned off the siren and slowed down the car so not to make too much noise. If Pitch really was out here, he didn't want to give him any more warning than he wanted to give him. Pitch would know the area better than any of them. He could easily get away if he had a vehicle nearby or a hiding spot. Then Black could disappear forever. But maybe not with Elsa, that may not be a possibility. She might be dead weight for him. However it soon led to what looked like a small building. It had four walls and they were made out of wood which looked like it was rotting. There was a smaller area next to it. It looked like a storage area but for what, Jack didn't know. One of the first things that came to him was something like hay. It looked like a place where animals could be kept. Well to Jack anyway.

"Is this the right place?" Jack asked Bunnymund's father who looked at Bunnymund for an answer.

"According to the computer it is," Bunnymund said. "Pretty good location though. Isolated, no one about, you could hide up here for ages."

"In this run down place?" Jack said sounding sceptical. "I reckon this more of a secondary location. This seems like more of the place where Black would keep Elsa rather than living here himself."

"Mr. Westergaard probably has a nice cosy set up for Mr. Black in the city somewhere," Bunnymund's father said. "Black probably comes out here from time to time to do whatever he does."

"Sounds likely," Bunnymund said.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked. He sounded eager. He was ready for action. He was ready for anything. He wanted to get his wife back and he wanted that to happen now. The waiting and wondering had been killing him. It was time to reunite his family. His phone buzzed again. It was Anna wondering what was going on. Jack had been updating her and Kristoff every so often. It was the least that he could do. Jack quickly sent a message back saying that they had arrived but so far nothing was happening. When the message had been sent, Jack looked back up at Bunnymund's father and he was looking expectantly. "So when are we going in?" Jack asked him.

"Not yet," Bunnymund's father heaved a sigh.

"Why not?" Jack said in a shrill voice. "We need to go in now."

"We wait for back up and the ambulance," Bunnymund's father said. He had already called for backup when they arrived. "There are only us and one other car which makes only about a couple of policemen. Call me cautious but I don't want to risk civilian and police officer lives. Pitch Black, based on what I've heard, could come out shooting and that's something I would like to avoid. Besides we don't even know if he's in there. Sure, we tracked his location to here but he could have left since then. So we wait. Unless there is some kind of sign, we don't go in."

"But Elsa could be in there right this very second," Jack argued. "Surely your officer could go in and get her."

"Again," Bunnymund's father said leaning around in his chair to face Jack. "Black could be in there. My officer could go in; Black grabs a gun and shoots him. A life that could have been saved gets taken and Black now knows that there are cops about and he could escape. It is a risk I am not prepared to take."

"What if Pitch is in there and your officer shoots him and not the other way around?" Jack suggested. "Pitch may be good but he's no marksmen. He isn't trained like your men. It is far more likely that your officer gets a shot in before Pitch does."

"Well in that scenario Black could die," Bunnymund's father said, "and that is something I would want to avoid. I want a confession and I don't know anyone who can speak to the dead. Remember Frost, you aren't calling the shots here – I am. I still don't know how you managed to come along. You are the family of the victim. You should be back at the station with Mr and Mrs. Bjorgman."

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing," Jack said. "If it was your wife, wouldn't you do everything you could possibly do to make sure she came back safe?"

"Good point," Bunnymund's father said.

They waited in silence. Jack was starting to get fidgety again. So much so that Bunnymund's father had to tell him to stop. Jack tried but he found it hard to. Jack just wanted to storm inside and save Elsa. He wanted to do it now. Where the hell was the backup? Surely they should be here by now? Jack checked his watch. Bunnymund's father had sent for them about twenty minutes ago. They should be here by now but then again, they were like in the middle of nowhere. It would take a long time to get here. Jack just wished that teleporting had been invented. Then they could teleport here and they could grab Elsa but then Pitch could just teleport him and Elsa somewhere else. But Pitch didn't know they were coming so he wouldn't do that. He probably would do it when he noticed them though. Jack's head started to hurt. His brain was just going around in circles. It was driving him mad.

Jack tried to concentrate on other things but it was impossible. His brain could only focus on one thing and that was Pitch. He just wanted that son of a bitch to be taken down and be locked up and the key thrown away. He deserved to rot in jail for all the things that he has done. Not just to Elsa but to her family and to all those poor people who were experimented on because Pitch had a sick and twisted agenda. Jack could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Just thinking about Pitch made Jack want to slam his fist into his useless face. Jack had to calm down though. They could be here a while and Jack didn't want all his hype to be wasted. He placed his feet up on Bunnymund's head rest which made him shoot Jack an angry look. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and rested his head against his elbows. He wasn't exactly very comfy but it would do.

Jack snuggled in waiting for the long hall. Bunnymund's father kept in contact with the other members of his unit including the officer in the other car. He just kept calling for their position and to see if anything was happening. Bunnymund kept his eye on the computer. They were still hooked into Hans' computer from here. Bunnymund was just checking to see if anything new could come from Hans but apparently not. He was at work and that meant all his dealings were work related. He placed a dozen calls to employees, his current girlfriend which was saying something as he was married, Anna would say that he hasn't changed and Jack would be inclined to agree with her. He also called business partners, one of his older brothers and what looked like a shipping company. He sent several business emails. All in all, nothing interesting that could be linked to Pitch. Jack told Bunnymund to stop it with Hans but Bunnymund insisted. He argued that the more information that they could gather for his Dad, the better. Jack privately agreed but listening in on the boring work calls was annoying him. Elsa used to have them all the time and they annoyed him just as much.

Jack gazed back out to the building they had been staring at for the last half an hour. Jack then suddenly sat up. He had just realised what he had been staring at. He could see smoke coming out of a crack in the roof and where there was smoke there was fire.

"Fire," Jack blurted out.

Everyone looked over at it and they also got a fright when they saw what he saw. Fire meant that the place was burning. Was the fire set purposely or was it an accident? Jack didn't really need to know. All that he could see was that the building could be burning down and if Elsa was inside, she could be in trouble.

"What do we do?" Bunnymund asked his father.

"We-" Bunnymund's father begin but Jack didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. He had already made up his mind. Right now, his biggest concern was Elsa. He didn't care about Pitch. It was his wife that he wanted to get to. He knew what he was about to do could be very brave or very reckless, dangerous and stupid but he had to do it for Elsa. Jack pushed open the door and raced out.

"Jack!" the others yelled but he didn't care. He just ran for it.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched Pitch gather things into the room. She was initially confused by it all. Why would Pitch be bringing in all his things into this room? Maybe he was planning something big for her. Then he started bring in what looked like wood and that's when Elsa realised what he was doing. He was bringing in things that were flammable. He was going to set this place ablaze and he was going to have Elsa be taken down with it. Elsa got a nasty feeling in her stomach. He was going to burn her to death. She had kind of wanting a nice quick death but she guessed that was out. She could see the scared look on Pitch's face. It looked as if Pitch was in a real mess. Elsa couldn't help but feel happy at this but it wasn't good news for her. Pitch was panicking and he was trying to get rid of things that could incriminate him.<p>

"You're in trouble," Elsa's voice was weak every word was costing her a lot to say. Pitch had done a real number on her in the days "They somehow found you and now you're trying to get rid of things that could incriminate you."

"Clever girl," Pitch said in a snide tone.

"Well I do Law," Elsa said. "I know how a criminal thinks."

"That's it," Pitch emptied the other bottle of gasoline on spots next to Elsa. Elsa was glad that he didn't place any on her. Maybe he wanted to see her die slowly and painfully. Well if he did, that was in his nature to do so. "Well this is goodbye," Pitch said to her.

"I guess it is," Elsa realised that this could be it for her. There was no getting out of this. Pitch was clever. He would have covered his tracks so hoping for a rescue was kind of out of the question. Elsa just hoped that her death wasn't painful. Well, look on the bright side; she would get to see her parents again.

Pitch took out a box of matches, drew one out and lit it.

"Au revoir," he said to her. "It was nice knowing you."

It wasn't nice knowing you, Elsa thought to herself. Elsa watched him as he dropped the match onto a pile of gasoline. The gasoline lit up like a bonfire. It started to consume the place and the fire slowly took over. Smoke filled the room and Elsa started to choke. She was sweeting from all the heat. Pitch did a salute goodbye before he left the room.

"Come back," she groaned but he didn't. Pitch just wanted to save his own skin, typical. Elsa could feel the fire starting to burn the room and it was doing it fast. Elsa might get the quick death she wanted. With all the smoke in the room, it looked like she might not die from burns but from carbon dioxide poisoning either that or she would pass out due to lack of oxygen and she wouldn't feel the flames consume her.

Elsa was just glad that she had updated her will when she had the chance. That way, no one would miss out. It was such a shame she would die in fire. She would prefer drowning. That could be considered less painful. It was funny how she could joke about her death when she was just moments from it. That was when the cruel reality of it all set in. She would never see Jack again. She would never hold Anna's baby or see him grow up. Her death would destroy Anna, Jack and her friends. Anna, who had lost her parents when she was only fifteen, would lose her only other family member; her sister barely ten years later. Anna would be broken and Jack would fall into despair. Elsa didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave. It wasn't her time but it looked like Pitch moved up the clock.

Elsa started to feel faint. The smoke was starting to fill up the room. The flames hadn't yet reached her yet. The fire was busy taking down all of Pitch's instruments. It would reach her eventually. Elsa's vision started to go burly but she could see the fire following the gasoline line towards her. It wouldn't be long before it got her. Quite suddenly, Elsa heard a crash. She didn't pay much attention as she thought that the building was giving away but then she heard a faint voice.

"Elsa?" the voice said.

Elsa tried to position her eyes towards the person. The person was out of focus for her. The smoke was causing oxygen not being able to get to her brain which was causing Elsa to have trouble doing anything. The face of someone came into view.

"Jack?" Elsa managed to say before she blackened out.

* * *

><p>Jack rushed forward towards the small building in front of him. He thought he heard someone moving about but at this moment he wanted to concentrate on Elsa. If she was inside that building, she could be burnt to ashes. Jack found a door. He tried the door handle. It burnt his hand. It was also locked. Jack kicked the door in. It collapsed and made a crushing noise. A lot of smoke headed for the exit and Jack covered his face from it all. The smoke had engulfed a lot of the room but he could see what was in it.<p>

A picture of someone tied to a chair slowly came into view. Elsa, Jack thought. She didn't look conscious. He called her name and she moved. Jack sighed with relief. She was alive and she was conscious. Jack headed over to her. She seemed to have trouble looking at him. Jack didn't know how much smoke she had breathed in. He could see some burns on her legs and arms where the flames had licked them. Jack could see many different wounds over her exposed body that didn't look as if they were made by the flames. What had the sick bastard Pitch done to her? She seemed to be able to see him. Her eyes focused on him.

"Jack?" she said in a faint voice. Her head then flopped to one side as her eyes closed.

"Elsa," Jack tried to shake her awake but her eyes remained closed. He could see that she was still breathing but he didn't know how much longer she would be. Jack knew he didn't have much time. The flames were going to engulf the room at any second. Jack tried to undo the knots but it was impossible. They were tied very tightly. Jack had hoped that the flames had burnt through them but that hadn't happened. He looked around for something that could help him. He found a knife sitting on a wooden chair that looked like it had been added for kindling. The trouble was that knife was surrounded by flames.

Jack decided to risk it. He grabbed things to divert the flames away from the chair which seemed to work. Jack rushed in and grabbed the knife before the passageway collapsed after a few seconds. The knife was burning his hand but he didn't care. He just used his jacket to hold it while he cut through Elsa's bonds. She fell onto him and he grabbed her. He hoisted her up bridal style and tried to exit the building but the flames were taking over the room now. The exit had gone. There was no way out.

Jack didn't lose hope. He would just create his own. The flames had weakened the building tremulously so Jack kicked through the wall. His foot broke through the weakened wall and created a gap. Jack walked through it with Elsa in his arms as the building erupted into flames behind him. As Jack walked out he could see a lot more people outside. It looked like the backup had finally arrived. Paramedics rushed towards them looking very concerned. Jack handed Elsa over to them and they took her over to the ambulance where they started to patch her up. Elsa started to stir a little.

"Jack?" she said.

"I'm here," Jack said leaning over her and stroking her hair gently. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

Elsa nodded slowly and then passed out again.

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter makes everyone happy as there were some concerns that Elsa survives. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =) **


	38. Getting Their Man

**ChiiChii-San: Yeah it is.**

**NamoilovesJelsa: No, she didn't.**

**ziabee: Well I usually update about 9-10pm which means I'm probably about 11 hours ahead. Ah the rule about cell phones, that was how it was like at my school. At Uni, it's nothing like that. Um, that doesn't sound anything like computer programing. Just sounds like a typical computer class. At uni we learn how to code programs, learn coding languages e.g. Java, Python etc. Yeah it picks up heaps.**

**Guest Reviews: 500 words on one page? That doesn't sound right. Go do homework. Well I have probably a lot more free than you. I'm at Uni not school.**

**Guest (Banana): Answered in this chapter.**

**maggie98: Well I wasn't sure that Ariel and Eric would be in this story when I started it. They're probably not going to appear. Yay! Go write lots of Jelsa stories!**

**1BookWorm: Fav character in Frozen? No brainer, Elsa is my fav. **

**keegonmegson: Ah well, did you get a pass and he/she didn't? If so, go you! But bad luck for your friend. Sorry about the wait. I upload at the end of my day and then spend the next day writing, so sorry.**

**Chapter 38: Getting Their Man**

When Jack had entered the burning building, Bunnymund's heart sank so deep into the pit of his stomach. But when he came out of that building, Bunnymund felt like hugging him a killing him at the same time. Bunnymund came over to where Jack was. He was standing in the ambulance while the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Elsa and started inserting an IV into her arm. Bunnymund really got a look at her. She really did look worse for wear. There were scars over her body and what looked like scorch marks on her chest. What had Pitch done to her? Bunnymund thought. Speaking of Pitch, where was he? Bunnymund looked around but he couldn't see him. Pitch probably slithered away into the deepest of pits to live. Bunnymund instead focused on the thing in front of him; Jack who was refusing medical treatment until Elsa was fine. The paramedics were trying to help him by doing a check-up but Jack wasn't making their job any easier. It was understandable that he wanted to make sure that Elsa was top priority. He only had minor cuts, bruises and burns. Elsa looked as if she had been through hell and back which, Bunnymund reckoned, was a pretty good assumption of what had happened.

"Hey," he said to Jack. "She okay?"

"I think so," Jack said. "She's breathing which is the main thing."

"Yeah," Bunnymund agreed nodding his head. "Listen, mate, did you see someone else in the building?"

Jack thought hard. "I thought I heard something around but I didn't pay much attention to it as Elsa was the only thing on my mind."

"Understandable," Bunnymund said, "but you're sure that no one else was in the building?"

"If you're talking about Pitch, then no I didn't see him," Jack said. "I figured that he had already left the building."

"But the fire was just set," Bunnymund said. "Wasn't it?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

"Because if it hadn't, wouldn't Elsa had been burnt to a crisp?"

"True," Jack said.

Bunnymund thought hard. If Pitch had only just set the fire then that would mean he was still around and if he was still around…Bunnymund combed the area. His piercing brown eyes narrowed as he eyed the landscape. With all the police presence, he couldn't have gone far, so that meant he was close by. Bunnymund couldn't see a figure anywhere. It was like hunting Bigfoot. There were plenty of decent spots that Pitch could hide in. He knew the terrain better than they did. Well that was the assumption they were working on.

Bunnymund headed over to his father who was talking to other officers. He looked like he had a map out in front of him. It looked like he was mapping the area. He was probably looking for Pitch. Well it appeared that father like son had the same idea. His father looked up when he approached.

"Any luck?" Bunnymund asked.

"In finding Black?" his father said. "Nothing yet. Did Jack give you anything?"

"Nothing," Bunnymund said.

"Well I wouldn't think so," his Dad said.

Bunnymund looked down at the map. He could see that his Dad had marked out several potential areas that could be where Pitch is lurking. His Dad had even marked places that were far away from their position. Bunnymund thought that was a bit extreme. If Pitch was that far out, he would just run for it. Bunnymund thought that he was still around. He was probably biding his time, lurking in the shadows, just waiting to pounce. Bunnymund scanned the area again. He walked over to the building.

It was no longer burning. It had burnt itself out. There were only a few cinders remaining with a lot of ash. The building had collapsed on itself and there was only about a quarter of the building remaining. He kicked a few loose boards over. There was nothing left of Pitch's room of torture except ash and cinders. The police officers had already combed the area. They found the remains of what looked like a metal thing and what looked like the remains of a syringe. That was all that Bunnymund could make out. The rest looked like pile of something that Bunnymund couldn't describe.

That was when Bunnymund noticed something. There was a small forest behind the two buildings. The trees weren't too wildly spaced but enough so that someone could hide. Bunnymund pretended to stretch while he surveyed the trees. He didn't want to alert Pitch if he was hiding in those trees. When he looked over he could see the outline of something and that something looked like a person. If that was a person, then it could be Pitch. Who else could it be? Bunnymund casually walked over pretending to be looking back at the crime scene. If Pitch was looking at him, hopefully he wasn't thinking that Bunnymund had spotted him.

Bunnymund turned around and saw the clear outline of a tall, thin man with dark skin and hair to match. This man must be Pitch Black. They both stared at each other. Their eyes met. Pitch then tried to run for it but Bunnymund was a lot faster than he was. Sure, Pitch may have gotten a bit of a head start but Bunnymund sprinted towards him. Bunnymund didn't win all those running events in school for nothing. He was soon on Pitch's tail, although all the thick brunches didn't help Bunnymund as they only got in the way. Bunnymund just hoped that Pitch didn't have anything sneaky up his sleeve. Bunnymund then tackled Pitch to the ground and being something like twice or three times his size, Bunnymund didn't have any problems with subduing him. Bunnymund gripped both of Pitch's hands behind his back with one of his while his other arm was firmly around Pitch's chest.

"Why hello here," Bunnymund said to Pitch. "We've been looking for you. You have a lot to answer for."

Bunnymund led Pitch out of the forest and towards where the cops were. They all looked up when Bunnymund approached and they let out a cheer. A few of them came forwards and helped to handcuff Pitch before dragging him over to a police car. People were whacking him on the back, telling him that he did a good job. Bunnymund certainty thought so. Pitch was now in custody and he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. They would prosecute him for his crimes back in Arendelle and the crimes here. Elsa would testify against him and put him away for good. Bunnymund wandered over to Jack again. He looked excited at all what was going on.

"What happened?" Jack said. He was currently getting himself checked out and was being cleared. "Is it Pitch? Did you get him?"

"Yes I did," Bunnymund said smiling wildly. "He was hiding out in the woods," Bunnymund jabbed his thumb over to the woods.

"I'm glad that bastard got what was coming to him," Jack muttered.

"Yeah," Bunnymund said. "Why don't you head off with Elsa to the hospital and I'll call Anna to meet you there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff were waiting in the local police station in Burgess. It had seemed like many hours had passed but really only a couple had passed. Anna hadn't heard anything since the text she got from Jack saying that they were on their way but that had been it. There had been nothing else. Every second that Anna didn't hear anything, the worst her nerves got and Anna's nerves were horrible. Her foot was tapping against the floor of the police station and she had her hands clamped together. She just wanted to hear the words 'Elsa is okay'. That was all she wanted to hear. Just those three little words that would mean so much to her. That was all.<p>

Kristoff didn't look much better than her but he was a lot calmer. Maybe he was just a lot better at keeping his stress under his hat. He kept saying stuff like it was going to be alright and that Elsa will be found. Anna wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him more than anything but there was a small dark voice in the back of her head whispering evil things. Anna tried to ignore it but with the length between news increasing, the voice got louder. Anna shook it out of her head. She still had her gut feeling that Elsa was still alive but the feeling was slowly disappearing. Did that mean that she no longer believed it or that Elsa was slowly dying?

"She has to be okay," Anna kept repeating to herself. "She just has to."

Anna wouldn't know what she would do without her older sister. Probably cry a lot and freeze in her tracks, be paralysed. She would be angry with the world; first her parents and then her sister? What kind of crazy karma would that be? If Elsa died, so would Anna's entire world. She would move on because she would have to but just like when her parents died, a hole would be taken from her heart.

Suddenly Anna's phone started to ring. Anna almost jumped up in fright. She looked through her purse for her phone for a good few minutes muttering 'where is it' before she realised that her phone had been sitting right next to her in case someone decided to call her. She realised when Kristoff picked up the phone and waved it in her face. Kristoff sighed in an amusing way which Anna did not appreciate. Anna saw that the caller I.D said Bunnymund. She felt a tad disappointment. She had been hoping to speak to Jack. Nevertheless, she answered the phone. Her voice trembled with anticipation.  
>"<em>Anna<em>," Bunnymund said. Anna couldn't tell if he was happy or upset. Please be happy, she silently begged. "_Great news_," Bunnymund continued and Anna felt a huge weight be taken off her shoulders. "_Jack is on the way to the hospital with Elsa as we speak._"

"Is she okay?" Anna asked nervously.

"_It looks like it_," Bunnymund said and Anna felt another massive weight taken off her shoulders. "_I suggest you head over to the hospital now and meet up with them. She's been taken to Burgess General Hospital_."

"Will do, thanks Bunny," Anna said before hanging up.

She and Kristoff moved quickly. They hurried as fast as they could to the hospital. It wasn't a far drive from the station. Anna couldn't stop smiling. Elsa had been found and she was okay. She couldn't believe it. This had been the outcome she had wanted. It seemed like all her worrying had been for nothing.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Anna asked after Elsa and the nurse told her where to go. Anna and Kristoff hurried into the elevator and up a few flights. They found Jack in a hospital room holding the hand of a blonde girl; Elsa. Anna could feel her heart pounding as she entered the room. Elsa was hooked up to a bunch of machines and she looked worse for wear. The doctors had done a good job at patching her up. Her eyes were closed but the heartrate monitor was giving out a good heartrate and Anna could see the gentle rising of Elsa's chest. Jack looked up when Anna walked in.

"How is she?" were the first words out of Anna's mouth.

"Okay," Jack said. "The doctors are confident that she will make a full recovery."

"That's good," Kristoff said.

Anna and Kristoff took a seat next to Jack. Anna kept her eyes on Elsa. Time passed them by. Kristoff had time to go and get food for them and come back. Long after the food had been eaten, Elsa still was unconscious. Being a nurse, Anna had a sneak peek at her chart and was happy with what she saw. She knew it wasn't exactly ethical to have a look at Elsa's chart but she really wanted to know what her doctors were saying. According to the charts, there wasn't anything in there that wasn't unexpected from what Elsa had gone through. However, Anna did get a nasty feeling from what she read but she liked the comments from the doctor Night fell. Anna only realised when a nurse came in and told them that visiting times were over. Anna didn't want to leave. She wanted to be here when she woke up but the nurse stubbornly held her ground and told them all to go. Anna did so but not in a very good mood. She vented about it all the way home. She couldn't go to sleep. She was too worried about Elsa.

She kept thinking about what would happen if she never woke up? But that was ridiculous. Elsa wasn't in some coma and the doctors were happy with what was going on with her stats.. Anna, feeling some relief at last, settled down and managed to get some sleep.

Anna, Kristoff and Jack headed back to the hospital first thing. Elsa still wasn't awake yet so they settled down for the long hall. Anna had a quick chat with her doctor who expected that Elsa should be awake soon. That brought some comfort to Anna. She settled down in the same seat she had been in the previous night and whipped out a magazine. She kept one eye on Elsa though, in case she missed something.

It was hours later, way after lunch had been and gone, did something happen. Elsa opened her eyes. There had been this sound, kind of a combination of a chock and a cough and then she opened her eyes. Everyone froze when this happened. Elsa looked up at them all.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice sounded a little weak but Anna was confident that would change with time.

"We should be asking you that," Kristoff smiled at her.

"I remember being tied to a chair," Elsa said. "Then the place burning up. Then blank."

"Jack saved you," Anna said while Jack blushed a little.

Elsa smiled at Jack.

"So you're feeling okay now?" Anna said.

"I think so," Elsa said. "I'm not really sure."

"Well you look better than when I saw you in that ambulance," Jack said.

"That's good," Elsa sighed. "So what happened to Pitch?"

"So it was him?" Kristoff asked. "We all figured it was but it's good to hear some confirmation."

"Yeah it was," Elsa sighed again. "Man it was strange to see him like that."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well," Elsa said, explaining, "whenever I would see him, he would always try and butter me up as I would probably end up being his future employer. He probably wanted to make sure that the next in line liked him. He would smooze as much as he could. He tried to connect with me which is a bit strange as I was like only a teenager when I met him, well not the first time, I was more like twelve, and Pitch would be in his forties."

"Well like you said," Kristoff said. "Trying to smooze the boss."

"I probably would have fired him if Dad didn't," Elsa admitted. "I always got the creepiest vibe off him. It always gave me shivers down my spine. I did not like that guy."

"To be fair," Anna said, "I don't think anyone did. He wasn't a very likeable guy well unless you're into that kind of stuff like my ex."

"What?" Elsa exclaimed trying to sit up but Jack pushed her back down.

"Easy," he said. "No sudden movements."

"What?" Elsa said trying to stay calm but it was a losing battle.

"Well Hans and Pitch go way back apparently," Anna said. "Apparently when Pitch escaped the authorities in Arendelle, he came over here to buddy up with an old friend of his and Hans funded his crazy experiments."

"So Hans was involved?" Elsa said.

"Not with you though," Kristoff said hurridly. "The police found out that he was really mad when he connected Pitch with your kidnapping. Pitch was only supposed to take people who wouldn't be missed if they were taken but you were a different story. Everyone was practically looking for you."

"But Hans was involved in everything else," Anna said. "Phone records prove that."

"I still can't believe this," Elsa said. "But then again, evil loves company."

Anna suddenly felt something strange. She clutched her stomach and got a really weird expression on her face which everyone noticed.

"You okay?" Kristoff asked.

Anna grabbed his arm. "My water just broke," she said in a small voice.

"What?" Kristoff jumped up as he shouted.

"Luckily you are in a hospital," Jack said.

"Yeah it is," Anna agreed as she carefully got up out of her chair.

Kristoff was still panicking as he led her down to the reception desk. Anna thought that their roles would be reserved; that he would be the cool, calm collected one and she would be panicking. Kristoff somehow managed to communicate to the nurse behind the desk what was happening. She led them up into the maternity ward and gave Anna a private room where Anna's OBYGN doctor walked in. She gave Anna a smile and told her that she was at three centimetres. A couple of hours rolled by which were agony for Anna. The labour was quite painful for her. Kristoff tried to be a good coach and Anna didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't doing a very good job and that he was only making it worst.

Jack sauntered in a few times with updates from Elsa. Her doctor had already checked her out and said that she was well in truly on her way a full recovery, although it would take a bit of time for that to happen. Anna was happy when she heard these. It was quite a good distraction from the pain of labour. Jack would be the little messenger boy, going between each sister to give the other updates on the other. Apparently Elsa wanted to be with her but getting up was quite beyond her at the moment. Jack had also told them that the police had already come to talk to Elsa about what had happened. It had been horrible for Jack to hear what that lunatic Pitch Black did to her. It made him sick and it made Anna's imagination run wild which made her feel sick too. But at least they had him in custody and were charging him with the kidnapping and the attempted murder of Elsa along with several other crimes that they can attribute to him including those back in Arendelle. Pitch was looking like a life behind bars and it wouldn't be long till Hans joined him there.

After what seemed like hours, Anna's doctor finally told her that it was time to go to the delivery room. Anna never felt more relief in that moment.

"Okay Anna," her doctor said when they were in the delivery room. "Push."

* * *

><p>Elsa was waiting in her room. It had been some time since Anna had been taken away to have her baby. Elsa was quite anxious. Anna was having her little nephew after all.<p>

"How much longer?" she moaned to her husband.

"Be patient my love," Jack said.

"But I wanna see my little nephew," Elsa whined.

It wasn't long after that did Elsa get her wish. Anna came in, on a wheelchair being pushed by Kristoff, holding a new born baby wrapped in a white blanket. Elsa gasped with surprise when she came in.

"Elsa," Anna said. "Meet your new nephew Josef Kristoff Bjorgman."

Elsa took him from Anna with some great difficulty. She gazed down at him. She could see Kristoff's hair and eyes in the little boy. He looked so perfect and adorable. Elsa couldn't wait till she was spending time with him, taking him to sport practices, babysitting, helping him with school work, the whole package. Jack seemed to be as taken with his new nephew just as much as Elsa did.

"Hello," Elsa said to Josef. "I'm Aunt Elsa and I am happy to introduce you to the world."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	39. Jack's Surprise

**Snowflake: Well I'm kind of focusing on Jelsa at the moment. I'm not going to do a story about Ariel and Eric (although it would be fun writing about them as I love them) as I don't have any ideas. Although I do love mentioning them in my Jelsa stories.**

**Guest (Banana): Huh, never actually thought about that. Now I will.**

**1BookWorm: In answer to your question; I have no idea.**

**Guest Reviews: Yay! Homework is important especially when you get older and you have proper exams to deal with and trust me, those you will need all the help you can get (I am specking from experience here). Length, after this chapter, one more. I'm nearly done but I have like a truck load of stories I want to do after this one. I think I get the reference but my brain is filled up with things to do with Polynesia (as that's the topic of my uni paper). SpongeBob ref; Patrick said it. I actually love quoting that episode. How do you have time to nap in the afternoons if you're at school all day? Hahaha, on the age thing. I'm also between 0-100 but not Year 1 -13 as I have finished school. So maybe more like 18-100.**

**Chapter 39: Jack's Surprise**

_Five Weeks Later_

Elsa was at the kitchen sink in Anna's apartment. She placed a pot underneath the hot running water and started to scrub it with a cleaning brush. There was a stubborn bit that didn't come off no matter how hard she scrubbed it. She grabbed the goldilocks and scrubbed it even harder. The bit, what it was, Elsa couldn't tell, finally came off. Elsa admired it as well as checking for any bits that she might have missed before placing it on top of some other pots that she had already done.

It had been a week since Elsa had been released from the hospital. Her condition had improved a lot since she had first been admitted. Anna, who had declared herself Elsa's unofficial nurse, had been helping Elsa get back on her feet. Elsa had physically healed from the trauma she had endured. The scars that Pitch had caused had gradually healed and now there was only a little white line where they once stood. The burns she had suffered from all the electricity had healed and the burns and smoke damage she had endured as a result from the fire were nothing but a memory of the past.

That was only the physical pain. The emotional pain was still there. Elsa had nightmares about the entire event which was quite ironic as Elsa couldn't remember most of it. Her therapist says that since she had suffered a traumatic event, her brain was shielding her from the event. Elsa saw her therapist three times a week; every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at two o'clock. Since starting the therapy, it has helped with the nightmares and dealing with the event. Her therapist was confident that with just a few months of therapy, Elsa may be able to reduce the amount she had to go. What had happened was still very painful but Elsa was sure that would go away…would it?

Pitch had been arrested and tried for his crimes. He was found guilty and was sentence to pretty much the rest of his life behind bars. Hans had also found guilty in aiding and abetting a criminal. He was also found to be an accomplice to Pitch's crimes and sentenced to the same amount of time as Pitch did. As Hans was an Arendelle citizen, born and raised, he was sent back there. Pitch was actually an American citizen who moved to Arendelle when he got the job working for Arendelle Industries, so he remained in Burgess. He would be deported to Arendelle to be tried for his crimes and sentenced for them when his sentence in Burgess was up. Due to the length of it, it was highly unlikely that he would ever live to see or set foot in Arendelle ever again.

Anna came up to Elsa carrying little baby Josef who was just over a month old. Josef was in a phase where he would scream bloody murder if anyone but Anna, Kristoff, Jack or Elsa picked him up. Anna's theory about this was since these are the people Josef saw on a daily basis, he was used to him but his favourite was Anna and would squirm if picked up by anyone else. Josef was fast asleep in his mother's arms. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was hard to do anything else but stare at him all day. Right now, he was in Anna's and Kristoff's room but when Elsa moved out, he would take her room and Elsa would move out very shortly even though Anna insisted there was no pressure to leave but Elsa desired a place of her own, one that she could share with her husband. It wasn't as if Elsa didn't love living with Anna, quite the opposite in fact. It reminded her of when they were children. For a period of time, they even shared a room until Elsa got older and got a room of her own. It was just that Elsa wanted to live with Jack again.

Elsa watched Anna rock Josef gently back and forward. Anna soon looked up at Elsa and gave her a smile.

"You thinking about having one, one day?" she asked grinning.

"Maybe," Elsa shrugged but with a wide grin on her face. "Jack would certainty go for it. But not just yet. Maybe in a year or so."

"Sounds like a plan," Anna said.

Elsa watched Anna continuously rocking baby Josef. A little smile appeared on his face as Anna did this. It brought a little happy, bubbling feeling to both sisters.

"So anyway," Anna said. "We never finished our conversation from a while ago."

"The one we had yesterday about what we should eat for dinner?" Elsa was puzzled.

"No," Anna said. "The other one."

"You mean the one had an argument which caused me to storm out before getting kidnapped by a vile and vicious man?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah that one," Anna said looking a little guilty.

"What about it?" Elsa asked.

"I just want to say –" Anna began but Elsa cut her off.

"It's okay," Elsa said. "I'm sorry too. We both said things that neither of us meant. We were both angry and these things just burst out. It's all forgotten and forgiven."

"Thanks," Anna said. "I feel the same way."

"Good," Elsa smiled before she went back to doing the dishes. Anna watched as Elsa finished washing and started to put away the pots and pans.

"There is something else," Anna said. "There is still the burning question left. Are you really going to Arendelle?"

Elsa sighed. She leaned against the kitchen counter twiddling a tea towel in her fingers. She had gone back and forward about this in her head for ages now. There were pros and cons to both sides but she untimely decided on what she wanted to do. Anna seemed to read the answer in Elsa's face.

"You're thinking about leaving aren't you?" Anna asked her face falling.

"Yeah," Elsa said matching Anna's sad tone. "It's just that I believe it's the right thing for me and Jack to do. I feel like the next step in our lives. This decision didn't come easy, believe me, but I would like to help out in our family's company. I would like to resume my position as head of the company. There have been several ideas I have put forward to Uncle Klaus and the others and they love them. They want me on board to help take these forward and that's something that I really want to do."

"I understand," Anna sighed. "It's the next step in your life. The path is leading you back home to Arendelle. That's something I can't stop. Would I like you to stay here and help raise Josef? Yes I would but if this something you need to do then do it."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled. "It will be tough leaving, not seeing you, Rapunzel, Merida, Kristoff, Josef and everyone else every day. But I got to do this. There is something inside of me that is telling me to go for it."

"Then do it," Anna sighed. "So when are you going to talk to Jack?"

"Today I think," Elsa said. "He said he had some surprise for me so I'll ask him after that."

Anna got a look on her face which said to Elsa that she knew what the surprise was. The look was only brief but Elsa still caught it. Elsa had no clue what Jack had planned for her. When she mentioned the surprise to Jamie and Emma the other day, they got the same look on their faces as Anna did. Elsa's first thought was that Jack was going to propose but then she realised that they were already married. They had gone looking for engagement rings a few times to see if Elsa liked any but they didn't. That led Elsa to her next guess which was that Jack found the perfect one. So Elsa had gone looking through all his stuff and didn't find anything. Jack wouldn't have risk leaving the ring in the store so he would have bought it. So Elsa ruled out anything to do with a ring.

The most likely thing Elsa could think of was that Jack was planning some kind of weekend getaway which Elsa could use after everything that had happened. Even if that wasn't the surprise, she mad a mental note to tell Jack that. Her family had a best beach house north by the beaches. It had the best view of the entire beach. Jack had never been there so it could be her little surprise for him. Elsa found herself already planning the trip in her head. It sounded so lovely and perfect.

The door opened and in walked Jack.

"You ready?" he said to Elsa. "It's surprise time."

"Oh yeah," Elsa grinned. "Let me grab my coat."

Elsa quickly grabbed all the things she needed before she headed out of the door with Jack. Jack led Elsa into the car park and into the Lexus Elsa bought him for his birthday. The look that Jack got when he saw it, he simply lit up like a Christmas tree. Elsa got into the passenger seat while Jack got behind the wheel. Jack placed the key into the ignition and the car roared into life.

"Okay baby," he said speaking to the car. "Let's see what you can do."

Elsa rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. As Jack drove them to the mysterious place that they were going to, Elsa kept thinking about how she was going to ask him to move with her to Arendelle. How was Elsa going to ask Jack to leave all his friends and family and come with her to Arendelle? It was going to be hard, very hard. How was she even going to begin? Elsa tried to come up with some kind of speech in her head but everything sounded stupid. She couldn't form the right words in her mind. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't realised that they were coming to a stop. Jack parked the car and looked at her with a grin on his face.

"We're here," he said with the grin still on his face.

Elsa and Jack unclipped their seatbelts. Elsa was looking around for what could be her surprise. They were just in a pleasant looking neighbourhood. What did Jack have in store for her? Jack got out of the car and opened the door for Elsa.

"Milady," he said which made Elsa giggle. Elsa took Jack's offered arm and he led her down the street. Elsa kept looking around. She kept expecting something like a meteorite to strike and destroy the entire Earth because Elsa couldn't see what Jack was going to show her in this quaint little street. Jack led her down the street and stopped in front of what seemed to Elsa, a random house.

"What do you think?" he asked her rather proudly.

"Of?" Elsa asked.

"The house of course!" Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack gestured to the house behind them.

Elsa looked where Jack was gesturing and almost let out a gasp. The house was a beautifully styled Victorian house. There was a front garden which had a variety of colourful flowers. Elsa could see a small gate which probably led to a back garden. Elsa could see an open house sign just outside the front gate. Jack was grinning to her. So this was Jack's big surprise and it was quite a pleasant surprise. Jack opened the gate for her and Elsa followed him into the house. They emerged into a spacious hallway which led in many different directions such as to a lounge, a kitchen, a stairs that led to a whole new level of the house and another set which led to another floor below them. The hallway was lined with artwork that the previous owner had placed up. Elsa, who considered herself something of an art expect, found the precious owner's art taste to be quite good. Granted they were nothing like the artwork that Elsa's family owned (they owned a few originals of some quite famous artists) but she still liked them.

A lady came up to them and she seemed to know Jack as they exchanged friendly conversation. Jack introduced Elsa to the lady who was called Martha. Martha showed Elsa and Jack around the house and Elsa was impressed. Every room in the house was spacious and there seemed to be a room for all their needs. Their seemed to be a space for everything, Martha led them to the back where a stunning swimming pool was in an equally stunning back garden. Elsa could also see a spa pool nearby.

"So that's the house," Martha said. "If you have any more questions feel free to ask. I'll be around."

"Thanks," Elsa and Jack both said.

Martha turned on her heels and left them alone. Elsa leaned against the deck railing and looked out into the garden. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her neck and a cool breeze on her face. Jack took her hand and escorted her around the garden. Elsa leaned on Jack's arm and shoulder. They were both grinning.

"So what do you think of the house?" Jack asked her.

"I think you found a little pocket of heaven," Elsa smiled. "The house is really beautiful."

"I know," Jack grinned.

"How did you find it?" Elsa asked.

"Jamie and I were coming back from an apartment and we just ran into it," Jack said. "It was a nice little moment."

They made a loop around to the door that led back into the house. Jack and Elsa continued forward until they came into the lounge. Elsa and Jack collapsed on the couch. Elsa really relaxed into the couch.

"So what do you think?" Jack said. "I know we weren't looking at houses but when I found this, I just thought it was so perfect. When I look at this place I can see our future together. I can see our children running around here. I already have the bedrooms picked including the master suite for us."

Elsa giggled.

"I also think that the room next to us is big enough for a study for you as you will probably be bringing home a lot of case files," Jack said which made Elsa giggle a little. "We will also need a library as I know how much you love to read and I want that love to be in our children too. I think that the room just across from the lounge, from here, would be the perfect room for it."

"The way I see it," Jack continued sitting on his knees and turning to face her. "The location is also perfect. The train station is like two streets over, Anna and Kristoff are only ten minutes away which is just perfect because then we can see our little nephew and they can come over and babysit whenever we need. Also work is not an issue either. Your practice and my work are only a twenty minute drive. Everything else is either a five minute drive or walking distance."

"You've really thought this through," Elsa said sounding a little impressed.

"I have actually," Jack said. "When I saw this house, I didn't just see a house; I saw a mountain of possibilities. I saw a future. I saw our future."

Elsa smiled at this before she remembered what she was planning on telling Jack after he showed her the surprise. She didn't think that the surprise was all this. She didn't know Jack had been planning their future. Elsa just thought that they were going to take this one step at a time but then he pulled all this out his hat. The house must have been a source of inspiration for Jack. How could she ask him to change all his plans for her? Elsa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Eventually she managed to say something.

"Jack," Elsa said.

"Yeah?" Jack smiled at her.

"I need to tell you something," Elsa said speaking a little faster now.

"Go," Jack said.

"I think we should…" Elsa started, she was going to end it on 'go back to Arendelle' but she couldn't say those four words. She couldn't ask him to go not when he thought of all this. What Jack was saying was making sense. They should be planning for the future. Everything what Jack had just said, Elsa wanted to. She wanted children with Jack. She wanted that family life. She wanted to live in a big house in a lovely neighbourhood where their kids could ride their bikes up the street and maybe an ice cream truck to go by. She wanted a life with Jack. If they moved to Arendelle, it could put stress on their relationship the same way it did last time. Elsa knew that only a few short hours ago, she thought that moving to Arendelle was the right choice but she was wrong. Choosing Jack and his ideas for their future was. "Get this house," Elsa finished.

"You really think so?" Jack said. "Because I totally do."

"Yeah," Elsa said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to give him a small kiss. "I want everything that you just said."

Jack grinned and gave her another kiss.

"I just have to go make a call," Elsa said. She had to call Uncle Klaus to tell him her final decision.

"Alright," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Anna (who was cradling Josef in her arms), Kristoff, Rapunzel and Merida were sitting in their local coffee shop. They were discussing all kinds of events however Anna's mind was elsewhere. Jack had taken Elsa to go look at some house he found a while ago. Anna wondered if Elsa told him her big plans to move to Arendelle. At the moment the only Anna knew of Elsa's, well apart from Uncle Klaus who undoubtedly gave her the idea. She wondered how Jack took it. Well he probably would agree once he saw just how important it was to Elsa.<p>

"You okay sweetie?" Kristoff suddenly asked. "You've gone very quiet."

"Oh yes," Anna smiled. "I'm fine. Please continue with what you were saying."

"Okay," Merida said. "So Rapunzel and I are like staring at this guy who obviously had just taken something off the counter while I wasn't looking. I'm trying to think of a clever way to get him to hand them over when Mary accidently bumps into the guy and gets him to drop everything over the floor and he looks at us all guilty and everything and we just look at him with disapproving looks on our faces-"

Merida's story was interrupted when Elsa and Jack came in. They both looked tired but excited all the same.

"Well?" Rapunzel grinned at them both. "Didn't you just love the house?"

"Indeed," Elsa said. "It really was beautiful."

"We have an announcement to make," Jack said.

Anna braced herself for Elsa and Jack to announce that they were moving to Arendelle.

"We bought the house," Jack finished rather excitably.

"What?" they all said.

Anna hadn't been expecting that. She had been expecting something very different. She had been sure, she would have even betted good money, that Elsa and Jack were going to say that they had decided to go to Arendelle.

"Well we placed an offer on the house," Elsa corrected him. "But the offer we made, the owners would be stupid to refuse.

"But didn't you tell him?" Anna suddenly blurted out.

"Tell me what?" Jack looked confused. Anna figured that he must not have been told what Elsa had been planning.

"About the weekend I was planning with us," Elsa said and Jack looked excited. "How about you call the housekeeper and set it up?"

"Alright," Jack kissed her and walked outside to make the call.

"But what about Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"What about Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked and Anna looked a little guilty. Elsa quickly explained what she had been planning on doing. Everyone looked amazed at this. They all looked between Anna and Elsa with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Why?!" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa had some kind of crazy scheme to work for our business," Anna said. "She wants to help our family legacy or something to that effect."

"But you can't move," Merida said. "You have to stay here!"

"You live here not in Arendelle," Rapunzel said. "How are we going to talk every day if you're not in Burgess with us?"

"I'm not moving," Elsa said firmly. "I _was_ going to but then Jack started talking about our future and then I realised that I wanted that. Not some corporate office that I am running. I want a life here with Jack."

"So you've changed your mind?" Anna said.

"Yes," Elsa said. "The house was a wakeup call. Running the business ruined my relationship once. I don't want that to happen again. Besides I can always do conference calls, trips over there every now and then etc. for my plans. Going to Arendelle seemed to be the right choice at the time but it doesn't anymore. The house and Jack showed me that."

"Well here, here," Anna said.

Jack came in at that moment.

"I got the beach house ready for this weekend," Jack said grinning.

"Excellent," Elsa said.

**A/N: So sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. What had happened was I was at Uni and my laptop came up with 'fan error' which didn't mean anything good. So I had to take it to a repair shop to get fixed (the fan had gotten blocked and so therefore my laptop overheated and melted a cable) but anyway, it's all fixed now! Yay! But on a happier note, that same day I got to go see Big Hero 6 which was awesome. Highly recommended. **

**Anyway, on this chapter, I'm sort of tying up some loose ends before I finish (unfortunately that moment has arrived) so I hope that everyone liked that especially Elsa's decision. I hope that everyone enjoyed the update. Please review =)**


	40. Epilogue

**reddawnfox: Next chapter is up!**

**itsmorefuninthePhilippine: Hmm, interesting idea. I'm not going to do it as I have so many other stories I want to do.**

**ziabee: How do you know about Sigrid and Leif? No their house isn't haunted (unlike mine lol true story). Yeah, we're done with everything. I'm not going to show Elsa pregnant as I feel like the story is finished. Oh science exam! Wait until you get older then you're going to be doing Bio, Physics and Chemistry exams. I wish we could swap exams. You do my ones and I'll do yours. I wonder how I'll do. All kinds of people need to know about atoms such as Chemists, anyone continuing with science.. You don't know what carbon dioxide is? Or Nitrogen? They're both very important gases. (Carbon dioxide is the gas that you exhale when you breathe and its also the gas that cars expel, Nitrogen is in the atmosphere and in other things like nitric acid and ammonia). Fun fact (well maybe not fun): the body processes Nitrogen the same way as Oxygen so if you're inhaling just Nitrogen, you're body won't realise your suffocating until its too late. No I haven't read Noughts and Crosses. I actually haven't had a lot of time to read as I've been so busy. However I am being forced to read From Tongan Villages to American Suburbs by Cathy Small for my essay that's worth 40%.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: You need to see that movie. It's amazing.**

**Me ofrezco Tributo: Actually no. Based on that and the history of the characters, Elsa would have never met Jack as he would be in Burgess and she would never have left Arendelle. So therefore Elsa wouldn't have abdicated the throne but even if she knew Jack and they were together, they would live in Arendelle not Burgess regardless.**

**Guest (Banana): Yep, as you can see by this chapter.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I do too! I now want a Baymax.**

**Guest Reviews: Screaming bloody murder is an expression, I would have thought that was obvious. It means you are screaming your head off. Josef isn't screaming the actual words. Favourite Big Hero 6 Character: hmm, probably the brother Tadashi or maybe Honey. Well I don't feel like that is a good way to finding good fanfics. What if a really good fanfic has just been posted and hasn't got many reviews? Or that its a story that people just haven't reviewed on? I like a Tale of Two High Schools too but I feel like the editing is lacking. I think I know what stories just not sure. Profile pic? Well I just found one of my favourite Jelsa pics and used that. I feel like I need to change it to something that matches my penname. I don't think I've had a lollipop in years lol.**

**1BookWorm: I love Baymax too. I came out of that movie wanting one myself. There was no fake ones at the cinema I was at so I couldn't do that. Favourite character? Maybe the brother Tadashi or Honey, maybe.**

**keegabmegson: Sorry, I've run out of ideas. This is the final chapter.**

**TPATFan16: Ah yes moving day. I agree. You haven't reviewed in a while, kind of missed that.**

**Chapter 40: Epilogue**

_Fifteen Years Later_

"Hurry up," Elsa called up the stairs. "You're going to be late for school."

Two pairs of feet could be heard coming down the stairs. A boy about the age of ten appeared. He had hair as golden as the sun and eyes the colour of the sea on a gorgeous day. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and he was dressed simply in a blue hoodie overtop a white t-shirt with black shorts and jandals **(1)** that matched. A girl dressed in a short green dress, white sip on shoes and clutching her backpack with both hands while it rested on her back. She had long blonde hair tied in a braid with a blue ribbon. Her eyes matched her brother's.

"Mum," the girl said. "I'm scared."

Elsa crouched down in front of her. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and her blue eyes.

"It's just the first day of school Sigrid," Elsa said with a smile. "Think about all the fun you will have. You will get to meet new friends and remember you will be with Natalie and Nathan. So you will have a buddy or two."

Natalie was born just a few months after Sigrid. She was Tooth and Bunnymund only child. Tooth and Bunnymund got married a few years after Leif was born and Natalie came not long after. It hadn't taken Natalie and Sigrid long to become fast friends. Nathan was the eldest son of Jamie and Emma Bennett. He had a younger sister Charlotte who was three years old and was at kindergarten. Nathan and Sigrid were so good together that there were already jokes about a marriage between them amongst their parents.

"That's true," Sigrid said looking brightened.

Sigrid had been worried about starting school. She had been quite comfortable in kindergarten but school seemed like a brand new universe for her. She along with her brother, Leif, were going to the old school that Elsa used to go to, Burgess College For Boys and Girls. It accepted anyone from Year 1 to 13 who could front up the expensive school fees of course.

"So you got everything?" Elsa asked them both. "Your books? Pencil case with everything in it? Lunchbox? Drink bottle?"

"Relax Mum," Leif said sounding a bit too carefree. Elsa knew that were simply Jack's genes coming into play. Leif was going into Year 6 and that meant his year level was basically the top of the Junior School which housed Years 1 to 6. He felt like a King on his throne. "We got it."

"Alright," Elsa said. "I just don't want you calling me again saying you've forgotten your lunch or your Maths books are on your desk not in your bag."

Sigrid had to stifle a laugh. Her brother, just like their father, was quite forgetful even at the best of times. Elsa often had to run around trying to drop off things that they had left behind. Sigrid, so far, hadn't forgotten anything, but then again, she was only five so there was still plenty of time for that.

Jack came in carrying lunchboxes in his arms. They were colour coded according to lid, Sigrid had the red lidded lunchbox while Leif had the blue one. Jack handed the right lunchbox to the right kid. Leif and Sigrid placed them in their bags before getting handed their matching coloured drink bottle. Jack had come up with the colouring system based on the number of fights. Yes, there had been fights over these things. The fights were always trivial and made Jack and Elsa quite exhausted. Sigrid and Leif, growing up, would fight about anything but they would make up about ten seconds later which confused their parents. Jack and Elsa would always say 'kids' before going to do their own thing.

Elsa did one last final check of her children before she told them to get into the car. Sigrid and Leif slid into the backseat of the car while Elsa and Jack got into the front. Jack started the car up and backed it out of the garage.

The house that they had lived in for the past fifteen years seemed to be something out of a dream. Elsa never regretted staying in Burgess instead of opting to go back to Arendelle. It had been the right decision to make. It didn't mean that they never went back to Arendelle. They had enjoyed taking family holidays to Arendelle to visit Uncle Klaus, Aunt Greta, Cousin Astrid, Grandma Ingrid and the rest. Jack continued to be overwhelmed by the wealth and power that the Winters family possessed. It just emphasised just how different his world was to Elsa's but neither of them cared. Elsa just liked to laugh at how Jack was amazed at things that were mundane to her like her butler coming in and serving them tea and the secret passages around the house…okay maybe not mundane to other people but for Elsa, that was a different story.

Elsa had wanted to move back to Arendelle based on plans she had on continuously expanding the Winters Empire onto new levels. The board of Arendelle Industries, who were all family members of Elsa's, had been one hundred percent on board with her plans. Moving back to Arendelle would give her better access and a more hands on experience with those plans. However, after deciding that her marriage and life with Jack were so much more important than that, she did commute to Arendlle a few times a year and spent quite a bit of time on the phone and Skype talking to her family. Elsa had opted to put Astrid in charge of these plans as she knew that her father, Elsa's Uncle Klaus, would have his hands full. Nothing bad had happened so Elsa continued her faith in Astrid.

After they moved into the house, Jack and Elsa started working on their marriage lifestyle. Jack got promoted and Elsa started her own Law practice under Arendelle Industries. However that was interrupted by a sudden pregnancy five years into it. Elsa had been thrilled to find out that she and Jack were going to start a family. Jack had twilled Elsa around their living room when she had told him. Five years after Leif had been born, Sigrid came along. There had been a bit of trouble trying to get pregnant a second time, a few miscarriages had occurred but they didn't give up. They were rewarded with a beautiful baby girl who they loved so much.

"Did you hear about the ghost?" Leif asked Sigrid as they were driving to school.

"What ghost?" Sigrid's eyes got wide and there was a terrified look coming into her face.

"Legend has it that a school girl died on night while working on a school production of a musical," Leif said. "She sought revenge for her death as she believes her school classmates were responsible for the death and has been haunting the school for centuries now. She likes to roam about and moan through the corridors. If she catches you, she will rip your head off and suck your-"

"Leif stop scaring your sister!" Elsa said turning around in her seat.

"I don't want to go to school now," Sigrid said now petrified.

"Legend has it that she lives right underneath your classroom," Leif continued, ignoring his mother, with a grin.

"I don't want to go to school," Sigrid shrieked and she started to cry.

"Leif!" Elsa snapped at him. "Sigrid there is no such thing as this creepy ghost. Besides the school was only built in 1912, so how could it be roaming about for centuries?"

Leif got a little guilty expression on his face. He let out what sounded like nervous laughter.

"Also, Sigrid doesn't even know what class she will be in," Elsa continued. "There are too many holes in your flight of fantasy Leif. Sigrid don't listen to your brother. He is just trying to wind you up. His story is a lie. There is no ghost that feasts on human blood."

Sigrid glared at him. "You are mean!" she grabbed one of her books in her bag and smacked Leif right on the head with it. Leif retaliated by grabbing the book he had brought to read with him and smacked Sigrid right across the arm with it.

"Children!" Elsa snapped trying to break up the fight.

Jack put the brakes on quite suddenly and everyone went headfirst into the thing in front of them.

"Everyone just calm down," he said. "Leif stop being mean to your sister and Sigrid stop fighting your brother."

"He started it," Sigrid complained.

"Well I'm finishing it," Jack said rather forcibly. "So be quiet! We're almost there and I don't want Sigrid to be late for her first day. Now apologise to each other."

"Sorry," they both half meant it but it was enough for Jack. Jack started up the car again and got back onto the highway.

"Wow Jack," Elsa said with a flirtatious element to her voice. "I didn't know you could be so forceful."

"You know it babe," Jack said winking back.

"Could you guys go five minutes without being over each other?" Leif said.

"It's embarrassing," Sigrid said.

"Aw, you love us really," Elsa said.

"Because you feed us, shelter us, provide for us," Leif said ticking things off on his hand.

"Sometimes I wonder if the fourteen hours of labour was worth anything," Elsa sighed.

"Hey!" Leif said. "You got me!"

"Exactly," Elsa said.

Leif looked rather put out which put a giggle on Sigrid's face. Leif didn't say anything more until they parked their car outside Burgess College For Boys and Girls. Leif and Sigrid gathered all their things and got out of the car. Leif spotted a few of his friends instantly and ran off to meet them. Sigrid, however, clung to her father and her mother. She walked in the middle of them, clutching one hand in each of her hand. Jack and Elsa even swung her back and forward a bit.

It didn't take them too long to run into Anna and Kristoff who were checking their own children. Their eldest, Josef, was now fifteen and was heading into the bigger and brighter world of being top dog in Year 10 (which was part of the middle school which was Years 7 to 10). It wouldn't be long until he would be in the Senior School which was Years 11 to 13. Anna kept commenting about how her children were growing up so fast. After Josef came Helena who was twelve years old. She was very interested in typical girl things at that age although she did enjoy a lot of sport like netball and tennis. Her current thing she loved to do was to paint toenails of anyone she could. That included the male members of her family. Sigrid loved it when Helena did that to her. Helena's younger sister was Heidi who was the same age as Leif. She was born only a month before Leif. Just like how Josef was pretty much identical to his father growing up, Helena and Heidi were stamps of their mother. They looked like twins if there wasn't a two year age gap between them.

"Hey!" Anna called at them when they approached.

"Hey," Elsa replied. "How are you guys?"

"Oh the usual," Anna shrugged. "You guys?"

"Yeah nothing much," Elsa said. "Except Sigrid is a bit freaked out."

"First day of school nerves?" Anna asked.

"Not just that," Elsa folded her arms. "Leif told her some story about a ghost of a girl who died that feeds off human blood."

"Hmm," Anna said clearly amused. "I wonder where he got that story from."

"Alright," Elsa said and she looked a little guilty. "I may have told you a similar story when you were starting school and he may have gotten it from there when I was telling Jack last night."

Anna let out a laugh. "That was quite a fright you gave me."

"And Dad scolded me the same way Jack scolded Leif."

"I think that story will end up becoming some kind of family tradition," Anna said.

"Yeah," Elsa smiled. "Maybe Sigrid will tell her children on day."

"And they will tell their children and so on."

Both sisters burst into giggled which caused their husbands to roll their eyes.

"Hey guys," Rapunzel's bright voice popped out of nowhere. They all turned around and greeted her with smiles.

Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, was taking care of their children. They had a daughter the same age as Josef. Josef had a secret crush on her and would deny it whenever someone would ask him about it. His younger sisters would constantly tease him about it and it wasn't just his younger sisters, his cousins and friends would too. These conversations provided a great deal of entertainment for all parents involved. Anna thought that it was adorable if Rapunzel's daughter and Josef would get together as Rapunzel was a long-time friend of Elsa and Anna later. Rapunzel and Eugene didn't just have a daughter; they also had a son who was older than Helena.

"Nice day for the start of school," Rapunzel said. "Clear sunny skies."

"Yeah and we're going stuck inside all day," Jack said.

"I'm not," Kristoff said. "It's my day off. I think I will spend it walking around with an ice cream in my hand."

"I think we all hate you," Anna said which made Kristoff laugh. Kristoff put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how's Merida?" Elsa asked Rapunzel. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's because she's busy running her new shop with Darryl," Rapunzel said. "But I saw her yesterday and she's good."

Merida and Darrly married after being together for nearly seven years. They had no children yet but Merida always thought that something was around the corner. Darryl had proven to be quite a savvy businessman along with being an Olympic gold medallist (he had gone ahead and won numerous gold medals at different Olympic Games over the years). Darryl had invested a bit of money in Merida's shop in order to expand it. They set up a few more shops over Burgess and Merida was already seeing a good return.

"Mum," Sigrid was tugging on Elsa's trousers. "Can I go say hi to Nathan? I see him over there by the playground."

The playground wasn't that far from where they were standing so keeping an eye on them wouldn't be a problem. Also Jamie and Emma, Nathan's parents, were right there.

"Sure sweetie," Elsa said which put a big smile on Sigrid's face.

Sigrid quickly ran off and pretty much jumped on Nathan with a giant hug. Nathan grinned just as much as Sigrid was when he saw them. They saw Sigrid tugging Nathan over to the swings which they both quickly got on only a few moments later. Both set of parents were smiling at their children.

"Wow," Anna said. "She's really grown up fast."

"Yeah she has," Elsa said. "I look at her and still see her as my little baby."

"I do the same thing," Anna said. "Whenever I look at any of my kids."

Elsa's eyes scanned for Anna's children. Josef and Helena, who wouldn't be in the Junior school (which was separate from the rest of the school), were hanging around to see their sister. Josef was chatting to Rapunzel's daughter and they both had a bit of a grin on their faces. Helena was with Heidi. She was making sure that her younger sister was ready for school. Josef came over and said that he best be going to class. They all gave him a hug and let him go off. Helena did the same thing and raced to catch up to her brother and what she called her brother's future girlfriend. Heidi came running up at that moment and grabbed her father's leg.

"Woah there kid," Kristoff said lifting up his leg.

"You excited?" Jack asked. "Year 6, king of the hill."

"You bet I am Uncle Jack!" Heidi said.

"You got a teacher you want?" Elsa asked.

"I think Mrs. Fester is better," Heidi said. "Based off what Helena told me."

"Huh," Jack said. "Leif wants Mr. Britt rather than Mrs. Fester."

There was suddenly a call from the Headmistress of the Junior School. She was standing outside the main entrance. Heidi immediately released her father and raced off. Sigrid, Nathan were joined by Natalie and sat down in front of where the Headmistress was standing. Tooth and Bunnymund came over to where Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jack were standing. It wasn't long before Jamie and Emma joined them. They had a gentle conversation while they waited for the hubble of the children to flutter down.

The Headmistress started calling out classes. Sigrid's name was called along with Nathan's and Natalie's. Elsa was glad to hear that. Sigrid would be feeling a little better knowing that she was with her two best friends. As the class disappeared into the school, Sigrid, Nathan and Natalie waved to their parents who all waved back. Leif and Helena were soon sorted into their desired classes as well. They waved at their parents and the parents waved back. Soon all the children were all in their classes and the school day had officially started. Elsa, Jack, Tooth, Bunnymund, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jamie and Emma all headed out. They all resisted doing a little cheer. A bit of time to themselves without the craziness of their children.

"What should we do now?" Jack said taking his wife's hand.

"Let's go catch up with Merida!" Elsa suggested. "It's been ages. Maybe we could all go out for breakfast?"

"I've already eaten," Jamie muttered.

"That's your problem," Emma said. "I think a little breakfast get together is a great idea."

"Me too," Tooth said.

They quickly found their way to Merida's shop. She was starting to set up the shop. She grinned when she saw all her friends approach.

"Hey guys," she said.

"We're going out to breakfast," Anna said.

"And you're invited," Kristoff. "Along with Darryl."

"In that case," Merida said quickly changing the open sign to a closed sigh. "I'll open the shop a little later then."

They all laughed and was joined by Merida and Darryl as they headed off towards the shops to find a place to eat, laughing and talking as they went.

Elsa looked up at Jack. The last fifteen years were something out of a dream for her. The time that they had been apart had been hard but it allowed both of them to grow and allow for them to see what they both wanted and that answer was each other. Elsa never regretted forgiving Jack and restarting her relationship with him. Sure it hadn't been easy the first time round but the second time they tried it, everything worked out for them. Elsa constantly wondered what would have happened if she hadn't decided to forgive Jack for his stupid mistake all those years ago. She wouldn't have a family that she loved for starters. She wouldn't be married to her soultmate for another. Elsa was glad that everything worked out and that she took the final leap with Jack. Without doing that, she would never have the amazing life she has full of children, love and laughter.

**(1) Otherwise known as flip flops. We call them jandals in New Zealand (for Japanese sandals).**

**A/N: ****Well this is the final chapter. I hoped that everyone the story. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, followed and read it. I have so many other stories planned and so if you want to check out those out, please do.**

**Anyway, I hope that this was a good ending to my story. Please review =)**

**If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks, from The Atlantean. **


End file.
